Siempre es de noche
by Ki chigai neko
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke perdieron algo importante hacia 10 años, uno su visión por una fuerte impresión y el otro a su padre y su sonrisa... ¿Qué tienen que ver estos dos sucesos con un hombre con cara de serpiente?... Au,violacion, Yaoi
1. Mi primer atardecer

**Siempre es de noche…**

Capitulo 1 Mi primer atardecer… el día en que te conocí…

- ¿Aquí esta bien?... – pregunto una chica quien llevaba de la mano a un pequeño rubio de ojos azules.

- Hai… arigato… - contesto cortésmente el pequeño mientras se sentaba en la banca del parque donde la puesta del sol se podía observar en todo su resplandor.

- Más tarde viene Sai por ti¿de acuerdo?... – pregunto la pelirrosa y como respuesta obtuvo un asentamiento con la cabeza.

La chica se encamino rumbo al edificio nuevamente dejando atrás al rubio quien solo disfrutaba de la brisa que pasaba por ahí, cuando llego a las puertas del edificio donde el parque se alcanzaba a ver, dejando a la vista el pequeño en un columpio esperando la culminación del día, los pasos de la chica fueron frenados por otra persona que poso su mano en el hombro para dirigirle unas palabras.

- Sakura… - la llamó el joven de ojos negros como la noche y el cabello del mismo color, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, que no mostraban para nada felicidad, aunque siempre aparentaba aparentar estar feliz no lo era, aquella sonrisa tenía un gran sentimiento de tristeza, mientras que sus orbes oscuras se posaban con cuidado en la figura de la persona rubia en el parque.

- Dime… Sai… - contesto la chica, mirando hacía donde el chico, posando sobre su rostro una sonrisa llena de melancolía.

- El siempre va a ese lugar… dice que quiere ver el atardecer… pero… - las palabras se le agolpaban en la garganta no podía imaginar como era posible que en ese estado se preocupara por cosas tan simples como el sentir el atardecer.

- Descuida Sai… pronto llegará la luz de su día… ya lo verás… llegará feliz de "ver" el atardecer… - contesto la chica retirando con sumo cuidado la mano de su compañero de su hombro, para caminar dentro, antes de entrar le dedico una sonrisa sincera a su amigo.

- Espero que esta vez, te esperes un poco a que se despida… es lo único que le hace feliz… deberías ayudarlo… aunque sea difícil para ti… - cerro los ojos, estas palabras le dolían sabía que lo que su compañero sentía por el rubio, le dolía demasiado pero no diría nada.

- Lo intentaré, pero no me gusta… ese sujeto esta muy acerca… me da mala espina… - inquirió Sai mirando al rubio que se encontraba en total paz en aquel lugar y solo por un segundo, las luces del sol jugaron con los ojos del moreno, juraría que observó claramente como el ojiazul de sus sueño tenía unas hermosas y grandes alas, restregó sus ojos para mejorar su visión y aquellas hermosas alas no se encontraban mas.

- Te protegeré… mi ángel… - susurro para si mismo tomando rumbo a donde su compañera de trabajo había partido.

Naruto, se encontraba pensando en el fatídico día en que su mundo se tornó en oscuridad absoluta, tratando de olvidar aquel dolor, no se apartaba de su mente, quería olvidar, su mayor anhelo se perdió en aquel accidente, ni siquiera Kakashi el hombre que regularmente le visitaba y quien le platicaba de los últimos acontecimientos en las cosas que le interesaban al rubio.

Iruka, quien lo había cuidado desde antes del accidente le podía regresar aquel semblante alegre que tanto le caracterizaba, aquella sonrisa que tanto anhelaban ver varias personas y por las cuales se desvivían intentando animar al pequeño.

Flash back

Un pequeño rubio iba de pasajero en un auto junto con dos adultos, uno muy parecido a él rubio, de ojos azules y una linda sonrisa que tranquilizaba a quienes lo vieran y el otro pasajero era una mujer de no mas de 22 años.

Era una noche lluviosa y el pequeño ojiazul de no más de 4 años miraba las gotas de lluvia que escurrían por la ventana del auto cerrada, mientras los adultos se relajaban escuchando clásica por la radio se hacía tarde para que el pequeño siguiera despierto.

La carretera mojada hacía un tanto difícil el conducir con propiedad por suerte Kaseiyo era un hombre muy responsable de 24 años de edad, que siempre estuvo al pendiente de la seguridad de su familia, más ahora que su pequeño se encontraba alegrándole la vida, quería que su bebe siempre sonriera, se deprimía mucho con la sonrisa de su pequeño era sustituida por un gesto de dolor o tristeza, mostrando en sus orbes azules brillantes como las estrellas lagrimas que opacaban su belleza.

Aun con toda la precaución que tenían era impredecible que llegaran a su destino sanos comos esperaban, era fin de semana y muchos jóvenes salían de sus casas para pasar un buen momento, algunos yendo a cantinas y bares y otros simplemente bebiendo en casa de sus amigos, tenían que tener mayor precaución, habían terminado su reunión con Iruka, siempre se reunían en casa de éste para poder pasar un rato ameno, ya que al pequeño naruto le encantaba estar con el castaño que siempre le hacía reír.

Su casa se encontraba un tanto alejada de la de Iruka pero la sonrisa de su pequeño lo valía, el problema era el regreso, aunque Naruto nunca fue un pequeño malcriado y desobediente, rogaba con sus grandes orbes azules el quedarse mas tiempo, y era difícil hacerle entender que tenían que marcharse, para cuando entendía esto, ya era demasiado noche.

Pasaban de las 11pm, y el pequeño no daba señales de tener sueño, miraba con mucho interés el agua que caía por la ventana, su respiración contra el cristal formaba un bao, haciendo que el vidrio se empañara y pudiera dibujar en él, por ello no quería dormir aun.

En una curva cerrada de la carretera, se escucho del carril contrario al de la pareja un carro corriendo a gran velocidad y derrapando en cada oportunidad, Kaseiyo pidió que se colocarán los cinturones de seguridad, mantuvieran la calma, nada les pasaría les aseguro con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su bella esposa Ichigo y a su pequeño que lo miraba con algo de miedo a través del espejo retrovisor.

Cuando Kaseiyo dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino, esa vuelta era peligrosa y del lado en el que venían estaba dando la cara hacía una pendiente, no muy alta, pero si muy peligrosa, las luces de un automóvil perdiendo el control y derrapando a una velocidad vertiginosa sobre la misma curva fue lo único que vieron, con gran rapidez, intento esquivar el golpe, pero fue inútil, el auto se estrelló del lado donde Kaseiyo y parte de donde Naruto venían, provocando con el impacto y la velocidad que el auto terminara por caer cuesta abajo, golpeando en el proceso de descenso un árbol, lo que ocasionó que la cabeza de su madre, fuera impactada con tal fuerza que murió al instante al igual que su padre, pero éste desde que el auto los impacto, los cristales de los vidrios al partirse con el impacto del auto contrario sobrepasaron la ventana cortando el rostro del pequeño, dejando tres marcas visibles en ambos lados de sus mejillas.

Arriba, el auto que causó el percance, bajó un hombre de pelo negro y unos ojos amarillos, seguro por la ingesta de alcohol, el pequeño alcanzó a ver una sonrisa de felicidad por ver su trabajo antes de caer inconciente dentro del auto.

Cuando despertó, no podía ver nada, solo escuchaba mucho ruido a su alrededor, oía como la gente que se encontraba cerca murmuraba cosas como, "pobre niño… ahora esta solo"… "ese pequeño esta solo en este mundo"… el no entendía que era lo que pasaba.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y por acto reflejo salto asustado, la voz tranquilizadora de Iruka le hizo entrar en razón.

- Naruto… tu papá y tu mamá… ya no van a regresar… se fueron de viaje por un largo tiempo, descuida… yo estoy contigo… ¿te gusta venirte con tío Iruka a vivir?... – pregunto con miedo al pequeño que seguía perturbado por no poder ver nada.

- Tío Iruka… - llamo en susurro el pequeño rubio, tomando total atención del mayor quien solo lo miraba con tristeza, tan pequeño y sufrir la perdida de su familia y aparte, la perdida de visión, no sabía como reaccionaría.

- Dime pequeño… - le insito a que terminara, solo observó como Naruto llevaba sus manitas hacia su cabeza, intentando ver que tenía en los ojos que le impedía ver, tocó una venda que estaba sujetada fuertemente a su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué tengo esto en los ojos?... no puedo ver si tengo esto… - estas palabras hicieron que el corazón del castaño se partiera en mil pedazos¿cómo explicarle a un pequeño que apenas conoce las cosas básicas de la vida que puede perder la vista? No supo que responder, no quería responder, abrazó al pequeño lo más fuerte que podía, tenía miedo, miedo de que el pequeño se entregará a brazos de la muerte por una depresión.

- Descuida mi pequeño… no es nada grave… vamos a jugar un juego¿vale?... – le mintió con la voz quebrada.

- ¿Qué juego?... – pregunto bajando las manitas de su cabeza para colocarlas frente a su pecho hechas pequeños puños, emocionado por el juego a la vez que se encontraba cansado por lo sucedido, los anestésicos estaban cobrando la energía del pequeño que no tardaría en dormirse.

- Esta venda de aquí… - dijo tocando la tela, haciendo que el pequeño asintiera de manera que entendiera que le escuchaba.

- No te la tienes que quitar… es parte muy importante del juego¿vale?... solo las personas de mayores te la pueden quitar… - la voz de Iruka se rompía cada vez más, el pequeño solo asintió y se dejó vencer por el sueño, sin embargo tenía un apequeña sonrisa en sus labios y antes de caer totalmente rendido a los brazos del Morfeo, de sostuvo fuertemente de la camisa del mayor, acomodándose entre sus brazos.

- Gracias… tío Iruka… te quiero mucho… ¿si gano el juego me compras un gatito?... – preguntó el pequeño quien fue fuertemente apretado contra el cuerpo del mayor, mientras respondía una y otra vez con la voz llena de dolor.

- Todo… todo lo que quieras… pero nunca olvides sonreír, por favor… - suplicaba el mayor mojando el rostro llenos de cicatrices del pequeño dormido en sus brazos.

Iruka firmó por la custodia del pequeño y sobre todo, los papeles de defunción de sus padres, que si bien no eran familia por lazos sanguíneos, Iruka era el padrino del pequeño, por lo tanto no costó mucho que le dejaran a su cargo.

Desde ese día el pequeño juega a la gallinita, esperando algún día que el juego termine, como le dijo iruka, el juego termina cuando la noche cae y se ve el alba, el problema es que para el pequeño rubio de ojos azules, todos los días son de noche.

Fin del flash back.

Un moreno caminaba por el parque rumbo a su casa, fijo su vista en un joven un poco mas joven que el, que miraba incesante el horizonte, esperando con ansias el atardecer, sus cabellos rubios eran mecidos con delicadeza por el viento, mientras que su piel era envuelta por la estela de luz que se desenvolvía en el lugar, las tonalidades que se apreciaban en su piel, hacían querer tocarla.

No resistió la tentación de platicar con ese joven, era la primera ve que lo veía y se cautivo con su presencia, el joven lo escucho andar cerca suyo, volteo la cabeza, lo observó por unos segundos y después regreso su mirada azulada hacía el horizonte.

- Me estoy volviendo loco dattebayo… - suspiro mientras bajaba su vista al suelo, el moreno no entendía nada de esta acción, lo miró y aun así no le daba importancia.

- Ahora escucho pasos… - termino de murmurar, mientras intentaba adivinar si el sol comenzaba a ocultarse como tantas veces Iruka le dijo que sucedía.

- ¿Por qué me ignoras?... – pregunto el de ojos negros que había sido ignorado al principio.

- lo siento no era mi intención tebayo… - se disculpo el pequeño, sonriendo un poco al nuevo intruso.

- No mientas… mi viste y me ignoraste… ¿Qué no sabes quien soy?... – pregunto el moreno a lo que el rubio solo agacho la mirada, como explicarle que desde hace mucho no veía, el mismo no lo comprendía.

- No era mi intención, es solo que estoy en un juego dattebayo… - contesto disminuyendo la voz considerablemente.

- ¿Juego?... - pregunto incrédulo.

- Así es… un juego… - suspiro alzando la vista.

- ¿Qué clase de juego?... ¿ignorar a todo el que se te ponga enfrente?... – pregunto con el tono mas sarcástico y serio que pudo tener en su voz.

- Eh?... Ah… no… pues verás… no puedo ver nada… hasta que vea la noche convertirse en alba… - pronunció el pequeño, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa de alegría pero solo se veía una mueca de dolor.

- No ves nada… te refieres a que estas… - pero fue interrumpido por otra persona.

- Naruto-kun… ¿necesitas algo?... ¿te esta molestando?... – pregunto encarando al moreno.

- Descuida… Sai, es solo que el joven viene a jugar conmigo… ¿ne?... – obsequió a los presentes una sonrisa de lo demás hermosa.

- Ha… hai… - dudo en responder.

- Esta bien Naruto-kun… en un rato más vengo por ti, cuando la luna salga y la noche comience, de acuerdo… tienes que descansar… recuerda que mañana te visitan Iruka-san y Kakashi-san… - pronunció el moreno mientras miraba con tanto cariño al pequeño frente a él.

- Si lo se… muchas gracias tebayo… - fue entonces que Sai se acercó al visitante y le dijo con voz seria sin que el rubio escuchará.

- No te perdonaré si le haces algo… el no sabe que perdió la vista y no es necesario que se lo digas… entendiste… - el otro individuo solo asintió un tanto asustado por la reacción del sujeto¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que estaba ciego el rubio?

- Podrías… decirme tu nombre… - pregunto tímidamente el ojiazul, ladeando su cabeza en torno a la figura del azabache.

- Mi nombre es Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke… - se presento tomando la mano del rubio y depositando un tierno beso en el dorso de esta, haciendo que el rubio se ruborizara un poco.

- Yo me llamo Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto… - anunció con una sonrisa en sus labios, la más linda que el moreno jamás haya visto.

- Ne… Sasuke… ¿tienes algo de tiempo?... me gustaría pedirte un favor… - murmuró Naruto volteando su rostro de nueva cuenta donde los rayos del sol de sentían.

- Dime… - fue la escueta respuesta por parte del azabache que no creía que existiera tan belleza, ese joven a pesar de tener por lo menos 2 años menos que él se comportaba como un pequeño que necesita protección, protección y felicidad que quería entregarle el ojinegro.

- Podrías… contarme… ¿como es el atardecer?... ¿como tu lo vez?… en el juego puedo tocar las cosas, pero el atardecer… esta lejos de mi alcance… por más que estire mis manos no lo alcanzó… me veo en la necesidad de pedir ayuda, pero las personas de allá dentro siempre están muy ocupadas dattebayo… - su mirada triste dejaba un gran nudo en la boca del mayor presente, miró hacía el horizonte y comenzó con su relato.

- ¿Puedes sentir los rayos del sol?... – pregunto dudoso, como respuesta recibió un cabeceo por parte del rubio, eso hacía las cosas mas fáciles de explicar pensó.

Naruto no cabía en su asombró, cerro sus ojos imaginando todo aquello que Sasuke le estaba contando, una sonrisa se cruzo por sus labios, podía verlo a la perfección, pareciera que las palabras de sasuke se convertían en acciones y que sus labios eran sus ojos, sentía las calidas luces del sol apagarse al mismo tiempo que el moreno le explicaba como las luces del astro mayor de apagaban dando lugar a colores entremezclados calidos y a la vez fríos.

La voz del Uchiha era muy suave sin dejar de ser varonil, acariciaban el oído del menor con tanta facilidad que sentía por unos instantes que no estaba en su juego, el mundo dejaba de tener ese color oscuro, y se llenaba de hermosos colores y un bello paisaje se transmitía a través de aquellas palabras, todo tan bello a cada momento, tan puro, tan lleno de colores, de vida.

Naruto abrió los ojos mirando al horizonte, pensando que veía, que el juego tomó una pausa en el reloj para permitirle ser feliz en la oscuridad por un momento, todo era como los escasos recuerdos de la niñez, todo era lindo, todo era hermoso, quería seguir así.

Por su voz, se denotaba que tenía seguramente la misma edad que él o tal vez un poco más, pero seguían siendo de la edad, la forma en la que se expresaba denotaba que tenía mucho dolor en su corazón, por que razón, solo él lo conocía, mucho sentimiento en sus palabras lo hacían denotar una persona sensible, tenía ganas de tocarlo, asegurarse de que el se encontraba a su lado, saber si realmente era como lo veía a través de las palabras que de sus labios salían.

Lo miraba de piel blanca, tersa, suave, sus ojos de un oscuro profundo al igual que su cabello, serio pero sin llegar a ser petulante, por lo menos con él.

- … los últimos rayos del sol, dejan ver aquellos colores entre rojizos y morados mezclarse a la perfección con los distintos azules del cielo, las estrellas comienzan a brillar y la luna resplandece en su lugar, una noche tranquila y perfecta, si tienes con quien compartirla… - y de esta manera el mundo del pequeño Naruto regreso a las penumbras, sonrió con tristeza, le gusta estar en ese mundo lleno de colores, colores que ya casi olvidaba y que las palabras del moreno revivieron en su memoria.

- Arigato… este ha sido mi primer atardecer en mucho tiempo… creo que es tarde… ¿ne?... alguien debe de estarte esperando en casa… - lamentablemente no se equivocaba, poco después los pasos de Sai se hicieron presentes, pero se detuvieron en su camino al ver que el invitado seguía con su amigo.

- Si debería irme… ella debe estarme esperando… siempre lo hace… pero… ¿estás seguro de que quieres quedarte solo?… - pregunto con el miedo a flor de piel, pensar en que esa pequeña criatura se quedará solo, desprotegido en la noche, en aquel parque le aterraba de cierta forma sin saber porque.

- Descuida… Sai enseguida vendrá por mí… perdón te he hecho perder tu valioso tiempo…- bajo la mirada mientras que sentía como de nuevo la oscuridad invadía sus ojos y sus sentidos, pero en cierta parte se sentía feliz, después de tanto tiempo volvió a ver un atardecer, el mas hermoso hasta ahora.

- No fue una perdida de tiempo… me sentí feliz de hacerlo… - esto tomo desprevenido al rubio, que si pudiera ver su rostro en ese mismo momento hubiera notado como las mejillas del mayor se tiñeron ligeramente de un color carmesí.

- Gracias… hacía mucho tiempo que no veía un atardecer tan hermoso, desde que comencé el juego… - susurro el menor, con el rubor en sus mejillas, esa persona realmente le hacía sentir muy bien.

- Si… quieres… puedo venir mañana a decirte de nueva cuenta como es el atardecer… - el pequeño lo miro desconcertado.

- El atardecer es el mismo no importa que día lo veas… son los mismos colores… - mencionó, Sakura la vez que le pidió que le hablara del atardecer por una semana ya hacía varios años le había eso, por lo tanto siempre veía un atardecer igual con los rayos de sol, pero este día había sido diferente, este día realmente había sido un atardecer muy hermoso.

- En eso te equivocas… al igual que las personas, cada día y cada noche, así como el amanecer y el alba son diferentes cada día, eso lo puedo asegurar… es interesante esperar a que el sol se oculte y descubrir que hay de diferente al del día anterior… - mencionó el mayor sentado al lado del pequeño, como cuando comenzó el relato.

- En ese caso, sería una gran alegría poder ver el atardecer en tus palabras dattebayo… - este comentario hizo que se volviera mas rojo de lo que ya estaba el moreno que agradecía de muchas formas en que el pequeño con cara de ángel que se encontraba frente a él no lo pudiera ver, seguramente se reiría.

- Bien… entonces vendré mañana para platicar nuevamente… te parece bien… - el rubio mostró una amplia sonrisa de saber que podría disfrutar nuevamente de los colores, y aunque las palabras de aquel muchacho fueran falsas y le dejaran esperando, el recordaría cada palabra que el día de hoy le mencionó, de esa manera podría ver una vez mas el atardecer.

Los pasos de una persona acercándose le dieron el pase a Sasuke para marcharse, con un tierno beso en la mejilla de Naruto se despidió, prometiendo mañana volver, el rubio se llevo automáticamente la mano a la mejilla, sintiendo la tibieza que de ella emanaba, sintiendo a la vez, las cicatrices que le recordaban que el juego continuaba.

- Naruto-kun… debemos entrar… hace frío… - comento Sai posando sobre los hombros del pequeño una chamarra de color anaranjada, que aunque sabía que no podía verle el color, era su favorita.

- Sai… - murmuro el pequeño.

- Dime… - contesto sabiendo cual sería la pregunta por parte del menor.

- ¿De qué color es?... – pregunto tocando con cariño la tela de la chamarra, rozando a la vez la mano del mayor, quien sonrió por lo bien que conocía al pequeño que siempre quiso.

- Naranja… del color de la fruta y de parte del atardecer… - contesto mientras colocaba su rostro a la altura del hombro del menor, junto a su rostro, el pequeño sonreía.

- Sabes… el día de hoy… he visto el atardecer más hermoso… espero mañana ver otro igual… - comentó mientras disfrutaba de la caricia del mayor.

- Por lo que veo te la has pasado muy bien… ¿quieres ramen para cenar?... – pregunto mientras abrazaba a su pequeño, éste mientras tanto sonreía sinceramente, desde hace mucho se sentía feliz, pero el día de hoy superaba a cualquiera, asintió por la proposición de la comida, que le fascinaba.

- Después tenemos que tomar la ducha… antes de que llegue a leerte un cuento para que descanses… ¿te parece bien?... – el pequeño asintió, dándose la vuelta para pasar sus brazos por el cuello del mayor, quien lo levantó con suavidad y lo cargo en brazos, llevándolo hacía el interior del edificio, para poder atender los asuntos de la noche, esperando que esa vez, el pequeño durmiera bien sin pesadillas, sin miedo, sin malos recuerdos.

Lo que más le dolía a Sai era ver el rostro del pequeño asustado, en varias ocasiones durante las rondas nocturnas lo encontraba caminando por los pasillos, con las manos sobre la pared, buscando a alguien, al acercarse, podía ver los rastros de las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, se aferraba a su camisa y pedía a gritos que no le abandonará como todos lo hacían, el moreno entristecía mucho al escuchar a su pequeño en ese estado.

Sakura había decidido que Sai se quedara al lado de Naruto, ya que no permitía que otra persona que no fuera ella o él se le acercaran, aparte claro esta, de Kakashi, Iruka y unos abuelos que siempre llegaban a visitarlo, diciendo que eran conocidos de su familia y por las voces Naruto los reconocía como Jiraiya y Tsunade, siempre le hacían pasar momentos felices.

Pero para toda felicidad existe una tristeza o un momento amargo y para ello se encargaba Orochimaru, quien se encargaba de recordarle cada día el que se encontraba solo, que Iruka lo había dejado en ese lugar porque no lo quería, pero el menor intentaba no hacerle caso, cosa totalmente difícil para un niño que aprende por el sentido de la audición cuando no quiere tocar o degustar las cosas con los demás sentidos.

Sufría todas las noches, por ello, Sai decidió meter una cama cerca de la de naruto en el mismo cuarto, a pesar de ser contra las reglas, esta vez las torcieron los directivos al saber la historia detrás del pequeño, por lo tanto Sai se convirtió en el onii-san del rubio.

Naruto sabía que debería dormir en camas separadas, pero el temor de las pesadillas le hacía colarse a media noche entre las sabanas del mayor, quien lo recibía con gusto y abrazaba con amor, mostrándole protección, protección que necesitaba mucho.

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad un ojinegro llegaba a su casa, sabía que no era bueno que llegara a esas horas porque podría pasarle algo malo, además de que preocupaba a sus padres, pero ese día no le importaban los castigos.

- Tadaima… - anunció al cruzar la puerta y despojarse de los zapatos en la entrada, enseguida una mujer con el rostro muy preocupado lo observaba, buscando algún indicio de pelea o algo que se encontrara fuera de su sitio.

- Que bien… no te ha pasado nada, es peligroso que estés a estas horas en la calle, puede pasarte algo malo… cariño… no me vuelvas a asustar así, vale… - decía la mujer inclinándose para quedar a la altura del menor y posar su mano en la mejilla del menor.

- Okâsan… daijobou… me encuentro bien… es solo que encontré a una persona interesante el día de hoy y se me paso el día sin saber… - respondió el menor regresando una sonrisa llena de ternura, su madre por su parte suspiro aliviana de que solo fuera por un descuido.

- Esta bien… pero la próxima vez avisa, cariño… estaba muy preocupada de que algo te pudiera pasar… - si esa era su madre, siempre preocupándose por pequeñeces.

- Siempre causando problemas hermanito… nunca cambiarás… - respondió una voz detrás de su madre mientras le miraba extraño, como en tono de burla.

- De seguro se fue con alguna chica… - se burlo el mayor.

- Nada de eso… nii-san… es solo que me pidió que le contará como es un atardecer… - respondió bajito pero su madre alcanzo a escucharlo, dada la cercanía que compartían.

- ¿Acaso el no podía verlo por cuenta propia?... no estaría enfermo o si… no quiero que te acerques a él… - respondió enseguida haciendo que el menor de sus hijos frunciera el ceño.

- Madre, no esta enfermo es solo que no puede ver… madre… onegai… quiero contarle mañana como cae el sol… me siento muy bien estando con el… quiero que sea mi amigo… onegai Okâsan… - suplico el pequeño, su madre suavizo la mirada y lo miro con ternura, obsequiando un beso en su mejilla.

- Esta bien… ahora ve arriba y lávate que vamos a cenar… no querrás que mañana te vea sucio y desarreglado… ¿ne?... – su madre era comprensiva, su pequeño había pasado por algo realmente mal, observó como un hombre de tez pálida y ojos de serpiente asesinaba a su padre, desde ese entonces no lo había visto sonreír, intento de todo para sacarle aquellas sonrisas, pero nada funcionaba y ahora, llega con una sonrisa hermosa plantada en su rostro, gracias a una persona que le pidió unas palabras sencillas.

- Sasuke-kun… puedes ir a ver a ese niño, pero siempre y cuando itachi-kun te acompañe de acuerdo… las calles están bastante oscuras al ponerse el sol… onegai… - a los hermanos no les quedo más que resignarse, uno quería ver de nuevo aquellos ojos iluminarse por sus palabras y el otro quería ver que tenía de especial ese niño que en un solo día había logrado lo que por 10 años todos habían intentado.


	2. La visita del tio Iruka

Capitulo 2 La visita de Tío Iruka… la noche de 48 horas…

Amanecía y una pequeña cabecita rubia se revolvía por las sabanas, intentando no despertar, quería seguir sintiendo el calor de las sabanas, el olor de la almohada, las caricias en su espalda y cabeza, que le arrullaban tan placidamente, pero las caricias cesaron, fue entonces que con el tacto intento en vano, buscar al portador de las manos que siempre le dormían con mimosas caricias, pero todo fue en vano, el ruido que la cama hace cuando una persona se levanta, no le anunciaba buenas noticias la pequeño aun con sueño.

- Dormilón… - le susurraron al oído, pero no se levantó, simplemente se dio la vuelta buscando algo a lo que aferrarse como lo estuvo la noche anterior, cuando encontró la almohada, sonrío para sí, pero antes de poder acomodársela entre las piernas algo o mejor dicho alguien se la quito, haciendo que bufara un poco molesto.

- Hay que levantarse dormilón… buenos días… - y con esto, su cuidador y protector depósito un tierno y dulce beso en la mejilla, que hizo al pequeño sonrojarse y lo más importante, abrir esos hermosos aunque inexpresivas orbes azules.

- Hm.… buenos días Sai… - saludaba mientras se sentaba sobre la cama frotándose los ojitos con el dorso de la mano, una visión sumamente encantadora para el pelinegro que no pudo evitar meterse de nuevo a la cama para colocarse detrás del pequeño, abrazarlo por la espalda y depositar un tierno beso nuevamente en su mejilla.

- ¿Qué quieres de desayunar?... – pregunto Sai susurrándole al oído, esa era una parte demasiado sensible para el pequeño el cual solo atino a estremecerse y tratar de apartar el cuello por aquella sensación.

- Sai… no me gusta que hagas eso… me da cosquillas… - decía mientras intentaba quitarse aquella sensación de cosquillas tan molestas que le provocaban el aliento en esa parte de su cuerpo, tanto el pabellón de las orejas como el cuello eran sumamente sensibles a esas caricias o gestos, haciendo que se retorciera de la risa por la acción.

- Lo siento… no era mi intensión… demo no tengo otra forma de demostrarlo… - con estas palabras las cosquillas que momentos antes había sentido Naruto habían desaparecido y ahora estaba muy intrigado por ello.

Giró su rostro para colocarlo frente al de Sai, si bien no lo veía por las respiraciones y por la calidez sabía que se encontraba frente a él, años de practicar el juego hasta perfeccionarlo por completo, haciendo innecesaria la visión, hicieron que todos sus sentidos se encontraran al máximo de sensibilidad, por ello no era nada fuera de lo común, por lo menos para Sai que le tratara de ver el rostro, o que cuando le hablará corriera hacía él, sin tropezarse con las cosas, ya que el edificio lo conocía bastante bien, aunque ocasionalmente chocaba con uno que otro habitante de ese peculiar lugar al que muchos niños con diferentes capacidades llamaban hogar.

- ¿Demostrar?... – pregunto ladeando un poco su cabeza y colocando un dedo en la punta de sus labios, siempre le decían palabras que él rara vez entendía, tenía que preguntar por consecuencia, pero Sakura siempre se molestaba y los demás le decían que tenían cosas que hace, Sai era el único se encargaba de explicarle todo aquello que no entendía y eso agradecía de sobremanera.

- Hai… de esta manera… - decía mientras lo abraza un poco más fuerte y coloca un beso en su mejilla.

- Es como demuestro que eres importante para mi… y que siempre estaré aquí para protegerte… - sonríe al mismo tiempo que Naruto, rara vez le decían que era importante o que le querían, con excepción de Iruka y algunos de sus amigos en el edificio.

Naruto se voltea, como queriendo verlo, separándose unos instantes del abrazo del mayor que se encuentra sentado aun en la cama con las piernas en torno al pequeño, el ojiazul se abalanza a los brazos del moreno y deposita un beso, pero al no ver el rostro del mayor este le cae en los labios, un beso sin malicia, simplemente cariño, Sai sonrío por el acto tan lindo del menor y después de que se separaron, junto sus frentes.

- ¿Así se demuestra que te quiero?... – pregunto con una sonrisa, recibió un ronroneo afirmativo.

- Bien vamos a desayunar porque hoy llega Iruka… - sin más por hacer, el pequeño se cambió de ropa con ayuda de Sai, para tomar desayuno, nadie se imaginaria que tendrían que inventar otro juego para que el menor al pasar las horas no se decepcionará de su nuevo amigo.

En la casa Uchiha se llevaba a cabo una discusión un poco irracional, la madre de ambos pelinegros se había marchado a trabajar, dejando a cargo al mayor quien en ese momento acaba de decidir que lo más divertido ese día sería hacerse el difícil con su hermano menor, le gustaba de sobremanera los gestos que hacía cuando se enojaba, sin saber el daño que estaba a punto de causarle a un pequeño de ojos azules.

- Nii-san… prometiste a mamá que me acompañarías… - lloriqueaba el menor, enojado por la noticia que acababa de recibir por parte del moreno que tenía en frente.

- Ya te lo he dicho… el día de hoy no puedo acompañarte…. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para quedarme a cuidarte solo porque un chiquillo así lo desea… - espetaba el mayor un tanto enojado por la insistencia del menor.

- Demo nii-san… lo prometiste… - decía tratando de que su voz no se rompiera, su hermano sabía que ese chico era especial, pero no sabía ni el porqué era especial para el o el porqué la necesitad de que le hablara del atardecer.

- He dicho que no… además ese mocoso no se morirá si un día no te ve… no creo que le importe… y si realmente es tu amigo te esperará… - termino la discusión sin saber el gran error en el que estaba.

- Naruto… gomen… esto no es algo que pueda controlar… - susurro mirando la puerta cerrada momentos atrás donde su hermano se encerró con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Un Naruto lleno de comida en el edificio se encontraba saltando de un lado a otro, por curioso que parezca podía percibir las formas de las cosas después de hablar con sasuke, sin embargo estaba muy lejos de poder ver el objeto en concreto, solo una silueta, era todo lo que apreciaba, de cosas como las paredes o las ventanas, solamente eso y con eso le bastaba.

- Con cuidado Naruto-kun… no te vayas a… - demasiado tarde, por estar corriendo alegre como un chapulín, había chocado con otro de los inquilinos, uno que necesitaba atención especial al igual que el rubio.

- Gomen… iba distraído… - confesaba Naruto mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a la persona con la que se tropezó, se le hacía sospechoso que no hablara.

- Gaara-san… - hablo Sai revelando la identidad del chico.

- Lo lamento, Naruto-kun no tenía intenciones de lastimarlo… - hablaba el pelinegro, pero al pelirrojo no parecía importarle en absoluto, lo miraba sin observarlo realmente, era extraño de presenciar, Sai sabía que ese chico no respondería, pero si le entendía en ocasiones y eso era algo de agradecer, pero su respuesta fue una gran sorpresa para algunos.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?... – inquirió pausadamente refiriéndose a Naruto.

- Uzumaki Naruto… - respondió con una gran sonrisa, al parecer al chico le había agradado su compañía, tal vez podría tener otro amigo.

- ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?... – pregunto ilusionado, mientras Sai se acercaba para explicarle que posiblemente no le recordara cuando le volviera a encontrar.

- Amigo… - susurro el pelirrojo para asombro del mayor, ese chico siempre se encontraba perdido en su propia mente, Naruto tenía la gran habilidad de abrirse a los corazones de las personas, eso era algo que sabía por experiencia propia.

- Sai… mira… ya tengo otro amigo… ¿puede Gaara acompañarme cuando llegue Sasuke?... – pregunto dirigiéndose donde la voz de Sai se escucho.

- Necesitamos preguntarle a su cuidador… - respondió Sai, a lo que Naruto hizo un puchero.

- Quiero que él también lo vea como lo hice yo… - propuso con la mirada ilusionada y a la vez triste, un momento de silencio se formo, mientras el mayor se peleaba con el mismo.

Era sabido que Gaara no se encontraba al cuidado de nadie por las tendencias que en ocasiones tenía, podía ser peligroso para Naruto al no poder verle cuando este se acercará con sigilo, pero no podía detener la felicidad del pequeño, suspiro resignado.

- Esta bien… veré que puedo hacer… demo debo advertirte… - en esos instantes Naruto se encontraba sumamente feliz, por fin comenzaba a tener amigo, amigos que no se burlaran de sus juegos y con quien poder compartir vivencias y experiencias en el edificio.

- Gaara-san también se encuentra en una especie de juego… - respondió el mayor intentando el modo menos doloroso de explicar la situación del pelirrojo de ojos verdes y distantes.

- ¿Qué juego?... – pregunto aun mas curioso Naruto de saber que él también jugaba.

- Pues verás… el esta dentro de una especie de burbuja en su mente… y no podrá salir de allí hasta que esa burbuja se rompa… puede que en ocasiones no te preste atención o haga cosas algo extrañas, pero no sabe como las hace… me entiendes… - como explicarle a un pequeño al que ni siquiera le habían contado de su propio problema, como decirle que en ese edificio todos los niños "jugaban" cada uno con diferentes capacidades o discapacidades según el punto de vista de los demás.

- No mucho, pero parece divertido… quiero ayudarlo… ¿puedo?... – pregunto entusiasmado.

- Claro, pero duraras mucho, ¿no importa?... – como respuesta recibió una negativa con la cabeza, acto seguido se encamino a donde a tiendas, supo que se encontraba Gaara por el tamaño que tenía, un poco mas alto que él, pero solo un poco.

Naruto tomó los hombros de Gaara y se acercó a él con sumo cuidado, pudo sentir el calor que desprendía el pequeño del rostro, por lo cual se colocó entre el hombro y el cuello del pelirrojo para susurrarle con cariño.

- Ahora yo te ayudaré a romper tu burbuja… somos amigos… y ya te quiero mucho con el solo hecho de aceptarme como tal… - acercó su rostro a la mejilla del ojiverde y besó con dulzura el rostro impasible del cuerpo que tenía al lado.

Con una gran sonrisa se alejó y después comenzó de nuevo a correr cuando escucho la voz distante de una persona muy conocida para él.

- Ya me voy, nos vemos después… Tío Iruka ya viniste… - corrió a donde la voz saludaba a las personas de la recepción, anotando su nombre en una libreta de visitas, como era costumbre.

- Naruto… - grito el joven de cabellos castaños amarrados en una coleta, y una peculiar cicatriz a la mitad de su nariz, causada en un enfrentamiento tiempo atrás, su rostro demostraba mucho amor hacia el pequeño que corría a su dirección sin ser conciente de las personas que empujaba o los objetos que tiraba por el lugar, los cuales eran recogidos por un pelinegro que le seguía con una sonrisa al verle tan feliz.

Mientras que el pelirrojo emitió una sonrisa que nadie percibió y una de sus manos rozo ligeramente la mejilla en donde le fue depositado un beso calido y lleno de aceptación.

- Tsk… que chico tan problemático… fíjate por donde corres… - comentó un joven desde el piso, lucía cansado, llevaba aun puesto su pijama, era uno de los pocos inquilinos a los que no se les dejaba salir por su condición, las pocas veces que se encontraba despierto comenzaba a deambular por los lugares buscando algo con que entretenerse.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?… Shikamaru… - pregunto otro joven al lado del caído, sosteniendo un par de golosinas entre las manos, un poco gordito, con aspecto bastante aniñado a pesar de su edad.

- Si… sabes que no me puedo enojar… así que le dejare pasar por esta vez… apenas desperté y no pienso de nuevo caer… - murmuro mientras le miraba alejarse.

- Gomen… es que Tío Iruka vino a visitarme, ¿quieren jugar con nosotros?... – preguntó a los tres chicos, esperando que estos jugaran con él y la persona que le vino a visitar, pero unas personas mayores se acercaron a ellos y se los llevaron, alegando de que no estaban en condiciones para ponerse a jugar con él.

- ¿Por qué no les dejan jugar conmigo?... ¿es por mi apariencia?... ¿Por qué parezco un demonio por mis cicatrices?... – preguntaba triste mientras se incorporaba y colocaba sus manitas en las cicatrices, tenía tantas ganas de llorar que olvido por completo el hecho de que Iruka le visitaba.

- No es eso… - respondió Sai acercándose para sacarle el polvo.

- Entonces… - intentaba sacar una respuesta, pero aquellas palabras eran difíciles, como explicarle que el edificio donde se encontraba era como un centro de recuperación para aquellos pequeños que necesitan tener un lugar.

Todos los pequeños que en ese edificio se encontraban tenían diferentes atributos, como le decían los cuidadores, cosas que les hacían diferentes a los demás y que les impedían tener una vida normal, por los peligros que esto implicaba.

Shikamaru por ejemplo tenía cerca de 15 años, un año mayor que él y desde los 5 años se le había diagnosticado una enfermedad bastante rara pero muy peligrosa, el hecho de dormirse por la simple razón de sentir algún sentimiento era algo horrible, eso significaba una vida llena de monotonía, cuando comenzaba a divertirse en pleno acto de risa, sus piernas flaqueaban y terminaba cayendo abruptamente al suelo, su cuidador Kiba había pedido permiso de tener cerca de su mascota Akamaru, un sabueso capaz de ayudarle a incorporarse o vigilarlo cuando el episodio comenzaba, procurando en todo momento que se encontrará bien, dentro del edificio si se llegaba a desvanecer, le llevaba a un lugar seguro y llamaba a Kiba ladrando, quien llegaba enseguida para llevarlo de nueva cuenta a su cuarto. El nombre de su enfermedad, narcolepsia, no mata, pero destruye la vida de la persona.

Chouji… el joven de las golosinas, tenía un problema muy serio con una parte de su cerebro, el cual no producía suficientes hormonas para crecer y sobre todo afectaba de sobremanera su hígado y riñones, viéndose en la necesidad de consumir cantidades industriales para poder seguir adelante sin tener que ser intervenido por los doctores o ayudas de máquinas, aun no saben la causa por la cual se enfermo de esta manera o como solucionarlo, pero el edificio esta dispuesto a tenerlo como habitante hasta que se recuperé o hasta que lamentablemente fallezca, su cuidadora es una joven rubia de hermosos ojos azules, muy buena pero con poca paciencia, su nombre Yamanaka Ino de 20 años al igual que Sai, Sakura y Kiba.

Y sobre todo, el caso más especial del edificio, Sabaku no Gaara, un pequeño que nació con autismo un problema que evita entender el claramente el lenguaje tanto el lenguaje verbal como el no verbal, ocasionando de manera agravante el poder tener contacto o socializar con las personas, además de que influye mucho en el desarrollo conciente del pequeño, es decir, no tiene mucha imaginación, además de que le cuesta hablar, este problema no tiene cura, pero puede tener grandes avances si tiene la ayuda y el cuidado adecuado, cosa que desgraciadamente en el edificio no tenían, si bien de vez en cuando tenía la visita de sus hermanos mayores, el pequeño permanecía la mayoría del tiempo solo, provocando un desarrollo muy pobre o nulo en relación a sus interacciones con el mundo exterior, tiene la misma edad que Naruto, y al parecer esta nueva amistad le será de mucha ayuda para su recuperación o avance.

- Naruto… - se escuchó nuevamente la voz tranquila de Iruka quien no podía creer que el pequeño siguiera siendo tan descuidado.

- Tío Iruka, tío Iruka, tengo muchos amigos… Sasuke y Gaara, son mis mejores amigos, ¿ne? Sai… - el rubio sabía que el moreno siempre permanecía a su lado, por eso no se preocupaba de saber si realmente le escuchaba o no.

- Claro… - contesto con una sonrisa, que solo el mayor pudo observar.

- Me da gusto escuchar eso, Naruto… - contesto el castaño.

- Tío Iruka… ¿me vas a regañar?... – pregunta inocente mientras da pequeños pasos hacía atrás mientras bajaba la cabeza a modo de sentirse o realmente mal o que había hecho algo realmente malo.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Ahora que hiciste?... – preguntaba acercándose al rubio quien al sentir que chocaba con Sai rápidamente se escondió detrás buscando protección, acción que no incomodo en lo más mínimo al moreno, siempre sucedía.

- Etto… yo… yo… hice… trampa…dattebayo… - susurro, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la camisa de Sai, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, esperando que le regañasen.

- ¿Trampa?... – repitió sin entender.

- Hai… el juego… yo… vi… vi el atardecer… - contesto totalmente nervioso, nunca había faltado a su juego, había acatado las ordenes, esperando que la noche se hiciera de color de la tarde, pero nunca creyó lograrlo, más porque solo eso fue lo que puedo ver, al parecer, el juego aún seguía su curso.

- ¿vi… viste… el atardecer?... – iruka no sabía si estar contento o frustrado, hace unos momentos lo vio tropezar más de cuatro veces en su recorrido por el pasillo, ya que se negaba a usar el bastón de soporte y ayuda que le entregaban de vez en cuando y ahora le decía que había visto el atardecer, fue en ese momento que recordó el "juego" que iniciaron hace tanto tiempo atrás.

- Ha… hai… - mencionó en un susurro que lleno de felicidad al mayor presente, tenía tantas ganas de llorar, aunque fuese una cosa, por lo menos su pequeño ya había visto algo y eso era para celebrar.

- ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo?... – invadía de preguntas, tenía curiosidad de ver ese mágico lugar donde el rubio había visto por primera vez después de tanto tiempo.

- En el parque, donde siempre me siento… demo… no lo vi exactamente… - murmuro, no sabía como explicarle que lo que había visto fue gracias a una persona demasiado perceptiva y su mejor y primer amigo, aparte de Sai.

- No te entiendo… explícame… - el mayor tomó la mano de Naruto y se encaminaron a un lugar alejado de las gentes curiosas para poder hablar tranquilamente, cuando por fin se encontraron sentados el menor comenzó.

- Sasuke… me ayudo a ver… - comento sonriente recordando como fue que le conoció y sobre todo lo que le hizo sentir al hablar con él.

- Sasuke no es de por aquí… ¿como te ayudo?… - siempre era lo mismo, cuando llegaba en su día libre a visitar a lo que se podía denominar como su única familia, pedía todos los nombres de los niños que junto con Naruto se encontraba, pero nunca había escuchar hablar de Sasuke.

- Pues… el me lo contó Tío iruka… me contó todo, como puedo explicarlo, cuando sus palabras entraron a mis oídos, las imágenes surgieron en mi mente dattebayo… - su sonrisa no se apartaba de su rostro, se encontraba realmente feliz de conocer a Sasuke y de ver nuevamente gracias a él, Iruka se percato de ello y estaba tan contento que no podía dejar de mirar al chico, ahora las cosas se veían mejor.

- Mmm… - medito un poco, si las cosas seguían así, necesitaría pensar en una nueva forma de acomodar las "reglas del juego" para que Naruto pudiera conocer el mundo, era poca la esperanza, pero las palabras del doctor se hacían frecuentes y todo este tiempo había esperado para ver podía ayudarlo, lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarlo en ese lugar, su falta de dinero constante al igual de una ayuda para poder cuidar de él mientras Iruka trabajaba, le orillaron a dejar al pequeño en ese lugar en contra de lo que él mismo deseaba.

Flash back

- Lo sé… esto es sumamente extraño… - decía el doctor examinando los resultados impuestos al pequeño horas antes.

- ¿Qué sucede doctor?... ¿tan grave es?... – estaba temeroso, no quería pensar que sucedería, hacia unos meses atrás el pequeño se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Flash back, dentro del flash back

Sus padres habían sido sepultados hacía meses, el pequeño seguía preguntando por ellos, a lo que el castaño respondía que habían llamado cuando éste estaba dormido, siempre había tenido que estar trabajando medio tiempo para poder descansar un poco, ya que vivía solo no eran mucho los gastos, pero con el pequeño con él, los gastos se incrementaban grandemente, haciendo con esto que tuviera que tomar otro trabajo de tiempo completo por las tardes, lo que dejaba al pequeño solo la mayoría del tiempo, las cosas de la casa eran peligrosas, pensó que la mejor solución a esto, ya que ninguna de sus vecinas quería ayudarle a cuidarlo, alegando de que el pequeño era demasiado hiperactivo, dejarlo jugando en el parque.

Ese día en particular, al llegar y notar que el pequeño no estaba en los escalones de la casa como siempre, se puso a buscarlo en el parque donde lo había dejado jugando con varios chicos de su edad, al encontrarlo sentado cerca de la caja de arena sin moverse se asusto, pensando en lo peor y al acercarse se dio cuenta de que el pequeño estaba aterrado, tenía los ojos opacos y se sostenía la cabeza de forma alterada.

- Naruto que pasa… - estas palabras causaron un gran impacto al pequeño que quiso huir en el acto pero tropezó, al ver esto se acercó con cuidado susurrando.

- Tranquilo soy yo, no me reconoces soy el Tío iruka… - flexionó sus rodillas para quedar a la altura del menor.

- ¿Tío Iruka donde estas?... te escucho pero no puedo verte, tengo miedo… Tío Iruka…. – llamo el pequeño estirando sus manitas intentando en vano alcanzar al mayor, quien lo tomo en brazos de forma protectora y sin dudarlo se fue rumbo al hospital.

Fin del flash back dentro del flash back

- No es eso… es que los análisis muestran que no tiene nada mal, todo esta en perfecto orden, al parecer solo es un lapso… le sugiero que mientras el pequeño se recupere le lleve aquí… - le entrega un papel donde viene la dirección del centro donde actualmente vive Naruto.

- Arigato… - musito tomando el papel mientras finas lagrimas caen de sus ojos mojando se mejilla hasta derramarse en el rostro tranquilo de un Naruto dormido.

Desde ese día iruka dejó al pequeño rubio a cargo de un joven llamado Sai, que era nuevo, pero aun así le daba una gran confianza, solo esperaba el día en el cual pudiera llevar nuevamente a Naruto a casa.

Fin de flash back.

- Como veo que hiciste trampa, creo que lo mejor será cambiarlas para que no las vuelvas a hacer… te quedo claro… - pero pequeño rubio asintió a forma de afirmación.

- Muy bien… solo que ahora tendrás que pedirle ayuda a tu nuevo amigo… a través de él… tendrás que ver todo lo que en este mundo te rodea… cada cosa, cada lugar cada persona… y el juego termina cuando logres ver todo sin que el te lo cuente… ¿te parece?... – pregunto mirando la cara entusiasmada del pequeño.

- Perfecto… ¿Quieres conocerlo?... el prometió venir esta tarde… - lo que el pequeño no se había dado cuenta es que el sol ya se comenzaba a ocultar, habían pasado toda la tarde platicando por lo que no se acordó cuando su ritual comenzaba, Sai negó en respuesta a la mirada del mayor, era mejor no romperle la ilusión de su amigo al pequeño.

- Vale, pero me tendré que ir en un rato más… - decía tratando de animarlo.

- ¿Tan tarde es tío Iruka, que ya te tienes que ir?... – pregunto sintiendo que algo en su interior le hacía regresar el dolor de la soledad y eso no le agradaba, si Iruka se marchaba significaba que ya era de noche y que pronto tendría que irse a dormir.

- No… pero me pidieron que fuera a ayudar… que te parece si merendamos algo… - le mintió, el pequeño cambió su rostro de tristeza para regalar una enorme sonrisa.

- Hai… quiero ramen con una soda… - después de comer ya eran cerca de las 9 de la noche, por lo cual Iruka necesitaba marcharse a su casa para descansar, a la mañana siguiente necesitaba levantarse temprano para ir a sus dos empleos y el pequeño tendría que irse a dormir, ¿Cómo le dirían que su amigo probablemente no regrese?

- Naruto-kun, la merienda me cayó un poco pesada… ¿nos dormimos un ratito en lo que esperamos que lleguen las horas de ver el atardecer y a Sasuke-kun?... – pregunto Sai, para alivio de Iruka que no sabía como decirle, el pequeño asintió y felices de despidieron del Iruka quien prometió regresar "esa misma tarde" para conocer a su amigo y ver el atardecer que el pequeño disfruto.

Naruto tenía el sueño extraño, siempre que dormía aseguraba solo haber cerrado los ojos, si se trataba de una siesta al mediodía y cuando se trataba de dormir toda la noche decía que solo había descansado 1 hora, en estos momentos Sai agradecía de sobremanera el ser así del pequeño.

A la mañana siguiente siguieron las cosas normales, el rubio no recordaba muy bien lo que había ocurrido en la "mañana" y ahora que Iruka había regresado para conocer a Sasuke, nada podía ser mejor, Gaara se encontraba a su lado esperando a que Sasuke apareciera.

Cuando por fin apareció, Sai se adelanto para notificarle lo que había pasado, para que el moreno menor no dijera nada, a lo cual acepto sin más complicaciones.

- Hola, Naruto… - saludaba el Uchiha menor.

- Hola Sasuke… sabes, he tenido un día bastante extraño dattebayo… - decía el pequeño rascándose la nuca.

- ¿Qué sucedió?... – pregunto interesado, Iruka para no decepcionar a su pequeño en conocer a su amiguito, había tomado el día libre, lo que le costaría horas extras en su horario ya atareado.

- Pues tuvimos varias sesiones de bocadillos y meriendas, y muchas siestas, hacia mucho que no tomaba una tan larga… - comentaba mientras se ponía un dedo en la barbilla a modo de estar pensando.

Itachi se había quedado callado, pasmado por la belleza del pequeño, rápidamente se percato de la situación en la que se encontraba y sonrío para si, sonrisa que nadie excepto el mismo notó, podía usar a su hermano para tomar a su presa, pensó.

- Sasuke… mira… él es Gaara mi amigo… quiere ver el atardecer conmigo… puedes comenzar onegai… - suplico el chico y de esta manera el Uchiha comenzó con el relato que dejo boquiabierto a mas de uno, en especial a su hermano mayor quien no conocía ese lado tan poético de su hermano menor.

Gaara permanecía inmóvil, mirando el rostro de su amigo para poder comprender el porqué tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios, si bien se encontraban en un lugar lleno de gente, en su mente solo existía él y el rubio.

Mientras Naruto e Iruka cerraban los ojos dejándose llevar por las palabras del moreno y se sintieron en completa paz, nuevamente se despidieron y prometieron verse a la misma hora el día de mañana en el mismo lugar.


	3. La visita de Orochimaru

**NOTAS: **Disculpen la demora... se me olvidaba que en esta pagina tambien lo estaba subiendo nnU gomen... aqui les traigo dos capitulos para disculparme... espero les guste...

Capitulo 3 Visita de Orochimaru… una semana en las tinieblas…

- Bienvenido sea… honorable Orochimaru.-sama… ¿a qué debemos su agradable visita?... – preguntaba el joven director del edificio, si bien siempre ha sabido como arreglárselas para que su centro de rehabilitación para menores con problemas especiales funcionará bien, desde hace mas de 8 años gracias a las aportaciones voluntarias del señor que tenía enfrente¿cual era el precio? Es bien sabido que no todos son generosos para poder entregar dinero sin esperar algo a cambio, y en eso entra en juego cierto pequeño de mirada azul y distante.

Así es Orochimaru daba aportaciones para los tratamientos de los niños a cambio de pasar tiempo con el pequeño Naruto sin ser molestados y sobre todo sin el cuidador del pequeño, al director del edificio le importaba poco lo que el donador le hiciera al niño, mientras que este permaneciera con la sonrisa en su rostro no importaba.

- Tengo ganas de pasar tiempo de calidad con Naruto-kun… señor Kabuto… - aclaro aun sabiendo que el sujeto con lentes ya sabía a quien venía, sonrió con superioridad sacando una gran suma de dinero.

- Quiero por favor que nadie interrumpa, es necesario platicar con él de algo muy importante… ¿entendido?... – amenazo con la mirada al director.

- Lo que diga señor… esta es la llave de su cuarto… descuide nadie los molestará… - ante esto oculto sus ojos con el brillo que producían sus anteojos, haciendo que la sonrisa se tornara macabra a cualquiera que lo viera y que no fuese Orochimaru.

- Me encargaré personalmente de ello… sígame por favor… - pidió cediendo el paso al gran propietario de empresas que siempre se tomaba su tiempo para venir a saludar además de dar una valiosa aportación con solo pasar algunas horas con un mocoso, hablando o haciendo algo, eso era lo de menos, lo importante es que gracias a ese hombre, el edificio contaba con más equipos para mejorar el tratamiento de muchos de los habitantes con problemas más grandes.

Como era posible que no se diera cuenta todo el daño que las visitas de ese sujeto le hacían al pequeño rubio, acaso era tan difícil de ver el silencio que se otorgaba después de que se iba, o no sospechaba que todos trataran de manera distinta después, que no podía percibir cuando Sai se la pasaba cantando por las noches tratando de animarlo o por lo menos reconfortarlo, no le bastaban las notas de la enfermería, las vendas en su cuerpo, sin contar aquellas que no podían ser sanadas con vendajes o medicamentos.

Era de cierta forma un gran alivio el saber que solo un niño sufría por el bienestar de todos los demás, pero eso era algo que a cierto pelinegro le molestaba bastante, le dolía mucho el saber que no podía defenderlo, todas las visitas de Orochimaru eran imprevistas por lo cual no podían esconder con anticipación a Naruto, además de que en todas las ocasiones terminaba con una gran crisis el pequeño, sintiéndose mal por todo lo que le hacía.

Por suerte para muchos, después de muchos días perdido en su mente, después de hacer todo lo posible para que la sonrisa y la voz del rubio afloraran de nuevo no recordaba nada, eso era muy frustrante para Sai quien esperaba a que ese sujeto saliera para poder proteger a Naruto e intentar en vano que le explicará que le había dicho o que le había hecho, pero no conseguía respuesta, el pequeño no podía contestar nada, perdía todo interés en la vida, inclusive en algunas ocasiones tuvieron que colocarlo en cama con intravenosa para que muriera de inanición.

En el cuarto de Naruto, Sai estaba muy contento, leyendo un libro que parecía que al pequeño le gustaba mucho, preguntando cada que había punto sobre lo leído, le encantaba esa curiosidad nata por las cosas que le interesaban, su sonrisa se apagó cuando vislumbró en el marco de la puerta al director del Instituto para una vida mejor, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa por un momento cuando observó quien se encontraba detrás.

- Sai… ¿Por qué ya no lees?... – Naruto jalaba de la manga del pelinegro para llamar su atención, cosa que hizo que su mirada se sintiera húmeda de saber lo que pasaría en la noche cuando Orochimaru se fuera.

- Naruto… - llamo la voz inconfundible de Kabuto, el director del edificio.

- Dígame señor Kabuto… - hablo amablemente con una sonrisa, inclinándose un poco sobre la cama para poder "ver" o mejor dicho para que vieran que estaba, prestando atención al recién llegado.

- Tienes visita… Sai… ¿puede venir un momento?... – anunció, haciendo que el pelinegro entrecerrará la mirada con odio a quien se encontraba atrás del director.

- ¿Te vas Sai-onii-san?... – pregunto un poco triste, era posible que su visita no supiera que estuviera jugando y le tratase mal.

- Descuida, cuando pueda vendré de nuevo… lo prometo… - diciendo esto le beso la mejilla y le dio un fuerte abrazo protector, tratando de transmitirle que no tuviera miedo, que el siempre le cuidaría.

Salió bajo a atenta mirada de Orochimaru, quien sonreía de manera triunfal al tener de nueva cuenta al pequeño solo en la habitación, Sai se encontraba con los puños fuertemente apretados, chasqueando los dientes de impotencia¿Por qué el director lo permitía?

Cuando se encontraba en el pasillo, observó como el mismo director le daba llave para cerrar la puerta evitando de este modo que alguien entrara o en su caso, saliera, se encamino nuevamente a su oficina, no sin antes pasar por otros pacientes y regalarles una tierna sonrisa, preguntando si se encontraban bien o si les hacia falta algo, algunas niñas y niños que se encontraba le daban abrazos de agradecimiento o le entregaban pulseras que hacían en los talleres, dibujos con su persona y el niño que lo dibujo, todo esto mientras Sai le seguía de cerca con el entrecejo fruncido por el comportamiento tan diferente que tenía hacia los demás, cuando se encontraban cerca de la oficina, Sai lo detuvo y comenzó a hablar intentando calmar todo el coraje que sentía en ese momento.

- ¿Por qué?... – solo atinó a decir al momento de tomarle la muñeca para que no entrara a su oficina sin hablar con él primero.

- ¿A que te refieres?... – inquirió el director soltando el pomo de la puerta.

- ¿Por qué solo a Naruto?... – pregunto tratando de controlar el tono enojado que había en su voz, mientras el agarre en la mano de kabuto aumentaba un poco la intensidad.

- A que viene esa pregunta… sabes que Orochimaru-sama da grandes aportaciones solo por hablar con ese niño, no le veo el inconveniente de que hable con el niño, nunca le ha hecho nada, solo quiere hablar a solas, no lo ha lastimado… - dijo haciendo que el agarre del pelinegro se soltará un poco.

- ¿A caso te importa más el maldito instituto que el bienestar de un niño?...- pregunto bajando su mirada por sentirse tan inútil en esa ocasión.

- No te das cuenta de que gracias a Naruto tenemos las generosas donaciones de Orochimaru-sama… y gracias a ellas podremos tener las instalaciones mejor equipadas para poder atender a los niños que necesitan ayuda… - respondía ocultando nuevamente sus ojos en el brillo de sus gafas, mientras imaginaba lo que haría con la donación generosa, que en esta ocasión fue más gratificante que las veces anteriores, no importara lo que le dijera Orochimaru al niño o lo que le hiciera, ya que con ese pequeño sacrificio podrían ayudar a mas personas, entonces, en ese caso, una no era ninguna.

El moreno no respondió en cierta parte tenía razón en ello, pero es que el pequeño había pasado muy mal y cada vez que ese sujeto llegaba le hacía ponerse mal, le costaba mucho trabajo calmarlo y que pudiera recobrar la sonrisa.

- ¿No se da cuenta de todo el daño que le hace?... – susurro dejando su agarre en el olvido reprimiendo las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos amenazando por salir en cualquier momento.

- Más te vale no interferir… no querrás que Naruto se quede sin cuidador… - le miro con odio en sus ojos, no podía impedir lo que estaba a punto de suceder, como era eso posible, la pregunta que mas rondaba en la cabeza del moreno en estos momentos era… ¿Qué le va a hacer? Como para amenazarlo con despedirlo, si bien el ya había sacrificado muchas cosas para convertirse en el cuidador del niño.

Flash back

Sai acababa de ver por los pasillos del edificio ingresar a un niño que no parecía tener ningún problema en especifico, pero algo en el le llamo la atención, le preguntaba muchas cosas a un hombre de pelo castaño amarrado en una coleta alta con una singular cicatriz atravesando su nariz, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, pero esta sonrisa tenía un deje de tristeza y sus ojos no ocultaban lo mal que se sentía por estar haciendo eso, se acercó para ver que se les ofrecían, tal vez venían a visitar a alguien.

- ¿Qué se les ofrece?... – pregunto sin despegar los ojos del niño quien al escuchar la nueva voz pregunto.

- Ne… Tío Iruka… ¿el también es parte del juego?... – su sonrisa era hermosa y sus ojos tenían un color semejante al cielo.

- Eh… si Naruto… así que no puedes verlo… - el pequeño asintió y el mayor agacho la cabeza.

- Naruto… puedes ir a buscar con quien jugar un momento, necesito hablar con unas personas… - el menor salio corriendo sin saber a donde iba y cayendo al suelo varias veces, sin dejar de sonreír y repetir la falta que le hacía practicar el juego una y otra vez.

- Quería hablar con el director del instituto… no se que hacer con el pequeño… - menciono el castaño haciendo su rostro aun mas triste si es que se podía.

- ¿Qué le ocurre?... – pregunto curioso, el pequeño parecía en perfectas condiciones y ese lugar no era un internado como para llevarlo solo porque no podía hacerse cargo de él.

- Desde hace tiempo, seis meses para ser exactos… no puede ver, los doctores no saben el porque y yo me encuentro solo, no puedo cuidarlo, en el trabajo no me lo permiten… - agacho su rostro mientras unas tímidas lagrimas llenas de dolor, culpa e impotencia resbalaban.

- Descuide… aquí puede quedarse, solo necesitamos que llene los papeles correspondientes… - y se encaminaron después de avisar al pequeño que en un momento más regresaban.

Sai era conocido por ser sumamente frío, a ninguno de los pequeños a los que había cuidado les tomo cariño, simplemente les cuidaba como era su deber, por alguna extraña razón el pequeño recién llegado le llamo de sobremanera la atención, quería saber el porqué de su sonrisa a pesar de tener ese problema, normalmente la gente que tiene falta de visión, en especial los pequeños se deprimen y suelen ser fríos y duros en lo respectivo al trato, pero ese pequeño seguía sonriendo.

- El cree que todo esto es un juego… - mormuro el castaño sin que él le preguntara.

- ¿Por qué?... – le gano su curiosidad, además el ascensor tardaba en llegar y la oficina del director se encontraba en la planta mas alta del edificio.

- Para que no se deprimiera, no me gustaría pensar que esto no tiene solución… los doctores me han dicho que no tiene ningún daño en su cerebro… es algo que fue causado por una mala noticia o algo así, no se que paso… un momento lo deje bien, viendo en el parque y al siguiente lo encuentro sin visión, en realidad no se que le pase, solo me dijeron que puede que con el tiempo recupere lo que perdió… - suspiro con pesadez, no quería desanimarse, ni pensar que realmente ni él creía, solo un milagro podría devolverle a ese niño la vista y los milagros no existen, de lo contrario hubieran salvado la vida de sus padres.

- Por eso le dije que era un juego… no quiero que pierda las esperanzas de ver… puede que si lo hace… él… él… - no podía terminar, esa frase le quemaba por dentro, el pelinegro lo observó con detenimiento, descubriendo lo que intentaba decir.

- No volvería a ver aunque pudiera… porque estaría con la idea de que no puede… - terminó la frase, el mayor asintió.

Después de unos minutos los papeles estaban en orden, al igual que el horario de visitas que podía seguir en caso de no querer perder la pista del niño, Iruka le explico que se quedaría un tiempo en ese lugar para que pudiera jugar con más niños, el menor feliz aceptó, sin saber exactamente a que se refería, por todos los cielos solo era un niño de 5 años recién cumplidos el mes pasado, como iba a entender lo que sucedía, si aun se levantaba asustado por las noches preguntando cuando iban a regresar sus padres, lo único que podía hacer iruka en esos momentos era abrazarlo y besarlo, tranquilizarlo por cualquier método posible, juguetes, juegos, palabras cariñosas, mimos, caricias, canciones, todo.

Sai se encamino para saber quien sería el cuidador del niño, tenía las pequeñas esperanzas de que fuera él, nunca le importo tanto ser el cuidador de quien fuese pero por alguna extraña razón quería ser él el que cuidara del rubio.

- Kabuto-sama… ¿Quién estará al cuidado de Uzumaki Naruto?... – inquirió después de que al pequeño le explicarán como llegar a su nueva habitación.

- Estoy pensando en Kurenai, pienso que por ser mujer será mucho mas fácil tratarlo, con el cariño que se merece... y que necesita… - contesto sin levantar la vista de los papeles que tenía en sus manos.

- Por favor, quiero encargarme de él… no me importaría si a cambio se me rebaja la paga, quiero cuidar de ese niño… - propuso, si algo caracterizaba al peliblanco era que nunca dejaba escapar la oportunidad de tener dinero de sobra en las manos.

- Esta bien… entonces encárgate de ahora en adelante… - sin saber como o porque se sintió bien al escuchar esas palabras y fue corriendo a decirle al niño que a partir de ese día el sería su onii-san.

Desde ese día aprendió a expresarse mucho gracias a Naruto y le tomó un cariño especial, sobre todas las cosas quería protegerlo y se maldecía cuando se rasguñaba al caerse.

Fin del flash back

Tragó saliva y regreso sobre sus pasos, ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que la pesadilla terminará y estar para Naruto cuando más lo necesitaba, o mejor dicho para estar de soporte, porque en esos mismos momentos en que se paraba frente a la puerta cerrada con llave eran los momentos en el que su pequeño lo necesitaba y él no podía hacer nada, golpeo el piso con todas sus fuerzas a modo de quitarse un poco la frustración que en ese momento le invadían.

Dentro de la habitación Naruto se encontraba apoyado en la cama con sus manitas apretando las sabanas, se sentía mal, porque ese tipo siempre llegaba para recordarle cosas que le hacían sentirse triste.

Cuando les dejaron solos en la habitación cerrada con llave, Orochimaru espero a que los pasos se alejarán para insultar al pequeño, recordarle que sus padres habían muerto por su culpa, que nadie le llegaría a amar porque era un monstruo, el causante de que personas muy queridas y respetadas por todos murieran, que el que debía de haber muerto era él, que no servía para nada y muchas cosas más, entre ellas las más dolorosas, que Iruka lo dejó porque no lo soportaba y porque tenía miedo de que él, como demonio que era le matará igual que hizo con sus padres, el era un demonio por tener las cicatrices en sus mejillas después del impacto contra el otro coche…

Estas palabras las dijo mientras con gran fuerza tomaba al pequeño de la barbilla y con un dedo hacía presión en ellas, las cristalinas lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, también le recordó que a Sai le pegaban por cuidar de él, que solo lo hacía por que ese era su trabajo, que nunca le había querido, que era su obligación mostrarse dulce con él, pero que el pelinegro también le detestaba.

Bien si Orochimaru quería romper la mente, el corazón y el alma del niño, lo consiguió, Naruto no podía hablar, su mente se encontraba en blanco y de sus ojos las lagrimas seguían emanando, fue en ese momento en que se acercó a ahorcajadas al menor y comenzó a desvestirle sin que este supiera que sucedía en el mundo exterior.

Sai fuera de la habitación se encontraba observando la nada cuando el reloj de la pared del centro le indicó que la hora, 7pm la hora en la que Naruto siempre salía a tomar el sol y ver el atardecer con las palabras de Sasuke, una idea se formó en su mente y rápidamente se paró del lugar y fue corriendo donde el niño ya se encontraba esperando.

- Sasuke-kun… - hablo Sai un poco agitado.

- ¿Dónde está Naruto?... llevo mucho esperándolo… - pregunto sin siquiera escuchar, Itachi cerca suyo solo resopló molesto, quería ver de nuevo a ese niño, la vez pasada no pudo descubrir que era lo que le hacía tan espacial a los ojos de su hermano.

- Lo lamento… el día de hoy esta muy ocupado, pero no era su intención dejarte esperando… no sabíamos que él vendría hoy… - murmuro cabizbajo al recordar en las manos en que se encontraba Naruto sin posibilidad de ayuda, tembló un poco al pensar como terminaría todo y las lagrimas que estuvo reprimiendo con tanto esfuerzo emanaron para sorpresa de los Uchiha presentes que se miraron sin entender nada.

- Entiendo… entonces… vendré otro día… - no le gustaba entrometerse en las vidas de los demás, ese no era su estilo y no le importaba que hubieran pospuesto su reunión, pero la expresión de Sai era extraña y le daba un poco de angustia en pensar con quien estuviera.

- Onegai… ven mañana onegai, él te necesita… porque a partir de este momentos esta en un lugar al cual no puedo llegar, se ha perdido en las tinieblas… y no se como regresarlo… siempre que ese sujeto viene lo hace perderse en un lugar al cual no llegó, él solo regresa a mi lado, pero después de muchas suplicas… tu eres el único que le ha hecho ver algo que no sea oscuridad… onegai… - rogó casi de rodillas, agachando su rostro para que no le vieran en esa patética mueca que producía su rostro por el llanto que intentaba acallar.

- Esta bien… vendré a la hora de siempre… - comentó mientras daba la espalda al cuidador de Naruto quien le retuvo con su mano, toda la escena fue presencia en silencio por itachi, quien se sentía extraño, era la primera vez que miraba a alguien llorando con tanto dolor, tenía el impulso de tomarlo y abrazarlo, acallar ese dolor que sentía, pero se arrepintió al escuchar de nueva cuenta su voz.

- No… onegai… ven desde la mañana… onegai… - Sasuke observó a su hermano mayor, sabía que tenía que esperar a que él le acompañará de lo contrario no podría salir, no por el hecho de que llegará en la mañana regresaría en la tarde, prometió contarle todos los días el atardecer y eso significaba… llegar por la noche a su casa, Itachi desvió la mirada de su hermano menor, la deposito en un Sai suplicante y nuevamente miro a su hermano asintiendo con la cabeza, asegurándole que podrían llegar mañana en la mañana y quedarse hasta tarde.

- Esta bien llegaremos después del almuerzo… - la mirada de Sai se iluminó, la esperanza le lleno el corazón y una amplía sonrisa cubrió su rostro mientras que las lagrimas seguían brotando, pero ahora no eran dolorosas, bueno no tanto, había la posibilidad de que Naruto regresará bien después de mirar nuevamente a Sasuke y eso era algo para festejar, aunque la verdad tenía miedo, miedo que ni las palabras de Sasuke ayudarán a su pequeño, pero no se desanimo, si algo había aprendido de Naruto era a ser positivo ante todo.

- Arigato… domo arigato… honto ni… arigato… no se como agradecerte… no quiero perder a Naruto… de nuevo… no por tanto tiempo… - susurro cuando los Uchiha partían en dirección a su casa un poco desanimados.

Gaara se acercó al mayor, lo había seguido, vagamente recordaba su semblante al lado del rubio que a la única persona que realmente conocía o mejor dicho recordaba claramente.

- Naruto… - fue lo único que salió de sus labios, el mayor lo abrazo con fuerza y le susurro en el oído.

- Descuida pequeño, Naruto regresará pronto… lo prometo… - debía admitir que no estaba seguro de sus palabras, pero no podía romper el poco progreso que presento desde que Naruto se autodenomino su amigo.

Orochimaru tocaba sin pudor alguno el pequeño cuerpo inmóvil del rubio, quien seguía ensimismado, tratando de recordar lo que le habían dicho, no le gustaba pensar que todo era mentira, que las personas a su alrededor le mentían, jugaban con sus sentimientos, fue demasiado tarde, el señor introdujo dos dedos en el trasero del pequeño sin humedecerlos antes, un grito de dolor fue lo que interrumpió el silencio que se había formado, no había caso hablarle a alguien que no escuchaba desde hace 15 minutos.

Unos fuertes toques en la puerta seguidos de unos gritos no hicieron que se detuviera, había esperado bastante para ese momento y no iba a permitir que unos simples ruidos le arruinarán su diversión, si antes no lo hizo es porque no le apetecían tan jóvenes, ese chico tenía algo que no pudo resistir, aun recordaba claramente sus orbes azules cuando lo miro desde el auto lleno de sangre, se veía delicioso pero bastante pequeño, no podría tomarlo como si nada, pudiera que en una sola embestida se desmayará y el lo quería escuchar gritar de dolor., aunque no escuchará nada, sabía perfectamente que su cuerpo reaccionaría, la prueba es que al introducir sus dedos éste se tenso y grito por el dolor que le provoco, lo que le excitó más.

De un solo movimiento coloco al pequeño con la cara en las sabanas, saco con brusquedad sus dedos del interior calido del rubio y de un solo golpe se introdujo en ese cuerpo virginal que tanto le llamaba desde hace mucho tiempo, sin esperar un momento comenzó a embestirlo con brutalidad, saliendo gemidos de su boca y de la boca de Naruto gritos y gemidos espontáneos de dolor.

Después de unos instantes llegó al clímax gimiendo con gran fuerza en una última embestida, se separó rápidamente del cuerpo del chico quien intentaba recuperar la respiración, las lagrimas ya no salían, no se quejaba, era un muñeco, de su entrada podía apreciarse la sangre al ser desagarrada por la brutalidad y el semen propio, sonrió con superioridad, eso tenía que repetirse y lo haría, Kabuto no le negaría otra cita con el pequeño a cambio de algo de dinero, pero le gustaba destrozarle el corazón primero así que tenía que esperarse hasta el siguiente mes, de seguro cuando regresará a visitarlo estaría nuevamente sonriendo y sería más divertido ver de nuevo su corazón, alma y cuerpo desechos como en ese momento.

Se dirigió al baño a limpiarse y traer una toalla de papel para limpiar un poco al pequeño, no quería enfrentarse a nadie por dejar al niño así, debía ser precavido, después de limpiarse, limpiar al niño y vestirlo nuevamente con lo que traía, sacó la llave que el director le daba y la giró son alegría entre sus manos.

Afuera, Sai gritaba y golpeaba la puerta desde hace mas de 45 minutos, tratando de que orochimaru se cansará y dejará en paz a Naruto, podía escuchar sus gritos de dolor y los gemidos del mayor, temía lo peor, Kabuto le había dicho que no se interpusiera o dejaría al pequeño solo y eso no lo aceptaría, solo quería que todo terminará para poder correr a abrazarlo, ya eran las 9pm hora del baño, la cena, un cuento y el mundo de los sueños, tal parece que todo esta noche tenía que cambiar.

Se alarmó cuando los ruidos de la habitación cesaron, los llantos del niño ya no se escuchaban, su corazón se encogió de sobremanera, temiendo lo peor, se separó de la puerta cuando escuchó el sonido inconfundible de las llaves en el cerrojo y éste girar, al abrirse la puerta, el pequeño no se veía solo la sonrisa de orochimaru satisfecho se hizo presente, Sai frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, solo quería que ese sujeto tan desagradable desapareciera de su vista.

- Esta ha sido una visita muy interesante… espero repetirla más seguido… - dijo en tono de burla mientras tomaba camino hacía la salida, sonriendo ampliamente.

- Maldito… - susurro, pero antes de que en su mente fuera apoderada por el instinto de asesinarlo en ese mismo momento la imagen del pequeño se vino a su mente, dejando la venganza en último plano, corrió al interior del cuarto.

En el cuarto hecho un ovillo sobre la cama se encontraba Naruto, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, pero sus ojos mostraban una gran frustración y miedo que no podían ser contenidas, al sentir a alguien apresarle en un abrazo una lagrima solitaria paso por su mejilla siendo limpiada con sumo cuidado mientras susurraba cosas tiernas intentando en vano que regresará a su lado.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez Naruto?... – preguntaba sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta, era claro por las manchas en las sabanas y el olor penetrante en la habitación que alguien había arrebatado su inocencia a la pobre criatura que no había hecho nada para merecer aquel trato, lloró mientras el abrazo que le proporcionaba se hacia mas fuerte.

- Shhh… descuida… ya estoy aquí… te protegeré… ven, vamos a arreglarnos para dormir… - susurro mientras besaba su frente y llevarlo hasta la tina, tratando de apaciguar el dolor que debería estar sintiendo en el cuerpo, ese era el único dolor que podía sanar, el del corazón y el de su alma, no podía curarlo con algo de caricias, besos y agua caliente.

Limpio su cuerpo, lo dejo unos minutos en la tina después del baño, para poder cambiar las sabanas de la cama, que estaban llenas de sangre del pequeño, se sentía tan mal por no haber podido evitar aquello, recordó las palabras de Orochimaru antes de irse, "más seguido" eso había dicho, estaba asegurándole que volvería a usurparlo de aquella manera y lo peor de todo era que Kabuto lo permitiría, sonrío con nostalgia y un poco de alegría mezclada con esperanza, el Uchiha llegaría para poder hacer un momento feliz, solo esperaba que Naruto regresará al escucharlo.

Después de unos minutos le cambió, su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas, chupetones y moretes, uno que otro golpe, entrecerró los ojos al sentirse tan inútil para proteger al ser que le había hecho sentir nuevamente aquello que llamaban cariño.

Se acostaron en la cama del mayor, quien acariciaba con tanto mimo los cabellos rubios del pequeño mientras le cantaba con tanto amor, intentando que las palabras le alcanzasen y regresara o por lo menos que le tranquilizarán y le dejaran dormir sin pesadillas, aunque sabía que eso era inútil, lo que acaban de hacerle no se le olvidaría de su inconciente y cada noche lo recordaría, pero el estaría a su lado.

Movió sus labios cerca del oído del pequeño que se encontraba inmóvil en los brazos protectores del mayor, con los ojos abiertos mientras el mayor le acariciaba con una mano los cabellos a la par que cantaba lleno de sentimientos una canción que decía más o menos así…

Ame ni nureta hoho wa namida no nioi ga shita

Yasashii nanazashi no tabibito

Shizuka ni hibiiteru natsukashii ongaku

Omoidasedai kioku samayou

Yume wa tobidatsu no chiisa na tsubasa de

Omoi no kienai basho made futari de tooi umi o sora o koete

Kurai yuro no naka de watashi o terashiteru

Yasashii manazashi no anata ni

Aitai…

Por la agradable sensación de las caricias, se quedo lentamente dormido, Sai sonrió un poco al ver que su rostro pequeño lleno de paz, aunque uno que otro suspiro escapaba de sus labios, un suspiro lleno de dolor y tristeza a lo que Sai solo pudo entristecer.

- Lo siento… - susurro para después besar con cariño su frente y dormir con el abrazado mientras seguía acariciando sus cabellos rubios intentando dos cosas, la primera y mas importante que todo aquello que le dijo e hizo Orochimaru desapareciera y la segunda que regresara a su lado, de lo contrario… moriría.


	4. ¿Me puedes escuchar?

Capitulo 4 ¿Me puedes escuchar?... regresa conmigo… te necesito…

Sai despertó, sintió unas manitas aferrarse por inercia al querer levantarse, sonrió y miro al pequeño, esa sonrisa se desvaneció al observar, no decía nada y el agarre que le proporcionó había desaparecido, sus ojos se presentaban tan ausentes como la primera vez que ese hombre apareció en sus vidas, como olvidarlo si fue recién había conocido al pedacito de cielo, llamado Uzumaki Naruto.

Flash Back

Sai había conseguido su capricho, a pesar de que le costo mas de la mitad de su sueldo, pero se encontraba feliz si se podía decir, desde que había entrado al instituto de niños especiales nunca había sentido tanta curiosidad por alguno de sus habitantes como hasta ese momento.

Caminaba sintiendo una calidez inexplicable en su pecho, ¿será esto lo que llaman alegría? Se preguntaba mientras caminaba a la habitación que ocuparía el nuevo miembro de esta extraña familia.

Al llegar al cuarto se sorprendió de no encontrar al pequeño como todos lo hacían al llegar, de pronto escucho una pequeña risita que intentaba se calmada pero resultaba en vano seguido de un pequeño murmuro.

- Aquí no me va a encontrar… - se escucho una voz desde bajo de la cama, a la orilla de la cama se podían apreciar unos pequeños piecitos salidos, estaba riendo bajito.

Sai comprendió, el pequeño estaba jugando a las escondidas, así que decidió seguirle el juego, sin hacer ningún ruido retrocedió sobre sus pasos, para momentos después entrar haciendo el mayor ruido posible al caminar, para anunciar su llegada, en realidad no sabia porque lo hacía, pero desde que vio la sonrisa del pequeño no pudo evitar querer ver más, por ello haría cualquier cosa porque ese pequeño no dejara de sonreír, ese rostro sonriente, el escuchar la risa salir de sus labios, le llenaba el cuerpo de una sensación extraña pero reconfortante.

- Oh no… ¿dónde está el pequeñín con el que me pidieron jugar?... – dijo cuando se acercó a la cama, donde los pies del pequeño sobresalían, se escucho una risa ahogada probablemente con las manos y el rubio se metió más a la cama tratando de no ser visto.

- ¿Estará en el armario?… no aquí no esta… - mencionó en tono falsamente desilusionado, mientras abría dicho mueble, se dirigió al baño de la habitación e hizo lo mismo, las risitas del pequeño por no ser descubierto no se hicieron esperar.

- Mmm… no lo encuentro… ¿me pregunto donde estará?... – dijo sentándose en la cama, cerca de donde se encontraba el pequeño.

- Tal vez este debajo de la cama… - mencionó levantando la colcha que cubría la base de madera, viendo al rubio hacerse ovillo, esperando que no lo encontrarán, sonrío quería hacerle una broma.

- No… aquí tampoco esta… - al decir esto se escucho un pequeño susurro diciendo "que bien me escondí… miro debajo de la cama y no me encontró… soy el mejor" seguido por una risita, la sonrisa del moreno se hizo mas grande, no sabía porque al escucharlo se sentía tan bien, esos sonidos escandalosos que te llenan el cuerpo de una sensación agradable son difíciles de encontrar.

- Entonces… tendré que darle el regalo que le traje a otra personita… - mencionó con el tono más triste que encontró con su voz divertida y se encamino hacía la puerta, igual que entró con pasos firmes y fuertes para que el pequeño supiera que se iba, escucho un "maldición… si me encuentra perderé el juego… pero si no salgo no me darán mi regalo…" definitivamente el corto de su paga valía la pena.

- Matte… aquí estoy dattebayo… - se escuchó bajo la cama mientras la colcha se removía por la parte que colgaba hasta tocar el suelo, ruidos torpes intentando salir con rapidez y después un quejidito, Naruto se había golpeado la cabeza al salir de la cama, pero su sonrisa no desapareció.

Corrió hacía donde escuchó los últimos pasos, pero parecía no tener fin el camino hasta el marco de la puerta, después de unos cuantos segundos pensando porque no llegaba, se dio cuenta de que el mayor le tenía levantado de tal forma que sus pies no tocarán el suelo.

- Te atrape… - dijo sin más el moreno.

- Ahh… me engañaste eso es trampa tebayo… - mencionó el pequeño con lagrimitas de indignación hacia el moreno pero su semblante cambio su sonrisa rápidamente por una mirada seria y tan rápido como apareció de esfumo, siendo reemplazada por una gran sonrisa.

- Ahora recibirás tu castigo… - menciono Sai mientras cargaba al pequeño de vuelta a la cama para depositarlo con cuidado en ella, no entendía porque lo hacía, pero esto lo vio en la televisión y parecía divertido, por lo menos provocaba risa en el niño que se veía en la pantalla.

- ¿Cuál?... – pregunto divertido el pequeño, ya que al parecer Iruka hacia lo mismo.

- Este… - al decirlo buscó la parte baja de la playera naranja que traía el pequeño, la levanto para dejar descubierta su pancita y comenzó a soplar en ella, haciendo un gracioso sonido, mientras Naruto se retorcía de la risa y lo intentaba parar.

- Ya… ya… detente… me rindo… me rindo… - pero las cosquillas no cesaban, ahora eran hechas con las manos, las lagrimillas provocadas por la risa del menor se hicieron presentes.

- Ya… ya… o me hago pipi… me hago pipi… - decía una y otra vez el pequeño sujetándose la entrepierna con ambas manos para evitarlo, fue en ese momento en el que Sai dejo de ejercer la tortura para el menor y le condujo al baño.

- Uff… me siento mucho mejor dattebayo… - mencionó al salir del baño limpiándose las manitas del agua después de habérselas lavado.

- Mucho gusto… mi nombre es Sai y desde ahora seré tu hermano mayor… y tu ¿debes ser?... – pregunto el moreno, le gustaba escuchar esa vocecita tan dulce.

- Uzumaki Naruto… - respondió animado.

Desde esa vez el moreno comprendió lo que era querer proteger a alguien, lo que es sentir la calidez de un abrazo, la sencillez de un beso, todo gracias a un pequeño que siempre sonreía, hasta que ese día llego.

El pequeño se encontraba "dibujando" las nubes, en realidad el garabato se había salido del papel, pero eso no importaba, Sai le miraba con cariño halagándolo de vez en cuando por ser tan buen dibujante, cuando un hombre se plantó frente a ellos y observó con detenimiento al pequeño aun en el suelo, al escuchar los pasos detenerse frente suyo alzo la mirada, la sonrisa del hombre se hizo presente de una forma que Sai frunció el ceño, no le gusto para nada la sonrisa que cruzo el hombre frente a Naruto, pareciera que al verle a la cara recordará algo.

Después de una leve visita a donde se encontraba el directo Kabuto, quien recibía dinero del hombre en cantidades contadas, puesto que eso era beneficioso para su negocio, le ofreció algo que nadie supo, llegaron donde Sai y el director hablo.

- Sai, necesito que lleves al pequeño Naruto a su habitación, este hombre le conoce y querer saber de él… - el moreno no tuvo otra alternativa que obedecer, pero no le quitaba la mirada de encima al hombre.

Cuando llegaron entró el niño primero, seguido por el hombre, cuando Sai quiso entrar, el director negó con la cabeza y le detuvo el paso.

- Quiere hablar con el niño a solas… ¿Por qué mientras esperas a que se desocupen vas a ver a Gaara?... – pronunció el hombre, Sai se mordió el labio inferior, pero solo puedo obedecer, apenas estaba feliz como para que por una desobediencia le quitaran el trabajo.

Después de tres horas el hombre ya se había marchado, cuando entro a la habitación, el pequeño solo lloraba, no le hablaba, ¿Qué rayos le hizo el hombre? Se preguntaba, comenzó a desnudarlo, pero no vio marca alguna que no dijera que solo hablaron, intento calmar al pequeño pero este ya estaba perdido, cuando su llanto seso, no sonreía, no hablaba, no jugaba, se la pasaba todo el día sentado.

Sintió su mundo desaparecer, por alguna razón a él le invadió un sentimiento muy contrario al que sintió cuando conoció al pequeño, supo que eso era tristeza, con besos, palabras tiernas, canciones que saco de un disco y de una libreta poco a poco el pequeño esbozaba una sonrisa, pero tan diminuta que solo era una mueca.

- ¿Dónde esta Naruto?… - no sabía que mas hacer, solo el recuerdo del Naruto que conoció el día después de renunciar a su sueldo le llego a la mente y comenzó a jugar.

- no esta en el armario… tampoco en el baño… - era increíble pero el pequeño después de una semana sin su sonrisa, comenzaba a recordar el juego y su sonrisa aparecía un poco tímida pero ahí estaba.

- A ya se… debajo de la cama… Te encontré… - grito animado, pero después entristeció, el pequeño permanecía encima de la cama escuchando lo que el moreno hacía.

- Ah… me pregunto donde estará… ups… mira ya lo encontré… - sin saber si lo que hacía era correcto o no volvió a hacerle cosquillas con la boca en la panza, sacando unos quejiditos, no los tomo en cuenta y siguió haciendo ruidos con su boca en la panza del pequeño, que después de un tiempo comenzó a retorcerse sintiendo las cosquillas.

Fue en ese momento en que la risa se apoderó del pequeño y comenzó a intentar alejar al mayor, no soportaba las cosquillas, cuando escuchó las risas del pequeño una lagrima de felicidad surcó por sus mejillas, el pequeño había vuelto, regreso su felicidad y lo única que se hizo indispensable para vivir, aquella hermosa risa.

- Ya… ya… Sai… me hago… me rindo… me hago pipi… - grito haciendo un puchero, las cosquillas cesaron cuando el pantalón del pequeño se mojo.

- Fue tu culpa Sai… - le replico con un puchero enojado algo avergonzado y el mayor solo puedo reír seguido por el pequeño.

- Gomen… descuida yo me encargo de limpiarlas… ¿te apetece el baño?... – el pequeño asintió, prefirió no preguntar lo que le dijo hasta que pasará tiempo, después de una semana le pregunto pero el pequeño no parecía recordar ninguna visita extraña y mucho menos a un señor que le pegara o le dijera algo.

Después al siguiente mes, ocurrió lo mismo, por lo menos ya sabía como sacarlo de ese estado, pero al pasar de los años se hacía mas difícil, hasta el punto de solo poder permanecer a su lado rogándole volver hasta que este regresara por cuenta propia olvidando todo lo que había pasado.

Fin de flash back

Las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos por ese recuerdo, triste y a la vez hermoso, posó sus labios en la frente del pequeño le acaricio con tanta dulzura, no quería pensar que eso terminaría para siempre, solo porque el director se dejó corromper, todo lo que al pequeño le sucedía debía ser secreto para todo aquel ajeno al edificio.

- Ven te voy a cambiar… hoy te visita Sasuke-kun, ¿le recuerdas?... el es tu amigo, siempre te cuenta como atardece, y va a venir para estar todo el día contigo… no creo que le guste verte así… que te parece regresar… de esa manera se sentirá mejor si te ve sonreír… onegai Naruto regresa… te extraño mucho… - tomo el rostro del pequeño y coloco su frente en la frente del rubio, le rogó nuevamente al no recibir respuesta y por la desesperación que tenía besó con ternura los labios del menor, un beso que pedía que despertara, más no fue escuchado.

Cambio al pequeño y con gran esfuerzo le hizo desayunar, cuando salieron del cuarto encontraron a Gaara que se encontraba frente al cuarto del rubio, como llegó hasta ahí, como sabía que era el cuarto de Naruto, muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

- Naruto… - murmuro Gaara acercándose hasta tenerlo en frente, lo sostuvo por los hombros y lo miro por varios minutos sin que el mayor le detuviese.

- ¿Naruto?... – pregunto mirando en dirección a Sai, tal parecía que este no era el Naruto que Gaara recordaba, porque acto seguido a la pregunta aparto al ojiazul y se adentro a la habitación, buscando por todas partes, desesperado, al no encontrar lo que buscaba comenzó a gritar.

- ¡¡¿¿Naruto??!!... – preguntaba sosteniéndose la cabeza, esto le dolió mucho a Sai, quien se acercó con cuidado para no ser victima de la furia del pequeño, que era bien conocida y por lo cual nadie se atrevía a cuidarlo.

- Gaara-san… escúchame por favor… ese que se encuentra allí… - dijo girando a Gaara donde se encontr5aba parado Naruto sin ver a nada ni a nadie, ausente de todo.

- Ese es Naruto, pero por el momento necesita ayuda… parece que perdió su sonrisa… ¿me ayudas a encontrarla?... – no sabía desde cuando, pero a partir de ser el cuidador del ángel rubio como le decía mientras dormía, trataba de ayudar a cuanto niño se le presentará.

A veces se le encontraba yendo junto con Naruto por dulces para Chouji o jugando ajedrez con Shikamaru, jugando a las escondidas con Neji, otro pequeño con un problema no tan grave era mudo, Hinata su cuidadora era la traductora de él para Naruto y de Naruto para Neji, o recolectando insectos con Shino, un niño sordo, cuidado por Lee una persona muy efusiva que cumplía la misma tarea para Naruto que Hinata.

Para si asombro el pequeño se acercó nuevamente a Naruto tomándolo otra vez por los hombros, mirándolo por unos segundos, tratando de convencerse de que a quien tenía delante era el mismo rubio a quien buscaba, sonrío un poquito, apenas visible, pareciera que le acepto como tal y después le dio un gran abrazo muy fuerte.

- Naruto… sonrisa… - pidió, más el ojiazul no le contesto.

- Amigo… quiero… Naruto… - pronunció poquito, a Sai le sorprendía como el pequeño pelirrojo había tenido la concentración de recordar las palabras que Naruto le dedicó tiempo atrás, lentamente acercó sus labios a los de naruto y le dio un besito chiquito, como el que le había dado su amigo tiempo atrás, solo que no recordaba donde había sido.

- Ayudo… - fue lo último que dijo, dirigiéndose a algún lugar seguramente a buscar la sonrisa perdida de Naruto, el moreno sonrió un poco, los niños de ese lugar si que eran especiales.

Se dirigieron a la sala para esperar a los hermanos uchiha pero su sorpresa fue grande al verlos sentados en la sala junto con Chouji y Shikamaru, éste último teniendo un partida de ajedrez con el menor de los Uchiha.

- Tsk… que problemático… - mencionó Shikamaru al perder la partida por tercera vez.

- Vaya… hasta que aparecen… - ironizo el mayor de los hermanos, Sasuke al ver a Naruto corrió hacía él, pero su decepción era grande, sus ojos opacos, su mirada ausente y en sus labios faltaba algo, su sonrisa.

- Naruto soy yo… me recuerdas… Sasuke… Naruto… - se sentía frustrado no sabía que hacer, Shikamaru le había explicado que Naruto no era el mismo y que no esperara que le reconociera.

- Sasuke-san… onegai… sea más delicado, no se cuando regresará… - aseguro Sai, mientras sus ojos se empañaban en lágrimas nuevamente.

- ¿Si le damos uno de mis dulces… regresará a ser como antes?... – pregunto inocente Chouji mostrando unos chocolates que le había reglado Ino en la mañana.

- Akamaru… ven aquí… - grito Kiba, el perro llego en menos de dos segundos meneando alegre la cola.

- Mira… ahí esta Naruto… salúdalo… - le ordenó al perro quien se abalanzó al rubio, lamiéndole la cara, la vez pasada eso había funcionado y pensó que le haría reaccionar, lo que consiguió fue un leve quejidito, no era gran cosa pero ya era un comienzo.

- Gomen… pensé que sería como el mes pasado… - respondió Kiba alejando a Akamaru.

- Descuida, por lo menos se quejo… - respondió con una pequeña sonrisa Sai.

- Sonrisa… - se escuchó hablar a Gaara nuevamente.

Sasuke no sabía que hacer, se sentía tan inútil, Naruto no le reconocía, no le sentía, comenzó a desesperarse, quería alejarse lo más lejos de allí, no quería ver a ese muñeco con la cara de su amigo y de la persona mas importante para él.

Sasuke quería mucho a Naruto a pesar del poco tiempo que tenían conociéndose, Naruto sabía su nombre, y no le importaba que su familia fuese rica o una de las más prestigiadas de toda la zona o el país, él le quería por ser Sasuke, no por ser un Uchiha, le quería porque le hacía saber que era importante, porque sabía que sus palabras eran importantes para ese niño que tenía enfrente.

- Naruto… vamos a pasear… - murmuro el Uchiha menor tomando la mano del rubio y saliendo del edificio, con todos los niños, cuidadores, el perro y su hermano detrás de ellos, por si pasaba algo en lo que ellos tuvieran que intervenir.

Caminaron hasta un parque donde había columpios, una resbaladilla, una gran caja de arena, algunas bancas que fueron ocupadas por los cuidadores y el hermano de Sasuke, mientras este se dirigía a los columpios junto con Naruto, aun tomados de la mano.

Gaara, Shino y Neji que les siguieron, estos dos últimos alegando a sus cuidadores a su manera que estaba todo muy tranquilo y que se sentían mal estando en un lugar así, junto con Akamaru se dedicaron a jugar en la arena, haciendo castillos o escarbando.

Shikamaru acompaño a los mayores, Kiba traía una mesita armable, la desdobló y colocó en el suelo delante de la banca, donde Shikamaru se encontraba sentado en el suelo, frente a él, de su chaqueta sacó una cajita con las piezas y el tablero de ajedrez y se pusieron a jugar para pasar la tarde.

Chouji comía observando jugar a Shikamaru, mientras los demás se dedicaban a ver el paisaje o a hablar de cosas triviales.

El columpio parecía especial, tenía el asiento más amplio, como su fuese para compartir con por dos personas, le miró intrigado hasta que el grito de Sai le sacó d sus pensamientos.

- Ese columpio yo lo hice… a Naruto le gusta subirse pero es un poco descuidado por eso tengo que pasearme con él… por eso el asiento es amplio… - le explicó y acto seguido fijo su vista en el Uchiha mayor que platicaba con él.

Sasuke se sentó, parecía que el columpio fuera hecho para ambos, se encontraba frente a donde se apreciaba el bello paisaje y donde la vez pasada vieron el atardecer, abrió las piernas atrayendo a Naruto hasta sentarlo entre ellas, colocó una mano en la cintura del rubio y con la otra se aferró a la cadena para no caer, su cabeza reposaba en la curva que el cuello y el hombro formaban, comenzó a mecerse lentamente sintiendo el aire sobre ellos acariciarlos con suavidad, revolviendo su cabello a su paso, relajándolos.

El moreno podía oler el dulce aroma del pequeño, se sentía mal, saber que Naruto permanecería de esa manera por tiempo indefinido realmente le hacía deprimirse, sin saber como o porque las lágrimas que no salían desde hace tiempo, recorrieron su camino desde sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas hasta mojar la piel bronceada del rubio.

Naruto sintió aquella calidez, el escuchar los débiles sollozos que el Uchiha intentaba mantener en silencio le dolía y no sabía porque, su corazón también lloraba, que era es persona para él, porque le dolía el pecho al saber que lloraba por su culpa, no lo entendía.

Gaara fue donde los cuidadores y se postro frente a Sai con algo en las manos, se lo presento y el mayor no pudo más que sonreír, el pelirrojo se notaba que realmente quería al rubio y le preocupaba, pensó que al no tener cuidador y poseer una habitación más grande tal vez la mejor solución para el progreso del pequeño era estar con alguien y quien mejor que Naruto, que le enseño algunas cosas con su cariño y su sonrisa.

- Naruto… sonrisa… ayuda… - dijo mostrando un montón de arena en las manos, estaba un poco compactada y en ella podía verse dibujada una sonrisa.

- Muy linda Gaara-san, demo… me temo que esa no es la sonrisa de Naruto… la de él es mas grande… - le ayudo con una expresión en las manos, el pequeño sonrió asintió con la cabeza y regreso corriendo a la arena para hacer otra mas grande, los adultos rieron bajito por tan tierna acción.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que este así?... – pregunto Itachi, mirando la escena donde Sasuke y Naruto se encuentran en el columpio, sin decir o hacer nada, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

- No lo se… cuando pequeño era más fácil regresarlo pero ahora… - no pudo continuar, sus ojos se empañaron con lágrimas silenciosas y su cuerpo fue victima de espasmos provocados por no querer o alarmar a los pequeños, Itachi no soporto ver a ese joven llorar, era algo que le acongojaba el corazón, lo tomo en brazos y le dio protección en ellos, Sai se aferro al moreno y comenzó a llorar en silencio, desahogando su frustración y dolor en su pecho.

- Naruto… - la voz de Sasuke se rompía por las lágrimas, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y quería con todas las fuerzas hacer que el rubio que conoció regresará, se sentía solo, vació, mal, triste, deprimido e inútil.

- ¿Me puedes escuchar?... – no hubo respuesta, esto le hizo sentir peor, si es que se podía, dejo de mecerse, soltó la mano de las cadenas del columpio para sujetarse con fuerza a la cintura del rubio.

- No… no se que te paso… demo… este no es… este no es el Naruto que me gusta… - su voz se entrecortaba con cada palabra que salía de su garganta y al no ver reacción del cuerpo que tenía preso entre sus brazos, su cuerpo normalmente rígido con esa expresión de dureza fue vencida fácilmente por un cuerpo que conoció con vida y ahora se encuentra tan mudo como un muñeco, eso le partió todo el corazón.

Su cuerpo temblaba por el abrazo, beso con ternura el cuello, intentando en vano que reaccionará, que le dijera que era un atrevido, que le golpeara, cualquier reacción en estos momentos era bien recibida, el rubio seguí ausente, se sentía rendido, recostó su cabeza en el hombro, mirando sus ojos, el pecho del rubio comenzó a dar arcadas para poder respirar en el momento en que el moreno cerro los ojos a modo de pensar que hacer ahora.

En ese momento se preocupó, abrió los ojos para encontrar con aquella mirada ausente ahora inundada en lagrimas silenciosas, no había ruido solo acciones, no puedo evitar sentir que su corazón se quebraba más de lo que ya estaba, no solo por el hecho de que seguía teniendo en brazos el cuerpo de Naruto y él ni siquiera estuviera sintiendo su calor, sino porque ahora lloraba y quizás era por su culpa.

El abrazo que intensificó, ambos lloraban, uno por sentirse más inútil que una cucaracha sin saber que hacer por primera vez en su vida y el otro porque aquellas lagrimas que le empapaban parte del cuello, junto con el calor del abrazo y los sonidos de los sollozos le dolían bastante y no sabía la razón.

- Naruto… por favor… háblame… te necesito… yo… yo… no se que haría sin ti… onegai… ¿puedes escucharme?... ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que regreses a mi lado?... – no quería que nadie los viera, quería estar solo con él, solo sintiéndose el uno al otro.

La tarde se pasó rápida, nadie la sintió, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Shino junto con sus cuidadores se despidieron llevándose a petición de una Sai ya calmado pero aun con los ojos vidriosos que llevaran a Gaara a dentro, le pidió al pequeño que buscara la sonrisa debajo de los sillones, puede que ahí la perdió, el pelirrojo asintió y partió al lado de Akamaru.

- Ya no se que más hacer Naruto… me siento tan inútil por primera vez en mi vida, no tengo idea de que es lo que tengo que hacer… - fue entonces que el comenzaba a ocultarse, su hermano mayor se acercó, diciéndole que lo mejor es que se fueran a casa, pero este se negó.

- Onegai, onii-san… solo un poco más… onegai… - suplico Sasuke sin ocultar su llanto, el mayor asintió, sentía por primera vez que su hermano lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era estar con ese niño al cual no dejaba abrazar, sin más se fue junto a Sai, para hablar sobre el poder especial del rubio, sobre las personas.

Sasuke sin saber porque, comenzó a contarle nuevamente como era que el sol moría, pensando en la promesa que le hizo al pequeño sonriente, solo que ahora no lograba escucharlo, eso lo sabía y le dolía pero no se detuvo, continuo, hasta que el sol se puso, como siempre que se encontraba la hacían, como la vez que le conoció, como la vez que compartió su voz no solo con ese hermoso rubio de ojos azules sino con el pelirrojo de mirada aguamarina al cual sus palabras parecieron llenar sus manos de calidez, por los gestos que hacía, sonrió al recordar lo impresionado que quedo su hermano cuando termino.

- Naruto… te quiero tanto… no se que haría sin ti… onegai… sonríe una vez más… regresa a mi lado… yo podría morir de tristeza… ¿eso quieres?... – pregunto con tristeza en su voz, el cuerpo entre sus brazos se tensó por pequeños momentos, pero no hubo reacción por parte del rubio más que esa.

- Sasuke debemos irnos… - inquirió el mayor, ya era noche, Sasuke a su pesar tenía que irse a descansar ya que al día siguiente tenía escuela, pero después de ella se apresuraría a ver al rubio, para poder ver si regreso o simplemente para pasar otro día en paz, sintiendo su calidez y extrañando su presencia.

- Naruto… mañana vendré después de la escuela… por favor… come bien… te hace mal no comer a tus horas… además te pondrás flaco y me gustas más así como estas… que pases buenas noches… - se levantó del columpio donde pasaron gran parte del día, con lentitud le volteo para ver sus ojos azules, sonrió con tristeza al pasar una de las marcas provocadas por las lagrimas, con suma delicadeza se acerco y deposito un dulce y tierno beso en la frente del menor, después le volvió a abrazar, para transmitirle con ese gesto lo mucho que le necesitaba.

De esta manera, derrotado y triste, regresaron a casa, pensando en muchas cosas y a la vez en ninguna, solo esperando que al día siguiente las cosas se vean mejores, aunque con el temor a flor de piel, como dice el dicho "la esperanza muere al último…"

- Sasuke… - nadie escucho la pequeña palabra murmurada tan bajo que ni el viento la escucho, ese nombre le era familiar, su frustración se reflejo en la lágrima que escapaba de sus ojos algo opacos aun.

- Vamos adentro… hace frío y es hora de cenar… - inquirió Sai llevando en brazos al rubio que se dejaba llevar.


	5. Un horrible sueño

_**NOTA: **buenas, perdón por la tardanza... aquí traigo el siguiente capitulo de este fic... disculpen si me salieron dedazos... espero les agrade... cuidense mucho..._

Capitulo 5 Un sueño horrible… ¿dónde estabas?...

Era medio día, parecía que todos se habían esfumado, todo era silencio, ni una risa, ni pasos por los pasillos frenéticos, nada, silencio absoluto, parecía que cuando al rubio le paso algo, esto mato a todos.

Sai era conciente de que el único que arrancaba sonrisas a ese lugar era el rubio y cuando Orochimaru hacía de las suyas el edificio parecía un pueblo fantasma, el único sonido que interrumpía ese ambiente tan silencioso era el eco de las pisadas de las enfermeras y de algunos cuidadores, pero se escuchaban cansados, pesados, todo se había esfumado.

Ya pasaban tres días desde aquello, todos los niños estaban inquietos, algunos dejaron de comer por algunos días y tuvieron que tomar medidas puesto que podría ser cuidadoso, hasta Chouji se negaba a comer, por lo que constantemente se desvanecía, Ino se vio obligada a ponerle un tubo por la boca que fuese directo a su estomago obligando a su cuerpo a consumir aquello que le mantenía con vida.

Shikamaru se puso a observar las nubes, indispuesto a jugar ajedrez con Kiba, Akamaru ya no movía la cola de felicidad, Gaara era uno de los más afectados en el edificio, en ocasiones se le encontraba llorando sentado en el suelo, con un peluche entre las manos, regalo de Sai, sin mirar a nada, estrujando con todas las fuerzas que le permitían su cuerpo al pedazo de tela en forma de mapache, murmurando lo que anhelada "Naruto… amigo… sonrisa… ayuda…" repetía una y otra vez, mientras su cuerpo se mecía de adelanta hacía atrás, mostrando toda la frustración que sentía.

Sasuke todo ese tiempo había llegado después de clases a ver a Naruto, hablarle, contarle todo lo que había hecho en el día, abrazándolo, llevándolo al parque, sentándose en el columpio "especial" como le llamaba Sai, o debajo de un cerezo en la punta de una pequeña loma cercano al parque, donde el atardecer siempre llegaba, cada vez diferente, como le había dicho, a esas horas era cuando Itachi se ponía a platicar un momento con Sai, hablando de sus progresos para salir de ese estado, siempre con resultados negativos, pero sin perder la esperanza de ver de nuevo aquella sonrisa que ilumina a todo el mundo.

- Naruto… mañana también vendré, aún me debes una sonrisa… ¿ne?... – decía Sasuke despidiéndose por ese día del rubio, le tomo con cariño el rostro y posicionó sus labios cerca del inexpresivo y ausente rostro de Naruto, el moreno no pretendía robarle besos de los labios a su pequeño, quería que si llegase el momento, esos labios se entregarían por voluntad propia y de ese modo compartir un casto beso, que aunque para el moreno no sería el primero, lo disfrutaría como tal.

Una noche más, un intento mas de regresarlo a la normalidad, tal parecía que cuando Orochimaru ataca, no solo atacaba y maltrataba a uno, los lastimaba a todos, como ya era costumbre, Sai llevaba a Naruto al cuarto para bañarlo en la tina, después del baño una cena ligera que nadie disfrutaba, y que a fuerzas probaban o simplemente pasaban de largo y llegaban a acostarse a la cama para "descansar" hasta el día siguiente y comenzar de nuevo las practicas del día anterior intentando regresarlo a la normalidad.

Mientras que la cabecita rubia esa noche comenzó a tener unas sensaciones extrañas, recuerdos, se le podían llamar, aquellas palabras o ruidos que las figuras a su alrededor hacían denotando su presencia, las sentía nostálgicas algo en su interior le decía que siempre has había tenido presentes pero les faltaba algo, no era así como las recordaba con felicidad y eso era precisamente lo que le dolí, que aquellas palabras inteligibles le dolieran tanto por el tono usado.

"Esos sonidos hacen que mi cuerpo se sienta ligero, me siento muy bien aquí, a pesar de que esta oscuro y me aterra la carencia de algo o alguien, se siente bien, que es la calidez que siento en mi cabeza, mis manos se encuentran en mi pecho y se sienten frías, que es esto que siento por ese roce…"

Sai como era costumbre se encontraba cantando al pequeño, acariciando sus rubios cabellos, intentando que en la noche no se levantará agitado, ya que en el estado en que se encontraba, apartarlo de su sufrimiento, su voz no le alcanzaba y eso suponía una gran agonía en el cuerpo del azabache que solo se aferraba a ese pequeño cuerpo envuelto en llanto, derramando lagrimas con un dolor incomprensible de impotencia, por no poder ayudar a evitar ese desastre y sobre todo por no poder despertarlo enseguida cuando ocurría.

Durmieron un poco durante la noche, los espasmos que sufría inconciente el cuerpo del ojiazul despertaban aterrado al moreno, pero al ver que solo fue un pequeño salto y que su pequeño aun se encontraba durmiendo, le abrazaba más a él y se quedaba profundamente dormido o dormitando mejor dicho para poder controlar los desgranes del pequeño, el rubio permanecía con la cabeza enterrada en el pecho del mayor mientras que éste le cobijaba entre sus brazos y colocaba su mejilla en las hebras rubias, su cuerpo cubierto por una linda sabana blanca y encima de esta una cobija azul con zorritos pintados en ella a petición de naruto.

A la mañana siguiente Sai despertó un tanto alarmado al no encontrar el cuerpo de Naruto apresado en sus brazos como tantas veces, se paró rápidamente de la cama, buscando el rastro de su pequeño, su corazón latía muy rápido temiendo lo peor, pero el ruido del agua correr le saco de sus preocupaciones, haciendo que suspirara aliviado, se dirigió al baño y observó al pequeño con las manos en el lavabo dejando el agua correr.

"Este ruido es tranquilizador, creo haberlo escuchado antes… ¿pero donde?... ¿Qué es esto?... se siente calido nuevamente pero solo es una parte de mi cuerpo… aquí…"

El moreno colocó una mano en el hombro del rubio quien después de unos momentos llevo una de sus manos y la superpuso a la suya, sonriendo por el reflejo, si bien, aun su rostro es inexpresivo, realiza movimientos por cuenta propia, eso solo se podía suponer que estaba regresando a la normalidad.

- Naruto-kun… vamos a desayunar… - decía el ojinegro con una sonrisa en la cara, muy leve pero una sonrisa, cosa que no salio desapercibida por todo el personal que se encontraba cerca.

- ¿Qué pasa Sai?... ¿Por qué la sonrisa?... – preguntaba desconcertada Hinata quien interpretaba la pregunta de Neji de modo coherente, ya que tenía mucha curiosidad su pequeño.

- Ohayo Hinata… pues es que hoy Naruto se fue al baño solo a jugar con el agua… - bien si esto no parecía importante para cualquiera, para los del edificio era una gran noticia, rápidamente todo el personal se acercó al pequeño, tratando de ver que tan cierto era.

Claro que el pequeño no fue al baño mas cercano jugar con el sonido del agua, de hecho, no hizo nada, poco a poco las personas impacientes de dirigían a sus puestos de trabajo, desanimados un tanto porque querían ver la primera sonrisa de naruto después de tanto tiempo.

- Sabes Naruto… todos quieren que sonrías… te ves mejor así y ellos se sienten mejor… - un intento más, no tiene porque fallar.

Encontraron a Gaara, escondido en la esquina del pasillo, con el peluche que le regalo Sai al lado, sin verlo, mirando a la pared, arrodillado con las manos en la cabeza y las rodillas en el pecho, meciéndose levemente mientras repetía lo que parecía ser su frase favorita por el momento "Naruto… sonrisa… amigo… ayuda…" al parecer el pequeño se encontraba más que frustrado por no encontrar bajo las camas y los zapatos de los demás la sonrisa de Naruto, a su derecha, del lado opuesto de Shukaku, su peluche, unas cuantas hojas con rayas de diferentes colores.

- Ohayo Gaara-san, que lindos ¿Qué son?... – pregunto arrodillándose a la altura del pequeño que le miro con sus ojos tristes, en las comisuras de estos se denotaban las lágrimas que batallaban para salir.

- Sonrisa… Naruto… Gaara… ayuda no… - mencionó bajando la mirada y tomando uno de los papeles y levantándose frente a Naruto, puso el papel cerca de sus labios, pero no parecía la sonrisa del rubio, por lo cual las lagrimas que retenía terminaron por salir, en un arrebato se aferro fuertemente al cuerpo de su amigo.

- Naruto… Gaara… quiere… - y le beso, quería que su amigo sonriera como la última vez que hizo eso, recordaba esa sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que trato de plasmas en el papel, pero sin importar el color que usará no parecía a la que vio en el rostro del ojiazul.

"¿Porque se siente tan cálido?... ¿Qué es esta sensación de hormigueo en mis labios?… ¿Qué es eso que destaca en la oscuridad?... ¿son manos?..."

Gaara tomó el rostro de Naruto y con mucho cuidado sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, junto sus frentes en un gesto que duró pocos segundos hasta que después Gaara se separa de su amigo y corriera en sentido contrario tomando con una mano a shukaku y con la otra las hojas y los colores, bajo la vista del moreno.

- Ven vamos a la entrada, de seguro Sasuke no tarda en llegar… sabes te extraña mucho, quiere verte de nuevo como antes, todos los días viene después de la escuela y se queda contigo todo el día, se ve muy cansado, puede que no haya dormido bien… pero por el momento nadie puede… - su mirada entristeció considerablemente, él mismo estaba sintiendo los estragos de la permanencia muda de su pequeño, le partía el alma el verlo de esa manera.

Si bien muchos niños antes que Naruto tomaban esa actitud, ninguno dolía más que ese rubio, de hecho era el único que le dolía, desde que lo conoció ya cerca de 10 años, no se había alejado de él, cuando sucedió por primera vez lo de Orochimaru, le explicó a Iruka que ese tipo le había hecho o dicho algo a Naruto, pero cuando le mencionó el nombre, Iruka ensombreció, bajo la cabeza realmente se sentía mal.

Flash back

- Y cuando regrese al cuarto ya se encontraba en ese estado… - terminaba de contar Sai la experiencia que tuco con el director, Orochimaru y el pequeño Naruto.

- Entiendo, así que fue Orochimaru-sama… - comentó el castaño.

- ¿Por qué le habla tan formal¿Acaso no entiende lo que le hizo a Naruto?... solo mírelo por Dios… - estaba molesto, mucho muy molesto, pareciera que a nadie le importará mas que a él lo que le pasara al pequeño.

- Sai te comprendo, pero es que… - trataba de encontrar la manera correcta de decirle la situación en la que se encontraba, era difícil, a él mismo le costo mucho trabajo poder comprenderlo.

- ¿Es que qué?... – pregunto molesto con un pequeño en brazos, con la cabeza escondida en el cuello del moreno, mientras que sus manos quedaban el pecho, las pequeñas piernas se aferraban a su espalda sin ejercer nada de fuerza y su mirada se encontraba ausente al igual que su sonrisa.

- Orochimaru-sama es mi jefe… y el… me ha contado lo que hizo… dice que su nombre es conocido aquí por tener que dar aportaciones gracias a una demanda que tiene… - suspiraba el castaño, realmente eso era difícil de explicar.

- ¿Entonces… ya lo sabías y no hiciste nada por impedirlo?... ¿no te importa lo que le pase?... – el castaño no soporto más y se hecho a llorar.

- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿ahora porque lloras?... ¿te arrepientes?... – Sai realmente estaba molesto, la actitud extraña de Iruka y su inexistente interés en lo que le pasase a Naruto realmente le habían dolido.

- No lo entiendes… sabes que no soy el padre legal del niño… - grito entre lágrimas, cayendo al piso de rodillas, ocultando entre sus manos su rostro.

- Le dije que no le hiciera nada, que le demandaría, que lo metería a la cárcel… y el… él… solo se burlo… me dijo que si lo hacía, saldría pagando la fianza porque no lo toco… - realmente se sentía tan inútil, su mayor tesoro se encontraba en unas manos y esas no eran las suyas, no quería verle en ese estado, quería verle siempre feliz.

- Me amenazo, me quitaría a Naruto… yo… yo no quiero… que me separen de él… es lo mas cercano que tengo a una familia… además… me despediría y ese trabajo para mi desgracia es lo mantiene a Naruto a tu lado… - dijo resignado, Sai se sentía culpable, había juzgado a un hombre inocente sin saber que le hizo callar, ese día juró encontrar la prueba para hacer pagar al director del instituto por permitir semejante maltrato y al desgraciado de Orochimaru por dañar lo más precioso que tenía en esos momentos dormido entre sus brazos.

Naruto se había dormido un momento por la manera en la que Sai se movía para relajarlo, ya que su cuerpo se encontraba sumamente tenso, se mecía de pie, mientras hacía un leve sonido salido desde su garganta y daba leves golpecitos en la espalda del ojiazul.

Fin de flash back

Esperaron a que dieran las 3 de la tarde y en la entrada apareció otro azabache cabizbajo, camino a donde ellos se encontraba y tomo al pequeño de entre los brazos de Sai, lo abrazo tan tiernamente tratando de transmitirle lo mucho que le extrañaba y lo mucho que quería que regresara a ser como antes, el Naruto revoltoso y lindo que siempre piensa en los demás y toma todas las deficiencias como un juego, ese rubio que le robó parte de su corazón esa tarde, la tarde en que se conocieron y el que le lleno el rostro de sonrisas.

- No se si sea muy importante, pero en la mañana se puso a jugar con el agua el solo… cuando me desperté estaba en el baño… no es mucho pero ya es un avance… - mencionaba Sai a Sasuke, ya que siempre le preguntaba si hacia algo como siempre.

Sasuke al escuchar esto se puso sumamente contento, no sabía porque pero el simple hecho de saber que hizo algo por voluntad propia ya suponía mucho, más por lo que le dije Sai que ocurría después de las visitas de orochimaru y sus charlas con Naruto, lo estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos, tan rápido que el pequeño sintió una incomodidad en su estomago subiendo por su garganta.

"Que calidez tan agradable…. Quiero quedarme así… se siente tan bien… ¿Por qué ya no la siento? A donde se fue… me da miedo estar solo…"

Shikamaru junto con Kiba y Akamaru llegaron a sentarse en el recibidor con un juego de ajedrez por si al pequeño le entraban ganas de jugar pero no fue así.

Dejó de dar vueltas en ese momento y bajo con cuidado al rubio, sus ojos se movías un poco de lado a lado rápidamente, como si mirara algo que gira en el mismo lugar, clara señal de que se encontraba mareado, sus piernas flaquearon y para sorpresa de todos se aferro fuertemente a la blusa de botones en color blanco el Uchiha.

- Ya reacciona… solo falta hacer que vuelva al juego… y comience a hablar…- decía un tanto feliz Sasuke porque las veces pasadas podía caerse y no meter las manos, tal vez por la reacción lenta o simplemente porque en esos momentos no tenía la idea del movimiento.

- Kiba… me prestas a Akamaru… - el cuidador accedió sin tener la mínima idea de lo que pretendía hacer el Uchiha con su compañero y mascota.

Sasuke se sentó en el piso, con las piernas abiertas y su niño entre ellas, poso su cabeza entre el hombro su respiración chocaba contra el cuello del pequeño, lo que le hizo que el cuerpo entre sus brazos se estremeciera un poco por el calido contacto, cosa que nadie notó, tampoco el Uchiha menor, todos demasiado ensimismados en las acciones de Sasuke, como para notar algo.

Akamaru llegó momentos después de que se sentaron y el moreno lo poso en las piernas del rubio, el can solo se recostó, no tenía muchos ánimos sin la vocecilla del rubio por el edificio, se dejo hacer con cariño.

- Naruto… ¿puedes sentirlo?... este es Akamaru, el perro ayuda de Kiba… ¿lo recuerdas?... es el hermano mayor de Shikamaru… ese tipo que siempre se la pasa dormido… ¿Sabes?... Akamaru esta un poco triste, quiere ver tu sonrisa¿Por qué no le das su regalo al perro?... se lo merece, es un buen chico, mira, su pelaje es suave, estas son sus orejas… - las manos de Sasuke se posaron sobre las de Naruto para ejercer un poco de presión en ellas y poder hacer con ellas movimientos, ya que el rubio por lo visto no iba a hacerlo por voluntad propia.

"Que calido se siente… me gusta… aunque no hay nadie aquí, puedo sentir el aliento de alguien en mi cuello… ¿Qué es esto en mis piernas?... es suave, escucho algo que me es muy agradable, creo que es la voz de alguien… no puedo entender lo que me dice… solo vagas palabras algo sobre un perro y una sonrisa… ¿los perros sonríen?... mis manos se encuentran en algo muy suave, calido y se mueve acompasado de arriba hacia abajo, parece que respira… creo que es del perro del que hablan, mis manos se mueven sin que yo lo quiera y siento el mismo calor que hay en mi espalda, pero sobre mis manos… ¿Qué es eso que se ilumina entre mis piernas, parece una bola, y por donde recorro mis manos se ve algo que es levantado… ¿orejas?... que lindo… quiero seguir sintiendo… ¿Qué paso?... el sonido de la voz… y el perro con ello…"

Todos se quedaron callados por unos momentos mirando el rostro del menor, si bien no era una sonrisa era algo cercano, una mueca de agrado y Sasuke pudo sentir que las manos bajo las suyas se movían lentamente y muy poco como asegurándose de que aun el perro se encontraba en su regazo.

- Es… esta… ¿sonriendo?... – pregunto Kiba, y todos esperaron un momento.

- Si… esta sonriendo… bueno se podría decir… - afirmo y corrigió nuevamente Kiba, el perro movió la cola, separándose unos momentos de sus manos para lamer con efusividad el rostro en mueca del rubio, quien cerró los ojos por acto reflejo.

"Se siente mojado, y pegajoso… pero se siente bien… me dan cosquillas…"

Después de esa pequeña mueca, las esperanzas de todos se reforzaron, Kiba corría por los pasillos para dar la noticia de los movimientos voluntarios de Naruto, asegurando que si las cosas seguían así, mañana el rubio sería como siempre, eso era algo que todos querían, lagrimas, sonrisas, esperanzas renaciendo, todo en menos de cinco minutos gracias a Kiba.

Sasuke se llevo a Naruto como siempre al parque a sentarse en el columpio, pero esta vez solo se fueron a sentar al árbol, no tenía ganas se mecerse, volvió a la posición anterior, las piernas abiertas y entre ellas el rubio, recargando su peso sobre el pecho del azabache.

- Hubieras visto la cara de todos cuando intentaste sonreír o acariciar el perro por cuenta propia… todos esperan que regreses pronto… al parecer tu sonrisa es la luz que ilumina todo el camino en penumbras y guía a los demás para no perderse en la oscuridad, todos necesitan de tu luz, incluyéndome… vuelve pronto… - beso el cuello de el ojiazul, después froto su rostro sobre el cabello rubio que se le presentaba, abrazo más fuerte al pequeño por su cintura, pegándolo más a su cuerpo.

"Esa sensación de calidez nuevamente, me gustaría que es… se siente tan bien, no quiero separarme de esta calidez, me siento acompañado aun estando en este lugar tan tenebroso, siento como me acarician los cabellos, que sensación tan placentera… por favor no te detengas, cuando haces eso no se siente tan oscuro este lugar…"

- Esto no es muy bueno para mí… pero Sai me comentó que cuando estas perdido siempre te canta por las noches… bueno no es de noche… ni soy Sai… pero me gustaría cantarte… espero no te importe que sea en inglés… y no te vayas a reír porque yo no canto… no me gusta… pero por ti… lo haré… - carraspeó un poco con la garganta para aclararla, poso nuevamente su cabeza en el cuello del rubio ya que momentos antes se encontraba en la parte superior de la cabeza y con una melodiosa voz comenzó a cantar algo que sonaba mas o menos así:

Now we're come so far from darkness

And will never be apart

So we leave for tomorrow

To start our lives again…

"Que sonido más agradable… esa voz llena esta oscuridad de luz… ya no me siento solo… que bien se siente… no te detengas por favor…" Naruto apoyo su peso en el cuerpo contrario, relajándose y disfrutando de la melodía.

Find me there, my tiny feathers

Of my holy ancient days

You will calm all my sandness

And ring your song

Only for me…

"¿Por qué?... se escucha triste esta voz… ¿será mi culpa?... no quiero escucharlo de esta manera… es curioso… a pesar de escucharse triste… su voz me llena de luz… me siento feliz estando aquí…" fue en ese momento en el que los labios del rubio esbozaron una tímida sonrisa que no fue vista por nadie, Sasuke mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras continuaba con su labor de cantar, intentando con esto regresar a Naruto a la normalidad, sin saber si quiera si esto funcionará, valía la pena intentarlo.

Find me there, my tiny feathers

Of my holy ancient days

I will calm all your sandness

And ring my song

Only for you…

"Esa voz… yo la conozco… ¿Sasuke?... ¿eres tu?… Sasuke… ¿Dónde estás?... Sasuke te extrañe demasiado… Sasuke…"

- Sasuke… - murmuro bajito, haciendo que el moreno levantara el rostro, pensando que lo que escucho fue producto de su imaginación.

- ¿Sasuke?... – pronunció de nuevo, su voz denotaba tristeza, pero sobre todo miedo.

- Sasuke… ¿Dónde estas?... – susurro nuevamente, su cuerpo inconcientemente comenzó a temblar, haciendo que el moreno se comenzará a preocupar.

- Naruto… aquí estoy… escúchame… aquí estoy… - intentaba calmarlo pero resultada en vano, lo tomo por los hombros moviéndolo un poco, intentando con esto que saliera de donde quiera que estaba.

- Sasuke… tengo miedo… ¿Dónde estas?... – como hacerse notar en aquella oscuridad que invadía la cabeza de Naruto se preguntaba el moreno.

No soporto más… fuertemente le abrazo, intentado que dejara de moverse buscándolo, allí estaba, para él, no lo dejaría y quería hacérselo saber, pero como… como.

La razón de Sasuke se murió quería hacerse notar, pero el rubio no lo notaba, por mas que le hablara con palabras dulces, por más que le acariciará los cabellos, el rubio no respondía, quería esperar para hacerlo, hacerlo sabiendo que Naruto lo quería, pero no soporto más, tomó la barbilla de Naruto con firmeza pero de forma delicada.

- Sasuke… ¿Dónde…? – la pregunta no fue terminada pues los labios del moreno yacían sobre los suyos, sus movimientos cesaron, mientras el beso continuaba, sin volverse frenético, simplemente mostrándole la calidez.

"Sasuke esta a mi lado… esto ya no parece tan oscuro, me siento muy bien… quiero verte Sasuke… te extrañe mucho… pero aquí estas… a mi lado… puedo sentirte…"

Al separarse quedaron unos minutos observándose, bueno Sasuke observaba las facciones del rubio, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos dejando ver sus orbes azules con aquel brillo que le caracterizaba, opaco demostrando que aun no veía, pero a la vez, tan brillante que cegaría a quien le viera.

- Sasuke… tuve un sueño horrible… - fueron sus palabras, mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en el calido regazo del moreno.

- Ya paso, solo fue un sueño… - comento el moreno acariciando sus hebras doradas.

- Estaba solo… estaba oscuro… tenía miedo… - su voz se notaba quebradiza, amenazaba con romper en llanto.

- Shhh… no pasa nada… aquí estoy… ya paso… - le calmo con un beso en la frente, acto que hizo a Naruto sonrojarse un poco y esbozar una linda sonrisa, una sonrisa que permaneció oculta por algún tiempo y que ahora renacía.

- Estoy tan feliz… Sasuke… ¿me vas a contar el atardecer?... – pregunto abrazando la cintura, sin saber porque, del moreno.

- Claro… para eso vine¿no?... para contarte el mundo a través de mis ojos, hasta que lo veas por tu propia cuenta… - sonrió ampliamente, abrazándolo un poco más.

Cuando regresaran todos se llevarían una linda sorpresa y ese oscuro edificio volvería a tener la vida, la luz y las sonrisas que tanto tiempo estuvieron esperando, compartiendo y viviendo de nuevo un cuento feliz, hasta que la pesadilla volviera a suceder, suceso que si bien nadie sabía cuando llegaría, vendría y eso tenía que terminar ya.

Pasaron la tarde en el parque, contando historias y sintiéndose el uno al otro hasta que el atardecer hizo aparición y comenzaron nuevamente ese hermoso ritual, hablando escuchando, mirando y observando a través de las palabras, hasta la llegada de Itachi, anunciando el fin de un día y una gran sorpresa para los demás.


	6. La visita educativa del espantapájaros

**_NOTA: _**Hola nn espero que este capitulo les guste, muchas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer u se los agrezco mucho...

Capitulo 6 La visita educativa del espantapájaros…

- Naruto… regresaste… oye chico nos tenías preocupado… no lo vuelvas a hacer… - replicaba sonriente Kiba cuando llegaron y el pequeño corrió a la cocina exigiendo comida.

- Naruto, regreso, regreso, Naruto regreso… esto hay que celebrarlo… - Kiba no aguantaba su emoción y junto con Akamaru hicieron ajetreo completo por todo el edificio, despertando gente, tomando desprevenidos a algunos por los hombros y zarandeándolos con fuerza de adelante hacia atrás por la emoción que le embargaba por dentro.

- Tsk… que escandaloso… - comento en un susurro Shikamaru con una sonrisa en los labios, esa era la forma que podía mostrar que al igual que su cuidador estaba feliz.

La noticia llego a los pequeños oídos de Gaara, que en sus manos, aparte de Shukaku traía algo incomprensible hecho de masilla, no comprendió lo que gritaban solo podía entender una palabra "Naruto", se asustó no sabía que había ocurrido y como eran gritos los que pronunciaban ese nombre pensó algo malo, tal vez, Naruto se había ido, ahora el problema no sería encontrar la sonrisa de Naruto, sino encontrar a Naruto y después a su sonrisa.

- Nee-san… quiero galletas con chocolate dattebayo… - pedía feliz el rubio extendiendo las manos a lo que toco era una enfermera.

- Naruto-kun… antes de comer algo debes lavarte las manos, las traes llenas de tierra… - comentó al punto de las lágrimas una de las encargadas de la cocina, hacía tanto tiempo que la sonrisa traviesa del pequeño no se apreciaba, no quería volver a perderla, pero era peligroso alimentarse con las manos en ese estado.

- Demo… nee-san… tengo hambre ahora tebayo… - Naruto seguía con las manos extendidas, alzándolas y bajando al instante pidiendo galletas en las manos, ambas cocineras le miraron con cariño y no pudieron evitar reír un poco.

Tomaron a Naruto y le sentaron en la barra de la cocina, mientras que una mojaba un trapo limpio para limpiar un poco la cara y las manos del pequeño, que cerraba los ojos por acto reflejo al contacto de la tela húmeda contra su calida piel.

- Primero hay que limpiarte, no querrás enfermarte del estómago¿verdad? Naruto-kun… - para todos en ese edificio ese niño era el regalo más precioso de todos, siempre sonriendo y haciendo sonreír a los otros, no importando que problemas tuvieran.

Claro que para algunos que no fueran Sai, Kiba, Hinata o Lee las acciones que llevaban al pequeño a perderse por una semana completa a veces más a veces menos eran aun desconocidas.

- Naruto… - se escuchó en la entrada de la cocina el susurro proveniente de un pequeño pelirrojo con un peluche entre las manos.

- Gaara-san… ¿qué le trae por aquí?... – preguntaba una joven al ver al pequeño donde nunca entraba.

- Gaara… quiere… estar… con… Naruto… - las palabras eran difíciles, pero gracias a Sai pudo aprender esa frase, le dijo que le ayudaría mucho para estar con su amigo cuando estuvieran otros adultos con él.

Y dicho esto, ambas empleadas, dulcificaron su mirada y le dedicaron una tierna sonrisa, le acomodaron un poco el cabello rebelde que le tapaba la cara, de depositaron un pequeño beso en la mejilla, por acto reflejo el pequeño cerro el ojo en donde le dejaron el beso marcado con un labial muy rojo, acto seguido lo sentaron junto al rubio.

Al tener en frente le tomo por la mano y sonrió un poco, Naruto regreso la sonrisa y el pelirrojo amplio su sonrisa abrazando con desesperación al rubio.

- Naruto… mi… amigo… - otra de las frases que le enseño Sai, una que se repetía una y otra vez de los labios de Gaara.

- Si soy tu amigo Gaara… ¿quieres comer galletas conmigo?... – le pregunto moviendo los pies en el aire, puesto que eran de pequeña estatura ambos, los pies les colgaban de la barra donde se picaban las, verduras, Gaara le imitó sin soltar su mano.

Miraron entretenidos como las mujeres tomaban unos vasos para después llenarlos de leche, mientras la otra tomaba un bote lleno de galletas de chispas de chocolate, las favoritas del rubio y de otros inquilinos y al igual que la leche las colocaba en un plato grande para compartir, bueno Gaara observaba los movimientos a su alrededor tratando de comprender que sucedía, Naruto lo sabía por los ruidos de cristales, líquido y el inconfundible sonido que produce el frasco de galletas al ser abierto.

Momentos después la joven que beso la mejilla de Gaara, volvió a acariciar sus cabellos rojizos, haciendo que el pequeño cerrara los ojos con una sonrisa y disfrutara de la caricia, los vasos fueron dejados frente a los chicos y entre ellos el gran platón de galletas.

- Aquí están… disfrútenlas y no se ensucien… - al pronunciar las palabras poso ambas manos, una en cada cabeza y les revolvió el cabello obteniendo como resultado risitas de ambos.

- Ne… nee-san… ¿podemos llevárnoslas?... quiero compartirlas con Chouji, Neji, Shikamaru y Shino dattebayo… - pronunció el rubio jalando la manga de la joven para llamar su atención.

- Claro… pero con cuidado… - mencionó la joven bajando primero al rubio y después a Gaara, acto seguido les entrego los vasos con leche y el plato de galletas, este en manos del rubio quien camino muy despacito., para no caer y tropezarse.

- No corran con los vasos y platos… es peligroso… - agregó alzando la voz al ver que corrían rumbo a la sala principal donde llevaban a todos los niños.

Al llegar a donde todos estaba, colocó el plato en una mesita, con cuidado, porque no la podía ver, pero las manitas de Gaara le ayudaron a encontrarla, colocaron de igual modo los vasos, tomaron un par de galletas en las manos y comenzaron a ir a las habitaciones de los otros, pidieron permiso a Sai para ir ellos solos, el moreno no pudo objetar nada, su niño estaba más animado y eso lo agradecía.

Subieron con las manos y la camisa de Gaara llena de galletas, quien levantaba el borde para que estas no cayeran al suelo, subieron hasta el último piso del edificio donde se encontraban las habitaciones de Chouji y Shikamaru, aparte de la oficina del director del lugar.

Naruto desde el principio tenía una de las manos en la pared para poder guiarse y no caer cuesta abajo por las escaleras, tenía que ser más cuidadoso ahora que Sai le había dejado solo, tocó con cuidado el borde hasta que sus manos dieron con una puerta.

- Gordo… - murmuro Gaara apuntando aunque no le viera a la puerta, el rubio reprimió una risa, sabía que a Chouji no le gustaba que le dijeran de esa manera pero por el momento Gaara apenas relacionaba algunas cosas y los nombres no eran su especialidad, solo conocía su nombre.

- Chouji… se llama Chouji… vamos a verle… - decía Naruto entrando al cuarto.

- Chou… ji… - murmuro bajito mirando al habitante de la cama, aun recostado, con un semblante algo sombrío.

Desde que Naruto dejo de sonreír Chouji se negó a comer, y eso le produjo constantes desvanecimientos y varios problemas, tuvieron que tomar medidas drásticas para poder hacer que su metabolismo tenga todos los nutrientes, proteínas, lípidos y vitaminas que necesita para ejercer su función.

- Chouji… aun estas dormido… dattebayo… - afirmó no pregunto, acercándose a la con cuidado de no tropezar y romper las galletas.

Al llegar al borde de la cama se sentó, Ino no se había levantado del lugar desde que comenzó a tener aquellos episodios, realmente le preocupaba su niño, nunca se había puesto tan mal, pero era lógico, un amigo muy querido estaba diferente y él pensó que ya no quería su amistad, entristeció a tal punto de no querer hacer nada, murmuraba cosas como "no quiere ser mi amigo porque tengo esta figura"… "si fuese mas delgado puede que sería su amigo", fue por eso que hizo lo que hizo.

- Mira Chouji te traje galletas, pero no puedes comer si estas dormido tebayo… - replico un poco molesto inclinándose hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su rostro.

- Ya se… - dijo antes de tomar con su mano libre el rostro de Chouji y ante los ojos atónitos de Ino besar su frente con cariño.

- Naruto… - murmuro la cuidadora de joven de cabellos castaños y postura robusta.

- Así me despierta Sai… pensé que funcionaría dattebayo… - mencionó con una sonrisa, y para sorpresa de todos los presentes Chouji ya se encontraba con los ojos abiertos observando con cuidado las facciones del rubio, esbozo una sonrisa y con las fuerzas que tenía y como los tubos en sus brazos le permitían apretó a Naruto entre sus brazos, meciéndolo de un lado a otro.

- Naruto… viniste a visitarme, y yo que creía que ya no querías ser mi amigo… - lloraba Chouji sin soltar a Naruto quien ya se podía azul por no poder respirar, pero tenía una sonrisa en los labios porque su amigo le quería aunque no entendía nada el porque le dijo eso si no se fue a ningún lado solo que en la noche tuvo un mal sueño.

- Chouji-kun… suéltalo… lo estas ahogando… - decía preocupada por el color que tenía la cara del Uzumaki.

- Gomen… pero estoy feliz Ino-san, Naruto es mi amigo… y mira… me trajo galletas… por cierto… Ino-san… - Chouji le soltó haciendo que el aire regresara a los pulmones de Naruto y recobrara el color en pocos segundos, tomo las galletas y se las mostró a Ino, el rubio por su parte estaba contento porque su amigo ya se sentía bien y estaba despierto.

- Chouji... ¿que es eso?... – pregunto tocando un tubo que sobresalía de su brazo, lo tocó con suma delicadeza, pues por lo que estuvo sintiendo se encontraba en su amigo y si lo movía pudiera lastimarlo.

- Ah… pues eso es lo que les pasa a los niños que no comen… y yo me encargo de eso… - contestaba con autosuficiencia Ino colocando sus manos en la cintura, Gaara se asustó al verla y corrió aun con las galletas en su camisa al lado de Naruto quien al sentirlo cerca le tomo por el hombro para calmarlo.

- Así que ya saben… es mejor comer… - la voz que uso la rubia no fue muy apropiado porque en un segundo los tres niños estaba abrazados y sudando.

- Toma Chouji, come… come para que te lo quiten… hayaku… antes de que te ponga una cosa horrible… - decía Naruto tomando una gran cantidad de galletas y metiéndoselas a la fuerza en la boca de Chouji, quien no podía pasar ninguna a la velocidad en que le metían las galletas a boca.

- Tranquilo… tranquilo… de poco a poco o puede… - trataba de Ino de calmar lo que ella misma empezó pero fue demasiado tarde, Chouji se giró del lado contrario al de sus amigos y devolvió el estomago.

- Vomitar… - dijo derrotada mientras que Naruto y Gaara sonreían de forma apenada por no escucharla, la rubia se dirigió a un botón y minutos mas tarde una joven con un balde lleno de agua en una mano y un trapeador (mopa) en la otra llegó a limpiar el batidillo de saliva mezclado con galletas con chispas de chocolate que Chouji dejo en el suelo.

- Niños… mejor vayan a visitar a los demás, de seguro que ellos también van a querer probar las galletas, después llevó a Chouji a bajo para que jueguen¿vale?... – asintieron, se despidieron de su regordete amigo y de dirigieron al siguiente cuarto.

Ino estaba contenta, Chouji ya se veía mejor, puede que parte de su problema esta vez se debió a una pequeña confusión pero ya estaba arreglado, ahora solo faltaba cuidarlo hasta que este mejor.

- Ino-san… tengo hambre y esto me pica… ¿me lo puedo quitar?… - mencionó el pequeño después de unos minutos de silencio en los cuales la joven de la limpieza se marchó, la rubia se acercó y un cuidado retiro la aguja en su piel, posteriormente le puso una bandita para que no sangrara y beso si frente.

- Ven vamos a comer… - le tendió la mano y salieron al comedor, con cuidado ya que se encontraba aun muy débil, así que le ayudo a ponerse en pie, coloco una mano el pequeño sobre su cabeza y se inclino un poco para poder quedar a su altura, le tomo por la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomaba la del pequeño para que no cayera.

Naruto y Gaara continuaron su recorrido por la habitación del "flojo" como le decía  
Gaara, y este se encontraba en el marco de la venta viendo las nubes, solo, Kiba seguía junto con Akamaru corriendo por todos lados dando la buena nueva, después de unos minutos platicando y unas cuantas galletas Shikamaru se sintió de ánimos para bajar y quizás jugar ajedrez con Kiba.

Después bajaron de piso y se encontraron a Hinata, le pidieron que Neji bajara a jugar, querían jugar a las escondidas y él era muy bueno porque no hacia ruido, según Naruto, siguieron con su ronda repartiendo galletas y contando uno que otro chiste, invitando a todos a jugar con ellos y sobre todo al evento de Sasuke, como comenzó a llamarle el rubio desde hace 30 minutos, encontraron a Lee junto con Shino e igualmente les metieron galletas en la boca y les hicieron la proposición del juego y el evento.

Regresaron a la planta baja para terminar las pocas galletas que quedaron en el plato y tomar la leche, pasados unos minutos estaban llenos de galletas y leche, cuando subieron con las galletas para los demás la joven de la cocina lleno de nueva cuenta el plato, se encontraban descansando en el piso de la amplia sala, aun faltaba mucho para la visita de Sasuke, y con la barriga llena de leche y galletas, la tarde tan linda, con los rayos calidos del sol pegando de manera tan relajante, no pudieron evitar quedarse dormidos.

Naruto con las manos en el suelo extendidas, las piernas un tanto flexionadas pero aun así expandidas, Gaara por su parte se encontraba con su rostro apoyado en el pecho de Naruto, con su peluche en las manos, que momentos antes había ido a recoger al cuarto del pelirrojo, una de sus manos estaba en la cintura del rubio mientras que la otra en su Shukaku, sus rostro solo reflejaban paz, era una imagen tan tierna la que ellos mostraban, que no había quien los viera y no suspirara.

Pasaron dos horas cuando una visita bastante ruidosa despertó a los pequeños que placidamente dormían en el suelo, abrazándose mutuamente el rubio con la cabeza en los cabellos rojizos de su amigo y el otro con el peluche entre ambos y una mano alrededor de la cintura de Naruto y la otra en su pecho, el las manos del rubio estaban sosteniendo el cabello y la espalda de Gaara.

- Ay que tiernos se ven… - dijo la voz muy conocida para el rubio, que al momento de escucharla abrió los ojos y pasó una mano en ellos, restregándolos.

- Kakashi-sensei… ¿es usted?... – preguntaba con la voz más adormilada que podía bostezando y sentándose con pereza, estaban tan a gusto que no quería levantarse, pero Kakashi siempre le enseña cosas interesantes y esta ocasión no sería diferente.

- ¿Quién es tu amiguito? Naruto… - preguntaba el mayor poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de los pequeños.

Gaara se levanto al no sentir al rubio a su lado se levanto, soltando a su peluche un momento, coloco una mano en el suelo mientras que con la otra se tallaba los ojos para poder ver mejor, cuando termino, enfocó sui vista hacia Naruto y después al hombre que estaba cerca de ellos.

- ¿Naruto?... – pregunto con un poco de miedo en su voz por la presencia de un extraño tan cerca aferrándose a la playera que traía su amigo, el ojiazul paso una mano por el cabello de Gaara y lo froto en un gesto tranquilizador mientras que con una sonrisa respondía.

- Gaara… es el Kakashi-sensei… te enseña cosas muy interesantes dattebayo… - ya que el pelirrojo se tranquilizo soltó sus cabellos.

Kakashi se veía extraño, traía una bufanda tan ancha que le tapaba casi toda la cara y un gorro se posaba sobre su ojo izquierdo, dándole un toque extraño, pero sus movimientos eran pausados, cautelosos para no asustar a Gaara que le miraba un tanto extrañado, sonrió bajo la bufanda y extendió su mano a modo de saludo frente al joven.

- Mucho gusto Gaara-san… ¿quieres ver que tengo para enseñarles ahora?... – mencionó esperando la reacción del nuevo chico, que momentos después de mirar nuevamente a Naruto le estrechó la mano.

- Espanta… pájaros… - murmuro el pelirrojo, haciendo que el mayor pusiera una mirada de decepción siempre ocurría eso con los pequeños, por parte de Naruto se escuchó una risilla.

- No Gaara… Kakashi, no le gusta que le digan así… es Kakashi… - corrigió a su amigo levantando el dedo índice.

- Ne… Kakashi-sensei… ¿qué nos va a enseñar?... – decía feliz levantándose del piso junto con Gaara, el sensei les imito y se puso de pie.

- Ya lo verás… vamos… ¿te parece que esta vez sea en el patio?... – tomo rumbo al patio para poder por iniciada la clase, había muchas que mostrarle si quería seguir adelante en sus estudios.

Estudios que por esos años le ha impartido Kakashi sus clases son entretenidas por lo tanto cuando lo ven llegar muchos de los niños llegan a escuchar las clases que le da a Naruto y tratan de entender de esta manera como el rubio ve el mundo.

Cuando llegaron al patio se sentaron en el pasto, para que pudieran comenzar con las clases, tuvieron que esperar un poco, ya que Sai, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino y sus respectivos cuidadores acudieron a ver la clase, estando todos listos comenzó a sacar algunas cosas que tenía en una gran bolsa, lo primero que saco fue la figura de un perro, todos a su alrededor formaron un circulo, donde el que se encontraba cerca del maestro era Naruto, Gaara, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Shino, Lee, Chouji, que eran los que normalmente se interesaban en las platicas.

- Naruto… toma… - dice cogiendo el peluche y entregándoselo en las manos, al contacto con la suavidad de la tela del perrito de peluche, no pudo evitar sonreír y llevárselo a la cara para tener más contacto, los demás le veía sabían que después de Naruto seguían ellos, siempre era emocionante saber como era que podía distinguirlo.

- Bien Naruto… toca cada rincón de lo que te entregue… quiero que en tu mente conforme vayas pasando tus manos formes una figura… tomate tu tiempo y dime que es lo que vez y sobre todo lo que sientes… después me dices que es, pero siempre y cuando lo tengas en tu mente… ¿listo?... – preguntaba el sensei, de verdad que ese niño le fascinaba, si bien tenía muy poca paciencia, no se desanimaba como muchos cuando fallaba, al contrario seguía intentando.

- Listo… dattebayo… - decía entusiasmado el rubio alzando las manos para después volverlas al objeto en su regazo.

- Dime… Naruto… ¿que es lo que sientes?... ¿Lo que ves?... – procedía Kakashi observando al igual que los demás el peluche.

"Es muy suave, su forma es algo extraña… oh, parece que tiene brazos o son sus piernas, aquí hay algo que no cuadra, que es te bulto, es largo, debe de ser una cola, ah entonces eran las piernas, muy bien, muy bien, veamos… aquí están los brazos, rayos esto es difícil, es mas fácil cuando Sasuke está aquí… tengo que concentrarme, concéntrate¿Qué ese esto? Es muy grande… ay no son dos… ¿serán orejas?... creo que ya se que es…"

- Kakashi-sensei… ¿es un perro de peluche?... tebayo… - preguntaba el rubio un poquito desconcertado entregando el peluche, sin embargo no se lo retiraron de las manos.

- Si es un perro¿puedes decirme de que color es?... – pregunto, haciendo que los demás no comprendieran absolutamente nada de cómo lo iba a hacer.

- ¿cómo?... – pregunto inocente al no comprender el tampoco, si bien en las clases pasadas podía descifrar por medio del tacto a los juguetes o a las personas, no podía ver su color, simplemente era algo que no podía hacer.

- ¿Recuerdas el repaso de los colores por medio del aroma?... – Naruto asintió como respuesta.

- Muy bien… huélelo… tiene tres diferentes colores… quiero que me digas que color esta en que parte… - el rubio no entendió muy bien lo que le ordenaron pero comenzó, llevo el peluche desde la cabeza a sus narices para aspirar el aroma.

- Mmm… huele a canela… son sus orejas… - respondió cuando termino de oler las orejas del canino en peluche.

- ¿Recuerdas que color tiene la canela?... – Naruto asintió de nuevo.

- Café… tiene las orejas café… - respondió animado mientras los demás miraban asombrados como lo hacía.

- Muy bien, continua… - animo el sensei nuevamente.

El peluche consistía en un pequeño de piel crema, con orejas color marrón al igual que la cola, bastante simple, pero estos ejercicios tenían el efecto de que el pequeño no olvidara las formas que hay en varias cosas al igual que los olores y colores.

- Esto huele a vainilla y esta en todo el cuerpo Kakashi-sensei… ¿es amarillo?... – comento no muy seguro de lo que decía.

- Es crema, pero es un color muy parecido al amarillo, solo que sumamente claro… - metió de nueva cuenta la mano a la bolsa para sacar otro pero se percato de que todos le miraron.

- No hagan trampa ahora es su turno… - saco unas vendas y las colocó en todas las cabezas cubriendo los ojos, exceptuando a Naruto y Gaara, este último porque le dio miedo que se acercará con eso en las manos.

- Bien… Naruto le ayudas a Gaara a ver al perrito que tienes en las manos y le explicas lo de los colores… - pidió amablemente el peliplateado dirigiéndose de nueva cuenta por su bolso, lo tomo y acto seguido en las manos de cada uno puso un peluche de un animal diferente.

- Comiencen… - ordeno, mientras observaba que nadie hiciera trampa.

En ese momento todos estaban tan concentrados que nadie se fijo en la hora, eran las 3pm hora en la que Sasuke iba a visitar a Naruto, cuando no lo encontró dentro, una de las recepcionistas le comento que el sensei del rubio y algunos alumnos junto con él se encontraba en el jardín trasero para poder dar una clase, sin demora se dirigió a dicho lugar.

Lo que encontró lo dejó un poco desconcertado todos con vendas en los ojos, un peluche entre las manos, algunos oliéndolos otros murmurando otros rompiéndose la cabeza para adivinar que era y otros simplemente se dieron por vencidos y ya se encontraban descansando, el ojiazul tenía sus manos sobre las de Gaara y las guiaba por la superficie del muñeco que sostenía, con una sonrisa tan hermosa que por un segundo el color subió a sus mejillas.

- Veo que tenemos un invitado… ¿Cómo te llamas?... – pregunto el sensei al Uchiha quien no sabía que responder, esta pregunta alarmo a todos y quisieron destaparse los ojos para ver quien era el nuevo interesado en las clases de Kakashi y de pasada observar el juguete y sus colores.

- Eh.… aun no he dicho que se quitan las vendas… saben como termina el juego… - se escuchó un resoplo resignado por parte de los demás.

- Uchiha Sasuke… vengo a ver a Naruto… - respondió, al hacerlo el rostro del rubio se iluminó y corrió a donde el moreno se encontraba dejando a Gaara con el perrito en las manos.

Naruto pudo distinguir perfectamente el cuerpo de Sasuke a pesar de ser un instante, en el momento en el que su voz cruzo por el aire para anunciar su presencia.

- Ven Sasuke… Kakashi-sensei esta jugando con nosotros… - no espero respuesta, rápidamente lo tomo del brazo y lo condujo sobre sus propios pasos, sentándose de nueva cuenta al lado de Gaara y Sasuke detrás del rubio pasando sus manos por delante para poder controlarlas, mostrarle lo que hacían y como debía jugar.

A Sasuke que Naruto le tratara de esa manera no le importaba, al contrario se sentía tan feliz, sus piernas se encontraban alrededor del cuerpo de Naruto, por capricho de este, por alguna razón para el rubio ese contacto del Uchiha en su espalda y sus brazos rodeándole, proporcionándole calor le agradaba, mucho, el moreno colocó su rostro en el hombro del pequeño y se dejo llevar por este.

- Mío… perro… café… amarillo… - dijo Gaara extendiendo el perro que aun llevaba en las manos, Naruto tomo otro para enseñárselo a Sasuke, quien sonreía divertido por la efusividad del juego en el que hasta los mayores participaban pero sobre todo porque se encontraba feliz de ver de nuevo la sonrisa del pequeño.

- Muy bien Gaara-san… - elogió kakashi al pequeño que solo repetía lo que momentos antes el rubio dijo, hubo una pequeña risa general que hicieron al pequeño enrojecer un poco, se arrodilló junto al pequeño para revolverle el cabello mientras le decía lo buen niño que era y que era muy perspicaz lo que sacó una sonrisa de los mas linda por parte del ojiverde.

- El mío es una iguana y es verde… tsk… que juego tan problemático… - decía Shikamaru después de un rato, quitándose la venda y acostándose de lado en el pasto con su cabeza apoyada en una mano, cerrando los ojos para descansar.

- El mío un elefante rosa… - respondió Lee.

- El mío una jirafa… - respondía Hinata quitándose la venda para ver a Neji si ya había terminado.

- Neji tiene un león… - respondió por Neji su cuidador.

- Shino tiene una Catarina… - respondía Lee nuevamente, momentos antes del juego le había explicado con los respectivos signos las reglas del juego, si bien el problema de Shino era de audición desde el nacimiento, esto le impidió desarrollarse completamente en el área lingual, por el momento los únicos que le entienden a parte de Lee son Hinata y Neji.

- A mi me tocó un lirón… - respondía entre risas Kiba.

- A mi una mariposa… y huele muy bien… me dio hambre… - comentó Chouji llevándose las manos al estomago.

- A mi me toco un cerdito… - respondió Ino, para después atender a su pequeño con una manzana, sabía que eso iba a ocurrir y llego preparada,

Sasuke tenía cerrados los ojos, disfrutando del aroma de Naruto y sobre todo de su calor.

- Joven Uchiha… ¿Qué le tocó a usted?... – pregunto curioso, el rostro denotaba tanta paz por encontrar en esa posición que creyó se había dormido, desde el momento en el que Naruto corrió a él sin tropezarse, Kakashi supo que ese joven era especial para el rubio, que relación tenían, solo ellos lo sabía y de cualquier forma cualquiera estaría bien.

- A mi me toco…


	7. Sasuke vs Kakashi

Capitulo 7 Kakashi vs. Sasuke… ¿quién será el nuevo maestro?...

- A mi me toco un gato es de color negro y huele a chocolate… - puntualizo Sasuke con la voz de lo mas tranquila, el estar con el calido cuerpo de Naruto cerca le relajaba bastante.

- Kakashi-sensei ¿ahora que vamos a jugar dattebayo?... – preguntaba entusiasmado el rubio aun en los brazos del moreno.

- Naruto… ¿te gustaría pintar?... – pregunto rascándose la mejilla con un poco de nerviosismo, era muy difícil enseñar a pintar a una persona con esas capacidades, pero de que se podía se podía.

- ¿Me enseñara? Kakashi-sensei… - decía el rubio emocionado.

- Claro… ¿ustedes también quieren intentarlo?... – preguntaba a los demás jóvenes quienes estaban interesados en ver como se lograba hacer eso.

Se fueron a la sala del edificio ya que necesitaban espacio y una superficie dura para poder dibujar de una manera más cómoda, coloco su bolsa con los peluches dentro, mientras que Gaara cambio al perro de Kakashi al que llamo Sai al parecer por ser el único nombre aparte del de Naruto o Shukaku que conocía o tal vez era de esa forma en la que Gaara miraba a Sai, pero al moreno no le preocupaba eso en absoluto, lo importante era que el pequeño ya comenzaba a relacionarse con la gente y su lenguaje hablado era más fluido.

- Bien… recuerdas el ejercicio de los colores y los olores… ¿verdad?... – pregunto Kakashi tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes, eso ¿a que venía?, el rubio sin embargo solo sonrió ampliamente asintiendo con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-Muy bien… dame tu mano… - le pidió mientras que de su bolsa tomaba un pedazo de papel algo grande hecho de un material extraño.

Lo extendió en las manos del pequeño quien lo comenzó a recorrer con los dedos aquel extraño papel.

- ¿Qué es esto Kakashi-sensei?... – pregunto curioso al no haber sentido antes un material igual.

- Ah... eso… es un papel especial… si te gusta dibujar… le diré a Sai que te preparé más… - Naruto estaba feliz, sus ojos expresaban eso que siempre hacían cuando iba a aprender algo nuevo y eso le gustaba de sobremanera, saber que a pesar de estar jugando podía jugar dentro del juego, aunque se escuchara raro, era lo mejor de tener a Kakashi-sensei cerca.

- Escuchaste eso Sasuke… vamos a pintar… ne, ne… si el mío te gusta te lo puedes quedar… - estaba realmente emocionado, aprendería algo que los demás podrían apreciar con sus ojos ya que el no podía, pero sabía que podía ver algo más hermoso que lo que los demás podían e intentaría por todos los medios hacerlo saber.

Sasuke se sentía honrado, el primer dibujo de Naruto sería especialmente para él, que más quería el joven más hermoso del planeta le dedicaría algo hecho con todo su esfuerzo y sobre todo, a pesar de que le saliera mal, significaba mucho mas porque sería el primero y el primero siempre es hecho con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, no pudo contenerse, tomo a Naruto en brazos y le planto un tierno beso en la frente, provocando que el pequeño se sonrojara de sobremanera ante las miradas de todos.

- Para mi seria un honor… - dijo seriamente estando delante del pequeño, posando una rodilla en el suelo para tomar con delicadeza su mano y colocar en el dorso un pequeño beso, haciendo que el rubio se sintiera mucho mas cohibido por ese gesto, particularmente eso se hacia a las chicas o princesas según los cuentos que Sai le contó.

- Sasuke… desu kore hajiru… onegai… yameru dattebayo… - rogaba el rubio todo ruborizado ante la acción del moreno que veía divertido las caras del ojiazul.

- Yosh… vamos a comenzar… antes que nada repasemos… por si alguien no se acuerda y para que el joven Sasuke pueda jugar con nosotros… - mencionaba Kakashi intentando hacer que el moreno entrara en el juego y que esto ayudara al desarrollo de todos los presentes, además de que sería una buena manera de mostrarles a los demás que las cosas que ellos hacen las pueden o no hacer las personas que no han ido a las demás clases

- Los colores que principalmente usaremos serán azul, que huele a moras, rojo, que huele a fresas, amarillo que huele a vainilla, naranja que huele, bueno a naranja, marrón que huele a café, el blanco que no huele a nada, violeta que huele a jazmín, negro que huele a chocolate, verde que huele a menta y… creo que son todos… bueno son todos los que traje… - Kakashi cada color que mencionaba lo sacaba de su bolso mostrándoselos a todos, a excepción de Naruto ya que el solo escuchaba como el lápiz de color caía a la mesa al ser colocado en ella.

- Naruto tu tienes tu hoja especial… vamos a entregarles a los demás… - comentó con una sonrisa en los labios, que no se veía por el cuello alto de su camisa, mientras repartía las hojas que traía, iguales a las de Naruto, por suerte y por precaución, trajo muchas, pensó que esa actividad le encantaría a su pequeño pupilo, por cuya razón se tomó la molestia de traer cerca de 50 hojas todas hechas a mano especialmente para el ojiazul.

Hakate Kakashi el mas prestigiado maestro para niños invidentes tenía un cariño especial por ese rubio de gran sonrisa que tenía la capacidad de hacerle olvidar que hace tiempo el tuvo un hijo y que por culpa de un descuido, quedo en la misma condición que Naruto, lamentablemente en ese tiempo el no era maestro especial por lo cual no supo como ayudar a su pequeño y este sucumbió ante la depresión, su niño tenía la edad que el rubio tiene ahora, puede que en el pasado haya visto mal que un hombre tan joven se encontrara con un niño a su cargo, pero eso era algo que no le importaba, aquella mujer era su vida, y el ex novio de ella pensaba igual, solo que era algo mas posesivo, el día de la boda, cuando su pequeño apenas tenía 8 años, la antigua pareja de su ahora esposa apareció pronunciando "si no puedo tenerla para mí, nadie la tendrá… nos veremos en el infierno… amor…" al termino de estas palabras sacó una pistola hiriendo a su esposa, que quedo gravemente herida.

El hombre al ver que aun respiraba sacó una navaja y trato de cortarle el cuello, Kakashi se interpuso en un rápido movimiento, provocándole una herida muy grande en el ojo izquierdo, después de eso el hombre enloqueció y de un solo tiro se voló la cabeza ante la mirada del ahora esposo de su mujer, por suerte o desgracia, el pequeño se encontraba en la casa de un amigo, pero fue ese mismo día en que él perdiera su visión, su esposa murió camino al hospital y su pequeño jamás regreso a ser el mismo niño alegre que conocía, extrañaba su sonrisa, era mirada llena de amor de su parte, pero a cambio recibía una mirada fría llena de rencor, eso le dolía y deprimía hasta que ese día sucedió, su hijo en la desesperación tomó un frasco completo de medicamentos y los tomó con soda, produciendo que los fármacos se disolvieran con tal rapidez en su estomago que fue inútil tratar de retirar aquella sustancia que ahora le afectaba el pulso cardiaco, pasaron 5 horas hasta que falleció.

- Kakashi-sensei… ¿Qué le pasa?... ¿se siente bien tebayo?... – pregunto asustado el rubio a su maestro, era poco frecuente que se quedara tanto tiempo callado, por lo que se acercó a él y le tomo de la mano.

- ¿Eh?... ah… Naruto… no, no pasa nada… - mintió y el pequeño le regalo una enorme sonrisa además de un fuerte abrazo, para Naruto Kakashi era como un segundo padre y no le gustaba saber que se encontraban triste, como el día que le conoció.

- Me asuste Kakashi-sensei… no me gusta que este triste… ya se… con esto se va a alegrar… venga… - comentó el pequeño halando de la mano del mayor para hacerlo descender al hacerlo su boquita se pegó a la mejilla del mayor que recordó a su pequeño antes de aquello y le recogió en brazos brindándole un fuerte abrazo y recordando el día que le conoció.

Flash back

Había pasado ya dos años en los que tanto su esposa como su hijo, que murió el mismo año, ya no se encontraban a su lado y con ellos se fue su razón para vivir, habían esperado tanto para poder casarse, en primer lugar porque su mujer era menor de edad cuando quedo embarazada producto del amor que se tenía, en ningún momento pensó en ella como algo de una noche, desde que la conoció supo que tenía que estar con ella y hacerla feliz, desgraciadamente el destino no pensaba igual.

Cuando la gente se enteró de que la novia de Kakashi estaba en cinta, los celos incontrolables de su ex novio aparecieron a flote haciendo que sus acosos se volvieran mas constantes a tal punto que tuvieron que cambiarse de casa y llevarla con ella, cuando su pequeño nació ese sujeto le seguía acosando, no la dejaba en paz en ningún momento, harto de esto, llamo a la policía y este fue a parar a la cárcel por varios años hasta que salió bajo libertad condicional 6 años después, el día de la boda de Kakashi y todo termino.

La depresión se lo consumía, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, no supo cuando había llegado a ese parque, pero en él, había un pequeño jugando en el parque, reía y caía de vez en cuando, era cuidado por un joven moreno que le miraba con amor, sintió celos por unos momentos, al regresar la vista al pequeño observó como, por estar corriendo, se tropezó con varios niños que comenzaron a golpearle hasta que el mayor, se acercó rápidamente para detenerlos y acabar con el llanto del pequeño.

- Me dijo usuratonkachi… ¿Qué significa? dattebayo... – mencionó cuando sus llanto había cesado y su cuerpo era presa de los espasmos producidos por los sollozos anteriores.

- Eso solo lo dicen las personas malas… que no vuelva a salir de tu boca… - contestó el moreno colocando un dedo en los labios del menor quien le miró arrepentido para después abrazarle.

- Bien… vamos a casa… - menciono el ojinegro.

- Quiero seguir jugando… - y marchó a correr en dirección a Kakashi que le veía extrañado, no pudo terminar su carrera hacía él ya que un neumático enterrado en el suelo como parte de los juegos le hizo caer, el moreno intentó llegar a él pero se encontraba muy lejos, el peliplateado sin saber porqué se acercó a ayudarle.

- Muchas gracias… mi nombre es Naruto… y el tuyo… - pregunto mientras el desconocido le sacaba el polvo de las ropas.

El peliplateado observó la sonrisa que el pequeño le mostraba, era increíble que después de que los niños le dijeran esas cosas el seguía sonriendo de la manera mas hermosa y sincera que jamás vio, pero algo no quedaba claro, como era que corrió hacia él mirándolo de frente y no viera el gran neumático en el suelo con el que se tropezó, fue en ese momento que el moreno llegó.

- Lo lamento, gracias por ayudarlo… Naruto dale las gracias al señor… - ordenaba Sai con las manos en las rodillas por la agotadora carrera que emprendió trataba de recuperar el aire perdido.

- Ya lo hice, ¿ne?... me iba a decir su nombre… es mi amigo… - contestaba el rubio tomando de la mano al mayor que se quedo un tanto desconcertado.

- Hai… mi nombre es Kakashi Hakate… ahora ve a jugar mientras platico un poco con tu papá… ¿vale?... – no sabía porque le contestaba o porque su rostro presentaba esa gran sonrisa que un día pensó olvidada.

- Nos vemos después… Kakashi-sempai… - grito el pequeño mientras corría de nueva cuenta y caía de cara al suelo frente a los columpios sin dejar de sonreír y una que otra risa por su descuida manera de actuar, se rascaba nervioso la nuca con una mano mientras reía por ser tan tonto, cuando sintió los columpios cerca se sentó y comenzó a mecerse.

- ¿Por qué se…?... – no sabía como formular la pregunta, ese tema a él le había costado mucho tomarlo y eso que su pequeño ya comprendía mas cosas.

- El no puede ver… ¿esa era su pregunta?... – preguntaba sentándose en la banca a sus espaldas, vigilando al pequeño, uno que otro grito de su parte dándole ánimos o que sea cuidadoso, Kakashi estaba asombrado, el padre también sonreía pero su sonría era una mezcla extraña de felicidad y tristeza.

- ¿Debe ser duro para usted?… el saber que nunca recobrara la visión y que un día llegara a la desesperación y comenzará a buscar una manera de acallar aquellas voces que le dicen todas las noches que es una abominación por ser diferente… - comentaba Hakate en un todo demasiado triste, puede que su pequeño pensará esas cosas por tal motivo se separó para siempre de su lado, pero lo que tuvo fue una pequeña risa por parte del moreno.

- Naruto no es mi hijo, soy su cuidador… - respondió con una sonrisa muy amplia en el rostro, el mayor no sabía a que se debía, debería sentirse mal por tener a su cuidado un pequeño en ese estado, mirando el desconcierto del peliplateado, volvió su vista hacía el rubio que jugaba ahora con la arena y dijo.

- Él es especial, no sabe que de su estado y aunque lo supiera, trataría de remediarlo, es un niño muy fuerte hace poco que ya no tiene a sus padres y su tutor se vio obligado a dejarlo en nuestro instituto… él es como una luz que envuelve todo lo que fue una vez comido por las sombras y hace que los que se encuentras atrapadas en ellas regresen, me incluyo en esa estadística ya que el mundo se me hacía vació pero Naruto me demostró que el mundo era vacío porque yo así lo quería, pero ahora esta lleno de ese pequeño mundo, de ese pequeño niño que tiene enfrente suyo… - suspiro, ese pequeño le había dado muchas cosas y él solo le podía complacer con pequeños regalos o una que otra caricia además de permanecer a su lado en cualquier situación, no sabía que hacer.

- Lo único que me duele… es que no sabrá como comunicarse, a él le gustan muchos los libros, siempre me hace leer uno… pero menciono que quiere leer uno por cuenta propia, lamentablemente no tengo los recursos necesarios para pagar a un buen tutor que le enseñe braile… sabe… arriesgué más de la mitad de mi salario para poder quedarme como cuidador de ese niño… me ha enseñado muchas cosas… - en ese momento sus palabras quedaron impregnadas en la cabeza plateada del hombre, mientras que un llanto lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Naruto se había tropezado nuevamente pero una piedra afilada le hizo un corte en su rodilla, ahora se encontraba sentado en el suelo llorando y pidiendo consuelo.

Cosa que no tardo cuando el moreno se separó de su lado y con una sonrisa melancólica se acercó al pequeño se arrodillo ante él y le besó con ternura su rodilla lastimada, haciendo que el ojiazul sonriera ampliamente por el gesto, se abrazara y reemplazará esa cara triste por un rostro sonriente, sin embargo, no se pudo levantar, por lo que el ojinegro le alzo en brazos.

- Fue un placer conocerlo Kakashi.-san… con su permiso me retiro, necesito llevar a Naruto a la enfermería para evitar una infección a demás de que ya es hora de cenar, ¿verdad?... – pregunto al pequeño que se sujetaba su estomago que hacía apenas tres segundos acababa de sonar exigiendo alimento, haciendo al pequeño sonrojarse de vergüenza, cosa que le pareció encantadora a ambos mayores.

- Matta ne… Kakashi-sensei… - ahora una pregunta rondaba en la cabeza del peliplateado, ¿podría ayudar a ese joven?... ¿Por qué le llamaba maestro?... no obtuvo respuestas a sus preguntas ya que con una inclinación el moreno se marchó con el rubio entre los brazos.

Se detuvo a ver como se marchaban, intentando ver a donde se dirigían, el pequeño le contaba con esa hermosa sonrisa todo lo que había hecho durante el día o las horas que estuvieron en ese lugar, sus manitas hacinan ademanes para acompañar el relato, mientras el mayor le regresaba una calida sonrisa y de vez en cuando asentía, a lo lejos un edificio blanco que a los pocos minutos ambos entrando.

- Tengo que ver de nuevo esa sonrisa… - pensó el mayor y esa noche al llegar a su casa decidió la mejor forma para poder enseñarle al pequeño algo que no conocía.

Tiempo después de estar estudiando, cosa que consiguió con facilidad por sus habilidades sobre mucho temas, se presentó al edificio donde los jóvenes estaban y un pequeño rubio de 8 años corría felizmente por todos lados, se dio cuenta de que esa sonrisa era igual o más hermosa de lo que recordaba, sonrió para sí, ese pequeño era especial, cuando se nombró como visitante, el pequeño corrió a recibirlo y se abrazo a él, regalándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Kakashi-sensei… pensé que no volvería a verte… ¿vamos a jugar?... – y fue de esta manera que se encontró dando clases a modos de juego no solo al rubio sino a su cuidador y después de poco tiempo otros también quería participar en los juegos, gracias a esto, muchas otras instituciones pedía ayuda para sus niños.

Pero en el caso del edificio de Naruto, él iba porque le gustaba pasar tiempo con el que ahora era como su nuevo hijo, sus servicios eran gratuitos, por el simple hecho de que aquella sonrisa que siempre le brindaba al llegar y durante el día era pago más que suficiente.

Fin de flash back

- No pasa nada… vamos a dibujar… mira este papel es especial por lo siguiente… - tomo un color y lo colocó en las manos del menor, poniéndolo cerca de su nariz para que percibiera su olor.

- ¿Sabes que color es?... – pregunto un poco asustado, siempre había una pequeña posibilidad de que no funcionara.

- Naranja… - contesto con una sonrisa y algo de confusión.

- Bien… ahora presta mucha atención… si hacemos esto… - tomo la mano del pequeño y la envolvió en la propia, haciendo que la pequeña raya se marcará como un hueco en el papel.

- Se hundió Kakashi-sensei… - decía sorprendido el pequeño mientras acercaba su nariz para olfatear la marca que se encontraba en el trazo que increíblemente, traía el olor del color.

- Y huele a naranja… - comentó contento mientras delineaba con sus dedos la marca y volvía a oler el papel, todos estaban asombrados por ese hecho.

- Bien ahora tengo varios lápices de colores del mismo color, para que no se peleen por ellos… bien creo que ya saben que vamos a hacer… comiencen… - ordeno con voz suave y firme mientras tomaba asiento delante de los pequeños.

Naruto le dio vuelta a la hoja, no quería desperdiciar papel, por extraño que parezca Sasuke que se encontraba a su lado, observando lo que hacía el pequeño, pero este no dibujaba nada, simplemente cerró los ojos tratando de recordar, cuando desistió tomó a Sasuke por las manos y le pregunto si podía contarle algo para poder dibujar.

- Esta bien… lo haré… - dijo el moreno mientras le revolvía los cabellos al pequeño, no se espero lo que vendría a continuación.

- Kakashi-sensei… - llamo Naruto tomando la atención del mayor.

- Que pasa Naruto… - contesto el mayor…

- Que Sasuke nos cuente algo para dibujar… es que no se que hacer dattebayo… - ante esto y la mirada retadora que le mando Kakashi a Sasuke, el nombrado no pudo mas que agachar la cabeza apenado, no quería ser un estorbo o hacer algo que le sentará mal a una persona que se veía amaba al rubio.

- Esta bien… escuchen todos… cambiamos el juego, el joven Sasuke nos contará como algo y ustedes tienen que visualizarlo en su mente para después poder plasmar lo que vieron en sus mentes por las palabras del joven en la hoja, ¿sencillo, no?... – sentenció el peliplateado.

- Esta bien… pero necesitamos irnos afuera… el atardecer ya esta comenzando y tengo una promesa que no quiero faltar con Naruto… - comentó Sasuke mientras que tomaba de la mano al pequeño rubio y se dirigía como todos los días desde que le conoció a la colina del parque donde el atardecer se apreciaba con todos los colores.

Los cuidadores junto con Kakashi llevaron al lugar las mesas para que se pudieran apoyar, al igual que las hojas especiales y los colores, bocadillos para Chouji, Shukaku y galletas para Gaara y los demás, jugo de naranja para acompañar todo al igual de una botellitas de leche por si a alguien le apetecía, en ese momento comenzaba a llegar Itachi como los días pasados ya que al contrario de Sasuke aun tenía que hacerse cargo de algunas cosas de la compañía de su padre, mientras que su madre terminaba de hacer sus deberes tanto en la casa como en el trabajo al que asistía.

- ¿Qué sucede?... – pregunto Itachi al ver no solo a un desconocido, sino ver que todos traían papeles y colores en una mesita sobre sus piernas, sin más se acercó, como era costumbre a Sai para tener información y ver de cerca de su hermano menor y a Naruto, especialmente a Naruto.

Por alguna extraña razón Itachi sentía algo extraño al ver a su hermano tan cerca del rubio, se podía catalogar como celos, de quien, de su hermano, por ser él el que estuviera teniendo ese calido contacto con la piel de Naruto, el que recibía esas caricias y abrazos, el que recibía aquellas sonrisas encantadoras, quería estar seguro de que era eso que había transformado a su hermano de un témpano de hielo en un alma sensible a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ya tenia planes para poder descubrir aquello, solo faltaba convencer al director, cosa que sería sumamente fácil, teniendo en cuenta que solo prestaba atención al dinero, cosa que la familia Uchiha tenía de sobra.

- Estamos jugando… - contestaba Sai, mientras que desplegaba otra de las mesitas y la colocaba en las piernas de Itachi, colocando una hoja especial al igual que los colores de aroma, le explico brevemente cada color y su olor, también que tenía que cerrar los ojos y sentir los trazos, y tratar de dibujar lo que salía de las palabras de Sasuke.

Sasuke, como ya era costumbre, tenía el rostro en el hombro de Naruto, mientras que su vista se posaba al frente, aspiraba con tanta calma el aroma que despedía Naruto, ese aroma que le envolvía en tanta paz, la calidez de su cuerpo era embriagante, pero en ningún momento pensó en hacer algo más, simplemente le agradaba esa sensación al sentir al rubio, de esta manera comenzó su trabajo de hablar lo más lento posible y con palabras que fuesen palpables, quería que aquellos trabajos se expusieran como algo de lo más hermoso, es decir que expresaran lo que el veía y sentía al estar con Naruto, el atardecer de mi niño pensaba cada que veía lejana la hora de estar con ese joven de orbes atragantes de color azul, peleando con el cielo por el control del color más bello.

El moreno no encontraba otras palabras para describir mejor el atardecer que observar a naruto, tenía el cabello rubio como los mismos destellos del sol, sus orbes azules como el cielo antes de ser bañados por aquellos toques calidos que se entremezclaban tan perfectamente como el sonrojo en su bronceada piel, simplemente hermoso pensaba, a veces en su cuarto se preguntaba como era posible que tal belleza colmada de inocencia podría existir en el mundo, era increíble todo lo que había descubierto solo por un pequeño que anhelaba terminar su juego.

Las manos del moreno se enrollaban en la cintura del ojiazul quien se concentraba en no moverse demasiado para no alejar la inspiración de Sasuke mientras que sus palabras llenaban de la imagen más bella sus orbes azulinas, tomaba con una mano aquel lápiz que le trajo su maestro con ese agradable olor a canela comenzando a trazar lo que en esos momentos sus ojos veían, para sorpresa de Kakashi, todos estaba haciendo un estupendo trabajo, algunos tenían mas problemas al hacerlo, como el nuevo invitado, muy parecido a Sasuke pero de mayor edad y con una larga coleta sobre su espalda.

Trazos con colores mezclados en una armoniosa combinación, rozas mezclados con rojos, blancos para las nubes con destellos naranjas brillando entre ellos, a lo lejos el sol en pleno descenso, ocultándose detrás de las colinas de un color negro al estar a la lejanía, unas cuantas avecillas atravesaban el horizonte, se podía escuchar el trinar de sus cantos, los colores se oscurecían conforme el dibujo se acercaba al final de la hoja, donde se podía aprecia una colina y dos cuerpos entrelazados en un grato abrazo, uno de ellos el mas alto sus cabellos negros y su rostro oculto en el cuello del mas pequeño, uno entre los brazos d unos cabellos rubios con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que con gran ternura miraban el atardecer en ese lindo contacto, los azules más intensos daban por terminada aquella hermosa tarde, las estrellas junto con su madre, la luna se posaban detrás de los jóvenes entrelazados en un abrazo iluminando sus siluetas dando su permiso para comenzar a descansar.

Muchos trabajos, todos muy buenos, Kakashi estaba asombrado, ¿Cómo era posible que aun todos con la vista tapada con una venda pudieran dibujar eso con tanta claridad?... ese chico definitivamente tenía algo especial, ayudaría en mucho a Naruto.

- Sasuke… ya lo termine, mira… - extendía el pequeño el papel entre sus mano mostrándolo por encima de su hombro donde se encontraba el moreno, quien se irguió un poco para poder examinarlo, era increíblemente hermoso, ¿de verdad no puede ver? Se preguntaba inconcientemente el ojinegro.

- Es hermoso… muchas gracias por hacerlo para mi… - deposito un pequeño beso en su mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar al instante.

- Bien admito que he perdido… ante ti Sasuke… desde ahora encárgate de mostrarle los colores y yo sigo con las letras y demás… no puedo igual lo que has hecho el día de hoy… es triste pero acepto mi derrota… eres mejor mostrando los colores… omedetô… - extendió la mano en forma de saludo que fue correspondido con pena.

- De ninguna manera… esto yo lo hago porque me gusta observar las expresiones de Naruto ante mis palabras, al contrario, de no ser por ti…él sería diferente… muchas gracias Kakashi-sensei por hacerte cargo de él durante todo el tiempo… - comentaba el moreno levantándose del suelo junto con Naruto.

- Kakashi-sensei… me puede regalar los colores… esto fue muy divertido… ¿va a venir otra vez a jugar conmigo?... – preguntaba animado mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos del peliplateado quien le recibía gustoso.

- Claro… solo si tú así lo quieres… vendré otro día en mi día libre para jugar… con todos ustedes… - se corrigió mirando a todos los pequeños que miraban maravillados sus trabajos, ninguno se comparaba con el del rubio, pero eran igualmente buenos.

- Kakashi-sensei… ¿es normal que huelan a frutilla?... – pregunto curioso y un poco hambriento Chouji olisqueando su dibujo.

- Si eso quiere decir que lo hicieron muy bien… un atardecer perfecto… - comento el maestro mientras que los mayores recogían las cosas y entraban de nueva cuenta al edificio para despedir al maestro.

- Vamos a colgar esto en la habitación… ¿te parece?... – por curioso que parezca todos los cuidadores estaban emocionados por los trabajos de sus niños, el único que no tuvo el placer de hacer esa aclaración fue Sai ya que el dibujo del pequeño estaba en manos del moreno mas pequeño.

- Toma te doy el mío, para que tengas dos igual que los demás… - extendió su dibujo Itachi mientras que el cuidador le regalaba una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Bueno me retiro, cuídense mucho y pórtense bien… oyasumi nasai… - se despedía de los pequeños con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla correspondido de igual manera por los niños y de los adultos con un fuerte apretón de manos.

- Nosotros también nos marchamos… vamos a cenar, Sasuke… - mencionó Itachi despidiéndose de todos con un ademán de la mano.

- Mañana vengo de nuevo, ya casi tengo vacaciones largas, así que podremos pasar mas tiempo juntos… cuídate mucho… te quiero… - estas últimas palabras las susurro en el oído del pequeño quien se sonrojo al acto, enseguida le besó la mejilla.

- Hasta mañana…- contestaron todos en coro desde el marco de la puerta, mientras los tres se marchaban.

- ¿Qué significan estos niños para ti?... pregunte y me dijeron que no cobras por enseñarles… - preguntaba el mayor de los Uchiha.

- Esos niños son como mis hijos, no puedo reemplazar a las personas que ame… pero ellos se han ganado muy bien mi cariño y los quiero como tal… cobrar por ser feliz no es lo mió… y menos cuando el que más feliz se siente soy yo…- confeso con una sonrisa en los labios el mayor.

- Muchas gracias… Sasuke… - murmuro antes de partir por rumbos diferentes, dejando al ojinegro un poco desconcertado.

- ¿Por qué?... – se animo a preguntar, no le había hecho nada para que le agradeciera.

- Por hacer feliz a Naruto… el en ocasiones sufre, pero no se percata de ello, lo puedes ver en sus ojos... el recuerdo de lo que paso hace tiempo aun lo persigue, pero desde que te conoce, esas noches en las que viven se vuelven iluminadas y la prueba la tienes en tus manos… gracias a ti ahora puede ver un poco de luz en su vida… gracias… - confeso Kakashi observando el pedazo de papel trazado por el favorito de sus hijos en las manos del moreno.

- Eso creo… bien… supongo que debo decir… de nada… - las palabras sobraban, sonrió un poco más mirando el dibujo que sus palabras crearon a través de los dedos del rubio.

Se despidieron prometiendo tener juegos más tenaces y divertidos, para que él también probara suerte.

Ya en casa, su madre les recibió con una sonrisa aliviada al ver sanos, salvos pero sobre todo felices a sus hijos, observó en las manos del pequeño un dibujo muy bello, con toques infantiles, pero muy lindo.

- Mamá podemos enmarcarlo… y ponerlo en donde todo mundo lo vea… me lo regalo Naruto… y quiero que todos vean las cosas como él lo hace… a través de mis palabras… - la última frase la susurro para si, su madre acepto feliz, anunciando que mañana buscaría un bonito marco para protegerlo.

Sin más se fueron a dormir… unos en los grandes cuartos de una mansión, mientras que otros acompañados por sus cuidadores quienes les halagaban por sus trabajos y desempeños en los juegos del maestro, la recompensa sería una comida para algunos, unos peluches para otros, entre otras cosas más, en un cuarto en especial, eran tres las figuras que adornaban una cama, un pelinegro en la orilla siendo abrazado por un rubio que a su vez era abrazado por el pelinegro y un pelirrojo a su espalda sosteniendo un peluche, regalo de un ser muy querido, las pesadillas se esfumaron por una noche y todos con una sonrisa se quedaron placidamente dormidos pensando en lo sucedido en el día y pensando las cosas que harían a la mañana siguiente.


	8. Unas merecidas vacaciones

_**NOTA: **hola a todos... lamento el retraso... aquí esta el sigueinte capitulo de este fic... tenia pensado poner una sorpresa... pero no me deja meter los link... creo que en los review si se puede... es la canción y la letra de la canción que Sai le canto a naruto uu pero al parecer no se puede... luego veo como le hago... gracias por leer... Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto-sensei..._

Capitulo 8 Unas merecidas vacaciones… las intensiones de Itachi…

- ¿Cuánto es lo que quiere por dejarlos ir?... – pregunto al director la voz serena y seria de Itachi portando en mano pluma y chequera.

- Lo lamento no puedo dejarlos salir, así como así, los niños no están en condiciones para manejarse solos… - respondía amablemente el director con una mueca de arrepentimiento, pero bajo los lentes había otra razón en especial.

- Yo no veo inconveniente en que se diviertan un poco… y tampoco me molesta que los cuidadores también asistan… - enarco una ceja¿qué era lo que en realidad le preocupaba al hombre detrás de las gafas?

- Demo… no puedo dejarlos salir… entiéndame… - frotaba sus manos en forma nerviosa y se acomodaba los lentes varias veces, tratando de acomodarlos correctamente en su lugar, el joven que tenía en frente era el dueño de una de las empresas mas importantes y ricas, la oferta era tentadora, pero Orochimaru…

- Le entiendo, pero creo que a los niños les hace falta un poco de aire… si no los quiere dejar salir entonces me temo que tendré que llamar a mi abogado por falta de una norma a los menores… - mencionaba mientras que de su saco toma el celular y comienza a marcar un número.

Kabuto estaba en serios problemas, el apellido Uchiha era de gran renombre y hacerle un desaire a un nuevo posible donador era algo que no podía resistir, pero Orochimaru había programado su visita para la semana y ellos querían estar una semana lejos del instituto, la suma de dinero que le ofreció hace poco era sumamente atrayente, además las palabras que salían de la boca de Itachi con el abogado no eran nada gratificantes, hablaban de una suma considerable a pagar por cada niño y eso era algo que no se podía permitir, entonces una idea llego a su cabeza.

- Matte Itachi-sama… está bien… los dejo salir a los que usted quiera… pero con una condición… - al pronunciar estas palabras una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó los labios del moreno mientras cerraba el celular, cortando de esta manera la comunicación con su abogado.

- ¿Cuál?… - pregunto sin darle la mayor importancia.

- Necesito los datos del lugar donde se encontrarán lo pequeños… para estar al pendiente y hacer llegar lo que sea necesario para atenderlos… - se excusaba tontamente tratando de sonar lo suficientemente tranquilo, aunque la verdad no sabía si su donador número uno aceptaría, tal condición, ya pensaría que decirle a Orochimaru.

- Wakatta… estaremos en las afueras de la ciudad… - toma una servilleta y anota una dirección con un número de teléfono inscrito en el y se lo pasa al director, que le miro con unos ojos llenos de desconfianza, algo de temor y a la vez satisfacción.

- Ahí es donde los llevaré… es un lugar tranquilo donde pueden relajarse y divertirse un poco… ese es mi número telefónico por si se le ofrece algo… muchas gracias… espero a los niños y cuidadores a la salida dentro de 5 horas… - sentenció, espero un cabeceo en forma afirmativa, dejo el cheque en las manos del hombre y se marchó a hacer al trabajo.

En la habitación de Naruto este se encontraba sumamente feliz, Gaara se había mudado a su habitación, por idea propia del rubio, ambas camas se juntaron para poder dormir juntos, siempre el rubio en medio porque el pelirrojo no quería que nadie a excepción del ojiazul le tocara.

- Gaara… vamos a jugar a las escondidas… tu cuentas yo me escondo… - le acercó a la pared y le susurro que contará hasta diez, era claro que el pequeño no sabía contar, solo se sabía tres números, así que con sus manitas en los ojos, de frente a la pared comenzó a contar.

- Uno… cinco… tres… cinco… tres… tres… uno…cinco… cinco… uno… - aparto sus manitas de sus rostro comenzando a correr por todo el cuarto con pasos un poco torpes abriendo puertas a diestra y siniestra por todo el edificio.

Fue a la cocina donde Marín la cocinera que siempre le regalaba galletas a escondidas de los supervisores, al verlo no pudo resistirse y le alzó en brazos mientras lo adentraba con ella a la cocina y comenzaba su conversación con el pequeño que se ganó su corazón, era tan diferente al que trajeron un día, ahora era un poco más sociable y entablaba conversación, seguía teniendo problemas para expresarse fácilmente y eso le frustraba, pero contaba con mucha ayuda.

- Dime Gaara-chan… quieres una galleta… son tus favoritas… canela con chispas de chocolate… - comentó sentando al pequeño en la barra de la cocina mientras sacaba un vaso y lo llenaba con leche al igual que colocaba unas galletas en un pequeño plato extendido.

- ¿Y tu amigo?… Naruto… creo que se llama… - decía la joven la verlo solo, siempre estaba acompañado por el rubio, pareciera que fuesen hermano, tendió el plato de galletas junto con la leche cerca del pequeño, el cual tomo una galleta y la hundió en el liquido blanquecino que es la leche, cuando estuvo húmeda, la aproximo a su manchándose no solo las manos al desmoronarse la masa del bocadillo sino también su boca.

- Naruto… buscando… yo… - mencionó mientras tomaba otra galleta y repetía el proceso, la joven cada que terminaba una galleta le limpiaba la comisura de los labios y las migas que le caían a la ropa, evitando de este modo que se manchara.

- Ah… entonces estas jugando con Naruto… ¿Qué juegan?... – pregunto interesada mientras con una linda sonrisa despeinaba un poco los cabellos del pelirrojo obteniendo una pequeña sonrisa y una ligera risita de parte del menor.

- Sumimasen… yo… busca… Naruto… - se disculpaba el pequeño mientras saltaba de la barra con algunas galletas en la mano y salía trotando con cuidado de la cocina.

- Cuídate Gaara-chan… - mencionó Marín al verlo partir, fue en ese mismo instante en el que marchó el pequeño que uno de los empleados con un nivel superior apareció.

- ¿Que le trae por aquí Rin-san?… - preguntaba Marín con una sonrisa a la recién llegada, una castaña de pelo corto con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Hola Marín-san… onegai solo prepara la comida para el personal del edificio, los chicos al igual que sus cuidadores saldrán por un par de días… bueno de mi parte es todo… matta ne… - sale del edificio dejando a la joven con la duda de el porqué se van a ir y sobre todo por cuantos días.

- Hai… - contesto la joven estando sola en la cocina con un sentimiento de soledad adelantada por tener las instalaciones tan silenciosas los siguientes días.

Gaara seguía caminando con unas galletas en la mano, una en la boca y otras desmoronadas en la bolsa delantera de su overol azul que ese día traía junto con una camisa de mangas cortas de color blanco, en su mano libre un poco sucio Shukaku le acompañaba a buscar al rubio.

A la búsqueda del escurridizo rubio se unieron al pequeño pelirrojo, Shikamaru que ideaba cada extraña idea que se le pasaba en la cabeza del porque a la desaparición de su amigo, decía cosas como un secuestro o quizás un rapto alienígena; Chouji mencionó que desde hace tiempo las cocineras estaban actuando de forma extraña y que tal vez lo guisaron para la cena, Neji dejo a Hinata para ir a buscar a su amigo y junto con Shino que pidió permiso a Lee para buscarlo decían lo más sensato, que se quedo dormido en algún lugar y el pequeño pelirrojo no lo recuerda, la razón por la cual toda clase de teorías eran llevadas a cabo por los compañeros del instituto era porque el pequeño no sabía como se llamaba el juego, solo tenía presente que no estaba Naruto a su lado y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Rin por su parte iba de cuarto en cuarto, buscando a los cuidadores del grupo de Naruto, así es, dividieron el edificio en grupos, el grupo de Naruto era, a pesar de no estar en habitaciones contiguas, los pequeños que siempre estaban al lado del rubio, véase Gaara, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Shino al igual que sus cuidadores a los cuales se les aviso de las pequeñas vacaciones que estaban a punto de hacer y el hecho de que debían llevar todo lo necesario para tener una estadía agradable sin descuidar la salud de los pequeños que era prioridad, el otro grupo, el grupo avanzado eran casos sumamente delicados los cuales no podían salir ya que se encontraba atados a la cama por parálisis o en su defecto en una silla de ruedas por desordenes en su cerebro que consumían parte de su médula espinal provocándoles la inmovilidad a estos chicos no es que no se los quisieran llevar, sino que ellos mismos se opusieron a ello, comentando que no servía de nada ir a la playa o al bosque si no se puede entrar sin ayuda.

Kabuto era un mar de nervios, no solo porque corría peligro la salud de los pequeños lejos del instituto, sino que el señor Orochimaru le había informado que a más tardar el miércoles llegaría para visitar al niño, había pasado el mes entre felicidades, tristezas y gratas sorpresas, como la aceptación de Gaara a mas existencias que no fuera Naruto o quizás Sai, pero sabía exactamente que decirle a Orochimaru cuando llegará, esta sería una excelente oportunidad para él, el viaje era algo que traía consigo privilegios inimaginables, para que disfrutar del pequeño un día al mes, si puede tenerlo todos los días, claro esta con una suma generosa de dinero, el pequeño esta bajo su responsabilidad, pero en el viaje, ese niño al igual que los demás pasan a estar bajo la responsabilidad de Itachi, nadie le acusaría si desapareciera.

En la cocina y contra todo pronostico se encontraba Marín haciendo muchas meriendas, sabía que el camino sería largo, pero no estaba segura de adonde iban, así que hacer muchos bocadillos para el camino no era mala idea.

Naruto por su parte se encontraba escondido detrás de la casa donde se encontraban las colchonetas para los ejercicios didácticos, al principio se había escondido bajo la cama, pero se le hizo muy evidente, así que cuando Gaara salió con mucho sigilo busco lugares a tiendas donde esconderse, detrás de cortinas, bajo las camas de otros cuartos, incluso intento esconderse en la alacena pero Marín le comentó que era peligroso que buscara otro lugar, después de eso se escondió en el parque bajo los columpios, pero le dio algo de miedo, se sentía observado y eso no le agradaba, a menos que fuera cierto moreno de mirada penetrante, que aunque le escrutara con la mirada, esta tenía una sensación cálida y agradable no como la que sentía en ese momento, unos segundos meditando el mejor lugar para esconderse encontró aquel cuarto donde se encontraba echo un ovillo para evitar que le descubrieran.

- Nadie me encontrará aquí dattebayo… - se decía a si mismo después de cerrar los ojos, para evitar que le vieran si los tenía abiertos, Sai le mencionó una vez que sus ojos eran muy llamativos y eso le hacia destacar entre la gente y ser observado.

Itachi llegaba después de un largo día de trabajo, le pidió a su hermano menor que llegara a la casa puesto que le tenía una sorpresa y después pasarían por los chicos, al entrar a la mansión, observó como su hermano empacaba muchas cosas, bañadores, de distintos colores y medidas, sabía que los niños del instituto no tenían esos lujos y ellos gustosos los compraron todo por verlos sonriendo un poco, les habían tomado mucho cariño en las pocas semanas que tenían de conocerlos, ya los sentían como parte de la familia, bloqueador solar, pelotas de playa, cubos y palas para la arena, toallas, jabones, esponjas para ducharse, juguetes de goma entre otras tantas cosas, además de la maleta de su hermano y la propia.

- ¿Listo?... – pregunto al ver como cerraba la última de las muchas maletas que llevaban, el menor le observó sin entender mucho, pero se limito a contestar con una sonrisa al pensar que estaría un rato lejos de los agobiantes días de escuela, las vacaciones comenzaban y el las disfrutaría con la mejor persona de todas, un rubio que se escondía de todos sus amigos que aun no lo encontraban.

- Hai… - contesto el menor de los Uchiha, se despidieron de su madre que ese día llegó temprano, Itachi le había mencionado que irían de vacaciones unas semana con unos amigos y no quería que se fueran sin despedirse de ellos y desearles suerte.

Subieron las cosas a la camioneta que llevaba a cuestas un remolque para colocar el equipaje, de esta manera podían colocarse en parejas o sobre las piernas de sus cuidadores en dado caso que no cupieran, cosa muy poco probable, todo en el remolque, el tanque lleno de combustible, las sonrisas que les esperaban, las olas, la eran, la playa, les esperaban, solo faltaba una cosa, recoger a los faltantes, encendió el motor de la camioneta y marcharon rumbo al edificio hogar de Naruto y los demás.

- Nii-san… ¿como lo conseguiste?... Sai mencionó que no les dejan salir del lugar... – comentó el menor sentado en el puesto del copiloto, en verdad no le importaba demasiado como es que su hermano consiguió ese permiso, pero tenía curiosidad.

- Tengo mis trucos… - respondió con una sonrisa triunfante, dejando aun más confuso a su hermano que solo observaba el camino a través de la ventana, esperando ansioso el poder contarle como se ve un atardecer desde la playa y quizás decirle los sentimientos que comenzaron a florecer en el pequeño de los morenos hacía el rubio.

Al llegar encontraron algo un tanto extraño, a la salida se encontraban todos los niños, buscando algo, pero falta el que mas destacaba, la cabecita rubia no estaba, alarmado salió corriendo del vehículo, su corazón le estaba palpitando con fuerza¿Por qué no estaba con ellos?... ¿le habría pasado algo?... eran las preguntas que le pasaban por la cabeza el no encontrar a su niño entre los demás, lo más extraño era que los adultos no se encontraban, corrió hasta donde se encontraban todos, agitado detuvo la marcha de los demás que le miraron extrañados, cuando por fin recobró el aliento pudo preguntar.

- Naruto… ¿Dónde está?... ¿Por qué no esta con ustedes?... – su voz se denotaba nerviosa y algo angustiada, tal vez esa persona que tanto le lastima le hizo nuevamente algo, no sabía porque pero a cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más ansioso.

- Naruto… - mencionó Gaara tomando la atención del moreno que salió de sus cavilaciones al escucharle hablar con toda tranquilidad.

- Gaara… ¿donde esta?... – le pregunto al pelirrojo tomándolo por los hombros para que le mirara a los ojos y no mintiera, cosa que el ojiverde no sabía hacer ya que desconocía tanto lo que eran las mentiras como para que servían.

- Buscando… amigos… jugar… ¿quieres?... – comento mientras regalaba una sonrisa que hizo a todos suspirar aliviados, eso era, solo estaban jugando, el moreno le regreso el gesto con cariño, le tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

Itachi por su parte fue a hablar nuevamente con el director para avisarle que llegaban a la mañana siguiente al lugar donde se quedarían y les traería de regreso la semana siguiente sanos, salvos y sobre todo y más importante, felices, camino a las habitaciones de los cuidadores para decirles donde poner su equipaje.

Cuando todos los cuidadores se encontraban a la salida esperando al mayor de los Uchiha, las maletas amontonadas en la entrada del instituto, en las manos de Sai unas llaves plateadas, pero la decisión de esperar a que llegara el propietario, por principios.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?... deberían de estar todos arriba… se nos hará tarde… ¿y los niños?... – pregunto al salir del edificio, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, al ver tanto a los cuidadores afuera como la ausencia de todos los menores.

- Gomen Itachi-san pero no podíamos abrir algo que no nos pertenece, no estaría bien… y los niños están buscando a Naruto… - respondió apenado Sai regresando las llaves a su dueño, quien al escuchar la última frase se alarmó un poco.

- ¿No está?... ¿está bien?... – pregunto alarmado a lo que todos los cuidadores comenzaron a reír ya que lo que comenzó como un juego de dos se convirtió en la búsqueda del rubio en el edificio, pero de algo estaban seguros, Naruto se encontraba bien y lo más probable es que este dormido en su escondite, por eso no le han encontrado.

- Descuide Itachi-san se encuentran jugando solamente… - contestó con una sonrisa en los labios que tranquilizó al mayor.

- Bien… suban el equipaje y ocupen sus lugares, que cuando terminen los niños partiremos… - sentenció el mayor dirigiéndose al remolque para abrirlo y permitirles guardar el equipaje, acto seguido fue a la camioneta y abrió todas las puertas, esperando que llegarán y ocuparán sus lugares.

Sasuke iba adelante del grupo para buscar a Naruto, por alguna razón caminaba sin saber a donde, solo sabía que tenía que encontrar ese lugar, abrió las puertas de un pequeño cuarto que se encontraba a espaldas del edificio y allí en una esquina estaba el rubio de ojos azules que todos estaban buscando, rieron un poco al verlo dormido, tenía la capacidad increíble de dormir en cualquier sitio.

El moreno se acercó al pequeño dormido, sonrió al verlo tranquilamente dormido abrazándose a si mismo para evitar ocupar mucho espació, su cabeza ladeada y un pequeño hilo de saliva le escurría de la comisura de los labios, sacó de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón un pañuelo con el que limpió la sustancia pegajosa de la boca del ojiazul, quien se movió un poco por el contacto abriendo ligeramente los ojos, el ojinegro guardo nuevamente su pañuelo de tela lleno de saliva y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura, haciendo sonreír al más pequeño, gesto al que todos correspondieron.

- Me encontraste dattebayo… - comentó cerrando nuevamente los ojos y regalando una sonrisa de burla al ser descubierto y sobre todo durmiendo.

- Si… soy el mejor en las escondidas… vengan… tenemos una sorpresa… - comentó levantándose del suelo con Naruto tomado de la mano, todos le miraron con desconcierto, Gaara tomo la mano suelta de Naruto quien le sonrió.

- Te toca volver a contar tebayo… - comentó al ver que no le había encontrado solo, necesito ayuda, sin más que hacer o decir, siguieron al moreno que traía en la mano a Naruto que a su vez traía a Gaara y esté traía a Shukaku arrastrando, pero no importaba, las galletas que una vez traía en su bolsa del overol fueron compartidas durante el día, especialmente con Chouji y las que quedaban eran historia, migajas fue todo lo que quedo en su ropa.

En la camioneta la distribución fue la siguiente, en el lado del conductor Itachi por ser el dueño y el mayor aparte de contar con licencia de manejo y años de experiencia, Sai a su lado por petición de Itachi, ya que a su hermano menor le gustaría más estar con Naruto, en los asientos siguientes de encontraba Hinata, Kiba y Lee, en los siguientes asientos se encontraba solo Ino esperando a los niños, cuando llegaron como era de esperarse, no había suficiente espacio, por lo que tuvieron que cargar a sus niños sobre las piernas, excepto Ino quien no podía cargar a Chouji, sin más el pequeño regordete se tuvo que ir a su costado, dejando dos asientos libres que ocuparon Naruto y Sasuke, Gaara al no tener cuidador se fue sobre las piernas de Sai, observando maravillado por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo lo verde de los árboles y el camino bajo los neumáticos.

La canasta de bocadillos que preparo Marín fue entregada a Ino ya que ella estaba con un pequeño que necesitaba comer a menudo, además de ser la que se sentó sola, al poco rato todos se encontraban cantando para poder hacer más ameno las horas en el trayecto largo, después de unos minutos Sai detuvo su cántico y observó con detenimiento al conductor quien alegremente cantaba sin despegar la mirada y atención del camino.

- ¿A donde vamos Itachi-san?... – pregunto con algo de miedo, mientras que Gaara comenzaba a sentir las horas nocturnas y se acurrucaba en el regazo del moreno, quien inmediatamente le abrazo con ternura y le regalo un beso en la frente, acto seguido comenzó a acariciarle con dulzura los cabellos rojizos, esperando la respuesta del mayor y acogiendo en los brazos del señor de los sueños al pequeño en su regazo, con migajas en el bolsillo y un Shukaku sumamente lleno de tierra entre los brazos.

- Vamos de vacaciones… hable con el director y les dejo una semana de vacaciones a ustedes para que pudieran venir y cuidar de los niños, necesitan descansar un poco del trabajo y divertirse… - contesto simplemente regalándole una hermosa sonrisa que hizo ruborizar al moreno del lado del copiloto¿a que se debía esa reacción?

Itachi por su parte sonreía complacido, observó por el retrovisor a un pequeño rubio al lado de un azabache quien cantaban abrazados por los hombros jalando con ellos a Chouji quien cantaba de igual modo, mientras que Shikamaru ya se encontraba descansando en los brazos de Kiba, quien decidió no cantar para despertar al pequeño, debería de estar cansado, a sus pies, Akamaru esperando que el viaje se acabara, se encontraba acostado entre las piernas de los mayores, no podían ir a ningún sitio sin él, ya que era de gran ayuda con Shikamaru por su problema así que dejarlo estaba fuera de discusión.

"Pronto, muy pronto lo descubriré…" pensaba Itachi con una sonrisa en los labios, dirigiendo ligeras miradas al pequeño rubio, quien había dejado de cantar.

Poco a poco todo el coro de canciones se detuvo, eran entrada la noche y tenían que descansar, el sueño les fue venciendo primero a los pequeños quienes cabeceaban intentando no dormirse, sin éxito alguno, Chouji se recostó en las piernas de Ino quien le acariciaba los cabellos para tranquilizarle y arrullarlo.

Hinata abrazaba a Neji para mantenerle caliente mientras emitía una tierna canción para tranquilizarle con las vibraciones de su pecho al ser emitidas, mientras le acariciaba la espalda y su cabello hasta la cintura siempre atado en la punta.

Kiba termino durmiéndose al igual que Shikamaru, apoyando su cabeza sobre la del pequeño, sin dejar de abrazarle por si acaso frenaban, no quería que su niño cayera el susto podría provocarle otro episodio y sus vacaciones se arruinarían, por su parte Lee golpeaba suavemente la espalda de Shino, para arrullarle con el movimiento, cosa que pareció funcionar, acto seguido le retiro las gafas oscuras que le gustaba llevar siempre puestas como adorno distintivo y se durmió con él en brazos.

Naruto se acurruco en el pecho de Sasuke mientras éste le contaba como era el lugar a donde irían y sobre todo las cosas que harían, terminaron dormidos en los brazos del contrario, hasta que Naruto se canso y poso su cabeza, al igual que Chouji con el regazo de Sasuke, quien con cariño le acarició los cabellos hasta quedar profundamente dormido al igual que sus compañeros.

Todos en la camioneta se quedaron dormidos, todos menos dos morenos, uno conduciendo y el otro haciéndole compañía, pero el sueño les ganaba así tu vieron que desviarse un poco y parar en una terminal para poder descansar una cuantas horas, antes de continuar el camino a la mañana siguiente, la seguridad era lo principal.

Kabuto tenía una visita esta noche a la que le miraba con miedo, como era posible que ese día fuera su visita, el mismo día que se llevaban a los niños de vacaciones, el hombre que tenía enfrente y estaba colérico, hace poco le dio un fuerte puñetazo, quitándole las gafas por el impacto y una gran marca roja en la mejilla.

- Perdón pero si no lo hacía podían demandarme por faltar a las vacaciones de los pequeños… - trato de excusarse pero esto no pareció convencer al hombre que le volvió a pegar en el rostro con el puño cerrado mientras que su cuerpo temblaba por la ira que le envolvía en esos momentos.

- Donde están… pedazo de basura… - le grito tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa de botones que llevaba, manchada de su propia sangre, mientras que si puño se erguía con furia nuevamente con claras intensiones de destrozarle la cara en ese mismo instante.

- Aquí… puedes ir por el niño y llevártelo… al salir de aquí ya no es mi responsabilidad… a nadie le interesará que desaparezca… - murmuro con terror mientras sentía el golpe que le esperaba, cerro los ojos esperando el impacto, pero nunca llegó, abrió los ojos con preocupación y observó al hombre con una amplía sonrisa mientras le dejaba caer para tomar el papel que le extendió, donde venía escrito la ubicación y el número para localizarlos.

- Buen trabajo Kabuto… - y sin más con el papel en las manos, salió del edificio dejando aturdido al director quien en momentos después marchó a la enfermería para curar las heridas de su rostro.

Descansado y fresco Itachi volvió a la marcha observando de reojo por el retrovisor la figura de un rubio en las piernas de su hermano menor mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en ese rostro lleno de paz.

- Pronto descubriré que es lo que te hace tan especial… - murmuro tan bajo que nadie le escucho, todos se encontraban aun descansando, sonrió para sí después de idear como le engañaría y que accediera con facilidad a sus planes y sobre todo que nadie le descubriera.


	9. Una tarde en la playa

Capitulo 9 Una tarde en la playa… fase uno…

Los rayos del sol se colaban por las ventanas del vehículo, mientras que los adultos ya se encontraban despiertos, los pequeños aun dormían cansados por el viaje y por la incomoda posición en la que se encontraba, estaban remoliéndose entre las piernas y el asiento hasta despertar algo molestos por el dolor que sentían en espalda, cuello, algunos con las piernas dormidas, otros con el trasero entumido por estar tanto tiempo sentados, unos mas con los brazos dormidos y Chouji con mucha hambre mientras que Ino le pelaba una manzana para aplacar por un momento las necesidades del pequeño.

- Me duele todo dattebayo… - mencionó Naruto mientras se levantaba por fin, el último cabe mencionar, pero la calidez que el cuerpo de Sasuke le proporcionaba era sumamente acogedora, dando como resultado mas horas de sueño tranquilo, estiraba sus brazos en el aire tratando de despertarse completamente mientras que el moreno intentaba quitarse la incomodidad del cuello.

- ¿Dormiste bien?... – pregunto con serena el ojinegro mirando los ojos azules que observaban hacia la nada intentando buscarle hasta que los fijo donde la voz le llamaba.

- Mejor que nunca tebayo… ¿y tu Sasuke?... – pregunto inocente mientras se acomodaba en el asiento que le correspondía.

- No me quejo… - murmuro mientras le acariciaba el rostro y sonreía con gran ternura.

- Bien… ya que están todos despiertos… que les parece si comemos algo… - menciona Ino mientras de la canasta entre sus piernas saca sándwich de jamón o de queso blanco para algunos, al poco tiempo todos excepto Itachi quien estaba manejando comenzaron a comer animadamente.

- Itachi-san… ¿no piensa comer?... – pregunto angustiado Sai mientras que Gaara se había cambiado de asiento y se veía ahora comiendo al lado de Naruto, en realidad encima de las piernas del rubio quien le hizo un espacio entre ellas gustoso.

- No gracias, comeré algo cuando hayamos llegado, miren es allí… - mencionó cabeceando un poco para que lo demás miraran al frente.

Al final de la colina que estaban recorriendo se veía la inmensidad del mar con el sol dando de lleno en las tranquilas aguas hasta perderse en el horizonte, las nubes eran blancas, bañadas con los tintes rosas y naranjas por las tempranas horas, todos maravillados, inclusive Naruto, ya que Sasuke se encargo de susurrarle al oído el paisaje que tenían enfrente, haciendo que se emocionara por lo que veía, una casa enorme se desplegaba cerca de la costa a una distancia prudente poder tomar el sol y hacer varias actividades, al llegar allí los niños bajaron rápido del vehículo, sus partes traseras les pedían a gritos un buen descanso después de tanto tiempo sentados.

Naruto junto con Gaara y Sasuke fueron los últimos en bajar, por la condición del rubio, ya que no conocía más que el edificio donde creció todos estos años, así que un lugar diferente le era difícil caminar sin tropezarse.

- Con cuidado… ven toma mi mano… - ofreció Sasuke mientras la mano de Naruto se aferraba a su mano para no caer, sin evitarlo tropezó, pero los fuertes brazos del Uchiha menor le soportaron de manera que no cayó al suelo.

- Arigato… Sasuke… - mencionaba ruborizado el rubio, mientras gaara le miraba intrigado por el nuevo color en su rostro, le hizo ver distinto pero igual que el amigo que siempre veía, sonriente y radiante por lo que sonrió feliz abrazando más a Shukaku contra su cuerpo.

- Bien hay que meter las cosas… - comentó Itachi al momento de dirigirse al remolque que traían a cuestas para comenzar a meter las maletas en las respectivas habitaciones, mientras que los menores se distraían observando a los alrededores o en el caso de Shikamaru descansar en la terraza de la enorme casona.

- Ven te mostrare el mar… tu también ven Gaara… - comentaba el moreno extendiendo su mano al pequeño pelirrojo que le miro con desconcierto, sonriendo ampliamente acto seguido de tomar su mano.

- ¿Shukaku?... – murmuro alzando al peluche para que el ojinegro le viera, este soltó por un momento su mano e inclino un poco el rostro para ver al pequeño en el rostro, después le revolvió los cabellos de manera juguetona sacando risas de ambas partes, cuando dejo de jugar con las hebras rojizas con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados respondió.

- Claro que Shukaku también puede venir… - acto seguido partieron a la orilla del mar, siendo esto visto por el moreno mayor que seguía los movimientos del rubio con mucha inquietud, a los rayos de la mañana su piel lucía mas tersa, más incitante.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Itachi-san?… - llamo la atención del mayor la voz de Sai que le miraba con interés desde hace tiempo sin que este se dignara a prestarle atención por estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh?... Hai… vamos a poner esto en su lugar para asignar las habitaciones y prepararla comida… - con un último vistazo al rubio que se encontraba en los brazos de su hermano mientras le ponía en las manos una concha y la llevaba hasta su oído para escuchar el oleaje, esto le causo molestia, esa sonrisa en este viaje, debían ser para él, entraron a dejar el equipaje dentro.

La mañana paso con los juegos de los pequeños y el ingreso del equipaje dentro de la casa, eran muchas cosas, tanto los aparatos portátiles por si alguno de los pequeños tenía un ataque hasta los medicamentos que debían tomar Shikamaru y Chouji, Shikamaru se entretenía mirando jugar a sus compañeros, había aprendido después de mucho tiempo aguantar las ganas de soltar una estruendosa carcajada evitando de esta manera caer en un profundo sueño producto de su excitación emocional, por lo tanto en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa amplía, signo de infinita felicidad y gozo, única mueca que le permitía su estado.

Chouji se había despojado de los zapatos y jugaba con las olas, intentando que estas no le alcanzaran y mojaran los pies, cosa que no resulto muy fácil debido a su condición física, termino con las partes bajas del pantalón estilando de agua, y eso que lo había arremangado hasta las rodillas para evitar accidentes.

Shino por su parte se encontraba inclinado sobre la arena observando como algunas conchas de mar se movían sobre la arena intentando ocultar su presencia del observador curioso que no les quitaba la mirada de encima, tomo una para ver que era lo que había que se moviera y observó un pequeño animalito rojo que se engarrotaba dentro de la concha esperando no ser vista y quizás devuelta de nueva cuenta a la arena pero eso no ocurrió, Shino sacó un frasquito que siempre llevaba consigo por precaución de encontrar un insecto nuevo, de esta manera podía mostrárselo a Lee y el le explicaría que era, cerró el frasco de cristal con unos hoyitos en la parte superior para evitar de que la pequeña criatura muriera y lo llevo a donde Shikamaru para que lo cuidara, después de eso regreso a ver que otros nuevos "insectos" encontraba en la playa.

Neji y Gaara habían hecho un descubrimiento muy curioso, si marcaban algo en la arena mojada como sus pies, esperaban un poco a que llegara una ola, sus huellas desaparecían por arte de magia, entre sonrisas y risitas hacía cualquier figura solo para ver que como desaparecía, Gaara inconcientemente dibujo un hombre de cabello largo con una lengua de serpiente, frunció el ceño al verlo, pero volvió a reír en cuanto una ola se lo llevo, borrando todo rastro de aquella horrible figura, mientras que Neji intentaba descifrar si eran los dibujos o la profundidad con la que los marcaban en la arena lo que hacía a las olas llevárselos.

Por su parte, Naruto y Sasuke, al igual que la mayoría que se encontraba afuera, estaban descalzos y con los pantalones arremangados hasta las rodillas para evitar mojarse, habían entrado al principio del mar, donde las olas les pegaban de lleno hasta la pantorrilla, el agua se mecía tranquila y ambos cuerpos se encontraban con las espaldas flexionadas el mayor detrás del menor, sin malicia, simplemente mostrándole que en el agua había peces los cuales se colaban por sus manos, haciéndole cosquillas al pasar por sus dedos.

Akamaru corría de un lado a otro correteando cualquier cosa que se moviera mientras ladraba, se metió al agua para refrescarse un poco, acto seguido llego con todos y cada uno de los pequeños para ensalivarle el rostro y sacudir su húmedo pelaje en un intento de secarse, mojando con esto a todos los niños que rieron felices, aunque Sasuke y Shikamaru se quejaron por el olor a perro mojado que les impregno las ropas, pero aun así sonrieron por el gesto del perro.

Todos los movimientos eran seguidos de cerca por un par de ojos maliciosos, que apretaban los puños con rabia mientras observaba como ese niño rico tocaba lo que era meramente de su propiedad, estaba molesto, la sonrisa del pequeño era algo que al él le gustaba mucho desaparecer con sus brazos y sus besos, pero al parecer al moreno que tenía en brazos lo suyo le importaba más verlo sonreír, en más de una ocasión observó como ese moreno de ojos negros le sonreía de igual modo y no solo eso, se atrevía a tocarle el rostro y juntar sus frente en un acto de cariño, si esto seguía así podía ser que lo que ha estado ocasionando todo este tiempo se vaya por el drenaje.

- Ya me las pagarás Naruto… nadie excepto yo puede tocarte de esa manera… - sentenció mientras se ocultaba entre las ramas de un arbusto cercano sin que nadie siquiera supiera de su presencia en ese lugar, no presagiaba nada bueno.

En la casa las habitaciones ya habían sido designadas, todos a excepción de Gaara que se quedaría con Sai estaría en habitaciones separadas, ahora el almuerzo era preparado por Ino y Hinata con ayuda de Lee que no le gustaba que las mujeres se cansaran más, era un caballero a toda regla, momentos después todo estaba listo, los platos en los lugares correspondientes, las bebidas de igual modo, solo faltaba una cosa, salio Sai para llamar a los pequeños y de una vez entraran a comer.

- Peques… - grito llamando la atención de los menores y del can que jugaba con un Shukaku sumamente mojado y estilando agua.

- ¿Qué pasa? Dattebayo… - preguntaba el rubio al no sentir la presencia del moreno en su espalda, al erguirse la mano de Sasuke le aseguro que no se encontraba solo y sonrió contento, estaba en un lugar que no conocía y el hecho de quedarse solo era un miedo constante, más porque no sabía nadar y estaban con el agua en las pantorrillas.

Sasuke le tomo de la mano y lo condujo hasta donde Sai les había llamado con un gesto de la mano, Neji, Shino, Chouji y Gaara le siguieron con sus respectivos zapatos y calcetas en las manos, excepto Naruto que traía ambos pares, al llegar hasta él se dio cuenta de que se encontraban completamente mojados y con un olor característico de animal mojado y efectivamente al ver a Akamaru descubrió que se encontraba mojado y con arena en todo el cuerpo, aparte de traer estilando de agua salado a Shukaku lleno de arena.

- Lee… Kiba… necesito su ayuda… - grito regresando la cabeza hacia atrás por la puerta, los nombrados asomaron la cabeza y faltaba poco para que les diera un ataque de la risa al verlos, mojados, llenos de arena, oliendo a Akamaru mojado y Chouji rascándose el trasero al igual que Gaara el estomago, la arena se les había metido a la ropa y no soportaban la picazón, ni Shikamaru se salvo de mojarse gracias a la oportuna intervención del can revoltoso que quería invitarle a sus juegos.

- Parece que antes del almorzar necesitaran una ducha… - mencionó Itachi al marco de la puerta al verlos en tales condiciones, eso le trajo una idea.

- Esta bien… que les parece si todos tomamos un baño… hay baños termales en la casa, será relajante y después almorzaremos… ¿les parece?... – observó a todos buscando alguna objeción pero no hubo tal solo una pregunta por parte del único que le interesaba en esos instantes y que se encontraba precisamente en las manos de su hermano menor.

- Sasuke… ¿Qué es un baño termal?... – pregunto inocente ladeando su rostro para estar de frente al moreno quien le abrazo con una mano la cabeza y le besó la frente antes de contestar.

- Es una tina grande con agua caliente, solo que no es de mármol sino de piedras y no esta en un cuarto sino al aire libre… por lo menos así es el que conozco… - pronunció pausadamente para que el pequeño Gaara quien también le miró confundido escuchará la respuesta, abrieron los ojos en sorpresa, nunca habían tomado un baño al aire libre.

- ¿Y quien va primero? dattebayo... – pregunto ladeando del lado contrario su cabeza y colocando su dedo índice en sus labios del modo mas tierno que nadie pudo pronosticar en el rubio, de seguro lo hacía a propósito pensó por un segundo el mayor, pero al ver a sus ojos azules pudo ver que no mentía, realmente pensaba que se bañarían de uno por uno.

- En los baños termales generalmente se duchan todos juntos Naruto… - termino la explicación Sai mientras le revolvía el cabello con efusividad.

- Entonces se pueden bañar con nosotros Hinata-san e Ino-san… - sacó por lógica el rubio levantando feliz su dedo en el aire por la explicación que saco sin ayuda, provocando que a Lee y a Kiba les salieran un par de hilos disimulados de la nariz que rápidamente limpiaron para evitar sospechas, y por parte de Sai e itachi una fuerte carcajada, Naruto bajo la mirada avergonzado, no sabía que había dicho era malo, pero por las risas estruendosas del hermano de su amigo y las de Sai debió equivocarse y de forma grandiosa.

- Las mujeres tienen baños aparte… - dijo después de calmar un poco la risa Itachi.

- ¿Por qué?... – él no le veía nada de malo ducharse con mujeres ya lo había hecho, Hinata e Ino en ocasiones se duchaban con él, no le vía inconveniente.

- Para evitar problemas… - continuaba el mayor presente mientras las lagrimitas de la risa provocada anteriormente tanto por el comentario como por la sangre de las narices de los otros mayores y el sonrojo exagerado por parte de las jóvenes que alcanzaron a escuchar el comentario del rubio.

- ¿Problemas?... – repitió sin entender, que problemas había si las mujeres se bañaban con ellos, a su parecer y el parecer de los pequeños, ninguno.

- Es problemático todo esto… es cosa de adultos… creo… - inquirió Shikamaru quien si alcanzó a percibir el comportamiento de su cuidador al decir el nombre de la cuidadora de Neji.

- Ah… wakatta tebayo problemas de adultos… - en realidad no entendía nada pero no lo haría saber, parecería tonto, los demás pequeños pensaron igual a excepción de Gaara que prefería guardar silencio intentando encontrar significado a lo que acababa de entrar a sus oídos.

- Bien esperen aquí mientras buscamos las cosas, aun no les vamos a decir cual es su cuarto… hasta la noche… será sorpresa… - dijo divertido Kiba, mientras veía tiritar por el viento matutino a los pequeños mojados con olor a perro.

Sasuke no quería admitirlo pero estaba impresionado con la casa, si bien era de ellos, nunca la había visto en persona, puesto que siempre la ocupaba Itachi con sus amigos las vacaciones y lo dejaban en casa alegando de que era muy pequeño, pero esta vez la podía disfrutar y conocer, además tenía a Naruto a un lado, nada podía salir mal, se aseguraba a si mismo.

Minutos después los cuidadores traían consigo toallas y unas yukata para descansar un poco antes de seguir con las actividades que los cuidadores les tenían reservadas, no pararían de sonreír se prometieron.

Las chicas se encontraban en un baño de menores proporciones que los chicos por ser menos, pero estaba igual de hermoso y completo que el que se encontraba al lado, donde Sai, Lee, Itachi, Sasuke y Kiba se entretenían esparciendo espuma por el cabello de los niños para quitarles los restos de arena que traían pegados en el cabello, Gaara era atendido por el moreno cuidador de Naruto y este era atendido por Sasuke quien le trataba como a un hermano menor, Itachi lavaba el cabello de Chouji, mientras que Kiba y Lee lo hacían con sus respectivos niños y Neji se tallaba el cabello solo, no le gustaba que le bañaran, siempre que tocaba la hora del baño, pedía a Hinata que le esperara afuera del baño, le daba algo de pena tener un contacto tan cercano, más estando en aquellas condiciones.

Una vez terminado el ritual de limpieza comenzaron a relajarse en el baño, el agua caliente les relajaba, esta vez, Naruto tenía la mano de Gaara entre las suyas, incitándole a entrar con él, Shukaku estaba mojado, pero ahora olía bien y estaba en la mano libre del pelirrojo, los demás ya se encontraban dentro esperando a las dos personitas que faltaban.

- Naruto… conmigo… - suplico, era la primera vez que se metía a un lugar con tanta agua y tenía miedo de perderse en ese lugar o que algo extraño le atacara desde abajo, muchas cosas podían pasar.

- Claro que si tebayo… ven… o nos resfriamos y eso no es divertido… - comentaba el rubio mientras halaba un poco la mano hasta meterle los pies en el agua, guiado por la mano de Sasuke hasta el agua termal.

- Ves… esta rica… - mencionaba el ojiazul con una sonrisa en los labios, sentado en el agua con Gaara entre sus piernas abiertas y recogidas de modo que se pudieran ver sobresalidas del agua, y detrás soportando su peso, Sasuke con las piernas al igual que el rubio excepto por que no las tenia del todo recogidas, solo lo suficiente para no sentir una incomodidad en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Todos alrededor observaban como el moreno no enrojecía por ese contacto, parecía disfrutarlo pero no de una manera pervertida como todos suponían, al contrario, sus manos relajaban los hombros del rubio mientras que con un paño le humedecía el cabello, el rubio trataba de imitar estos gestos en el pequeño que en un momento se volteo cara al rubio para poder abrazarle pues comenzaba a arrullarse por el calor del agua y la seguridad que le brindaba su amigo, que le acariciaba como Sai lo hacía en las noches con él el cabello.

Itachi pudo ver con claridad el rostro mojado del pequeño, sonrosado en sus mejillas por el calor del agua, su sonrisa tan hermosa como siempre, las gotas de agua resbalaban por su piel, incitando al mayor a perderse en la tenacidad con la que aquellas gotas traviesan tocaban sin descaro la piel que el deseaba tocar y sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo aprisionado como siempre en los brazos de su hermano menor, como era posible que no sintiera nada al tener el cuerpo tan hermoso de ese niño tan cerca suyo, eso significaba que para su hermano solo era un amigo, muy cercano, pero a fin de cuentas un amigo, su plan podría salir mucho mejor si sus pensamientos eran correctos, ahora solo faltaba saber que pensaba el rubio de su hermano.

Shino camino halo la mano de su cuidador para llamar su atención y a su manera le comentaba los "descubrimientos" que hizo esa mañana en la playa y no sabía los nombres pedía que si le ayudaba a identificarlos, el mayor le revolvió el pelo y siguió al niño que se estaba saliendo del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura mientras caminaba a los bastidores a ponerse unos calzoncillos y la yukata de color gris designada a él, el joven de cejas pobladas se disculpo con los demás y siguió a su pequeño para poder ver que era lo que había encontrado esa mañana, sea lo que sea se veía bastante animado por mostrárselo, minutos después ya se encontraba caminando por el corredor con un yukata de color verde oscuro como casi todas sus camisetas que llevo al viaje, ese color era perfecto para atraer insectos, se decía a si mismo para hacer sonreír un poco a su pequeño cosa que funcionaba muy bien.

Tiempo después Chouji comenzó a sentirse mal por lo que Neji que ya se quería marchar y Kiba lo llevaron a la cocina mientras le gritaban a Ino que saliera porque su pequeño se encontraba mal, Hinata la siguió ya que no le gustaba quedarse sola en el baño.

Sai decidió llevarse a Gaara a dormir un poco porque se veía muy cansado y se encontraba placidamente dormido en los brazos del rubio, lo tomo con cuidado y sugirió que no duraran mucho tiempo en el baño porque la comida se podría enfriar, accedieron con facilidad a esa petición pues el rubio tenía apetito, no había comido desde ese sándwich desde la mañana y su estomago ya pedía a gritos algo para comer.

Shikamaru, cansado del calor del baño, minutos después se encamino rumbo a donde los demás esperaban en el comedor para comenzar con la merienda, no quería decirlo pero realmente tenía mucha hambre.

En los momentos que se quedaron a solas los dos Uchiha y el rubio, el mayor pudo darse cuenta del cuerpo en el que su hermano menor se había fijado, era algo digno de apreciar y presumir por la calle, sus ojos, ese pelo, la escultura que formaban su figura producto de sus juegos de niños, aquel aire infantil que desprendía, sus movimientos insinuantes, todo el conjunto perfecto "será mió" pensó al momento en el que salía del agua para cambiarse, dejando ver su trasero, suave, firme redondo a la vista en lo que se enrollaba la toalla en la cintura, su hermano menor le siguió cuando este ya estaba cambiado, después de unos momentos Itachi les imitó planeando como haría que las cosas funcionaran a su favor.

Comieron sin muchos problemas platicando, riendo, uno que otro bocadillo furtivo para Akamaru por parte de los pequeños, miradas retadoras entre los mayores por ver quien bebía más soda o quien comía más rápido, también por ver quien era el mejor cuidador del plantel, con retos de miradas o de quien podía cargar más, no hubo un ganador definitivo pero si muchas sonrisas y risitas por parte de los menores y de los Uchiha que no entendían la rivalidad de parte de personas que a leguas se veían que amaban a los niños de igual modo.

La tarde paso rápida, las actividades de los educadores fueron variadas, desde clases de natación para los pequeños que gustosos las recibieron con excepción de Gaara que prefirió jugar con arena a tener que meter la cabeza al agua, un concurso para partir sandias, concurso que gano Sasuke sin problemas, al igual que Sai e Itachi, por su buena orientación aun a pesar de las vueltas que mareaban además de la venda que impedían el ver a donde se dirigían de no ser por los gritos de los demás.

Cuando la cena llegó, una ducha relajante vino de maravilla y para ese entonces Gaara le perdió el miedo al baño, dando manotadas al agua, iniciando con esto una guerra de agua entre los pequeños involucrando con esto a los cuidadores quienes comenzaron una más fiera entre ellos esa impresionante el ver como todos ser desesperaban por tener el control y Naruto con miedo en la mirada se escondía en los brazos de Sasuke, el agua comenzó a salpicarle sin compasión el rostro y al no poder ver cuando el agua se proyectaría contra su rostro trago bocanadas asiéndolo gritar del susto y el dolor de pasar por la nariz agua caliente, de este modo el juego termino con disculpas para el rubio, olvidaron por un momento su condición y ahora lo había pasado mal, pero no reprendió, como castigo a todos por mojarle, le pidió a Sasuke que le ayudara a mojarlos y así lo hizo, en el momento en el que nadie lo esperaba el agua les llego al rostro, sacando carcajadas por parte del rubio y del moreno, momentos después todos estaba riendo de nuevo.

Al momento de la cena, Itachi sonrió con triunfo al ver que su hermano menor se separaba del pequeño momento perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan, Sasuke había ido al privado seguramente por el exceso de bebida consumida durante todo el día.

- Naruto me puedes acompañar… necesito traer algo para Sasuke… pero tu conoces mejor sus gustos que yo… - inquirió el mayor para que el rubio no le diera una negativa.

- ¿Puedo ir Sai-niisan?... – pregunto el ojiazul a su cuidador quien le revolvió de manera cariñosa los cabellos mientras que sonreía y afirmaba a su petición, Itachi no se veía con malas intenciones como Orochimaru, no había razón para desconfiar de él y no acceder a una petición estando en su casa, comprando las cosas con el dinero Uchiha, se sentía mal de no acceder a la petición de ayuda, al fin y al cabo ¿solo iban por algo para Sasuke no?

Caminaron por los pasillos oscuros desapareciendo de la vista de los demás, cuando llegaron al cuarto se escucho la puerta cerrarse.

- ¿Qué buscamos?... – pregunto tentando las cosas intentando reconocerlas, pero era inútil, no había nada que tocar, mejor dicho solo muebles inertes nada que pudiera levantar.

- ¿Te ha dicho Sasuke que le gusta el chocolate?... – pregunto con una voz serena aunque por dentro estaba gritando intentando que sus verdaderas intenciones no salieran por su garganta.

- Creo que me lo comento… - decía ingenuo mientras llevaba un dedo a la boca intentando recordar.

- Pues venimos por el postre para Sasuke… tu trae el chocolate derretido que yo traeré las fresas… esta arriba de tu cabeza, es ese frasco grande que sientes… - inquirió al ver que no encontraba nada al frente, cuando lo estuvo por tomar, paso todo justo como lo planeo, el bote se encontraba abierto y la cocina algo alejada del comedor, la puerta estaba cerrada, nadie interrumpiría, al momento de tomar el pomo, le cayo encima, derramando la sustancia dulce y pegajosa por todo su cuerpo, entrando en la yukata que traía después del baño.

- Gomen… se me cayo… - murmuro algo avergonzado por su propia torpeza, el mayor no pudo contenerse por mucho tiempo, se acerco al pequeño y le abrazo por la espalda para susurrarle al oído.

- Descuida, déjame ayudarte… - tomo un trapo humedecido y comenzó a friccionarlo sobre la tela, cuando estuvo el trabajo terminado se dio cuenta de que el chocolate había llenado de su dulce esencia la piel suave del pequeño se acercó a la zona manchada en el cuello y la lamió con deseo, embriagándose no solo por la dulzura del chocolate sino por el sabor propio del pequeño quien se sintió incomodo por la acción.

- ¿Qué hace? Tebayo… - pregunto apenado mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas por el calor y el choque del aliento del mayor sobre su cuello, además de las sensaciones de tener la húmeda lengua en una zona tan sensible, y como respuesta recibió otro lametón que le hizo cerrar los ojos y gemir sin querer, el mayor sonrió por debajo esto era mejor de lo que tenía planeado.


	10. El poder de una lagrima

_**NOTA: **Ohayo minna... u... traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic... que espero les guste... u... hay una sorpresa que no se si les guste nnU... esperemos que si... bien... quien les hace pensar que pondría a Itachi de malo?... no me creen?... pues a leer o... y por cierto... Orochimaru esta más cerca de lo que se imaginan... presten atención... muchas gracias por leer... nos vemos en el sigueinte capitulo... u_

* * *

Capitulo 10 El poder de una lágrima… fase dos cancelada…

Se sentía realmente incomodo con la situación, nadie le había tocado de esa manera, como era posible que se sintiera de esa manera, solo le estaba ayudando a limpiarse el chocolate¿verdad?...

- Itachi-san… onegai… tomeru… se siente extraño… onegai… - suplico al momento en que sus manitas tomaron la cabeza del mayor para alejarlo de su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados y su respiración se encontraba agitada por el susto que le proporcionaron. Suplicaba, se sentía mal, era todo tan extraño, no comprendía como había llegado a ese punto, pensó en Sasuke, las manos de su hermano no eran parecidas a las suyas y no desprendían ese calor que le hacía sentir tan bien "Sasuke…" pensó al momento que una lágrima silenciosa descendía por su mejilla.

El solo hecho de ver esa lágrima cristalina producto del acto que había hecho, fue suficiente para detenerle por completo, que rayos estuvo a punto de hacer y encima de todo a un niño, la culpabilidad le llego de plano en todo su cuerpo, observó al rubio comenzar a temblar asustado por lo que sucedía en ese lugar, suspiro, ya había descubierto lo que su hermano añoraba de ese pequeño, aquella calida sonrisa la que quería proteger a cualquier costa y que él, por sus actos estuvo a punto de borrar, sonrió burlándose internamente de sí mismo, como era posible que pensará tan siquiera que alguien como su hermano tuviera una mente tan depravada como la suya, la sola idea se le hizo ridícula.

- Naruto… gomen… es que ya no había paños… ven vamos al cuarto de baño para que te limpies… voy por tus cosas… te esperare afuera… aquí tengo las cosas para Sasuke… - le sonrió, si antes se sentía estúpido ahora se sentía más, el pequeño no podía ver su rostro, aun así, al extender su mano, cerró los ojos pensando que el pequeño cambiaría pero su sorpresa fue mayor al sentir la calida mano del pequeño aun temblando un poco sobre la suya.

- Arigato… Itachi-san… por ayudarme a limpiar el desastre… por traernos aquí y pagar todas estas cosas… ahora entiendo porque Sai-niisan te quiere mucho… - esta declaración del pequeño le sorprendía, no solo por el hecho de que perdonara ese repentino ataque libidinoso, pero claro aquel pequeño no comprendía que era la, lujuria ya que Sai le había educado como a un padre solo con lo mejor del mundo y el hecho de que Orochimaru ya le hubiera mancillado no era motivo para pensar que dejaba de ser inocente, ya lo había demostrado, el no conocía la malicia que existía en el mundo y eso era algo de agradecer, podías percibir con el simple tacto que ese pequeño que le sonría nervioso, apenado y un poco tonto despedía un color puramente blanco, sin ninguna mancha en su interior como otros, incluyéndose él mismo en esto.

- Dô itashimashite… - contesto completamente rojo, era la primera vez que alguien le trataba como igual y no como un Uchiha, ahora entendía porque su hermano era se afanaba por que aquel pequeño no perdiera lo que le hace tan especial para la gente que en ese momento le esperaba para el postre.

Fue en ese momento en el que caminaban por los pasillos que recordó las palabras del pequeño, temía preguntar, tal vez estaba malinterpretando las palabras del rubio nuevamente, pero era necesario saber, Sai se le hacía una persona impresionante y lo que más quería era hacer feliz a Naruto para que Sai estuviera feliz, sabía que eso le gustaba, pero en el fondo se negaba a aceptar tal cosa, como el primogénito de los Uchiha debía ser él quien tuviera descendencia para poder seguir con las tradiciones familiares.

- Etto… hace un momento mencionaste a Sai… ¿Qué te ha dicho acerca de mi?... – preguntaba inseguro, era la primera vez que se veía interesado por alguien sin darse cuenta, sabía que le agradaba pasar tiempo con el moreno, pero nunca supo la verdadera razón, ahora tenía interés con él¿porque el pequeño le había contado de él?... no, era porque realmente le interesaba lo que Sai pensará sobre él.

- ¿Eh?... pues todas las noches me cuenta lo bien que se la pasa la tarde platicando contigo… dice que eres muy especial… que te quiere mucho, pero que tu sientes interés por otra persona tebayo… - la última frase lastimó no solo al rubio que quería que su cuidador tuviera una persona especial a su lado sino al moreno, lo peor de todo era que realmente no sabía porque le lastimaba el pensar que en el interior aquel moreno de precioso sentir esta mal por su culpa.

- Puedes estar seguro de que no es así… - le respondió cuando se encontraban en el baño, que se localiza en la habitación del pequeño, mientras que Itachi esperaba con los brazos cruzados en el soporte de la puerta, recargando su peso, pensando y esperando a que el pequeño se quite el chocolate de encima.

- El shampoo es la botella que se encuentra frente a ti del lado derecho… - mencionaba al escuchar el agua cerrarse, mientras que varias cosas eran golpeadas con las manitas del pequeño que buscaba sus instrumentos.

- ¿Seguro que puedes solo?... – pregunto preocupado pues el pequeño había soltado un pequeño quejidito cuando se escucho un estruendo pequeño, producto tal vez de que la botella se resbalara y le diera en el dedo del pie.

- Hai… solo se me ha resbalado la botella del las manos y me ha dado en un pie dattebayo… nada que un besito no solucione… - Naruto se peleaba con las texturas que aquella sustancia le esparcía en las manos era gracioso sentirla pero a la vez era un poco molesto puesto que todo se le resbalaba y comenzaba a sentir irritados los ojos, mientras se tallaba la cabeza pero no se quejo.

- ¿Ya terminaste?... – preguntaba levantándose de su posición para estar de pie frente a la puerta, cuando el agua se dejo escuchar y solo salio un suspiro satisfactorio y una pequeña frase "ah que rico no tener chocolate encima" cosa que le hizo sonreír.

- Hai… ¿Dónde esta la toalla? Tebayo… - pregunto palpando la pared afuera de la ducha para poder secarse y salir al encuentro de los demás que deberían estar preocupados.

- Esta a la derecha de la ducha cerca del inodoro… - respondía al pequeño con una sonrisa en los labios, definitivamente ese pequeño era muy especial, era al culpable de dos cosas, que la sonrisa de Sasuke regresara después de lo que ocurrió aquella vez y que ahora él mismo sonriera de manera sincera, cosa que nunca supo hacer bien, siempre resultaba ser simplemente una mueca de agrado, más nunca una sonrisa, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance con tal de ver a su hermano y al pequeño siempre felices, se prometió internamente.

- Ah… ya la encontré… arigato dattebayo… - se escuchó detrás de la puerta la cortina que le separaba abrirse, los suaves movimientos de la toalla al frotar la tela sobre ella eran simplemente acompasados, ese chico desprendía inocencia y pureza eran muchas, haciendo que su presencia se hiciera necesaria para controlar algunos errores en la personalidad, como le había hecho con el pequeño Gaara, ese niño pelirrojo se le hacía muy interesante, casi tanto como el rubio, su personalidad abierta solo a algunas personas le llamaba la atención en gran manera.

- ¿Estás listo?... nos están esperando… - toco a la puerta, pero el pequeño no salía, solo se escuchaba su suave voz insultándose a si mismo por lo bajo, abrió la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar y Naruto se peleaba por hacer el nudo nuevo a la yukata que traía puesta en ese momento, de un tono naranja tan bajito que parecía crema sin estampado, dejando ver su fina figura tras la tela, sonrío un poco acercándose al pequeño.

- Permíteme… - comentó a la altura de la cintura del menor, mientras que este detenía cualquier movimiento para evitar que algo saliera mal, le ataba su cintura con la cintilla de una manera tan delicada que n sintió nada mas que el último tirón finalizando de esta manera el moño que le ataba he impedía que su cuerpo estuviera desprotegido.

- Vamos… - terminó levándose del suelo y tomando todas las cosas para el postre en sus manos, comenzaron a caminar de nueva cuenta al comedor por aquellos pasillos solitarios y callados por donde no había nadie en esos momentos…

En el comedor Sasuke regresaba, deteniendo su marcha al no ver la cabeza rubia que esperaba sentado en el lugar donde momentos antes le dejo, llego hasta con Sai preocupado por no encontrarlo, no se había percatado de que su hermano tampoco se encontraba presente, el único que habitaba sus pensamientos era el rubio en esos momentos.

- ¿Sai, dónde esta naruto?... – pregunto intentando que su voz saliera lo más serena posible, pero miles de pensamientos de lo que le pudo haber pasado surcaban su mente, si algo le pasaba no podría perdonárselo nunca debía estar con él, pero no lo estaba, estaba permitiendo que algo le ocurriera.

- Descuida Sasuke-san… está con Itachi-san… - contestaba el moreno llevándose a los labios un poco de té de su baso.

- Ya se tardaron bastante… ¿no creen?... – comentó Kiba muy tranquilo con los codos sobre la mesa y con Shikamaru acostado a su lado en el suelo, esperando en una posición cómoda que llegara el postre, bostezando de vez en cuando por el sueño que llegaba a afectarle incluyendo al resto de los pequeños que se restregaban los ojos en un vano intento de que su visión permaneciera firme, pero sin éxito alguno.

- Voy a buscarles… - pronuncio Sasuke mientras se dirigía a los pasillos donde se conectaban los cuartos con el comedor y la cocina, siendo su camino interrumpido por una voz suave que le llenaba de tranquilidad y alegría el corazón.

- Sasuke estará muy contento con lo que le hemos traído… - reía bajito el rubio llegando con un frasco de chocolate abrazado con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía el dedo pulgar del mayor que le encaminaba por los pasillos aun desconocidos para el pequeño.

- Ya verás que si… - contestaba con una sonrisa mientras veía feliz el comportamiento del pequeño, era realmente lindo cuando sonreía.

- Ah… Sasuke… - comentaba al ver a su hermano, deteniendo su camino y soltando la mano del pequeño.

- Naruto… - susurro el menor de los Uchiha y el pequeño hecho a correr en dirección al que le llamaba abrazándose al azabache con fuerza sin soltar el frasco de chocolate que traía aun entre las manos, sintiéndose reconfortado por aquellos brazos que siempre le hacían sentir cómodo y sobre todo feliz, mientras que el moreno le regalaba una sonrisa, abrazándolo con fuerza, acariciando sus espalda y su cabello, percatándose que este se encontraba mojado, miró un segundo su yukata, notando que no era la blanca de hace momentos atrás.

- ¿Por qué tienes el cabello mojado?... – pregunto un poco alarmado, como era posible que eso pasara¿Qué había sucedido?

- Tome una ducha… es que me embarre de chocolate cuando fui a buscar el postre… Itachi-san me llevó a lavar… - contesto tocándose el pelo y la ropa con la mano libre mientras sonreía para tranquilizar al azabache, le quería mucho de eso estaba seguro y no quería que se preocupara por él.

- Vamos a comer postre… - Sasuke besa el cabello rubio en un gesto para darle a entender que le cree, le toma dulcemente de la mano y lo lleva hasta la mesa, sentándolo al lado de Gaara, quien estaba recargado en la mesa en una posición bastante incomoda.

El sueño les estaba venciendo a todos, el hambre ya se había calmado y ahora solo necesitaban un buen descanso, aun tenían muchas vacaciones por delante. Las habitaciones fueron entregadas, Sasuke le mostraba como llegar a su habitación por si algo le pasaba o simplemente no podía dormir, todos en sus cuartos se preparaban para pasar la noche, los pasos de dos personas se escuchaban en el pasillo junto con susurros contando las puertas una y otra vez añadiendo los nombres de sus moradores, pasados algunos minutos todo el lugar se encontraba en silencio.

Sai le susurraba un cuento a Gaara mientras le acariciaba las hebras rojizas para tranquilizarle y hacer que duerma, entre sus manos se encontraba shukaku, seco después de una ronda en la secadora durante la tarde, al parecer necesitarían comprar otro cuando regresaran, el pequeño se aferraba a shukaku mientras era arrullado por las palabras tranquilizadoras del moreno, sentía un poco de miedo de estar en un lugar apartado, más por ahora no estaba Naruto con él, pero el solo hecho de saber que su cuidador estaba con él le tranquilizaba, pocos minutos después fue presa del sueño, durmiendo tranquilamente en los brazos del ojinegro quien se durmió minutos después que el pequeño…

Ino no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba enlistando todas las cosas que le había hecho al pequeño, lo menos que quería era que le pasará algo mientras ella dormía, por suerte su habitación y la del pequeño estaban juntas, si algo le pasaba estaba segura de que podría escuchar perfectamente lo que ocurriría, tenía el sueño ligero por si las dudas, cuando todo estuvo listo y escucho los sonoros ronquidos del pequeño Chouji, sonrió complacida dormitando por momentos para no perder pista de lo que le acontecía al niño a su cuidado.

Shino, miraba los frascos en los que tenía encerrados a varios animalitos que se encontró tanto en la playa como en el bosque cercano a la casa, eran increíbles a su parecer y se revolvían en sus frascos intentando en vano escapar de su prisión de cristal, según las ordenes de Lee, les colocó arena a los que descubrió que no eran insectos, pero aun así los conservó, le agradaban aquellas formas que se mostraban ante si, le colocó un poco de agua de mar, simulando una mini playa para que estuvieran cómodos en su nueva casa, a la mariposa que cazó le colocó hierbas y flores para que se posará y alimentara, al igual que a los demás insectos, mirándolos cayó profundamente dormido con una sonrisa disimulada en sus labios, soñando con atrapar insectos quizás.

Lee no tenía problemas con su pequeño a cuidar, sabía que si algo le pasaba llegaría a su habitación, por lo que se quedo profundamente dormido en un tiempo record, mientras que de su habitación los ronquidos salían, pero no molestaban a nadie.

Neji al igual que Hinata se encontraban leyendo un libro en sus respectivas habitaciones hasta que el sueño les fue venciendo y poco a poco durmieron tranquilos, disfrutando de la brisa marina que entraba por sus ventanas entreabiertas.

Shikamaru descansaba hacía horas atrás, con Akamaru a los pies de su cama por si algo sucedía durante las horas nocturnas, su puerta necesitaba permanecer abierta un poco para poder salir el can y llamar a su amo en dado caso de que al pequeño le sucediera algo, mientras Kiba al igual que Ino procuraba tener un sueño ligero para evitar grandes problemas con su niño al cuidado, sabía que Akamaru le ayudaría y le avisaría si algo pasaba, durmió un tanto seguro por esto, aunque pendiente por los nervios.

Itachi por su parte permanecía despierto pensando en todas las cosas que hizo el día de hoy y lo que estuvo por hacer, reprochándose internamente lo que hubiera pasado si no se hubiera detenido, era un completo estúpido como era posible que pudiera perder no solo la sonrisa del pequeño y con ella la de su hermano menor, sino también la de todos los pequeños y los cuidadores, él mismo fue testigo de lo que pasaba cuando al pequeño le consumían las sombras, sobre todo le dolía de sobre manera ver el rostro entristecido de Sai, ese joven de enigmática sonrisa le llamaba mucho la atención y no sabía porqué, recordó lo que el ojiazul le mencionó y sonrió, su misión ahora era mas grande, proteger la sonrisa de Naruto, la de Sasuke y sobre todo la de Sai.

Sasuke estaba tranquilamente dormido, soñando con la sonrisa de la persona que le robó algo importante, su cariño, además de regresarle algo que jamás pensó en recuperar, la sonrisa que murió junto con el cuerpo de su padre, tenía tantas ganas de tener a Naruto en esos momentos en los brazos, acariciarle el cabello hasta que se durmiera a su lado y disfrutar de su calor, se sentía tranquilo teniéndolo a su lado, le encantaba ese olor que despedía el pequeño, sus pequeñas manos cuando tocaban las suyas en el abrazo, todo el ojiazul le hacía apreciarlo más, soñaba con él y eso le hacía feliz.

Naruto por su parte, no podía dormir, era la primera vez que dormía solo y no le agradaba mucho la idea, se levanto en silencio de la cama que le prepararon, aquellas sabanas de textura suave eran realmente frías al tacto, la oscuridad no le preocupaba, ya estaba acostumbrado, pero la soledad era algo que realmente temía, abrazando la almohada se encaminó a la puerta tocando con una mano la pared para no caer, tenía intenciones de ir al cuarto de Sai, pero después de pensarlo unos momentos decidió dejarle dormir tranquilo, contó los cuartos mientras que sus pasos eran amortiguados con los pies en punta intentando no despertar a nadie.

Recorrió con cuidado las puertas corredizas que le separaban del interior de la habitación, colocando los pies dentro abrazo la almohada, tal vez esa no era una buena idea pero aun así, se atrevió a susurrar solo para la persona en la habitación que ya había visto su figura en el marco de la puerta y le miraba intrigado observando sus movimientos y esperando la frase que delatara su presencia en esa habitación.

- Sasuke… - murmuro en voz sumamente baja pero audible entre el silencio que reinaba, aquella figura se levanto de la cama y poso una de sus manos en la mejilla del pequeño, mientras que sonreía con dulzura por el acto del pequeño, quien cerro los ojos para desfrutar de la caricia en su mejilla, besó con ternura su frente para después abrazar ese frágil cuerpo infantil que aun tenía la almohada entre las manos.

- Deja te llevo a su habitación… - le susurro en el oído, abriendo nuevamente la puerta que el pequeño había cerrado al entrar, tomando su mano para caminar unos cuantos pasos a la habitación del menor de los Uchiha.

- Es aquí… - abrió lentamente la puerta y dejó entrar al pequeño, revolvió sus cabellos para irse, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz del infante llamarle.

- Arigato Itachi-san… - pronunció el pequeño esbozando una sonrisa, los pasos de quien le acompañaban se terminaron en la habitación contigua.

Se adentro a la habitación tentando la pared hasta que se encontró atrapado en unos brazos, sonrió complacido aunque algo entristecido porque no pudo encontrar la cama por sus propios medios.

- Sasuke… - murmuro tocando las manos que se enrollaban en su pecho dándole aquel toque tan calido que tantas veces sentía y que le llenaba el pecho de algo que no sabía que era pero que le agradaba de sobre manera.

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto?... – pregunto colocando su cabeza en el hombre del rubio quien de igual modo apoyo su cabeza en la contraria para tener mas contacto mientras murmuraba la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

- No estoy acostumbrado a dormir solo… ¿puedo dormir contigo?... – pregunto temeroso de la respuesta, como contestación escucho una suave risa mientras que el abrazo se apretaba mas y los labios del moreno se estamparon en su mejilla.

- Claro… ven… - pronunció separándose para tomar su mano y caminar hacía su cama, al llegar permitió que el pequeño entrara primero para después seguirlo.

- Aquí no esta frío… - sonrió sintiendo el calor del cuerpo contrario junto con esa fragancia tan dulce y refrescante que despedía el cuerpo del moreno, su voz se lleno de melancolía por lo que pediría a continuación, sonaba tan estúpido pero realmente lo necesitaba.

- Sasuke… - susurró mientras que el moreno se juntaba a su cuerpo cubriéndoles con las mantas del frío de la noche.

- ¿Qué pasa?... – pregunto extrañado, su voz se notaba algo… ¿cómo descifrarla… triste?... ¿nostálgica?... definitivamente no le gustaba ese sonido de voz, tampoco el brillo lleno de dolor que se veía en sus ojos con el brillo de la luna que traspasaba por la ventana abierta de la habitación.

- ¿Puedo tocarte?... – pidió mientras unía sus frentes y sus manos temblaban un poco, en esos momentos quería terminar el juego, quería conocer a la persona que se había vuelto necesaria para su existencia, quería saber si realmente era como se lo imaginaba, pero en esos instantes le era imposible saberlo.

Sonrió con algo que le lastimaba en el corazón, tomó las manos de Naruto con delicadeza y las dirigió a su rostro, cerrando los ojos al sentir el calor, de esas manos tan suaves, tersas y pequeñas que le acariciaban con sumo cuidado, mientras que un pequeño sollozo mezclado con una sonrisa escapaba de los labios del ojiazul, tocando, sus parpados, labios, orejas, su nariz jugando un poco con ella, sus mejillas, su frente, su cabello, barbilla, cuello. Momentos después soltó las manos del pequeño para que él mismo tocará cuando quisiese, pasando sus manos por sus cabellos una vez mas, juntando sus frentes de nuevo para besar la punta de la nariz del ojinegro y sonreír mientras que sus manitas bailaban en la espalda fuerte del mayor aferrándose a ella en un abrazo que tanto necesitaba, sollozando por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Por qué lloras?... – pregunto asustado mientras que abrazaba la espalda del pequeño, regalando besitos en sus hebras doradas para calmar su llanto que era tan débil quizás para no despertar a nadie.

- Estas tan cerca… demo… no puedo verte… no hasta que este juego termine… tebayo… eso me entristece… gracias a los juegos de Kakashi-sensei puedo verte a través de mis manos… eres tan hermoso… pero no me basta… quiero ver a la persona de quien me enamoré… - termino hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del moreno, restregándolo suavemente para borrar el rastro de su tristeza.

Le abrazo con más fuerza, eso realmente le había dolido y no un poco, realmente le partió el alma, como era posible que después de todo lo que habían hecho no hubiera funcionado nada, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente, tomo la barbilla del pequeño, le miró a sus cristalizados ojos que temblaban por la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos y con las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

- Naruto… te quiero muchísimo… ¿podría… besarte?... – preguntó con un tono carmín en sus mejillas logrando que el pequeño también se sonrojará.

- Hai… - contestó tímido cerrando los ojos y levantando sus labios para unirlos con los del moreno en un roce tan delicado y a la vez tan necesitado por ambos, en aquel acto se expresaban todo lo que querían decirse pero que tenían miedo de lo que esas palabras pudieran crear, sus labios eran carnosos, suaves, perfectos pensaron ambos, no tenían otra forma para describirlos, esa mezcla de sabores a menta por parte del moreno y a naranja por parte del rubio se mezclaban encantadora mente, mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban más rojas, después de unos segundos se separaron con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos aun cerrados.

Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos poco a poco después de ese gentil gesto por parte del moreno las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro, tocando nuevamente la piel del rostro del moreno quien no entendía el porque de las lagrimas del pequeño, pero se dejó llevar por aquellas caricias, eran placenteras, cerró nuevamente los ojos para disfrutar de ese mágico toque, esas manos curiosas comenzaron a temblar, tocando con paciencia sus labios, mientras su llanto aumentaba poco a poco pero sin emitir ruido alguno, secó con sus manos el producto de su emoción reprimida, animándose a preguntar.

- Naruto… ¿Qué pa…?…- no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que en ese momento la voz del rubio interrumpió el comentario que estaba apunto de decir.

- Creo que me meteré en problemas por esto pero no me importa… - comentó mientras sus manos vagaban por las mejillas del moreno tocándolas con gran delicadeza, como si de algo muy frágil se tratara.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?... – pregunto sonriente mientras acariciaba el pelo rubio con lentitud mostrando una calida sonrisa.

- Rompí nuevamente las reglas del juego… pero no me importa… sabía que eras hermoso… pero no me imagine que tanto… - pronunció mientras que escondía su cabeza en el pecho del Uchiha que no sabía como procesar esa información.

No insistió, sonrió feliz por lo dicho, el pequeño ya había visto y se alegraba enormemente de ser lo primero que veía desde hace años o que eso creía, le abrazó con fuerzas mientras besaba una y otra vez sus cabellos rubios.

- Vamos a descansar… - termino el moreno acercando ese pequeño cuerpo al suyo conteniendo la felicidad que le invadía la noticia, sin saber que entre las sombras el plan de un hombre se interpondría en la felicidad que hace momentos había descubierto.

Ambos durmieron con lago, recibiendo el calor del cuerpo contrario mientras que sus cuerpos eran bañados por la luz de la luna llena que se colaba por la venta abierta dándole a sus pieles un toque de magia para aquel que mirara sus rostros infantiles…

- Naruto… duerme tranquilo… porque esta será la última vez… Uchiha… más vale que te separes de lo que no te pertenece… - las palabras del pálido hombre atravesaron el viento arrastrando todo rastro de aquellas intenciones malvadas, esperando el momento en el que el menor de los Uchiha se separara de lo que por derecho, era suyo y que recalcaría nuevamente.

- Eres mío… - replicó a la oscuridad mientras regresaba a su escondite en las profundidades del bosque, repasando nuevamente su infalible plan mientras que en aquella gran casona todas las luces se encontraban apagadas.


	11. ¿Naruto Perdido?

Capitulo 11 ¿Naruto perdido?...

Amanecía en aquella casa donde todos los habitantes descansaban tranquilos, aquellos molestos más calidos rayos de sol eran acompañados por las aves que se encontraban llegando a las playas para pescar la comida de sus crías y aquellas aves que despertaban en el bosque a espaldas de la casa, a ninguno de los habitantes de les había ocurrido correr las cortinas la noche anterior, el resplandor de la luna y las estrellas de la noche anterior era tan sublime que se consideraría sacrilegio haber cerrado cortinas ante tal visión, cada uno de los rostros fue iluminado por los rayos del astro mayor, provocando el despertar de cada uno de ellos, excepto el de un pequeño rubio de sueño pesado que se aferraba a los brazos del moreno que le miraba dormir tranquilamente, procurando no hacer el menor ruido que perturbara aquellos placenteros sueños a los que era preso el pequeño entre sus brazos.

Un castaño de cabello rizado, con una tendencia a ocultar su dulce pero seria mirada bajo el resplandor de unas gafas oscuras fue el primero en despertar, dirigiéndose ya vestido con su ropa informal al cuarto donde su cuidador estaría ejercitándose como siempre lo hacía, dirigió con cuidado sus pasos amortiguándolos con cuidado para no despertar a los demás, corrió la delgada puerta de papel y allí estaba, con su ropa de entrenamiento, su cama ya tendida igual que la del pequeño que la acomodo antes de salir en busca de su cuidador, las manos del pelinegro se encontraban en su nuca, sus pies firmes en el suelo, las rodillas levemente flexionadas, el sudor corriendo por su frente hasta detenerse en el filo de su camisa color verde, se quedo esperando, sabía que en poco tiempo terminaría y le prestaría la debida atención.

- … 95… 96… 97… 98… 99… y 100… - mencionó logrando la ultima flexión, observó en el marco de la puerta al pequeño que le miraba intrigado por su afán de con el ejercicio, tomó una toalla pequeña y con ella limpio el sudor que le escurría por su cabeza.

- Bueno días… ¿Quieres desayunar?... – pregunto como todas las mañanas en el instituto, el pequeño negó con la cabeza comenzando de esta manera la cotidiana conversación.

- "Buenos días… no gracias aun es muy temprano para desayunar…" – comentó el pequeño haciendo varios movimientos con sus manos, el joven de camisa verde asentía descifrando las palabras a través de las manos y los movimientos de labios casi imperceptibles que el pequeño de cabello rizado hacía.

- Entiendo… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?... – pregunto mientras tomaba prendas limpias para ducharse junto con el pequeño, ya que era costumbre que después de levantarse y antes de desayunar tomaran un refrescante aseo personal para comenzar con toda la energía que presenta la flor de la juventud como solía decir con énfasis y entusiasmo Lee.

- "He visto ayer un bosque cercano… me gustaría ver y recolectar algunos insectos…" – pidió haciendo los signos para cada palabra con gran maestría hacía tiempo que había dominado ese lenguaje, pero al escucharlo y observar las palabras no podía evitar mover al compás los labios al momento de pronunciar la palabra con sus dedos.

- Claro… iremos todos juntos… pero antes… un baño y el desayuno… - aclaro levantando su dedo índice, cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa para después tocar con delicadeza la nariz del pequeño, que después se acaricio la zona tocada por su hermano mayor, correspondiendo a la sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza, entrando de nueva cuenta a su habitación para sacar la ropa correspondiente…

El estomago de Chouji hizo el singular sonido que indicaba que su cuerpo necesitaba algo para comer, la noche anterior prefirió llevar a su habitación una bolsa con golosinas para no molestar a Ino, sabía que ella siempre terminaba cansada por cuidar por su salud, sabía que por las noches ella se la pasaba la mayoría en vela, cuidando por que sus niveles de nutrientes y azúcar estuvieran estables y él nunca pudo agradecerle, no sabía como hacerlo, pero ya se había terminado las golosinas y él no sabía cocinar, no tuvo mas remedio que irse al cuarto conjunto donde la rubia dormía tranquilamente por primera vez, la noche completa desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Ino-san… - susurro con voz extremadamente baja, acercándose hasta llegar a la cama de la joven y mirarla con detenimiento, su corazón en ese momento comenzó a palpitar con fuerza dentro de su pecho, la tez blanca de la joven, tersa y suave al tacto, lo sabía de primera mano, sus cabellos sueltos sobre la almohada jugaban con su cara, aparto los mechones que le cubrían el rostro sonrojándose al mirar sus labios, esos labios carnosos que siempre le llamaban con cariño y le elogiaban cuando hacía algo bien, retiró su mano al ver que con el contacto la joven comenzaba a abrir sus ojos color zafiro.

- Chouji… ¿Qué pasa?... – preguntó al momento de ver al pequeño al lado de su cama mientras se restregaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano para despertar completamente, se alarmó al ver las mejillas del pequeño sonrojadas, temiendo lo peor colocó su frente sobre la frente del menor para comprobar su temperatura, logrando que el sonrojo de las mejillas de Chouji aumentara, sonrió complacida no era fiebre.

- Me asustaste… pensé que estabas con fiebre… - menciono mientras le tocaba la mejilla logrando una caricia muy agradable para el regordete quien cerró los ojos para llenarse de ese roce, la rubia observó el reloj de mesa que se encontraba en la mesita de noche alarmándose porque su pequeño hacía horas no ingería algo, probablemente aquel sonrojo era debido a la falta de alimento.

"_Ino-san… quisiera saber que es esto que siento dentro de mi pecho… me siento tan feliz de saber que soy algo importante para usted y que puedo estar a su lado… lamentablemente no soy de la edad y mucho menos soy esa persona…"_ los ojos de Chouji desprendían nostalgia al recordar el comportamiento de su hermana mayor cuando se hablaba de Hayate Gekko, otro de los cuidadores del instituto que se encontraba en la división de jóvenes-adultos, lamentablemente para Ino el joven ya tenía novia Yugao Uzuki que se encarga del soporte psicológico de las personas que han tenido accidentes graves, la terapia y la manera de superar esos impulsos por desaparecer o su baja autoestima por denominarse monstruos ante la sociedad, ella se encargaba de mostrarles que las apariencias o "defectos" como les solían llamar era lo que menos importaba, los sentimientos de las personas y sobre todo su manera de ver las cosas era lo único que realmente importaba, ambos un año mayor a la rubia.

- Mira la hora… vamos a tomar el desayuno… - tomo su mano, aun se encontraban en pijama mas eso no importaba, la salud del pequeño era mas importante que la presentación ante los demás además era casi imposible que otras personas que no fuesen Lee y Shino estuvieran despiertos a esas horas, se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para el pequeño y para los demás que estarían pronto a levantarse…

Gaara ya se encontraba despierto pero se negaba a levantarse, los brazos del moreno sobre su cuerpo se sentían tan calidos que sería un desperdicio apartar tan calido y agradable roce, miraba al techo, esperando el momento en el que el moreno a su lado se despertara y comenzaran a jugar, el desarrollo del pequeño desde que conoció a Naruto era muy agradable y satisfactorio a la vista ajena, su vocabulario había aumentado de un "No…" a frases completas, su desarrollo cognoscitivo llegaba a niveles muy altos sorprendiendo a mas de uno en ocasiones donde aquellos pequeños con profesores especiales, su capacidad de razonamiento con las clases y charlas de Kakashi también ayudaron grandemente, logrando que encontrara soluciones rápidas y eficientes a problemas en los que niños de mayor edad no encontraban salida, pero parecía no darse cuenta de ello.

El moreno comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, los molestos rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana le dieron por completo en la cara, logrando arrebatarle el sueño por completo, sonrió al ver los ojos aguamarina del pequeño mirándole curioso, sin decir nada, analizando sus facciones faciales, bostezo mientras se sentaba restregando sus ojos para despertar por completo.

- Buenos días Gaara-kun… ¿dormiste bien?... – pregunto al terminar el bostezo mientras el pelirrojo le miraba ensimismado, no parecía la misma persona, pero sus caricias, su calor y su voz eran las mismas, después de analizar las cosas un momento se abalanzó a la cintura del moreno con Shukaku en sus brazos aferrándose a su cintura, mientras regalaba una enorme sonrisa mostrando lo feliz que se sentía por tener a alguien preocupado por su salud.

- Hai… Gaara… tiene… hambre… - pronunció despacio al separarse del moreno quien observó el despertador que había sido apagado antes de que sonara la alarma, revolvió los cabellos rojos y sedosos del pequeño quien le había dejado dormir unos minutos mas.

- ¿Que te gustaría desayunar?... – pregunto levantándose estirando los músculos agolpados de su espalda por quedarse en una posición un tanto incomoda por un tiempo la noche anterior.

- Pan francés… con… chocolate… - pronunció recordando el desayuno que la cocinera siempre le hacia con un pequeño Shukaku dibujado con el chocolate derretido encima.

- Está bien pan francés será… vamos a desayunar… - antes de salir rumbo a la cocina se cambiaron de ropa y arreglaron sus camas…

Itachi estaba mirando su reflejo en el pequeño espejo del cuarto de baño de su habitación, hacía tiempo que estaba meditando las cosas que sucedieron desde la noche pasada, trataba de averiguar como rayos controlo aquellos impulsos que por unos momentos se apoderaron de su cuerpo, el no esperaba que las cosas se salieran de esa manera de control, pero aquel frágil cuerpo le gritaba por ser probado pero al hacerlo se volvió adicto a ese dulce sabor y por poco no lograba controlarse, estuvo a punto de apagar nuevamente la sonrisa del pequeño y la de su hermano, además de que la palabras que le mencionó respecto a Sai aun le rondaban en la cabeza _"Es por eso que Sai-niisan te quiere tanto…" _pensó en la sonrisa del moreno cuidador sonrojándoseen el acto…

Akamaru Saltaba de un lugar a otro, era de mañana y como cada mañana le daba los buenos días a Shikamaru y a Kiba a su manera, brincando en sus camas y lamiéndoles el rostro hasta lograr despertarlos por completo, logrando su objetivo rápidamente cuando la mano de Shikamaru se estrello contra su hocico anunciando que ya se levantaba, corrió al cuarto de su amo repitiendo la misma operación, ambos un tanto cansados aun, siendo los últimos en levantarse, se dirigieron al cuarto de baño para lavarse la saliva de perro en su rostro y con pasos cansados y taciturnos se encontraron en el pasillo para ir a la cocina a comer algo para comenzar el día…

Neji y Hinata tenían la costumbre de verse en el pasillo para platicar un momento sobre las cosas que habían hecho o los planes que tenían a futuro, cambiados y listos para salir de paseo o hacer cualquier actividad que tuvieran pensada hacer los demás, pero antes que nada, el desayuno debía ser tomado para comenzar con energías y sobre todo ánimos…

Sasuke por su parte se encontraba con Naruto dormido entre sus brazos, pensaba como era posible que de la noche a la mañana el pequeño ya le hubiera visto, se preocupaba por su futuro, si ya no necesitaba de la asistencia de Sai, él sería llevado a otro niño y Naruto terminaría trabajando para el instituto, en la calle o quizás aquella persona culpable de que perdiera su sonrisa aquella vez, semanas atrás regresara y se lo llevara, el miedo le invadió aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo atrapado entre sus brazos, reprimiendo una lagrima dolorosa por aquello pesimistas pensamientos.

Naruto comenzó a despertar lentamente, se sentía tan bien que quería seguir durmiendo pero los espasmos en el cuerpo contrario le asustaron, levanto el rostro encontrándose a un Sasuke con fuertemente aferrado a su cuerpo como si tuviera miedo de perderlo, tomo entre sus pequeñas manos el rostro del moreno quien detuvo toda acción al ver que sus movimientos tan bruscos habían despertado a su acompañante, sonrió complacido por tener la atención del mayor y dio un pequeño beso en la frente del ojinegro, aquellos fuertes brazos le apresaron con mas fuerza, su rostro se oculto en el pliegue de su hombro con su cuello, no quería que su pequeño desapareciera, se prometió estar con él todo el tiempo, no importando que pasara en el futuro.

- Ohayo Sasuke… tengo hambre dattebayo… - mencionó separándose con dificultad del moreno.

- Cámbiate primero… y vamos… - depósito un tierno beso en su frente para levantarse de la cama seguido del pequeño rubio, cambiados y con el rostro limpio, se reunieron con los demás a desayunar y ver que era lo que tenían preparado para el día de hoy…

- Esta vez… no me detendré… serás mío… para siempre… Uzumaki Naruto… - murmuro entre los arbustos cercanos a la casa el hombre que les vigilaba, observando al rubio sin descanso, cada acción, cada gesto, cada movimiento era observado, calculando las posibilidades de que aquel cuerpo tan suave sucumbiera ante sus deseos, ese día, se prometió, no habría nada que lo detuviera, esa misma tarde, Naruto desaparecería de las vidas de aquellas personas que tan animadamente tomaban un desayuno bastante variado, huevos revueltos, fritos, jugo de naranja, leche, galletas para acompañar, pan francés, ramen para el rubio y arroz con huevos cocidos para Itachi junto con un café…

- ¿Qué haremos el día de hoy?... – pregunto Kiba observando a todos comer con animo su desayuno.

- Shino quiere ir a ver el bosque para su colección de insectos… sería buena idea ir todos como en una excursión… explotemos el poder de nuestra juventud… - mencionó levantándose de golpe para que nadie objetara sus palabras, cosas que funcionó, pues todos los demás solo le miraron extrañados.

- Sería divertido… - siguió Sai regalando una sonrisa a la persona que tenía enfrente logrando sonrojarla, Itachi se llevó una mano al corazón, ya que al ver ese gesto en el moreno su ritmo cardiaco se disparó de tal manera que no podía controlarlo, sentía como le golpeaba con fuerza las costillas.

Naruto que estaba sentado entre Sasuke y Gaara no probaba alimento alguno, podía verse su rostro hambriento, más no tocaba la comida que tenía enfrente, su mirada estaba oscurecida y triste, no le agradaba verlo de esa manera, por lo que tomando su rostro para que le mirara el moreno alzo la voz solo para que el ojiazul le escuchara.

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto?... no has comido del ramen que Ino-san te preparo con tanto cariño… - ante estas palabras, lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por sus ojos, captando la atención del algunos quienes detuvieron sus movimientos enseguida esperando la respuesta del pequeño sol de sus días.

- ¿Por qué?... – fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció antes de romper en llanto y aferrarse con fuerza a la camisa azul marino que llevaba Sasuke en esos momentos, dejando a mas de uno con la pregunta de lo que ocurría, el moreno le abrazo intentando calmar su llanto.

- ¿Por qué ya no puedo verte?... todo esta oscuro de nuevo… ¿Por qué tebayo?... – su llanto se incrementó, rompiendo el corazón del moreno quien solo atino a abrazarlo con mas fuerza mientras las lágrimas reprimidas luchaban por salir de sus ojos, la confusión de los demás era grande a que se referían.

- ¿Sasuke de que habla?... – pregunto Itachi intentando comprender las palabras del pequeño, sus palabras eran entrecortadas aquel llanto desgarrador era muy doloroso para los presentes, el apetito general había disminuido, nadie seguía con la ingesta de alimentos, nadie decía nada, solo el llanto doloroso que arrancaba lágrimas de tristeza a los presentes se escuchaba, Sasuke mientras tanto respondía a la pregunta hecha por su hermano soltando por fin aquellas lágrimas y negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Tras varios minutos que duró su llanto, Sasuke repartía besos de consolación en el rostro y el cabello del pequeño, hasta que su llanto poco a poco se calmo, Gaara mientras el llanto de su amigo duró, lloró de igual manera aferrado a la playera de Sai, no le gustaba ver a Naruto de esa forma le dolía su pecho demasiado al verle así, el moreno cuidador al igual que Sasuke les confortaban con palabras dulces y pequeñas muestras de afecto convertidas en besos y caricias en su cabello hasta que el llanto cesó.

- Bueno… comamos… se enfría… - murmuro nerviosa Ino al ver a todos abatidos, pero sobre todo, preocupada por su pequeño que comenzaba a sudar de sobremanera efecto indudable de que estaba comenzando con uno de sus ataques, si no ingería algo rápido corría el peligro de desmayarse en ese mismo momento, con calma todos comían, sin ánimos pero comían y eso era lo importante.

- Dicen que este bosque es muy especial… - Itachi capto la atención de todos al pronunciar estas palabras.

- ¿Especial…? – preguntó confundido el moreno de Kiba con un trozo de pan en su boca.

- Si… se dice que en el centro hay un lago donde si te bañas en sus aguas puedes cumplir cualquier deseo que tengas y si lo pides desde el fondo de tu corazón se cumplirá… - sabía que mentía pero quería ver de nuevo la sonrisa en los rostros de los pequeños y en especial en 4 personas, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y ahora Gaara que se había ganado su afecto por la manera de ser tan perspicaz e inteligente en ocasiones en las que se necesitaba.

- bien decidido… - espeto Lee sin que nadie entendiera sus palabras.

- Iremos después del desayuno para cazar insectos para la colección de Shino y visitar ese lago encantado… - pronunció decidiendo por los demás a lo que nadie tuvo obsesión si bien sabían que los milagros y los deseos no se cumplían sería bello mirar un lago en medio del bosque.

El desayuno terminó, los hombres comenzaron a preparar los materiales para llevar a los pequeños que necesitaban cuidados especiales mientras que las mujeres preparaban algunos bocadillos, Itachi había sugerido un día de campo para relajarse entre la naturaleza.

Shino tenía una mochila repleta de frascos transparentes con la tapadera llena de pequeños agujeros para que el insecto pudiera respirar, también un libro de los insectos para identificarlos y etiquetar los frascos, Chouji, cargaba en su mochila varias golosinas y bebidas hidratantes, rogaba porque caminaran lento ya que en su condición se cansaba bastante rápido, Gaara por su parte cargaba a Shukaku en brazos, ya que era lo único que necesitaba, Sai traía unas botellas de agua y un mantel en la mochila.

Listos con todas las cosas necesarias para un día de campo y los cuidados de pequeños especiales, caminaron varios minutos al paso de las piernas de Chouji para no dejarles atrás, Neji preguntaba a Hinata el porque de su excursión, en la parte de la conversación Hinata había pasado de largo contarle lo que harían por el resto del día, así que se apresuro a hacer los signos con sus manos para explicarle a su niño a cuidado que era lo que estaban haciendo en el bosque y el porque de tanta comida y equipo especial.

En el bosque tomaron un descanso en el que Chouji pudo recuperar el oxígeno que había escapado de su cuerpo y regular sus niveles de azúcar que llegaba a su sangre y sobre todo a su cerebro, ya que si bajaba demasiado podría desvanecerse y el viaje terminaría de una manera un tanto trágica para todos y ese viaje era para ser disfrutado al máximo.

- Aquí tienes Chouji… cuando te sientas mal dinos… no es bueno que te estés exigiendo demasiado… - comentaba un poco molesta Ino, Chouji era una persona muy dulce siempre preocupándose por no ser una carga para los demás sin preocuparse por las consecuencias que esto le podría traer a su cuerpo.

- Gomen Ino-san… - mencionó cogiendo la manzana que la rubia le extendió, dando una mordida sonora, logrando escapar el insecto que Shino estaba a punto de atrapar con el frasco de plástico que en ese momento estaba abierto, el cuerpo del frasco en una mano mientras que en la otra aparecía la tapadera para evitar un escape.

- Este es un árbol, puedes sentir la corteza… es rugosa porque es un pino… - Sasuke guiaba las manos de Naruto con delicadeza tocando todo el bosque a su alrededor, habían quedado que el "juego de la luz" como decidieron llamar a las veces que el rubio podía ver con claridad algo serían cada vez que él se lo propusiera y quizás con ayuda de ese lago especial lo lograrían mas rápido.

Todos sus movimientos eran observados por Orochimaru quien se ocultaba entre el ramaje del bosque para no ser detectado, buscaba el momento adecuado para poner en marcha su plan, en su gabardina negra un frasco con la etiqueta "cloroformo" se leía y en la bolsa contigua un trapo limpio esperando ser rociado con él con el único propósito de hacer perder la conciencia de quien fuese su victima.

Sonrió complacido al ver que conforme pasaba los minutos el grupo se iba disipando, algunos se iban en direcciones contrarias para apreciar la naturaleza desde otro punto, unos más descasaban a la sombra de un árbol, aquel chico siempre cansado de nombre Shikamaru se había quedado junto con Itachi, Sai y Gaara a descansar bajo la sombra cobijadora de ese árbol mientras que los demás exploraban los alrededores buscando el lago que se supone solo a algunas personas se les presenta.

Lee y Shino recorrían el bosque levantando piedras y ramas para encontrar a las pequeñas criaturas que tanto le agradaban al pelo rizado mientras el moreno con libro en mano buscaba algún archivo que les dijera la identidad de dicho insecto, sonriendo cuando no encontraban alguno puesto en el libro, habían descubierto una nueva especie o mejor dicho un tema para investigar en los libros, como tanto le gustaba al pequeño y a su hermano mayor.

Neji y Hinata miraban el paisaje tratando de identificar cada árbol o ave que se les aparecía por el camino, al pequeño pelilargo le agradaba la idea de las aves, una de sus fascinaciones era la forma en la que aquellos animales podían alzar el vuelo con tanta maestría, haciendo ver tan fácil, pero mediante los libros descubrió todo el proceso tan complicado que implicada el hecho de volar que las admiro cada día más.

Chouji e Ino habían estado muy atrás más no importaba, el hecho de que el pequeño se atrasara un poco era lo de menos, mientras que disfrutará el paisaje y se divirtiera explorando las maravillas naturales que les ofrecía ese pedazo de tierra, estaba bien, al llegar donde Shikamaru y los demás Chouji junto con Shikamaru tomaron una siesta, reparadora y necesaria para sus metabolismos y sobre todo su salud.

Kiba y su perro jugaban cuales niños en el bosque, corriendo, saltando, jugando, divirtiéndose entre broma y broma a sus compañeros, buscando animales silvestres, sin encontrar ninguno, intentando impresionar a la cuidadora de Neji, sin ningún resultado que no fuera una respuesta vaga a un sentimiento al parecer del chico no correspondido, sin embargo le embargaba la alegría el saber que tenía posibilidades aun, mientras que ella no le rechazara de forma permanente y con voz firme el seguiría en su lucha por conquistar a la ojiblanca, como dice el dicho "la esperanza muere al último" el no se rendiría tan pronto.

Sasuke y Naruto se habían internado más en el bosque sin saber el peligro que les acechaba desde sus espaldas, Orochimaru sonrió complacido, ahora solo faltaba alejar al moreno de su propiedad, no debía ser imprudente, conocía al chico y conocía sobre todo su posición, además no sería nada bueno que le reconociera, de lo contrario estaría en problemas por haber ocasionado aquello y eso era algo que definitivamente no quería.

Llegaron a un claro donde estuvieron pocos minutos sentados, el ojiazul había insistido en caminar por cuenta propia para intentar llegar a un "momento de luz" siendo seguido de cerca por el moreno y sin que ellos lo supieran seguidos de cerca por el hombre pálido mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba y aquel líquido era esparcido sobre la blanca tela.

Un grito alarmado de una voz conocida se escucho por todo el lugar donde el moreno y el rubio caminaban, el ojinegro dio media vuelta para ver de donde se dirigía aquel grito sin percatarse que el rubio se adentraba a las hierbas perdiéndose de la vista del moreno.

- Naruto… - llamó al rubio más el viento le contesto con su susurro, comenzando a desesperarlo de tal manera que su corazón comenzó a sentirse abatido, las palpitaciones se volvieron aceleradas y el miedo se transformo en algo visible, sudaba frío.

Camino por varios metros hasta que tropezó con algo, fue en ese momento en que se detuvo para tocar con sus manos y verificar que se trataba de un árbol el que le detuvo de aquella brusca manera, no era conciente de aquel hombre que se acercaba con una sonrisa macabra en los labios, expandiendo sus brazos, uno para sujetarlo y el otro para envenenarlo por varios minutos hasta dejarle inconciente, producto del químico y dañino cloroformo en que estaba empapado el trapo, se sintió sólo, no sentía el calor del moreno y entro en pánico queriendo disimularlo.

- Sasuke… - llamo esperando contestación, más lo que recibió de respuesta nunca lo imagino y mucho menos esperaba lo que a continuación pasaría.

- Eres mío… - fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó cuando unos brazos largos, fino y fríos le atraparon, quiso gritar, pero un trozo de tela mojado le cubrió rápidamente nariz y boca, la conciencia se le perdía poco a poco, hasta caer rendido en aquellos brazos.

Sasuke al no encontrarlo corrió hasta donde su hermano, Naruto no veía eso les ayudaba un poco pensó, no podrá llegar muy lejos, y si buscaban entre todos sería más rápido, cuando llegó con Itachi observó algo que no era muy común, su hermano tenía la ropa llena de insectos, insectos que escaparon de los frascos y que Shino y Lee se apresuraban a encerrar nuevamente en aquellos envases de plástico transparente.

- Onii-san… ayuda no encuentro a Naruto…- grito obteniendo la atención de todos que en ese momento comenzaron a buscar sin preguntar nada, sin saber que en esos precisos momentos un rubio salía del bosque inconciente en el hombro de un hombre de cabellos largos y negros con rumbo a un lugar que nadie conocía.


	12. Tu nuevo Hogar

Capitulo 12 Tu nuevo hogar…

Habían pasado varias horas buscando en vano algún indicio del rubio, pero no encontraban nada, era increíble como un viaje tan esperado y que inicio tan bien hubiera terminado de esta manera, Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro sin descanso, buscando a Naruto sin encontrarlo, se sentía culpable, si no se hubiera distraído o si hubiera tomado la mano del Naruto, ahora estaría con ellos.

Gaara miraba desconcertado los rostros frustrados de todos, abrazaba con fuerza a Shukaku entre sus manos, todos tocándose con desesperación las sienes, sobándose cada lado de sus frentes, chistando los dientes, caminando a pasos rápidos de un lado a otro como si estuvieran encerrados o tuvieran muchas ganas de ir al baño, busco con la mirada aquella cabecita rubia que distinguía a su rubio amigo, pero no la encontró por ningún lado, se dirigió a donde Sai para preguntarle su paradero, aquella sonrisa que siempre adornaba el rostro del moreno no se encontraba y eso le desconcertó, quizás él también había perdido su sonrisa como Naruto tiempo atrás.

- Sai… Naruto… ¿Dónde?... – pregunto halando un poco el pantalón del moreno quien dejó de morderse el dedo pulgar al sentir el tirón sobre su prenda, divisó a un pelirrojo que le miraba desconcertada y solo atinó a abrazarle con fuerza mientras intentaba no soltar las dolorosas lágrimas por la perdida del niño.

- Descuida… no pasa nada… - murmuraba sin que el pequeño comprendiera porque el cuerpo del moreno temblaba inconciente mientras le abrazaba con más fuerza.

- Itachi… - llamo el Uchiha menor a su hermano, que se hacía unos minutos había colgado el teléfono después de una charla con la policía.

- No vendrán… no vendrán… - decía desesperado el moreno mayor apretando fuertemente los puños y golpeándolos contra la pequeña mesita en donde el teléfono se apoyaba, su cuerpo temblaba por la impotencia que sentía.

Shikamaru comenzó a preocuparse al no encontrar al rubio y ahora se encontraba inconciente producto del letargo en que le ponía su condición, no sabían cuando despertaría, pero se encontraban todos juntos, a Chouji el apetito se le había desaparecido y se encontraba en el mismo cuarto que el castaño, cada uno en una parte de la cama, mientras que Hinata e Ino les bajaban la temperatura que les había brotado.

Kiba, Lee junto con Shino y Neji seguían buscando por los alrededores sin encontrar rastro alguno que delatara el paradero del pequeño, Akamaru olfateaba por todos los rincones, donde la esencia del rubio era percibida, momentos después llegó corriendo con algo en el hocico, se acercó a s u amo que gritaba el nombre del niño esperando respuesta más no recibió contestación alguna, araño con cuidado el pantalón de su amo, obteniendo su atención en el instante, de agacho y recogió el objeto portado por el perro.

- Sasuke-san… - grito cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta de aquella casa, logrando que los habitantes dentro corrieran afuera para ver porque tanto barullo, quizás el pequeño rubio ya había aparecido.

- ¿Qué sucede?... – pregunto al salir y no encontrar al pequeño, Kiba extendía aquel objeto colocándolo posteriormente en las manos de Sasuke que lo observo con atención…

El hombre de pelo largo y mirada amarilla y lasciva tocaba el cuerpo inconciente del pequeño, el viaje en carro hasta aquella parte de la ciudad escondida para todos a quienes el camino recto por hacer las cosas era su afición, cuando el vehículo aparcó en el estacionamiento, aquel hombre envolvió el frágil cuerpo del infante con una sabana de colores oscuros evitando con esto que su identidad se revele a los vecinos, que si pedían rescate por el pequeño, serian los primeros en delatarlos. Su expediente estaba bastante manchado como para ahora agregarle secuestro y violación.

Salió del coche mirando para todas partes mientras que en sus manos la manta se aferraba un poco mas al pequeño bulto en sus manos, el sirviente abrió el cancel sin percatarse de que el bulto que traía en brazos dejo caer un objeto, siendo su sonido amortiguado con el pasto del la zona circundante.

- Bien… no quiero interrupciones… - le dijo al entrar en la casona y cerrarse la puerta tras su ingreso.

- Ni una palabra de mi nueva adquisición a Pein… él es mío…- sentencio afilando los ojos contra la persona que tenia enfrente, logrando un pequeño temblor por el miedo que ejercía aquel sujeto sobre los demás.

- Ha… hai… - tartamudeo al hacer una reverencia, mientras sonriente el hombre de cabellos largos caminaba triunfante con su presa entre las manos, comenzaba a moverse, prueba de que los efectos del cloroformo ya estaban dejando de hacer efecto sobre aquel cuerpo, sus movimientos torpes y débiles decían que seguía influenciado por aquellas moléculas extrañas y venenosas aun en su interior.

Llegó después de unos minutos al la planta alta donde se paro en una puerta y con dificultad la puerta para después de su ingreso en aquella amplia habitación, con una ligera patada con el tobillo la puerta cerro sus causes, destapo el pequeño cuerpo que aun se encontraba cubierto por la tela oscura, dejando ver el rostro un tanto perturbado del pequeño, le guió hasta las sabanas de seda roja que cubrían la enorme cama en medio de la habitación, deposito el cuerpo con cuidado de no despertarlo, cuando finalizó la tarea, viro mirando la puerta, una pregunta cruzo su mente ¿y si viene y lo ve?... si eso pasaba le quitaría su tesoro y lo tendría para si y eso era algo que no le gustaba en absoluto, giro su rostro posando sus negras pupilas en aquellos ojos amarillos de nueva cuenta en el pequeño y sonrió con sorna.

Se levanto de la cama donde se encontraba sentado en el filo y guió sus pasos de nueva cuenta hacia la puerta, tomando el seguro y cerrándolo con fuerza, miro con desconfianza la puerta, quizás aquellos seguros no eran suficientes, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo de su interior una llave, la cual introdujo en la cerradura y dio dos vueltas, dejando cerrado de dos distintas formas y la llave permaneció en ese lugar para evitar que alguna copia entrara para abrir.

- ¿Qué me paso tebayo?... ¿Sasuke?... – murmuraba el pequeño que se había levantado, aun sentía los efectos de aquel líquido y su cabeza le comenzó a punzar, le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía un mareo inundarle el estomago, se llevo una mano a la frente y otra al vientre intentando calmar los dolores, buscaba al moreno, sintió la superficie, no era el bosque.

- ¿Dónde estoy?... – pregunto esperando recibir una contestación, más nunca llegó…

- Ya han pasado las 36 malditas horas… ¿Por qué no pueden continuar con la búsqueda?... – gritaba molesto Itachi en el teléfono, su cuerpo temblaba, llevaban mas de dos días llamando a la policía y buscando por sus propios medios sin embargo siempre había algo que impedía que la cumpliera con su deber, primero el tiempo requerido para comenzar la búsqueda debía ser de por lo menos 36 horas, que las patrullas estaban ocupados en un asalto de banco o cualquier cosa, lluvia que impedía llegar al lugar, pareciera que les hubieran pagado para dar esas respuestas.

- Itachi… ¿Qué pasa?... – preguntaba Sasuke llegando a donde su hermano mayor se encontraba, sumamente molesto y con su mirada afilada en el teléfono que minutos antes acababa de colgar, nadie les ayudaría y eso se estaba viendo, quedaba claro en esta ocasión tenían que rascarse con sus propias uñas y lamentablemente esa no era una muy buena opción.

- Esos desgraciados, no piensan ayudarnos… Sasuke gomen… no se que más hacer… - era cierto, la primera vez en su corta vida que realmente todas las cosas se le habían escapado de las manos, no quería creer en aquellas posibilidades de que ahora el pequeño se encontrara lastimado, herido o aun peor muerto, la sola le causaba escalofríos.

Las cosas no estaban del todo bien, Chouji a pesar de haberse levantado se negaba a probar bocado hasta tener al rubio de vuelta, Shikamaru seguía en su letargo por tanto tuvieron la necesitad de ponerle aquellas agujas atravesando su piel por cada brazo, uno para líquidos y otro para las vitaminas de igual forma que hicieron con Chouji, solo que al regordete le pusieron uno por la garganta para hacerle comer aunque el no quisiera, esos tubos y sustancias entrando en el cuerpo de los pequeños dolían pero eran necesarios para no perderlos.

Gaara había caído en una depresión por ver a sus compañeros de juego en esas condiciones, Shukaku yacía olvidado en el piso, mientras que el se quedaba en el borde de la ventana mirando donde la playa se apreciaba, intentando ver si desde los rayos del sol descendiente su amigo aparecía, pero nada, el apetito se le había ido y rara vez comía y por petición de Sai una solitaria galleta con un sorbo de leche, realmente extrañaba a su amigo.

Sai se sentía peor, era el responsable del pequeño y le había perdido, que le pasara de ahora en adelante con su trabajo y más importante aun, donde podía estar el pequeño sol que le iluminaba los días con su sonrisa. Ino y Hinata junto con Kiba y Lee intentaban animar los ánimos de los demás pero todo era en vano parecía que entre más intentaran animar a sus camaradas más deprimidos se sentían.

Shino y Neji, seguían inspeccionando el bosque en busca de una pista que diera el paradero del pequeño o por lo menos indicios de que le había pasado, caminaron por el claro donde Sasuke le perdió de vista días antes y encontraron un trapo repleto de hormigas muertas y un frasco vacío que tenia la leyenda "Cl." las demás letras se veían borrosas por las sustancia sobre ellas.

Sasuke miraba con tristeza la pieza de ropa que el can había encontrado hacía días perteneciente al pequeño Naruto, se zapatilla de deportes que aquel día le habían calzado, pequeño de color blanco con franjas color naranja y cintas rojas, un pequeño dibujo de un gato o un zorro de color tinto se apreciaba, agazapado como pidiendo perdón, lo apretó contra su pecho, prometiéndose en silencio encontrarlo…

Sus manos estaban amarradas a la cabecera de la cama y sus piernas eran separadas por unos grilletes detrás de la rodilla que las distanciaba un bastón de acero sus rodillas se encontraban cerca de su rostro unidas a la cabecera por una cadena unida a aquella vara de metal entre sus rodillas, su respiración era agitada, aquella bola en su boca no le permitía deglutir la saliva como a él le gustase, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la temperatura de su cuerpo, había aumentado considerablemente pero nadie se molestaba por su estado, sus ojos antes expresivos y brillantes cual estrellas estaban opacos, hacía días que no se alimentaba, pocas veces el sirviente de esa casona le llevaba algo de pan y agua, sus ojos no podían permanecer abiertos.

Los recuerdos de aquellos días donde nada le preocupaba ya habían pasado, sus sonrisas habían desaparecido por completo de su rostro, aquellos recuerdos de voces y un rostro de la persona que más querían ahora parecían un sueño tan lejano, algo que realmente nunca existió.

Los pasos de un hombre acercarse a la habitación llegaron a sus oídos, ya sabía que era a lo que venían pero ya no le importaba, de todas maneras había aprendido que gritara o hiciera lo que hiciera aun seria doloroso, aun seguirían lastimándole, prefería perderse en algún punto de la habitación donde nadie le molestara, donde nadie le lastimara a pesar de estar escuchando aquellos molestos gemidos de excitación al penetrarle, aun cuando su entrada le escocia escurriendo finos hilos de sangre mezclada con semen de aquella persona, siempre la misma voz, siempre los mismos toques dolorosos siempre la misma posición, siempre tan doloroso y siempre tan aberrante.

La cerradura cedió su paso a la persona que después de ingresar en el cuarto se volvió a cerrar con el mismo seguro y con las mismas vueltas de llave en la cerradura, los pasos acercándose felonamente hacia la cama se hicieron presentes, se detuvieron al lado de la cama, el hombre estiro su mano y tomo con delicadeza la barbilla del rubio, obligándole a alzar el rostro, coloco una rodilla en la cama y se apodero de esos carnosos labios que poseía el menor aun teniendo aquella molesta bola en la boca para que evitara gritar.

- ¿Te las has pasado bien, Naruto-kun?... – le pregunto sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta, el niño había perdido toda voluntad, no había nada que le impidiera gozar de cada centímetro de aquella piel que le ofrecía el pequeño.

Desató sus manos y las cadenas de sus rodillas, ya no eran necesarias el cuerpo del rubio se dejaba hacer cual muñeco, cuando se vio libre de toda opresión incluyendo la bola en su boca, volvió a besar sus labios, halando la barbilla un tanto hacia abajo, provocando una abertura entre sus labios, la que utilizo para poder colar en esa pequeña y dulce cavidad su lengua y probar con hambre toda ese pedazo del pequeño, dejó su boca y junto con sus manos traviesas comenzó a besar, tocar, lamer, acariciar, morder y rozar cada parte del cuerpo del ojiazul, provocando pequeños espasmos y gemidos al sentir la mordida en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Se despojo de sus ropas para quedar en iguales condiciones que Naruto, separó con cuidado sus piernas para poder acomodarse entre ellas, colocó con cuidado un gran cojín bajo los glúteos del rubio, levanto una pierna a la altura de su hombro y son preparación como le era tan placentero, se introdujo en el pequeño cuerpo que solo esbozo una mueca de dolor y de esta manera comenzó aquel ritual destinado al amor de dos personas, en este caso, solo a los deseos carnales y obsesiones por poseer lo que no te pertenece…

- Joven Itachi… esta conciente que en este viaje era su responsabilidad cuidar del bienestar de los niños hasta que regresaran… - comentaba Kabuto al recibir los informes de que un par de los pequeños estaba ahora en cuidados intensivos uno hasta que despertara del letargo y otro hasta que sus niveles de nutrientes estuvieran estables, añadiendo que uno de los niños no regreso y los progresos de Gaara disminuyeron de nueva cuenta.

- Comprendo perfectamente señor Kabuto… me haré responsable de los gastos correspondientes además de la búsqueda y si es necesario rescate del cuerpo del pequeño Uzumaki Naruto… no es necesario tomar medidas tan drásticas… - intentaba razonar Itachi con diplomacia más el joven que tenía en frente no quería llegar a ningún tipo de acuerdo que no fuese monetario y mediante una corte magistral y abogados.

- Comprenda joven Itachi, si el instituto comienza a perder de esta manera a sus ingresados, seríamos tachados como algo que no somos, más porque este incidente no es de nuestra incumbencia, los niños estaban bajo su cargo y punto… haga el favor de llamar a su abogado… ya que esto lo llevara a la corte… - sentenció volteando su silla para evitar ver al azabache que tenía frente al escritorio.

No había más remedio, ese hombre no ayudaba de mucho, su mundo estaba basado en el dinero y eso era algo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, si bien tenía mucho dinero no era muy bueno el estar con una demanda de varios millones por prejuicios a la salud de niños con capacidades especiales y la desaparición de otro inquilino del instituto, podían darle un prestigio deplorable a su compañía y por ende quedar en la calle.

Iruka ya se había enterado de lo que había pasado y se comenzó a movilizar para encontrarlo, sabía por las miradas de los morenos que ellos no habían sido capaces de hacer semejante atrocidad y que una cosa condujo a otra, por tanto estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarles a encontrar al pequeño, los cartelones ofreciendo recompensa por su paradero ya estaban puestos, hacia mas de dos semanas que el pequeño se encontraba lejos de sus seres queridos, lo único que les importaba por el momento era que estuviera vivo, los problemas de su separación los arreglarían con el tiempo y regresarían a su estado normal al pequeño Naruto revoltoso que todos aman.

Sasuke no tenía ánimos para ir a la escuela o hacer cualquier actividad, pero era su obligación ir a clases por lo tanto iba, cuando el periodo vacacional termino la semana después de que regresaran de esa pequeña excursión que termino en tragedia.

- Naruto… te encontrare… - reclamaba sentado en aquel columpio donde siempre le contaba como moría el sol de la tarde y como las estrellas alumbraban con intensidad sobre sus cabezas, extrañaba el calor del rubio, aquella sonrisa, sus pequeñas manos alrededor de las suyas sosteniéndole por la cintura, sin embargo, eso ahora eran recuerdos, doloroso pero felices, sus lágrimas luchaban por escapar de sus ojos todo esto era demasiado para él, el destino era cruel y jugaba con las vidas de las personas a antojos, hacia meses le trajo a Naruto como regalo y de igual forma que se lo puso enfrente lo separo.

- Sasuke… tenemos que hablar… - mencionó Itachi llegando con el pequeño tenían que tratar el asunto con la prensa, todos los esfuerzos se estaban acabando y la mayoría de los apoyos estaban desistiendo, ahora no era una búsqueda por el rubio, era una búsqueda por su cadáver…

Se encontraba sentado en la cama, esperando como siempre que aquel extraño hombre llegara, ya no le importaba nada, su mente en blanco y aquella molesta sensación de que las cosas eran iguales para todo el mundo, sin saber que en las calles, en cada periódico, en cada cartón de leche, cada banca del parque, incluso habían puesto mandar a poner espectaculares con la fotografía del pequeño colocando sus datos y varios números de emergencia por si alguien tenía información sobre su paradero, las esperanzas de cada uno se volvían cada vez menores, cada día que pasaba era una tortura y el personal de búsqueda se había disminuido de manera alarmante, más el pequeño encerrado en ese cuarto no sabía de las personas que se desvivían por traerlo de vuelta a casa, de hecho, ni siquiera las recordaba.

Vagos recuerdos de suaves manos regalándole tierna caricias, le llegaban por las noches, palabras alentadoras y llenas de cariño le llegaban como recuerdos de una vida pasada, una vida a la cual quería llegar, sin embargo al ver el resultado de sus sueños y esperanzas se rompían sobre su cuerpo con el cuerpo áspero y repulsivo de las manos grandes y frías carentes de cualquier sentimiento que refleje preocupación, deseo y lujuria era lo único que le ofrecía, cosa que hacia que su cuerpo se estremeciera del asco y solo unas palabras reproducían en su mente provocándole un vuelco en el corazón, ese sentimiento de que algo o alguien le faltara a su lado se hacia cada vez más distante y ese murmullo llamándole con calidez se perdía en alguna parte de sus recuerdos como algo que era para otra persona o que simplemente era un recuerdo vago de lo que deseaba.

- Naruto-kun… aquí tiene… - decía aquel hombre de piel morena dejando cerca del pequeño una bandeja con algo de comida, hacia más de un mes que el pequeño se encontraba encerrado en esa habitación y las personas que estaban a su cuidado debían procurar que se alimentara, Orochimaru no permitiría que su presa se muriera de inanición.

- Hai… - su voz era taciturna, cansada, monótona, no emitía sentimiento alguno, solo palabras vacías al viento, salidas de sus labios como un susurro apenas perceptible al mayor que le miraba entristecido, a pesar de que aquella bandeja tocaba sus dedos apoyados en la cama como soporte, no intentaba comer ninguno.

- Déjame ayudarte… - murmuro retirando la bandeja del menor, sentándose a su lado, cogió un poco del estofado con la cuchara, enfriándolo un poco para que el pequeño no se quemara los labios con aquella sustancia.

- Abre la boca… - suplicó mientras el utensilio viajaba por el aire hasta tocar levemente los labios del menor, sin decir nada separo sus labios, sus ojos cansinos desprendían tristeza por donde le miraban y su rostro ecuánime sin emociones eran contrastantes y atrayentes al mismo tiempo, te hacían querer abrazarlo y protegerlo del dueño de la casa, pero sabían que eso era imposible.

- Cuando termine… descanse… el señor Orochimaru tardara en llegar… si gusta le preparo el baño… - ofreció, sin embargo no recibió contestación, los movimientos de sus mandíbulas indicaban que no pretendía contestarle y que ni siquiera pretendía comer, aun así siguió con las peticiones cada que la cuchara tocaba sus labios, los abría y comía, por el puro hecho de comer, no degustaba, no saboreaba, todos aquellos sabores morían en sus labios.

Suspiro, encontraría la manera de ayudar al niño a salir del infierno que vivía a manos de Orochimaru, de lo contrario no duraría mucho tiempo con vida, se dejaba morir…

- Se suspende del juicio en curso mientras se recopila información necesaria para el encarcelamiento y detención de las propiedades a nombre Uchiha Itachi por faltas a la normatividad del cuidado infantil en niños especiales, también por faltas a la moral al permitir parejas del mismo sexo en copula de parejas adultos entre niños… se reanudará el juicio en proceso dentro de siete días hábiles a partir de este momento… pueden retirarse… - comentaba el oficial de pie con una hoja entre manos, logrando que más de uno se quedara con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, estaban acusando al mayor de los Uchiha de cosas que no tenían fundamentos, por suerte el jurado a cargo era muy minucioso y justo, por tanto al no tener las pruebas suficientes para comprobar su culpabilidad dejaron tiempo para que ambas partes lograran acumular todas las pruebas correspondientes para su defensa o la opresión.

Itachi tenía dolor de cabeza, demasiado grande para poder soportarlo, se masajeaba las sienes con impaciencia y desesperación, Gaara parecía haberse olvidado de Naruto pero en sueños le llamaba y decía cosas demasiado aterradoras, Sai le comentaba de esos sueños por tanto mandaron llamar a un psicólogo para poder saber el origen de esos sueños, el moreno mayor esperaba sentado a que la visita al analista infantil terminara, Sai se encontraba al lado suyo esperando que aquellos sueños no fuesen algo grave.

- ¿Cómo están los demás?... – pregunto para romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado, el moreno cuidador le miro desconcertado unos momentos, cambio el semblante para sonreírle con nostalgia.

- Las cosas parecen estar regresando a la normalidad… los pequeños tienen de nuevo la salud de antes, sin embargo… - suspiro cansado, entre las pesadillas de Gaara que le habían provocado que las antiguas ojeras que hacía tiempo habían desaparecido regresaran, por las noches se despertaba llorando clamando por Naruto, pidiendo que dejaran de lastimarlo, pidiéndole sonreír, pidiendo a la nada que le dejara de tocar de esa manera que lastima, que mirara sus lagrimas y le dejara salir, sin embargo a la mañana siguiente ya no recordaba nada.

- El edificio esta demasiado callado… les falta Naruto para poder estar felices… Gaara sigue diciendo esas cosas por las noches… me preocupa… ¿qué tal si son…? ... – no se atrevía a terminar la frase, el solo hecho de pensar que aquellas palabras salidas de los labios inocentes de un infante eran verdaderas, el solo saber que alguien le estuviera tocando de esa manera insana y deplorable le hacia recordar a Orochimaru que misteriosamente no había hecho sus visitas últimamente, desde que el pequeño desapareció.

- Kakashi-san nos está ayudando… investigando con sus conocidos y a veces llega a jugar con los niños, más no puede hacerles olvidar la sonrisa de Naruto… - comentó triste el moreno.

- Descuida… lo encontraremos… - susurro sonriendo, él no perdería las esperanzas, no ahora que podía ser feliz, tomo la barbilla del moreno y le besó los labios, en ese momento Gaara salía de la instancia junto al profesional

- Señor Itachi… necesito hablar con usted… es sobre los sueños de Gaara… - sentencio mirando a ambos morenos que le miraban curiosos, mientras que el pelirrojo bajaba la mirada al suelo, pensando en que lo que le había contado al doctor era malo…

- ¿Cómo demonios se entero?... maldición… esto no lo tenía previsto… - mordía con desesperación su labio inferior, se había percatado que el jefe de la organización para la que trabajaba sabía que él tenía al niño que tanto deseaba.

- Lo lamento señor Orochimaru… Pein ha dicho que vendrá mañana mismo por el niño… que no quiere excusa alguna… - termino de mencionar con algo de miedo el sirviente que normalmente se encontraba curando y limpiando el cuerpo del pequeño, también era el que le alimentaba cuando el señor de la casa no se encontraba.

- Maldición… - masculló molesto por lo que le informaron, intentaba pensar en algo que le alejará de aquellos pensamientos de derrota y sobre todo del hecho de que perdería su pequeño regalo de excitación y lujuria que le esperaba desnudo en la cama como todos los días, listo y preparado para ser penetrado por su prominente erección.

- Señor Orochimaru… mire esto… - llegaba otro joven de compleción delgada y cabello gris, con una sonrisa un tanto desquiciada para estar siempre de un humor agradable, bipolar como solo el sabía hacerlo, traía en manos un periódico que extendió esperando que lo impreso le alegrara un poco más la vida al hombre de cabellos largos y color negro al cual admiraba con mucha afición.

- Gracias Sakon… - dijo quitando de las manos aquel trozo de papel, sonriendo ampliamente por quietarse el peso de la presión Uchiha, que aseguraba que el tenia algo que ver con la desaparición del pequeño, sin saber que acertadas estaban sus suposiciones, sin embargo, al no haber pistas que le delatarán suspiro complacido.

Entre sus manos, en primera plana se encontraba un reportaje sobre la desaparición del pequeño con una fotografía del infante y un enorme título que decía:

"_Se suspende la búsqueda del pequeño Uzumaki Naruto, a mas de tres meses de su desaparición, su muerte es anunciada… el sepelio se llevara a cabo en el parque Kumane dentro de tres días… descanse en paz Uzumaki Naruto… 1987-2005"_

En el interior del apartado venían los intentos del instituto, la policía, su tutor y la cooperación de las empresas Uchiha para encontrarlo, sin resultados satisfactorios, las pruebas de una zapatilla deportiva cerca de un río el día siguiente de su desaparición hacían pensar que el pequeño invidente cayó al río siendo arrastrado por él hasta el mar, la búsqueda por su cuerpo, tampoco había sido muy fructíferas, por tanto todo intento de traerle de regreso con vida o por recuperar su cuerpo, se habían suspendido por completo, también se adjuntaba la culpa a Uchiha Itachi y la demanda que le impuso Kabuto por el estado en que regreso a los pequeños al igual que culparle por la desaparición del pequeño Uzumaki, sonrió complacido.

- Ahora solo me falta encargarme de Pein… - dijo con una amplía sonrisa dejando el papel en una mesita cercana, mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta donde moraba por el momento el rubio.

- Naruto-kun… me siento feliz el día de hoy… vamos a festejar… - dijo al entrar y ver al pequeño sentado en la cama, con las piernas recogidas y separadas, sus manos entre ellas apoyadas en la cama con la mirada perdida sin percatarse de la nueva presencia en el cuarto, alegre de ver el juguete que le esperaba, cerró la puerta para comenzar su juego…


	13. Nueva Vida

Capitulo 13 Nueva vida…

- ¿Dónde está?... – preguntaba enfadada una voz masculina a la entrada de la casa de Orochimaru.

- No se de que me esta hablando… ese niño no esta aquí… - le gritaba la voz inconfundible del pelinegro que intentaba por todos los medios, sacarlo de su morada.

Se escuchó el sonido inconfundible de algo de cristal partirse en pedazos en el suelo y alguien cayendo con estrépito al suelo.

- Maldita serpiente no mientas… se que el niño esta aquí… ¿Dónde está?... – grito completamente enojado mientras le halaba con fuerza de la solapa de su abrigo.

- No se quien te habrá dicho semejante cosa… pero te puedo asegurar que el pequeño no se encuentra aquí… yo también le estoy buscando para entregártelo… - intentaba mentir pero sus ojos inconcientes se desviaban a la puerta donde el pequeño se encontraba sumergido en aquel mundo vació donde le encerró mentalmente.

Lo arrojó al suelo y corrió a la puerta sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza contra su pecho, llegó a la puerta abriéndola al romper tanto el cerrojo como las presillas que le mantenían unidas a la pared, lo que vio le dejo un nudo en su garganta, camino al interior de la habitación.

El rubio permanecía sentado en la cama, sin inmutarse por el ruido de la puerta al romperse o por el sonido de cristales quebrarse, en su cuerpo se encontraban las marcas de una brutal violación o varias, aquellos dedos marcados en su suave piel, las marcas de unos besos marcados con brutalidad sobre sus hombros y cuello, en sus manos las señales inequívocas de que fue amarrado en varias ocasiones, y el semblante inexpresivo igualmente sus ojos opacos le hicieron quebrarse por dentro.

Le abrazo con fuerza, ¿cómo era posible que aquel hombre le hiciera semejante atrocidad a un pequeño niño?... algo en el interior del pequeño reaccionó moviendo inconciente sus manos para corresponder el gesto, esa sensación antigua le estaba llegando nuevamente, ¿Qué era?

- No te preocupes… todo ya está bien… está bien… - murmuro el mayor al momento de tomarlo en brazos, sentándose en el lecho con el pequeño en brazos, le protegió de manera paternal, se mecía un poco intentando calmar el inexistente llanto del pequeño, quizás intentando tranquilizarse a si mismo con dicho movimiento.

Le besó la frente, después los cabellos para finalmente recargar su rostro sobre aquella pequeña cabeza que orgullosa mostraba esas encantadoras hebras rubias, tenía que ser fuerte y no llorar para evitar que el pequeño de igual forma lo hiciera, era doloroso verle así, el pequeño se aferraba a su camisa de fina seda en aquel tono azul marino mientras que en sus pantalones de vestir negros posaban los piecitos recogidos de Naruto, quien sin notarlo comenzó a derramar lágrimas vacías, la razón de aquellas lágrimas por ese toque no las entendía, pero se sentía bien al derramarlas y se tranquilizaba con aquel susurro que le comenzaba a arrullar, el mayor afilo la mirada y observo como aquel hombre con mirada de serpiente llegaba al marco de la puerta limpiando el hilillo de sangre de sus labios, producto de los golpes que anteriormente recibió en el rostro.

- Orochimaru… ¿no dijiste que no estaba aquí?... entonces… ¿Quién es a quien tengo abrazado en estos momentos?... – le miró con odio, le había ocultado algo de suma importancia, seguramente para seguir torturando al niño hasta matarlo por dejarle como un recipiente vacío, el pelinegro tembló un poco sabía que no era muy buena idea luchar contra la persona que tenía enfrente, demasiado poderosa para luchar contra él y salir bien librado.

- No… no se que hacía ahí… es la primera vez que le veo en la casa… - mintió para salvar su pellejo, más el otro no le creyó ni media palabra, las manitas del niño se aferraron con más fuerza a sus ropas al escuchar la voz del pelilargo y las lágrimas se hicieron más constantes, le tenía miedo al dueño de esa voz.

- Olvídate de Naruto que lo llevare a donde siempre tuvo que estar… a mi lado… - le aferro más contra su cuerpo y acaricio sus cabellos para tranquilizarlo, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a paso firme a la salida donde un carro de color vino le esperaba con el motor encendido.

Estaba por perder a su juguete, tanto tiempo que había invertido en convertir de un niño llorón al ser poseído a un molde vacío con una cara angelical y un trasero de gloria como para que ese sujeto llegará y solo por la posición que tiene se lo llevara, pensó en algo y recordó que aun se buscaba al pequeño, los Uchiha a pesar de que se declarará su muerte no descansaban para traerle de regreso.

- Si te llevas al niño hablaré con la policía para decirles donde se encuentra… - le dijo en tono de amenaza con una sonrisa cruzando su cara.

El contrario no se intimido sonrió de lado, logrando que Orochimaru tuviera un mal presentimiento, sin dejar de cargar al rubio envuelto en una sabana que tomó de aquella cama, llevó una mano a su bolsillo y de ella sacó dos cintas, una de video y otra de voz.

- ¿Y quieres que yo entregué las pruebas de donde realmente estuvo y que le hicieron ese tiempo?... recuerda que aun es un niño, apenas cumplirá los 15 no se te olvide… esto que le hiciste, no es legal… te pueden meter varios años preso y me aseguraré que esta vez ni el dinero te pueda salvar… - su sonrisa se ensancho añadiendo.

- La vez pasada te salvaste… nadie imaginaría que el propio vicepresidente de la segunda compañía Uchiha fuese el asesino de su jefe y amigo… y que cuando los dueños de la reciente industria Uzumaki comenzarán a ganar fuerzas tuvieran un lamentable accidente… - guardó las cintas nuevamente en su bolsillo y giro sobre sus talones para salir del recinto, el olor nauseabundo que había ahí no lo soportaría más tiempo.

- Pe… pero… ¿cómo…? – quería saber como era que aquel hombre que marchaba de su casa se había enterado de todo aquello, él mismo borró las huellas he hizo que todo pareciera un accidente, el contrario giro solo un poco el rostro.

- La próxima vez… estudia a las personas con las que trabajas… nunca se sabe quien pueda traicionarte… ¿cierto?... – sonrió recordándole su propia traición.

Estando afuera, uno de sus hombres de más confianza para Orochimaru tomo camino junto al invitado, abrió la puerta del coche y antes de subir miró al que era su antiguo jefe.

- Fue un placer trabajar para usted Orochimaru-sama… - hizo una reverencia y al levantar el rostro sonrió ampliamente con una mueca escabrosa a ojos del pelilargo.

- Ki… Kisame… ¿Por qué?... – más no recibió contestación, antes de que el carro abandonara el lugar aquel hombre, que ya había dejado al pequeño sentado en el asiento trasero donde él después de haría compañía, salió de nueva cuenta y dirigió sus pasos a una persona que esperaba impaciente.

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda… aquí tiene… - le extendió una gran suma de dinero que sacó de su bolsillo, los ojos del contrario se abrieron y esbozo una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, eso era más dinero que el que alguna vez hubo tocado.

- Ah… no olvides asegurarte la próxima vez de no dejar huellas que alguien pueda reconocer… - le mencionó con burla a Orochimaru mostrando el zapatito que a Naruto se le había caído el día que llegó a la mansión, la cual el pelilargo pensó se había caído en el bosque.

Subió al vehículo, siendo seguido por Kisame y partieron de esa casa, el mayor abrazo al niño y lo subió a sus piernas, le meció con cariño haciéndole dormir.

- ¿Por qué se comporta tan cariñoso con él, mi señor?... – pregunto el joven que conducía.

- Porque él es especial… Deidara… - fue su contestación, sin abrir los ojos mientras seguía emitiendo ese sonidito tranquilizador proveniente de su garganta, logrando que entre lágrimas carentes de emociones o pensamientos el rubio comenzara a dormir por primera vez con tranquilidad.

Las luces del día pintaban todo su entorno de colores calidos mientras el coche seguía su camino, un camino a la salvación y rumbo a una vida mejor, mientras el pequeño descansaba, recordando que tiempo atrás, unas manos calidas le regalaban el mismo contacto que en ese momento sentía, sin ser bruscas, calidas y suaves, recordaba también vagamente tiernos besos de consuelo sobre sus ojos y las palabras dulces de alguien abrazándole, sus labios se movieron entre sueños, más no emitió sonido alguno, si alguien hubiera prestado atención y leyera esos movimientos se daría cuenta de que era un nombre y a la vez una plegaría inconciente "Sasuke" pronunció antes de caer en el mundo carente en esos momentos de sueños…

En el instituto para niños especiales de Konoha, Sai e Itachi abrazaban a un dormido pelirrojo que momentos antes había tenido otra sesión con el psicólogo infantil, aquellos extraños sueños eran perturbadores y cada vez hacían que las casi inexistentes ojeras que se mostraban alrededor de sus ojos comenzarán a aparecer nuevamente, la razón de esos sueños nadie la sabía y el hecho de que un niño que apenas puede hablar las dijera de esa manera tan brusca las cosas que le hacían al pequeño, sin comprender que era lo que realmente decía o le hacían a su amigo, simplemente sintiendo el dolor de aquellas expresiones que el rubio gesticulaba al ser poseído, la charla que tuvieron con el psicólogo aun se mantenía fresca en sus mentes a pesar de que tenían una semana de aquello.

Flash back

- Señor Itachi… ¿puedo hablar con usted?... es sobre los sueños de Gaara… - pronunció el doctor mientras el pequeño a su lado solo abrazaba con fuerza a Shukaku con la mirada baja, quizás pensaba que lo que le había contado al señor era malo y ahora regañarían al moreno por su culpa.

- Claro… ¿Sai puede entrar?... – pregunto el moreno, toda información sobre los niños que estaban a su cuidado en el viaje también era importante para los cuidadores, el profesional asintió con su cabeza y los tres, Itachi, Sai y el pequeño Gaara entraron al despacho.

Se sentaron en aquel largo sillón, uno al lado del otro dejando en medio de los adultos al pequeño pelirrojo que miraba entretenido lo que pasaría a continuación y trataría de descubrir que era lo que había pasado.

- Señores… estos sueños no tienen una causa lógica… no puedo usurpar de su mente esos pensamientos porque no son suyos… ¿han pensado que quizás realmente este sucediendo eso?... – pregunto serio intentando no sonar tan absurdo como él mismo pensaba que se sentía.

- Pero eso sería una atrocidad… ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer algo semejante a un niño?... – pregunto asustado Sai llevando sus manos a su boca por la impresión de imaginar ciertas las cosas que el ojiverde decía entre sueños o pesadillas.

El psicólogo abrió un cajón de una gaveta y extrajo de ella un pedazo de papel con unos trazos en ella, la extendió a los presentes y el pelirrojo la arrebato a su actual cuidador.

- Naruto… - dijo apuntando al dibujo donde se apreciaba el color amarillo y el azul entremezclado.

- Llora… lastima… duele… - susurro mientras abrazaba la hoja de papel, intentando transmitirle que el le cuidaría.

- Hace una semana… hicimos un prueba… para diagnosticar de que parte vienen aquellas imágenes que ve… le pedimos que cerrara los ojos y dibujara lo primero que se le viniera en a la mente… al principio el dibujo tenía una sonrisa… demo… comenzó a gritas y la hoja la rompió… decía algo como que en esos momentos no sonreía… no logré comprender… estuve investigando y… - decía el doctor de la forma más simple que podía estas cosas de la mente suelen ser traicioneras, el cerebro humano es uno de los órganos mas extraordinarios de los seres vivientes y su entendimiento aun esta muy limitado, por eso costaba creer que realmente estuviera pasando.

- ¿Han escuchado hablar de los lazos psicológicos?... – pregunto el doctor internamente pidiendo que sus palabras no fueran tomadas por una broma.

- No son aquellas… ¿Que tienen las mascotas con sus dueños?... – pregunto cohibido Sai, eso le había dicho Kiba tiempo atrás y no sabía si era la respuesta correcta, ante el comentario el psicólogo suspiro aliviado y sonrió un poco, no sería tan difícil de explicar después de todo.

- Efectivamente… pero también se han encontrado estos casos en seres humanos… se manifiesta en personas muy unidas… según tengo entendido Gaara-kun tenía una relación especial con el niño perdido, pudiera ser que Gaara realmente esta viendo lo que le ocurre… no puedo asegurar que sea a tiempo real… pero es lo más posible… - decía el doctor entrelazando sus dedos en el escritorio y apoyando su barbilla en él.

- ¿De que están hablando?... – pregunto Itachi sin entender una sola palabra de lo que acababan de mencionar.

- Es lo que pasa con Akamaru… - le explicó en pocas palabras Sai al moreno mayor, que le miro interrogante.

- ¿Recuerdas que ocurrió antes de que Shikamaru se desvaneciera la vez pasada?… - pregunto el moreno mientras le veía a los ojos, hacía tres días Shikamaru había vuelto a caer en cama producto de sus ahora, desbordantes emociones al no tener al rubio a su lado, la preocupación le hacía daño provocando que aquellos ataques le llegaran con más frecuencia, muchas veces se encontraba cerca de mesas o cosas con las que se podía lastimar si caía con estrépito.

- ¿Te refieres a cuando estábamos almorzando y Shikamaru estaba bien y al momento comenzó a mordernos?... – pregunto desconcertado recordando el extraño comportamiento.

- Si… ¿Qué paso después?... – pregunto de nueva cuenta el moreno menor, mientras que Gaara miraba a un rostro y a otro intentando entender que era lo que estaban diciendo, el solo entendía dos cosas con claridad, que estaban hablando del flojo y del perro.

- A Shikamaru le comenzaron a flaquear y antes de caer inconciente Kiba lo abrazó… - contesto sin entender el punto de las cosas.

- Eso fue porque Kiba conoce las reacciones de Akamaru… y el perro quiere mucho a Shikamaru… pudo saber que el niño se encontraba mal y actuar de esa manera para llamar la atención de su cuidador y que pudieran actuar a tiempo… - termino la explicación el pelinegro haciendo que el mayor se sorprendiera por el hecho de que no parecía algo tan loco después de un tiempo.

- Puede que este sucediendo lo mismo pero a larga distancia por el cariño que se tienen entre ellos… - interrumpió el doctor dejándolos un tanto preocupados por sus palabras, eso quería decir que el niño estaba siendo utilizado como un juguete sexual para algún desquiciado.

- Cuando le pregunte al pequeño que si sabía quien era… contesto serpiente… le pedí que me dibujara a esa persona y me hizo este otro trazo… - comentó el psicólogo pasando un papel entre sus manos, en ella se podía ver una sonrisa diabólica con una lengua larga, unos ojos de un color amarillo y el pelo largo de un color negro, su piel parecía sumamente pálida y el pequeño al ver el dibujo frunció el ceño en disgusto.

- ¿Ese no es…Orochimaru-sama?... – pregunto Sai un poco asombrado por su descubrimiento, era sumamente sospechoso que ya no visitara el recinto y ahora le llegaba esta información, no sabía como tomarla.

- Ese maldito… - masculló sumamente molesto.

- ¿Cómo supo donde encontrarnos?... esto fue una trampa… ¿el señor Kabuto también esta involucrado en esto?... – pregunto recordando que el único que sabía dicha ubicación de donde se encontrarían era el peligris de anteojos y director general del instituto.

Fin de Flash Back

- Ese maldito… - repitió con enfado el moreno.

- Ya veremos que hacer… no se preocupe Itachi-san… solo espero que Naruto se encuentre bien… - mordía con desesperación su dedo al pensar en lo que sufrió y estaba sufriendo sin saber el porque Gaara ahora dormido, no tenía otro de sus sueños extraños, eso le estaba preocupando, más no comentó nada al moreno para no traerle nuevos problemas.

- Cuida de Gaara… si algo más pasa… avísame… tienes mi número de celular… no importa la hora… yo contestare… - se disponía a partir del instituto, caminaban a la salida mientras hablaban, el moreno mayor al decir la última parte se detuvo y tocó con suavidad la mejilla del cuidador que seguía con ese semblante de preocupación en el rostro.

- Todo estará bien… - le aseguro mientras acercaba su rostro y besaba de manera delicada sus labios, logrando que después del contacto el menor sonriera un poco.

Shino y Neji caminaban con aquellas cosas que encontraron hace tiempo en el bosque intentando saber que hacer con ellos, para los pequeños no significaban nada, pero por el hecho de estar en un lugar que no les correspondían les llevaron, "conciencia ambiental" les llamaban los mayores, estaban intentando pensar en que hacer con ellos cuando no se fijaron y tropezaron con los mayores.

- ¿Qué traen allí?... – pregunto Sai mientras que agachaba un poco su cabeza para mirar las manos de los pequeños, un trapo blanco tieso al estar secó, y un frasco con un nombre borrado por estar mojada la etiqueta.

- "Lo encontramos en el bosque… cuando buscamos a Naruto…" – hicieron ambos los signos al no tener nada en las manos, con movimientos lentos, ya que sabían que no todos los cuidadores tenían práctica con ese lenguaje, sus labios se movían al compás de sus manos, Neji había leído los labios del mayor para poder contestar.

Sai observó al moreno y sus pensamientos se conectaron, una sonrisa aliviada y de triunfo se dibujo en sus labios, estaban comenzando a hilar cosas y lo que Sai en ese momento tenía en las manos eran pistas encontradas en la escena del crimen, el miedo les embargo de repente… ¿Y si no les creían?... ¿Cómo comprobar que ese pañuelo y el frasco pertenecían al secuestrador y posiblemente al ahora casi inexistente Orochimaru que hacía días no ponía pie en el instituto?, nadie se percataba, quizás por la oscuridad que en ese momento habitaba en el edificio que el pañuelo tenia dos pequeñas letras la esquina bordadas en todos rojizos "O. P.".

- ¿Podría ser que?... ¿usaran esto en Naruto?… por eso no le escuchamos gritar… - dijo sumamente asustado Sai al pensar en como ocurrieron los hechos bajo sus propias narices semanas antes…

- A partir de este momento… vivirás conmigo… descuida… no pienso hacer nada de lo que aquel sujeto te hizo… no tengas pendiente… venga a tomar un baño y a descansar… - decía el hombre cuando entraron a la habitación de baño.

Le sentó en la tina de agua caliente y le dejó unos momentos solo, al ver que no se movía un ápice suspiro, vaya que le tomaría tiempo regresar a la vida a ese cuerpo vacío, se quito las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo y se introdujo junto con el pequeño en esa enorme tina, tomo una esponja y comenzó a frotarla con cuidado por aquella piel tan suave y por el momento marcada por las manos del pelilargo de mirada amarilla.

Para relajarle comenzó a entonar una canción, sin saber que era la misma que hacía mucho tiempo, cuando se encontraba perdido en un oscuro camino, alguien le cantó desde el corazón.

Now we're come so far from darkness

And will never be apart

So we leave for tomorrow

To start our lives again…

"_¿Qué es esto?... siento como me quema algo por dentro… ¿Por qué duele?... ahora que no sentía nada… ese sonido… esa sensación… ¿Dónde las he sentido antes?..." _ sus ojos se abrían en sorpresa intentando por algún motivo recordar de donde era o quien era aquella persona que le hacía esos gestos.

Find me there, my tiny feathers

Of my holy ancient days

You will calm all my sandness

And ring your song

Only for me…

"_Eso… ¿es una canción?... ¿Dónde la he escuchado?... me…resiento bien al sentir estas caricias… son suaves y dulces… no me lastiman… quiero… quiero seguir sintiendo esto… por favor no te detengas…" _cerro sus ojos perdido en los recuerdos sin poder poner un nombre a aquella persona, sus labios inconcientes pronunciaban un nombre sin salir sonido aun de ellos "Sasuke" repitió inconciente.

Find me there, my tiny feathers

Of my holy ancient days

I will calm all your sandness

And ring my song

Only for you…

"_Ahora recuerdo… que yo quería mucho a quien me cantaba esa canción… regresé a su lado… después de tanto tiempo… se que nada me pasará… porque el siempre me protegerá…" _recargo su cuerpo en el cuerpo contrario mientras seguía con aquellos movimientos que le relajaban y le hacían sentir nuevamente el calor de alguien que no pretendía lastimarlo.

- Sa… su… ke… - pronuncio apenas audible, pero el mayor pudo claramente distinguir ese sonido que provenía de la seca garganta del menor, su cuerpo era más delgado que el que tenía antes de verse desaparecido, algunos huesos sobresalían sobre todo en su pecho, y las caderas, donde aquellas costillas e mostraban orgullosas.

Sonrió, comenzaba a reaccionar, le besó las hebras doradas y después repartió un beso más en su frente, le abrazó por delante, entrelazando sus dedos en la parte de su abdomen, recargo su rostro en la curva que forma su hombro y el principio de su cuello.

- No… te equivocas… yo no soy Sasuke… - le mencionó con amor antes de comenzar a mecerse para calmarle y comenzar de nuevo con aquella canción que sabía por buenas fuentes le calmaba.

Los labios del pequeño volvieron a moverse de manera inconciente mientras se dejaba llevar por las palabras de aquella melodía que recordaba tan bien "Sasuke" se leyó en ellos, más el mayor no pudo leerlos, cerrando los ojos, meciéndose de un lado a otro con suavidad con el rubio entre sus piernas soportado por sus brazos mientras que de sus labios con una voz dulce repetía la tonada.

Now we're come so far from darkness

And will never be apart

So we leave for tomorrow

To start our lives again…

Find me there, my tiny feathers

Of my holy ancient days

You will calm all my sandness

And ring your song

Only for me…

Find me there, my tiny feathers

Of my holy ancient days

I will calm all your sandness

And ring my song

Only for you…

- Después de esto… te prepararé ramen… te gusta con todo cierto… desde ahora… nadie te hará daño… yo te protegeré… - le aseguro besando nuevamente su mejilla.

Todo rastro del menor de los Uchiha se estaba borrando de la mente del rubio, aunque parte de su cerebro obligaba a Naruto a mover sus labios para poder nombrarle entre sueños cada vez más alejado de aquella persona y recordándola, mezclando recuerdos del moreno con otra persona, las mismas acciones, el mismo tono para hablarle, todo igual, solo algo diferente que por el momento no podía diferenciar.

"Sasuke" movió nuevamente sus labios sin que aquel nombre saliera como palabras pronunciadas, no distinguía a Sasuke, pero sentía que era algo importante para él, quizás, y solo quizás el nombre no era ese, tendría que preguntarle después, cuando recordará, como era emitir sonido con palabras coherentes y relacionadas con las cosas que le pasaban por la mente, se dejó hacer disfrutando después de mucho tiempo el contacto humano, tan diferente al de Orochimaru, tan parecido al de un moreno que era arrancado de sus pensamientos y sin embargo, que era lo único que sus labios pronunciaban aun sin sonido alguno.


	14. Mi vida sin ti

Capitulo 14 Mi vida sin ti…

Un nuevo día comenzaba, no había podido dormir, llevaba días en los que no encontraba motivo para levantarse, quería permanecer en ese mundo de sueños donde el rubio aun se encontraba a su lado, donde sus pequeña manos y aquella mirada brillante y carente de visión se fijaban donde su rostro se encontraba, tratando de verle, sin conseguirlo, pero soñando con hacerlo. Quería sentir de nueva cuenta aquel pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, oler la fragancia que desprendía su cabello, sentir la calidez que emanaba de su ser, sentirse pleno con él.

Chasqueó la lengua molesto, cubrió con un brazo sus ojos, un lastimero sollozo se escapó de sus labios, apretaba los dientes, no podía mostrarse débil, no ahora, tenía que seguir fuerte, Naruto no estaba muerto como todos decían, estaba vivo, podía sentirlo en su corazón, ese rubio que siempre le hacía sentir pleno con solo una sonrisa, estaba vivo, apretó con furia su manos y golpeo el colchón con fuerza.

- Tsk, kuso… - masculló mientras restregaba la manga de su pijama sobre sus ojos, tratando de borrar su llanto y su dolor, lo encontraría, no se darían por vencidos tan fácilmente, él estaba vivo.

- Sasuke-chan… baja a desayunar que se hace tarde para la escuela… - se escucho la voz femenina de su madre, llamarle como todas las mañanas con esa sonrisa en su rostro, era cierto, su madre no sabía que tanto él como su hermano estaban cautivados con dos personas espaciales, sabía que su hermano se encontraba en problemas pero no sabía el porqué, además no era de que preocuparse, un Uchiha no es acusado sin razón cierta, por eso no se preocupaba por el juicio que estaba llevando en esos momentos.

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama, ignorando el llamado de su madre, se metió en el cuarto de baño y comenzó la labor de lavarse el cuerpo y quizás espabilarse un poco, no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela, pero tenía que hacerlo, su madre era delicada de salud y no quería que se preocupase más de la cuenta, termino de ducharse y colocarse el uniforme del colegio, aquella chaqueta azul marino con esa camisa blanca y los zapatos de negros, siempre boleados, su cabello cepillado, brillante, sedoso con esas hebras negras siempre en su lugar, aquella colonia regalo de su madre pues sobre sus ropas, una costumbre que ella misma le inculco, se observó unos momentos en el espejo, su rostro serio y esa cara cansada era lo único que se apreciaba.

- Sasuke-chan… tu desayuno se enfría date prisa… - era cierto, no debía hacer preocupar a su madre, lo mejor era actuar normal.

- Ya voy okâsan… - anunció con ese tono sonriente, volvió su rostro al espejo y su sonrisa de desvaneció, suspiro dándose ánimos para aguantar ese semblante fingido hasta salir de su casa, todo por no empeorar la salud de su madre, se dio unos golpes en la cara con ambas manos.

- Bien… a seguir… - con esa sonrisa carente de lo que sentía en realidad bajo a desayunar con la mochila llena de los útiles que necesitaba ese día para la escuela, salió de su habitación con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza "_Naruto_", bajo las escaleras y cuando el marco de la puerta de la cocina se hizo visible, suspiro, colocó una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

- Buenos días madre… - saludo sentándose en su lugar acostumbrado en la mesa de la cocina, su progenitora le sirvió un plato donde se colocaba unos huevos fritos con un poco de tocino y al lado un poco de arroz, enfrente un plato con fruta cortada y dos vasos uno de jugo de naranja y otro con leche, al lado suyo, Itachi comenzando a comer lo mismo solo que en lugar de jugo era café.

- Sasuke-chan… que guapo te ves hoy… solo falta un mes más para las vacaciones… ¿ne?... esfuérzate… – comenzó la charla con sus hijos, no le gustaba ese silencio que siempre mantenían, por lo tanto siempre intentaba sacarles platica cuando estaban juntos.

- Okâsan no digas esas cosas que me da vergüenza… si… solo falta un mes para las vacaciones… - esa sonrisa no se aparataba de su rostro y su hermano mayor podía ver lo fingido que era mantener ese semblante alegre, más su madre no se percataba de ello, sonreía de ver a su hijo alegre.

- Itachi… ¿Cómo va tu juicio?... – pregunto al mayor que permanecía en silencio, bebiendo y degustando los alimentos que había preparado con tanto cariño para sus hijos.

- Se ha detenido por petición de la fiscalía… el jurado determino que no había pruebas suficientes pero no quieren darse por vencidos hasta que me vean en prisión o pagando una gran multa… - comentó tranquilamente el moreno mientras mordía un poco la tostada que acompañaba el desayuno.

- Bien… ya termine… Sasuke… vienes… te llevo a la escuela… - el mayor de los hermanos llevo su plato al fregadero junto con el vaso, siendo sus movimientos seguidos por los de su hermano menor.

- Gracias por el desayuno Okâsan… llego después de clases… - comentó el pequeño despidiéndose de su madre con un beso en la mejilla para seguir a su hermano que se había metido al cuarto de baño para cepillarse los dientes.

- Nos vemos después… - se despidieron los pequeños Uchiha, cuando estuvieron fuera, Sasuke relajo su cara y mostró el verdadero sentir que llevaba en esos momentos.

- No tienes porque fingir como te sientes… Sasuke… - murmuro colocando una mano en su cabeza, y desordeno un poco los cabellos.

- Ya verás como lo resolvemos… - le dedico una sonrisa sincera, tenían las pruebas solo faltaba examinarlas y encontrar al pequeño.

- Hai… - fue un susurro el que salio de sus labios, alzo su mirada al cielo, se encontraba despejado y azul, claro, limpio, puro, al mirarlo, los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, unas orbes azules le miraban con esperanza.

- _"Sasuke"…_ - se escucho la voz de Naruto a sus espaldas, su hermano ya no se encontraba a su lado, había cambiado su rumbo cuando ambos caminos se separaban, giró su cuerpo, allí estaba, Naruto, con esos ojos azules mirándole o intentando hacerlo, sus brazos extendidos, listos para cogerle en un abrazo que tanto anhelaban, el moreno coloco una sonrisa en sus labios, camino unos pasos hacia él.

- Naruto… - murmuro alzando la mano para tocarlo, esa risita que tanto recordaba aun se escuchaba en el aire, cuando su mano estaba por tocar la mejilla del rubio, éste le atravesó y poco a poco toda la figura del ojiazul se desvaneció en el aire, había sido solo una ilusión, una petición de su subconsciente, un anhelo de su alma, cada día que pasaba era igual, sus pasos cansados le llevaron hasta las puertas de la escuela, suspiro, otro día sin nada que hacer, más que fingir algo que no sientes, las ganas de vivir.

- Sasuke-kun… buenos días… - le saludaba una chica de cabellos oscuros con unas gafas en sobre sus ojos, con un uniforme escolar un poco más arriba de lo usual para llamar la atención de los chicos, en realidad de uno en especial, que en estos momentos, no se había percatado de su saludo.

- ¿Sasuke-kun?... – pregunto colocando su rostro enfrente del moreno, que después de un rato se percato de la presencia contraria, suspiro y paso a su lado, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, solo quería terminar todo de una vez, que el día de escuela terminara, para poder de nuevo ir a su casa y dormir, dormir para soñar con Naruto en sus brazos, con ese aroma que le tranquilizaba y contar una y mil veces cualquier cosa para hacerle ver, como tiempo atrás el rubio le decía.

- Sasuke-kun… no me ignores… - grito la moreno corriendo tras el menor de los Uchiha, le tomo de un brazo y continuaron caminando rumbo al salón.

Al llegar solo otras dos personas se encontraban dentro, uno de cabellos claros que permanecía sentado en su lugar con los brazos dándose protección a sí mismo en un abrazo y otro más al lado de este, recargado en la mesa de su pupitre con una pierna levemente levantada y aquel aire confiado que siempre le acompañaba.

- Oe Sasuke… ¿Quién se murió?... – pregunto burlón el que se encontraba de pie, caminando hasta el asiento de éste para después, sentarse en el pupitre de enfrente y mirarle a la cara para descubrir que era lo que estaba pasando, más el moreno no respondió nada, el joven de cabellos en un tono verdoso muy claro, alzo una ceja, normalmente le hubiera contestado con un insulto.

- ¿Sasuke-sama se siente mal?... – pregunto algo cohibido el castaño aun abrazándose con algo de esfuerzo y nerviosismo por alzar la voz.

- No es nada… Jûgo, Suigetsu, Karin… solo déjenme un momento en paz… no me siento de ánimos… - su pupitre cerca de la ventana le daba vista al patio de la escuela, donde todos los estudiantes se veían pasar para llegar a clases, observó una cabeza rubia y su cuerpo reaccionó siguiéndola, ¿podría ser Naruto?... el joven se volteo, era más grande que el rubio que él buscaba y sus facciones eran mas bruscas, suspiro, tenía tantas ganas de verle.

- Sino te conociera… diría que estas enamorado… - murmuro el peliverde mientras observaba su rostro con detenimiento, nunca le habían visto de esa manera, los tres presentes intercambiaron miradas, no comentaron nada más porque las clases dieron inicio.

- Más tarde hablaremos… - comento Karin marchando a su lugar, secundado por Suigetsu, mientras que Jûgo se mecía un poco intentando calmarse a sí mismo, aquellos pensamientos de estar en un lugar equivocado en un momento nada grato, comenzaron a llegarle a la mente y esa voz en su cabeza le estaba pidiendo a gritos salir y golpear a la primera persona con la que se topara, tenía que acallar esos pensamientos en ese instante o estaría expulsado del colegio, si esa era la situación, perdería la única persona que realmente le hacía sentirse algo más que un monstruo de doble personalidad, como le decían muchos en la escuela.

- Buenos días alumnos… tomen todos sus asientos… comencemos con las clases de hoy… - anunció el profesor entrando al salón, con ese porte que siempre le caracterizaba y el cigarrillo en sus labios, el maestro de literatura siempre se le veía feliz y relajado… ¿Cómo era posible?... ah claro, su pareja era la profesora de física y psicóloga escolar Kurenai.

- El día de hoy veremos como se conjugan los verbos en tiempo presente, pasado y futuro… - de esta manera comenzaron las clases, pero la mente de uno de los mejores en la clase, Uchiha Sasuke, vagaba por otras partes, miraba a la ventana incesantemente buscando algo que posiblemente no encontraría jamás.

- _"Sasuke"…_ - se escucho de nuevo esa vocecita que le hacía punzar el corazón, Naruto le llamaba, ¿dónde?, no podía saberlo, pero en su corazón tenía aquella inconfundible sensación de vacío, la misma que sintió al ver morir frente a sus ojos a la persona que más admiraba en la vida, su padre, quería correr, llorar, gritar lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le dejasen, quería estar al lado de su niño, única persona que le hizo sentir aquella calidez de amar a alguien, quien le hizo recuperar su sonrisa, quien le quiere por lo que es, no por la posición que tiene o por sus conocimientos, quiere Sasuke puro, no poder Uchiha.

Observaba las nubes, esperando en ellas encontrar el camino a su niño, pero sólo las blancas motas en el cielo se observaban, paseando libremente, manchando el cielo azul con esos colores siempre claros, de sus labios suspiros salían cada vez que a su mente aquellos ojos azules veía, ¿tan importante se había vuelto Naruto para él?... no, no era importante… era lo único por lo que él se despertaba cada día desde que le conoció.

- Uchiha Sasuke… ¿mi clase se le hace aburrida?... – pregunto el profesor al posarse a un lado del pupitre del moreno, quien apenas salía de sus pensamientos, observó al maestro y suspiro.

- No es eso Asuma-sensei… no me siento muy bien el día de hoy… disculpe… - sin más salió de la clase tomando su mochila para no volver a la escuela por ese día, necesitaba sacar de sus pensamientos a esos ojos azules, esos cabellos rubios, esa voz que le hacía vibrar por dentro, aquella calidez que le invadía el cuerpo cuando lo tenía entre los brazos, pero no podía, no quería, se negaba a creer realmente lo que las noticias decían, pero el no encontrar pista alguno sobre su niño le estaba dejando con caer en un abismo, del cual no sabía si había retorno.

Caminaba a donde sus pies le llevaban, no tenía intensiones de seguir adelante con todo esto, no había razones para hacerlo, cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba de nueva cuenta en aquel parque, donde solía pasar las tardes con el rubio, eso fue demasiado para él, aun podía ver el cuerpo del rubio meciéndose en el columpio mientras intentaba ver aquella puesta de sol, podía ver cada una de sus reacciones al contarle como muere el día, podía sentir aquel calor de su cuerpo con la suave brisa.

¿De que servía el dinero en ese momento?... de nada, no podía tener a su única esperanza, el único alivio para evitar convertirse en aquel ser despiadado en que la soledad de hace más de diez años le estaba transformando y el hecho de culparse no le ayudaba en nada, sus lágrimas de impotencia se aglomeraron en sus ojos, más no derramo ninguna, demasiado orgulloso para llorar o quizás había olvidado como era derramar tu dolor en saladas gotas provenientes de tu corazón, la última vez que se sintió así, fue cuando perdió a su padre y ahora Naruto no se encontraba a su lado.

Por primera vez en años, se sintió solo, vacío, débil, su cuerpo le pesaba y sus pulmones dolían al inhalar el vital oxígeno, se sentó en aquel árbol, intentando que por solo un momento, la presencia del rubio le acompañara, no supo cuando fue, pero sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, sin poderlo evitar cayó presa del sueño y el cansancio que su cuerpo presentaba, desde los tres meses en que el pequeño se fue de su vida.

"_Sasuke… aun estoy aquí… solo tienes que encontrarme…" _se escucho entre susurros la voz inconfundible de Naruto que le llamaba entre sueños, pudo sentir aquel mágico toque de hacía muchos días no sentía, la pequeña mano del rubio estaba en su mejilla, y de sus ojos las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

"_Sasuke… aun no es tiempo que me veas… no así..."_ le dijo al agacharse y abrazarle con fuerza, en aquel momento en la mente del azabache, todo era tranquilidad y aun así, de sus ojos no paraban de emanar lágrimas, sabía que no era real, que solo se trataba de un sueño, pero por más que sabía eso, no quería despertar, aunque fuese solo en sueños, quería tener al rubio entre sus brazos, en sueños los hizo, cuando el rubio se agacho a su altura, Sasuke separó las piernas para que el pequeño se resguardará en su regazo, le abrazo con necesidad.

"_Naruto… ¿Dónde estás?... ¿Por qué no me das una pista para encontrarte?... me siento tan solo sin tenerte a mi lado…"_ comentó en el abrazo el moreno, el gesto era correspondido de la misma manera por el rubio, quien suspiraba aliviado de tener ese calido abrazo, sin saber el porqué de aquellas cristalinas orbes azules, lágrimas comenzaron a emanar y sollozos de dolor escaparon de la boca del pequeño, cosa que alarmó a Sasuke.

"_Naruto… ¿Qué pasa?... estoy aquí… no te dejaré ir… te encontraré… ya lo verás… te encontraré…"_ le prometía abrazándole con fuerza, los labios del pequeño comenzaron a emanar palabras en murmullos casi inaudibles pero que el moreno supo reconocer.

"_Ese no es el nombre… ese no es Sasuke… ¿Quién es Sasuke?... ¿Dónde está?... quiero verle… no es Sasuke… ¿Quién es?..."_ el moreno se separó al escuchar estas palabras salir de la persona a la que amaba más que a nada en el mundo, un nudo en la garganta se le formó, estaba bromeando, ¿Cierto?... imposible saberlo.

"_No… no soy Sasuke…"_ se escucho otra voz en el lugar, una voz profunda proveniente de otro hombre, un adulto por lo que podía percibir, no podía verle el rostro, pero el rubio al escucharle, se separó de los brazos del moreno y corrió a los del recién llegado que en un abrazo protector le hizo cabida.

"_Naruto…" _le llamó, más el pequeño se escondió en el pecho del mayor quien le repartía caricias de consuelo.

"_Aun no es momento de que le veas… te mataría verlo así… espera unos cuantos días… quizás… cuando todo esté resulto… se vuelvan a encontrar... hasta entonces esté ángel se queda conmigo… dile a los demás que no se preocupen… que no le haré nada malo… pídele disculpas a Gaara por ver esas imágenes… ya no será necesario preocuparse, ya no aparecerán…"_ comentó el hombre para verle a los ojos, fue en ese momento en que los pudo distinguir, ese color tan rojo emanando de esos ojos serios, sin embargo en sus labios una leve sonrisa se dibujaba, el moreno sin comprender, creyó en las palabras que les decía.

"_Sasuke… nos vemos…"_ la sonrisa del rubio apareció después de mucho tiempo en sus labios, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, realmente era hermoso, de eso no había duda alguna, el mayor dio la vuelta observando al pequeño que le sonreía, tomados de la mano, comenzaron a salir de aquel sueño del moreno.

"_A partir de este momento… vivirás conmigo… descuida… no pienso hacer nada de lo que aquel sujeto te hizo… no tengas pendiente… venga a tomar un baño y a descansar…"_ murmuro el mayor cargando al pequeño en brazos, ya no estaba vestido como cuando lo vio por primera vez en ese encantador y perturbador sueño, ya no sonreía, en sus ojos no había sentimiento alguno, marcas de besos bruscos, de manos sobre su piel, sus costillas y los huesos de sus caderas un poco sobresaltados, en su cara ningún sentimiento ni bueno o malo se apreciaba, no hablaba, vacío, más vacío que lo que el moreno se sentía en ese momento.

Una punzada en su pecho sintió al momento de verle en ese estado, ¿realmente se encontraba así?... no había de que preocuparse ahora que ese hombre le tenía a su cuidado, no le causaba miedo, pero recordaba haber visto esos ojos en alguna parte.

- Ke… - se escuchaba a lo lejos, pero no tenía ganas de despertar.

- Suke… - la voz era conocida, ¿dónde le había escuchado antes?, no estaba seguro, pero su cansado cuerpo no pretendía levantarse en esos momentos.

- Sasuke… despierta… te resfriarás si te duermes aquí… - sentía como le mecían, poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse… ¿Cuánto tiempo permaneció dormido en ese lugar?... no tenía idea, pero la puesta del sol se estaba mostrando orgullosa, estaba aturdido, no recordaba nada, hasta que su mente trajo aquellas imágenes del sueño, los moretones, chupetines en su cuerpo, las marcas de heridas, sus ojos opacos, reaccionó.

- Ni… ¿niisan?... ¿Qué haces aquí?... – preguntó aun con sus ojos abiertos por la estupefacción del momento, Itachi suspiro, por lo menos no estaba herido.

- Me llamaron del colegio, te saltaste todas las clases… ¿Por qué?... – pregunto el mayor mientras que a sus espaldas y sin que Sasuke aun se percatará el moreno de Sai le veía con una mezcla de preocupación y alivio en su rostro, ya era suficiente con tener a los niños del institutos en terapias para reestablecer sus signos normales como para que otra persona importante para él saliera perjudicada.

- Me… llamaba… - contesto en un susurro Sasuke sin que nadie comprendiera sus palabras, se aferró al abrigo de su hermano, ejerciendo presión levemente en sus brazos del moreno de coleta, que le sostenía con gentileza para que no cayese con estrépito al piso.

- Naruto… esta… Naruto… - no pudo continuar su relato, le dolía mucho el haberlo visto de aquella manera, tenia miedo, miedo a que aquel hombre cortes no cumpliera su promesa de protegerle o quizás miedo de que ya no se volvieran a encontrar.

- Shhh… no pasa nada… ya lo encontraremos… tranquilízate… - pedía su hermano sacándose el abrigo y colocándolo en la espalda de su hermano, no le gustaba verlo alterado, era la primera vez que le veía en ese estado, ni siquiera cuando su padre fue asesinado colapso de manera, le abrazo con fuerza esperando que eso le ayudara a cambiar su estado, cosa que pareció funcionar.

- Itachi-san… - susurraron a sus espaldas, allí estaba, Sai, aquel moreno que con los cuidados y el cariño que le proporcionaba a los niños y a su hermano logró que su corazón sintiera de nuevo esas ganas de estar con esa persona para siempre, fue en ese momento en el que pensó… ¿Qué pasaría si el que estuviera en esa situación fuese él y no su hermano?... moriría sin duda alguna.

- Sai… Itachi… que bueno que los encontré… ya llegaron… con ellos de nuestro lado, seguramente saldremos rápido de este problema… - comentaba alegre Kiba por encontrarles, agitaba su mano en el aire, Akamaru se había quedado al lado de la cama de Shikamaru, rehusándose a alejarse de su niño, su cabeza la mantenía en la mano extendida del pequeño intentando sentir su calor, aullando levemente esperando que el siempre "Cállate perro problemático" que en ocasiones el castaño le decía le llegara de nueva cuenta a sus oídos, pero nada.

- Are… Sasuke también esta aquí… no te ves muy bien… ah… se me olvidaba… hay que entrar… ya llegaron… les comenté de las cosas que encontramos en el bosque y están dispuestos a ayudarnos… - pronunció halando a su compañero de trabajo, algo en la nueva visita le traía grandes esperanzas para todos.

- Espera Kiba… ¿de que hablas?... ¿Quiénes?... – pregunto un poco aturdido y sobre todo algo molesto por la brusca interrupción a la plática que estaban llevando.

- Los investigadores y el nuevo abogado llegaron, date prisa que si nos vamos pronto se pueden ir… - reprochaba el moreno, en antes de poder llegar siquiera a la puerta, otros cuidadores llegaron, Ino y Lee llegaron para empujar a los restantes, todos con unas sonrisas en sus labios y las esperanzas rebosantes en sus corazones, por fin podrían encontrar a su niño, esas personas tenían un record de 100 de efectividad en cada uno de los campos de investigación y como abogados.

- ¿Quieres llegaron?... – insistió el moreno mientras eran empujados al interior del edificio, Lee cargaba a Sasuke ya que éste se había recluido en sus pensamientos y no se movía un ápice de su lugar.

- ¿Quiénes más?… los que nos van a ayudar a terminar con el caso y encerrar a la persona que tiene a Naruto… - comentaba alegre Kiba cuando por fin se detuvieron.

- Tsunade y Shizune… investigadoras en casos inconclusos y el maestro Jiraiya como el mejor abogado han venido a ayudarnos… están interesados en el caso… dicen que el sistema tiene una falla… - con estas palabras todo el mundo observó a las personas que pacientes esperaban, una rubia de grandes bustos, una morena que le acompañaba y un peliblanco que no paraba de ver el pecho de la rubia… ¿ellos les ayudarían?... era caso perdido.

- Buenas noches… disculpen la tardanza… estas personas son el cuidador… el que nos llevo de vacaciones y la pareja del desaparecido… - dijo alegre Kiba apuntando a cada uno con el dedo índice para presentarles.

- Mucho gusto… ¿tienen una fotografía del pequeño al que buscan?... Shizune es una de las prodigiosas videntes… puede encontrarlo con solo sentir la energía de la fotografía… - murmuro la rubia con las manos cruzadas sobre su prominente pecho.

- Claro… - murmuro Sai, saliendo de la sala en donde se encontraban y llegando al cuarto donde Gaara dormía tranquilamente con una sonrisa en los labios, abrazando a Shukaku que ahora estaba algo mojado por el hilo de saliva que salía de sus labios al estar abiertos, buscó en uno de los cajones y de ella extrajo la fotografía más reciente que tenía del pequeño, la fotografía un día antes del incidente.

- Señor Itachi… el caso que usted esta llevando a cabo es algo extraño… lo acusan de secuestrar a un niño, pero no tienen pruebas para ello… han notado algo sospechoso después de la desaparición de Naruto… - pregunto el peliblanco separando sus piernas y colocando sus manos en las rodillas.

- El señor Orochimaru, uno de los beneficiarios no ha vuelto a aparecer desde el incidente… regularmente venía una vez cada mes… - decía algo intimidada por lo que decía Hinata, jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, tal vez eso no era importante.

- Orochimaru… ¿eh?... – comentó seriamente el peliblanco colocando una pierna sobre la otra y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos por un momento intentando recordar donde antes había escuchado ese nombre.

- Aquí tiene… - comentó Sai, llegando hasta la rubia entregando la fotografía de su niño, por el momento desaparecido, Tsunade observó la fotografía por unos momentos analizando las facciones del pequeño, buscando algo sospecho que se mostrara en la fotografía, sin encontrar nada por el momento, paso la imagen a su compañera, quien cerró los ojos y comenzó a pasar con delicadeza sus dedos por la imagen, sintiendo las energías que emanaba aquel trozo de papel plastificado.

- Es extraño… - murmuro la pelinegra abriendo los ojos, intentando una vez más contactar con las energías del pequeño.

- ¿Qué pasa Shizune?... – pregunto la rubia un tanto alterada, no era normal que su compañera no encontrara nada con tan solo sentir la fotografía, la morena se concentro una vez más, el mismo resultado, coloco su mentón en sus dedos índice y pulgar antes de contestar lo que descubrió.

- No quiere ser encontrado aun… una cosa es segura… no esta muerto… pero no recuerda nada… lo lamento… - se disculpó, no había sido de mucha ayuda, sin saber que la frase "no esta muerto" les era suficiente a los presentes para celebrar, las cosas estaban mejorando, ahora de buscar un cadáver pasaron a buscar a su niño, su luz, su alegría y pedazo de cielo, Uzumaki Naruto.


	15. Creando nuevos recuerdos

Capitulo 15 Creando nuevos recuerdos…

- Vamos Naruto… abre la boca… - tenía una cuchara en la mano y algo de comida en ella, pero el pequeño de ojos opacos no parecía escuchar sus suplicas, mantenía ese semblante decaído, eso no le agradaba al mayor presente que se quebraba la cabeza para poder hacer que ese niño comiera algo por su propia salud, no quería verse en la necesitad de entubarlo.

- Por favor… hazlo por mi… ¿si?... eso me haría muy feliz… vamos solo come un poco… onegai… - acariciaba la mejilla del pequeño con esa suplica, la cual fue escuchaba a su parecer ya que los labios del pequeño se separaron un poco, permitiendo el paso del líquido espeso que era aquella sopa, el mayor sonrió hacía días que el pequeño se negaba a comer a pesar de los tratos amables que tenía con él.

- ¿Quieres comer otra cosa?... tal vez el guiso no te guste y por eso no quieres comer… dime que te gustaría… yo te lo preparo… pero come algo por favor… - de los labios del pequeño aquella agua de color oscuro descendía, el mayor tenía el semblante de preocupación si no comía algo podría no volver a ver a sus amigos.

- Vamos come… a Sasuke… a Sasuke no le va a gustar verte así… vemos abre la boca y come… - el cuerpo del rubio reaccionó al escuchar el nombre, aunque no podía recordar quien era en su mente, su cuerpo y quizás su subconsciente parecían recordarle a la perfección, abrió los labios permitiendo que la comida entrara a su sistema.

Esto realmente le dolía al mayor, el pequeño reaccionaba únicamente a ese nombre, pero no se encontraba allí, no sabía que en la mente del pequeño los recuerdos del moreno al que nombraba constantemente ya no existían. Hacía tres días que le había rescatado de las manos de Orochimaru y su cuerpo ya presentaba las mejorías de los cuidados que le proporcionaba, las marcas de los dedos y los chupetines en su cuerpo había desaparecido casi por completo, aun se podía apreciar en algunas zonas donde era mas marcadas, le había llevado al doctor para revisar su estado general encontrando como grave el estado de desnutrición que presentaba, pero nada que no se pudiera curar con amor y cuidados.

- Muy bien… me gusta mucho verte comer… así te pondrás saludable muy pronto… - cucharada tras cucharada el plato se fue vaciando a pesar de que duraron más de una hora en un simple plato, el hecho de que comiera le agradaba mucho, si seguían así, pronto podría salir del cuarto donde, por el momento, reposaba.

- Señor… el baño esta listo… - anunció el rubio de ojos azules abriendo la puerta del cuarto y haciendo una reverencia al ver a su señor.

- Bien… gracias Deidara… puedes llevarte los platos… ya hemos terminado de comer… ¿verdad Naruto?... ¿te gusto?... – sabía que no le respondería por el momento, la recuperación del ojiazul le llevaría más tiempo de lo que imagino, pero tendría que ser paciente, era por el bien del niño.

- Claro, señor… - musito el rubio entrando al cuarto y tomando la bandeja en donde las cosas fueron colocadas después de su ingestión.

- Ya te he dicho que no me llames señor… me haces sentir viejo… - reprendió el dueño de la casa, logrando que el rubio sonriera, siempre era así, cuando se encontraba de buen humor.

- Lo se… me disculpo… Pein… - sonrió mirando a su compañero de hacía muchos años, ese cabello alborotado, esos ojos penetrantes y severos, su rostro normalmente sin emociones presentaba una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa, en su rostro varias perforaciones, culpa de su propia conciencia, cada una de ellas, una persona a la que no pudo salvar, no quería que el rubio se volviera una marca más en su cuerpo, quizás la más grande de todas por ser menor.

- Deidara… nos conocemos desde hace años… no hacen falta los formalismos… lamento lo de tu hermana… - comentó mirando su rostro, el rubio menor se encontraba aun sentado en aquella cama mullida y suave, con esa pijama en un tono azul muy claro.

- No te molestes por eso… hiciste lo que pudiste para ayudarla… por ello estoy muy agradecido, pero no era necesario marcar tu cara sólo por eso… - enarco una ceja en forma compungida realmente no debía haberlo hecho, cierto era que su hermana menor, una persona muy parecida a Naruto, había fallecido a causa de una fuerte anemia y a pesar de los esfuerzos que hizo Pein por salvarla, no logro mucho.

- Es una manía… además… puedo recordarla con esto… - coloco sus dedos en su nariz donde una perforación la atravesaba la tocó con cariño recordando a la pequeña que murió en sus manos, sin que pudiera evitarlo, por más que lo intento, desvió la mirada hacia el rubio, aquella misma expresión había visto en Máname.

- Bien… ven Naruto, vamos a lavarte… después iremos al parque que esta cerca de la playa… escucharemos las olas juntos… - le alzo en brazos y le llevo hasta el cuarto de baño, esta vez, no se descuidaría un solo momento, esta vez haría todo lo posible para hacer que ese pequeño fuera el mismo pequeño que desde hacía varios años miraba desde lejos, aquel que tenía la sonrisa más hermosas de todas, aquel que lograba que todos a su alrededor sonrieran de igual manera, que iluminaba todo el lugar con su alegría y hacía todo más bello y agradable.

--------------------------------------------

Así había pasado una semana más, todos los cuidados de Pein habían dado frutos, a pesar de que el pequeño aun no podía hablar o ver siquiera, había dado grandes avances y aquellas marcas en su cuerpo ahora eran inexistentes, y los movimientos de su cuerpo ya eran decididos por el pequeño, ahora se movía con libertad, sin embargo, eran lentos y cuidadosos, como si temiera que le reprendiera o le hicieran algo peor, aun así, parecía comprender que en ese lugar no le harían daño.

- Naruto… vamos a dar un paseo hace un lindo día… - comentó el de pelo naranja mientras tomaba la mano del pequeño para darle confianza en sus pasos, aun no podía regresar la felicidad completa a su rostro, pero aquella disimulada sonrisa que atravesaba sus labios en ese momento era un buen avance.

Su cuerpo ya tenía la misma complexión que tenía hacia algunos meses o quizás había aumentado un poco de peso pero nada de lo que preocuparse, se veía bien, la había comprado ropa nueva, del mismo modo que juguetes o cosas con las que entretenerse, le contaba cuentos por las noches para dormirlo y se acurrucaba a su lado por petición del rubio quien se aferraba a sus prendas como si de una ilusión se tratase, todo el tiempo el mayor permanecía al lado del rubio para cualquier cosa que necesitase, aunque fuesen cosas pequeñas, quería estar allí para el pequeño.

Esa tarde fueron a pasar por un tranquilo parque donde las aves cantaban haciendo que la armonía de los sonidos bailara en sus oídos, la brisa revolvía con gentileza sus cabellos, Pein guió al pequeño hasta un columpio donde se sentó con el ojiazul en las piernas, comenzó un vaivén con los pies apoyados en el suelo para poder mover el asiento.

- Solías columpiarte mucho antes, todos los días venías al parque y te quedabas por horas sintiendo los rayos del sol… - su barbilla estaba apoyada en la cabeza contraría, una de sus manos se situaba en las cadenas que mantenían colgante aquel asiento mientras que la otra rodeaba con cariño la cintura del pequeño.

Unas imágenes del pasado acudieron a su mente, podía sentir una gentil mano que rodeaba su cintura, el calor de los rayos solares sobre su piel tostada, el peso de una cabeza sobre la suya o en su hombro, la sonrisa que en esos momentos se encontraba tatuada en sus labios y su corazón lleno de paz al sentir el cuerpo contrario.

Apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, cerrando los ojos, perdiéndose en los recuerdos tan confusos, no podía distinguir la voz que sonaba en sus recuerdos, pero si las palabras que le susurraba, palabras calidas que llenaban de vistas hermosas sus orbes sin vida, sintió la calidez de un beso en su cabeza, aquella sensación que hacía tanto tiempo alguien le había demostrado, había una posibilidad de que aquellos no fuesen recuerdos de un pasado muy lejano o que la persona a la que con tanto cariño llamaba fuese la que en ese momento le acurrucaba en sus manos.

- Se me olvidaba… le pedí a Deidara que fuese por algo especial… llegando a casa te lo entregó, espero te agrade… - comentaba en un susurro el mayor mostrando aquella sonrisa amable en su rostro, sin despegar el contacto con el cuerpo contrario, simplemente era algo que no quería dejar de sentir.

Pein se sentía muy bien aun sabiendo que no estaba todo terminado, pero el saber que ya no presentaba aquel signo de desnutrición en que le encontró era algo que le gustaba celebrar con muchos ánimos, solo faltaba algo más para lograr que el pequeño regresara a hacer el mismo que siempre era.

- ¿Te apetece un helado?... – pregunto separando el contacto que mantenía con el pequeño, logrando que el ojiazul asintiera con la cabeza de forma afirmativa, mostrando su sonrisa encantadora.

- ¿De que te gustaría?... ¿Cereza?... ¿Limón?... ¿Fresa?... ¿Natural?... ¿Vainilla?... – a cada una de los diferentes sabores que pronunciaba el pequeño negaba con la cabeza, intentaba recordar a que sabían cada mención o que el nombre le dijese algo que le ayudara a decidirse, más no recordaba nada en absoluto.

- ¿Chocolate?... – pregunto esperanzado, último sabor que quedaba en la lista del carro de servicio que se detuvo en el parque para delicia de niños y adultos, abrió los ojos en grande, ese nombre, lo había escuchado en alguna parte y le hizo feliz en aquella ocasión, automáticamente su cabeza afirmó, el mayor se separó unos minutos para ir a donde el vendedor atendía a los pequeños y parejas que se encontraban en el parque, dejando al pequeño disfrutar de la brisa del viento y de un paisaje relajante…

Por las cercanías un peliplateado caminaba un tanto desanimado hacía su trabajo en uno de los múltiples establecimientos que le pidieron ser el maestro de los niños con habilidades especiales, realmente no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero era su obligación como profesor.

Hacía varias semanas que su razón por la cual enseñar a los pequeños no había parecido, parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra y que ahora no regresaría, tenía que ser fuerte, pero sería difícil poner todo su desempeño cuando cada pequeño le recuerde lo que el rubio ojiazul desaparecido le hacía sentir, aquella sensación que sintió hacía mucho tiempo atrás cuando su pequeño estaba con vida, antes de todo terminara de mala manera.

Día tras día desde que se enteró de la desaparición del rubio, se desviaba de su camino hacia el instituto para saber noticias de quien se había vuelto como un hijo para él esperando que tuvieran noticias satisfactorias y gratas, sin embargo, siempre era una negativa.

Sentía en su pecho aquella agonía, incluso mayor que cuando observó a su pequeño en la camilla del hospital con aquella mascarilla dándole oxígeno a sus pulmones, intentando hacerle reaccionar, todo fue en vano, no hubo salvación para él.

Suspiraba por quien sabe cuanta vez en lo que llevaba del día, esperaba un día llegar y que el pequeño Naruto como siempre le recibiera con esa dulce sonrisa que le llenaba de regocijo el corazón y colocaba en sus labios una sonrisa de las que pocas personas eran capaz de hacerle surgir en su níveo rostro, colocó en su rostro su mano, pasándola con desesperación por encima de ella, en un signo de cansancio absoluto, estaba dejándose llevar por la tristeza de la misma manera en la que había caído al perder a su familia, pero ahora, no habría un rubio de ojos azules que le abriera las puertas a una nueva salida.

Cierto era, que para el peliplateado las cosas habían cambiado desde su encuentro por primera vez con el ojiazul, gracias a ese pequeño había sacado las fuerzas escondidas para seguir adelante sin importar que tan mala fuera su suerte o que tan decaído se encontrara en ese momento sus ánimos, tenía que seguir adelante, por su bien, por el de los demás, por el de las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, observó el cielo despejado, con tan sólo unas cuantas nubes paseando libremente en el manto azulado, tenía que darse fuerzas, ahora tocaba levantarle el ánimo a los pequeños que por una u otra razón eran faltos de visión, exhaló el aire con resignación…

- Una barquilla de chocolate y una de vainilla por favor… - pedía al encargado el joven de cabellos naranjas, poco después de pagar dirigió sus pasos a donde el pequeño le esperaba, absorto en sus pensamientos, aun sentado en aquel columbio, su mirada distante expresaba el deseo por recordar que había hecho en el pasado, no podía recordar nada y eso le frustraba demasiado, forzaba a su propio cerebro a recordar algo que le hacía sentir completo, aun desconociendo la causa.

- Naruto… perdona, te he hecho esperar… aquí tienes, una barquilla de chocolate… - sonrió al ver como respondía a su voz, sacando la cabeza rubia de sus pensamientos, no era momento de pensar en el pasado, ahora estaba con esa persona, la que le consentía y le cuidaba con mimos, se acercó extendiendo su mano y guiando la pequeña para que tomara el cono, sin saber que, cerca una persona abría en sorpresa los ojos.

- Na… Naruto… - susurro el peliplateado al ver a un pequeño de hebras doradas sentado en un columpio cercano con un helado en las manos, aquel helado era de chocolate, uno de los pocos sabores que el ojiazul no degustaba, a su lado un joven que le sonreía cual padre a su hijo.

- Imposible… estoy comenzando a alucinar… lo extraño demasiado… - sacudió su cabeza resignado, definitivamente ese no podía ser su Naruto, llevaba ropa de color oscuro, cosa que nunca en lo que llevaba de conocerle había puesto, ese color azul marino en el pantalón deportivo que llevaba y esa camisa negra que llevaban puesta era algo que resultaba completamente opuesto a Naruto, con el portafolio en una mano y con la libre en el bolsillo, con ese geste abatido, continúo sus pasos, pasando por detrás de la pareja, mirando el rostro del pequeño, lucia un poco diferente a como recordaba a Naruto, definitivamente no era él.

- Naruto… ¿dónde estás?... – pregunto a la nada, caminando a donde su trabajo le indicaba que debería llegar, sin percatarse que el pequeño que iba a dar una probada a la bola café oscuro, que llevaba en sus manos, viró su rostro a donde le nombraron, recordando aquel timbre de voz en alguna ocasión, aspiro el aire que había dejado detrás con el olor inconfundible a sakura blanca que siempre le caracterizaba, en sus labios un nombre se formo por inercia, uno que nadie leyó "Kakashi-sensei" gesticuló con los labios sin que su voz se hiciera presente.

- Naruto... ¿pasa algo?... – pregunto alarmado, logrando que la atención del rubio regresara a su persona, sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y negó con la cabeza, sacó la lengua para degustar el helado y al probarlo, un gesto inconforme se presentó en sus facciones.

- ¿No te gusto?... ¿Quieres cambiar?... toma el mío… - le ofreció tomando el helado café de las pequeñas manos mientras el pequeño sacudía su cabeza y sacaba su lengua para intentar hacer que el sabor desapareciera de sus papilas gustativas, lamía por inercia la manga de su camisa, borrando sensación, el mayor reía por lo bajo, realmente no había cambiado mucho y eso le alegraba.

Le ofreció el otro helado que comenzó a degustarlo con ansias el menor, saboreando aquel sabor tan conocido y a la vez tan nuevo, mancho su rostro con aquella sustancia de color amarillo tan tenue, terminando en pocos minutos aquella masa suave que se derrite en la boca, el mayor al ver sus labios manchados al igual que su nariz y sus mejillas, sonrió, seguía siendo un niño después de todo, sacó de su bolsillo trasero un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar el rostro del infante, humedeciendo un poco el pañuelo con agua de una botella para quitar la sustancia pegajosa de su piel.

- Me sorprendió que eligieras chocolate… Je, je… nunca te ha gustado, pero parece que lo acabas de recordar… puede que te gusten las galletas de chocolate o con chispas pero el helado de ese sabor te desagrada desde que recuerdo… - murmuraba con cariño el mayor limpiando las manos manchadas de ambos sabores, después de eso paso, humedeció de nueva cuenta la tela para pasar a limpiar el rostro del infante, que al sentir el paño en el rostro se asustó, rechazando el contacto de manera brusca, cayendo del columpio.

- No… no te asustes… no pasa nada… shhh… no pasa nada… deja quitarte el dulce del rostro… no te haré nada… - murmuro llegando con el pequeño, quien tenía la respiración agitada y los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, su cuerpo inconciente comenzó a temblar, por alguna razón que aun desconocía, ese acto le atemorizaba, Pein abrazó al pequeño para que dejase de temblar, mientras acariciaba las hebras doradas, cuando consiguió calmarlo un poco, con mucho cuidado de no asustarle de nuevo comenzó a limpiar su rostro.

- Listo… ¿ves?... no paso nada… - murmuro el mayor depositando un beso en la frente del ojiazul quien tembló sintiendo la última sensación de pánico recorrerle el cuerpo, con lágrimas en los ojos se aferró con fuerza a la ropa del contrario quien comenzaba a entender la reacción del rubio, posiblemente esa fuera la manera en la que el pelilargo se había hecho de él.

- Vamos a casa… ¿quieres ver tu sorpresa?... – Naruto aun aferrado a las ropas del mayor asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, Pein le alzó en brazos, imposible para el ojiazul levantarse o sostenerse en pie, su cuerpo aun temblaba por el contacto pasado con el húmedo trapo con su nariz.

Pocos minutos después de una caminata llegaron a la morada del joven de perforaciones, Deidara abrió la puerta y les indicó que el regalo para el pequeño se encontraba en el cuarto designado a ellos, ya que desde el comienzo de su recuperación, Naruto temía quedarse solo por las noches por lo cual el mayor se quedaba velando sus sueños, acariciando sus cabellos para tranquilizarle y tarareando esa canción que tanta paz le traía a su persona.

Dirigieron sus pasos escaleras arriba donde su cuarto se encontraba, giraron la perilla y al hacerlo una bola peluda arrojo al pequeño al suelo, imposible para él verle correr hasta darle alcance y por el saltó dado, terminando en el suelo con el pequeño, que un tanto nervioso comenzó a sentir la efusividad de los movimientos, sintiendo la cara húmeda y algo pegajoso que la mojaba con insistencia, también podía escuchar jadeos alegres de algo que se movía entre sus manos, el aliento del animal le pego en el rostro de lleno, olía extraño, aparto el rostro de aquello que le llenaba de pegajosa saliva al escuchar la risa suelta del mayor, sonriendo el también.

El animal se calmo un poco dejando de lamerle el rostro, seguía meneando la cola con efusividad en brazos de su nuevo dueño que le acariciaba, pequeña bola de pelos color caramelo que se comenzaba a acurrucar en sus brazos, alzó el rostro a donde el mayor se encontraba, o mejor dicho, a donde la risa se escuchaba.

- ¿Te gusto?... – pregunto al pequeño que con una gran sonrisa ensanchando su rostro afirmo con la cabeza, abrazando al cachorro con un poco mas de fuerza, recibiendo un lametazo mas en pleno rostro, que limpio con el dorso de la mano, ya que había sido en la zona de los labios y no era muy grato sentirla.

- Es tuyo… se llama Akai… cuídalo bien… - nuevas imágenes aglomeraron su mente, sentado en el césped con algo entre las manos, un calor agradable en su espalda y algo calido en su regazo, sus manos delineando con cuidado aquello que posaba en sus piernas, orejas, una cola, mucho cabello, la suavidad de su pelaje, aquel aliento a comida procesada, un nombre llegó a su mente saliendo deletreado por sus labios sin emitir sonido alguno "Akamaru".

Después del baño la cena les esperaba con los guisos favoritos de cada uno, para el mayor algo ligero, piezas de pan con algo de leche y mermelada para acompañar, un poco de café para leer el periódico y la compañía del pequeño quien devoraba de manera ávida los fideos que se encontraban en aquel tazón de ramen, casero por supuesto, y acompañándoles en la cena, Akai a los pies del pequeño esperando tranquilo a que terminaran de comer, del mismo modo y al lado del cabello naranja, el rubio mayor junto con su amigo de tez sumamente pálida le acompaña en la cena con un poco de ensalada y guiso de la tarde.

- Y, y… entonces… ja, ja… me dijo… que no era mapache… ja, ja… sino un gato manchado ja, ja… - realmente no tenían sentido las palabras que decía Deidara, pero tenía una risa contagiosa que lograba que todos en la mesa rieran estrepitosamente.

El pequeño paro de degustar el tazón entre sus manos, las voces de los mayores y la caricia de la cola peluda de Akai sobre sus pies descalzos comenzaron a hacerse distantes mientras su mente se llenaba de nueva cuenta con imágenes que pensaba había vivido antes, una gran mesa llena de gente que reía, el tazón de ramen entre sus manos, sus pies colgando de la mesa mientras que se mecían con cuidado adelante y atrás, una cola peluda haciendo cosquillas a las plantas de sus pies descalzos, quería poner rostro a todos aquellos que veía en las imágenes que surcaban como fuego su mente, pero era en vano, en aquellas imágenes podía sentir el calor que despedía el contrario de su mano, la cual fue colocada en su mejilla para preguntarle algo.

- ¿Te gusto?... – pregunto Pein acariciando con ternura el rostro infantil del pequeño quien recargo su cara en la mano contraria.

Era ese calor, era esa mano del mismo tamaño o un poco más grande de lo que recordaba en aquellas imágenes, las palabras calidas emanando de los labios contrarios, no puedo evitar sentir algo en su pecho que le dolía pero le tranquilizaba de igual forma, acaricio con sus pequeñas manos la contraria para afirmar la respuesta con la cabeza, todos guardaron silencio unos minutos, hacía poco se había comportado extraño y para Pein ese comportamiento se estaba haciendo repetitivo, se preguntaba que pasaba por la cabeza rubia de Naruto en esos momentos.

Terminaron la cena y se dirigieron a la estancia para esperar a los que aun faltaban, era increíble que se tardaran tanto en llegar, pero era de suponerse aun eran pequeños aunque de edad un poco más grande que Naruto, el rubio jugaba con su mascota en el regazo esperando a quienes aun faltaban para poder ir a descansar por el día de hoy, habían sido demasiadas sorpresas y su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas con el hecho de no saber quienes eran los habitantes de aquellas imágenes que le llegaban como recuerdos a su mente, la puerta se abrió y se cerró de la misma forma, a la sala entraron dos personas más, las mas jóvenes que trabajaban a servicio de Pein.

- Miren… él es Naruto… de quien les hable… - decía el hombre de perforaciones a los recién llegados, uno de ellos, el menor, llegó a donde el pequeño y le tomo de las manos, tenía un pequeño problema con su cabeza, pero no era serio le permitía desempeñarse muy bien en trabajos pequeños, cosa que Pein entendía y ayudaba.

- Naruto amigo de Tobi… Tobi ser niño bueno… - comentaba tomando con efusividad las manos del pequeño, ese modo de hablar le recordó a otra persona.

Nuevamente las imágenes de alguien tomándole de las manos en todo momento, diciendo siempre la palabra amigo le vino a su mente, en sus labios la gesticulación nuevamente se hizo presente, más ningún sonido salió de sus labios "Gaara", el contrario ocultando su rostro bajo una mascara con la que le gustaba "asustar" a su camarada parpadeo varias veces.

- Amigo Naruto no habla… Tobi ver que mover los labios… pero nada salir de ellos… ¿pasa algo malo?... – pregunto dirigiendo su mirada a su jefe, estaba preocupado, retiró la mascara que cubría su rostro suplicante con la mirada.

- Naruto no puede hablar por el momento Tobi… pero pueden jugar juntos… solo no seas muy brusco… sólo que será mañana, porque ya es hora de descansar… - comentó con aquel rostro serio aun mostrando ese gentil sonido calido emanando de su garganta, el mismo que llenaba de tranquilidad al pequeño.

- ¿Pero que no es problema el que no vea?… - cuestionó un pelirrojo que había traído a la morada al pelinegro de nombre Tobi.

- Si juega con cuidado no hay problema Sasori… Deidara, Kisame… Tobi, Sasori… vayan a descansar… hay trabajo mañana, quiero que todo sea perfecto… Naruto… ven te leeré un cuento para dormir… - ofreció su manos que el rubio buscó a tientas, Pein le ayudó a encontrarla, se despidieron y desearon buenas noches.

En el cuarto, Pein había terminado de leer la historia y masajeaba con cariño la espalda del rubio para sumergirle en los sueños, cosa que logró con facilidad, mencionaba cosas tiernas y cosas que harían al día siguiente, antes de dormir, el pequeño giro para tocar con suavidad el rostro del mayor, dibujando con sus manos en su mente aquel semblante, este gesto se le había hecho habitual y a todos los conocidos los había hecho al momento de conocerlos, todos los rostros de los trabajadores de Pein habían sido memorizados en su memoria, abrazó al pequeño cantando la melodía de antaño, sin saber que con ese canto, en aquellas imágenes rostros eran colocados en las caras vacías de los demás, llegando a pensar que realmente habían sido esas personas las que siempre existieron en sus recuerdos, se sumió al mundo de los sueños con una sonrisa en los labios...

La noche era tranquila, la vida taciturna que había tomado todo el instituto desde la partida del rubio continuaba, en un cuarto permanecía sumido en los sueños, donde podía ir de la mano con la única persona que le tomo como amigo sin importar lo mal que se comunicara, mirando su sonrisa, sintiendo su presencia, le hacía sonreír inconciente, Shukaku como siempre a su lado, ahora con una nueva bolsa que Marín le había colocado para guardar golosinas o galletas para llevar, en el interior de esta, una paleta de días atrás, ensalivada, manchando de aquel rosa por la cereza la suave tela que la cubría. Sai observaba con dedicación al pequeño que reía entre sueños, pensando en cual sería aquel sueño que tanta alegría le traería, sus labios se abrieron para pronunciar un deseo, un nombre, una persona.

- Naruto… - se removió un poco acomodándose en el pecho del mayor, sumergiéndose en la paz del mundo de sueños, los labios de Sai temblaron, cerró los ojos pensando en la suerte del pequeño al que quiso y quiere tanto, igual que al pequeño que dormía en sus brazos, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, su único consuelo, tener al pelirrojo a su lado, le abrazo con fuerza e intentó conciliar el sueño.


	16. La luz de un nuervo dia

Capitulo 16 La luz de un nuevo día…

- Su señoría, estás son algunas cosas que fueron encontradas por los pequeños aquí presentes, Hyuuga Neji y Aburame Shino, ambos con capacidades diferentes, sus cuidadores, aquí presentes, Hinata y Lee serán los que hagan las interpretaciones para podernos comunicar con ellos… si me lo permite… - comentaba Jiraiya mostrando a los presentes una botella de color oscuro con una etiqueta blanca cuyo nombre había sido borrado posiblemente por el contenido del recipiente, de la misma manera el pañuelo negro con las iniciales "O. P." inscritas con bordados rojos en la esquina inferior derecha.

- Prosiga… - incitó aquel hombre anciano, sus manos colocadas en el estrado donde escuchaba con atención cada parte, demandante y defensora por igual, intentando encontrar algún falló o mínimo error por alguna de las partes, descubriendo de está manera al culpable y definiendo al inocente.

- ¿Dónde encontraron estos objetos?... – pregunto mirando a los niños sentados al lado del taburete donde se encontraba el Juez Sarutobi, la peliazul y el pelinegro comenzaron a hacer los signos correspondientes para cada niño, que sin esperar o cruzar miradas con los presentes y el acusado, comenzaron la contestación para el abogado de cabellos blancos.

- Estaban… tirados en el… bosque… cerca del río… cuando buscábamos… a Naruto… - dijeron unísono la chica y el joven que vestía una verde camisa y unos pantalones más oscuros.

- ¿Por qué los recogieron?... – pregunto de nueva cuenta el abogado, observaba de reojo al peligris acusador, Kabuto, fruncía el entrecejo con coraje, si esto seguía así, pronto podrían encontrar la conexión de la misteriosa desaparición del pequeño con él.

- Porque era basura… pero los insectos estaban… muertos alrededor del pañuelo… ese olor mareaba… intentamos preguntar a nuestros hermanos mayores… pero estaban demasiado preocupados en ese… momento… - los cuidadores intercambiaron miradas al momento de terminar la traducción de las manos de los pequeños.

Abrieron los ojos en sorpresa sintiendo vergüenza por sus acciones, haciendo memoria tenían bastante tiempo que los niños intentaban mostrarles algo, pero ellos no se encontraban bastante atentos a sus comentarios, tomándolos por un juego de los pequeños, bajaron la mirada arrepentidos.

- Perdón… - susurraron a los niños que les devolvieron una sonrisa, no era culpa de los cuidadores, sabían que estaban más preocupados por su compañero y amigo que por un pañuelo sucio y una botella maloliente.

- Protesto… esas pruebas no indican nada, su señoría… - alzaba la voz el fiscal, chocando con brusquedad las manos en el escritorio frente de él, Kabuto a su lado se mostraba bastante molesto, girando su rostro hacía atrás para divisar una cara familiar, la mirada asesina y furiosa del pelilargo de cabellos negros le hizo temblar un poco, desviando su mirada nuevamente hacia el frente, esto no era nada bueno.

- ¿El abogado defensor puede mostrarnos a que vienen las pruebas presentes?... – el juez Sarutobi, debido al comportamiento sumamente molesto, por aquellas pruebas, por parte de la fiscalía y la sonrisa triunfante del abogado de blancos cabellos, la petición del abogado de Kabuto, fue simplemente ignorada, una sonrisa complaciente se formo en los labios del defensor.

- Será un placer, su señoría… pero antes… quisiera mostrar algunas pruebas más antes de poder llegar al punto que trato de precisar, si me lo permite… - pidió amablemente teniendo en su mano algunos papeles de los testigos y pruebas que aun faltaba por mostrar.

- Prosiga… - habló recargándose en su silla para escuchar las palabras del abogado, Itachi se mantenía mirando hacía al frente, increíblemente tranquilo a pesar de estar siendo observado por los demás de una manera extraña, sabía que él era inocente, por tanto, no había motivo para estar nervioso.

- Mi cliente llevó a los niños más allegados al desaparecido de vacaciones por una semana, incluidos a sus guardianes, con la idea de que el aire libre les relajaría un poco… el establecimiento a donde llegaron era propiedad de mi cliente, lugar que nadie conocía… excepto el señor Kabuto, que pidió la ubicación del lugar para acceder al permiso… - hizo una pausa a sus palabras para observar al aludido, que en ese momento comenzó a sudar frío, ese hombre estaba al tanto de todo.

- Teniendo en cuenta que es la única persona, aparte de mi cliente, que tenía acceso a la dirección en la que marcharon… es ilógico que mi cliente haya secuestrado al niño desaparecido… no hay motivo, su hermano menor, ahora en la escuela, le tiene un aprecio singular… ¿para que quitarle la felicidad a un miembro de su familia?... – pregunto a la corte en general, todos los presentes comenzaron a murmurar cosas de rencor contra alguien, pero todas y cada una de ellas parecía sacada de fantasías reprimidas.

- Su señoría, el defensor está acusando falsamente a mi cliente, exijo que estas acusaciones terminen de una vez… - era obvio que todas aquellas palabras iban encaminadas a perder el juicio y eso era algo que no se permitiría, era bien conocida la reputación de Jiraiya, pero como abogado de elite, no se permitiría perder el juicio.

- Denegado… - espeto el juez al fiscal que tomo nuevamente asiento de mal humor.

- Como decía su señoría… tengo entendido que al instituto llega cada mes una bonificación por parte de un hombre llamado Orochimaru Paalen, que se encuentra presente en esta sala… señoría… ¿podría subir al estrado el nombrado Orochimaru para declarar?... – preguntó el peliblando observando al aludido, que mantenía el ceño fruncido, esperando que el juez dimitiera esa orden, pero no fue así.

- Adelante… - pidió, con el rostro implacable como lo tenía desde hace momentos.

- Orochimaru suba al estrado… - ordeno uno de los oficiales, temeroso, el pelinegro subió a donde le indicaban, mirando de manera severa a Kabuto que solo agachaba la mirada ante aquel hombre.

- Usted desde los pasados 10 años ha estado visitando el instituto para niños con capacidades especiales Konoha, ¿no es así?... – comenzó el interrogatorio el peliblanco, sin más remedio que contestar se vio forzado a responder todas y cada una de las preguntas que le nombraban.

- Hai… desde hace diez años, cada mes he estado aportando donaciones al instituto… - sabía que tenía que decir la verdad y sabía las preguntas que tendría como consecuencia hacer esa declaración.

- ¿Y cuál es el motivo para que tan digno señor este dando aportaciones a un instituto?... – pregunto con algo burla en la voz, realmente eso era que había de apreciar una y otra vez, aquel hombre al que muchas personas les tenían miedo, sudando ante lo que tenía que contestar, simplemente algo digno de ver.

- Conteste a la pregunta… - ordeno el juez cansado del silencio que reinó al pelilargo que no dejaba de mirar al mayor de los Uchiha, si confesaba lo comenzarían a asociar con lo pasado en esa familia hacía diez años atrás, motivo por el cual se veía en la necesidad de dar un monto para librar culpas con la sociedad.

- Por un crimen que cometí un poco más de 10 años y por el cual ya estoy pagando… - murmuro el hombre con la voz quebradiza.

Itachi estaba analizando las palabras, muchas cosas llegaba a su cabeza, pero ninguna lo suficientemente convincente como para dar con un punto en específico. Todos los presentes esperaban el final del juicio que se había prolongado por varios meses, el tiempo que el pequeño rubio estaba desaparecido.

- Y ¿cuál fue ese cargo?... – indago un poco más, con las cosas que había descubierto por parte de Tsunade y Shizune, había un cargo por el cual se le culpo y uno más que nadie sabía, solo una persona a la cual Shizune no fue capaz de identificar.

- Asesinato premeditado… - realmente eso no estaba bien, solo una cosa le estaba salvando por el momento, Naruto no estaba en su casa, pero aun tenía la amenaza de Pein presente, aquella maldita cinta de video y audio que Kisame ayudó a conseguir.

- ¿Se puede saber a que va todo este interrogatorio?... – pregunto molesto el abogado defensor, a simple vista solo estaba sacando a relucir las fechorías de una persona que ya había estado en prisión en el pasado, ¿Qué sentido tenía volver a sacar aquellas cosas por las que ya estaba castigado?

- Sólo una última pregunta más… hace tiempo… algunos meses quizás… este hombre no ha ido a visitar, como hasta la fecha lo hacía, cada mes que tenía que dar la aportación impuesta por el jurado anterior… ¿se puede saber el por qué?... – pregunto colocando su rostro cerca del hombre, haciendo ademanes para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, los murmullos se hicieron presentes de nueva cuenta, el pelinegro no tenía manera de contestar esa pregunta, la única razón por la que iba al instituto personalmente era por las horas que Kabuto le dejaba pasar con el niño para hacer lo que le paciera.

- ¿Hace cuanto que no va al instituto?... – volvió a preguntar, las miradas se posaron en el hombre de piel pálida, Itachi comenzaba a hilar las cosas, Jiraiya estaba tratando de decir que Orochimaru tenía que ver con la desaparición de Naruto, bastante habían tenido con que terminara con la vida de su padre, como para que se volviera a meter con la familia Uchiha, sus ojos se tornaron más serios de los demás, mirando con desprecio a ese hombre.

- Cerca de 6 o 7 meses… - contesto haciendo memoria iba a excusarse por su ausencia pero se alzó la voz del peliblanco.

- Exactamente los meses que lleva el niño perdido y es el tiempo que lleva mi cliente buscando su paradero… pudiera ser que este hombre sabía la ubicación donde estarían fuera los niños por una semana… y de esa manera capturar a la única razón lógica para este hombre de visitar personalmente el instituto… ¿pero como sabría el paradero de la propiedad privada de mi cliente?... – pregunto a la corte completa, todos miraron a Itachi quien mantenía ese semblante serio pensando en el siguiente movimiento y viendo terminado el juicio en su contra.

- A menos de que la única persona a parte de mi cliente que sabía la ubicación exacta donde se encontrarían la vendiera a un módico precio… ¿no es así, señor Kabuto?... – no podían refutar nada, era cierto todo lo que estaban diciendo y eso solo podría ser el trabajo de un buen detective o de formar hipótesis acertadas gracias a un cerebro muy desarrollado.

- Después de la desaparición del niño, cargo por el cual es acusado mi cliente, el instituto tuvo una ampliación… cosa que en años pasados no se pudo hacer por los gastos que ya estaban generados… ¿de donde saco el dinero para la remodelación?... ese dinero era dinero que se ganó vendiendo a uno de los niños por los cuales se hacían cargo… su señoría, estas pruebas que encontraron los niños, junto con los análisis psicológicos del pequeño Gaara, aquí presente y por el momento dormido a manos de un cuidador… apuntan a una sola persona… el señor Orochimaru pagó dinero para quedarse con el niño, usando este pañuelo humedecido en la sustancia que contenía este pomo, que al llevarlo al laboratorio se pudo saber que era cloroformo, fueron los objetos empleados para que el joven Naruto Uzumaki no opusiera resistencia, su zapatilla deportiva, dejada premeditadamente cerca del río, fue una pista falsa, para dar por sentado que el pequeño que sufre de invidencia había muerto ahogado en el río, cuerpo que hasta la fecha no ha sido encontrado… ¿Por qué?... porque el niño no esta muerto… - Jiraiya termino su discurso con una sonrisa complacida en su rostro.

- Su señoría… - intervino la fiscalía dejando al peliblanco un tanto desconcertado.

- El abogado no tiene pruebas de que ese hombre haya estado involucrado… solo esta usando evidencias sin precedente para inculpar a un hombre inocente, le recuerdo que la casa ya ha sido inspeccionada por la policía sin encontrar pista alguna… - espetaba en defensa del pelilargo el abogado de Kabuto.

- Solo buscaron en la casa… ¿preguntaron a los vecinos?... – volvió su sonrisa más ancha.

- Quiero llamar a testificar a uno de los vecinos del señor aquí presente… Izumo… - el aludido se levanto de entre los presentes y dirigió sus pasos al estrado donde anteriormente se encontraba el pelinegro, jurando decir la verdad por orden del estado.

- ¿Puede decirme lo que recuerda de aquella noche?... – pregunto al llegar con el hombre y posar una de sus manos en el barandal que le protegía.

- Desapareció por dos días de su casa… cuando por fin llegó, traía algo entre las manos de un tamaño considerable, estaba cubierto por una manta blanca y algo cayó… - articuló recordando lo más que podía.

- ¿Qué era?... – pregunto secamente Jiraiya mirando a su alrededor.

- Una zapatilla con un zorro pintado, de un tamaño algo pequeño para se de un adulto… - hablo el testigo mirando con miedo profundo los ojos de su vecino.

- Etto… podría darme ayuda para cuando termine… ese hombre me querrá matar… - habló aterrado conocía a su vecino muy bien y solo había una regla para no estar en su lista de victimas, los asuntos en que esté involucrado no te metas sino quieres morir.

- Claro, estará bajo protección a testigos… - recalcó al peliblanco considerando el historial que precedía a aquel hombre de mirada serpentina de aquel pálido hombre.

- Su señoría, esas zapatillas deportivas habían sido un regalo anónimo para el pequeño Uzumaki Naruto, echas especialmente para él y con un diseño pensado en el niño, es imposible que haya otro par de zapatillas iguales por el lugar… - puntualizó el peliblanco mientras el magistrado alzaba la ceja de manera de comprender a que venía todo esto.

- Mi cliente, su señoría, fue injustamente acusado por el señor Kabuto, quien mantenía una estrecha amistad con el antes mencionado señor Orochimaru… esto fue un complot en su contra, para poder obtener dinero y parte de las ganancias de la empresa en la que mi cliente actualmente ejerce el mando al tener difunto a su fundador… - el juez observó al peliblanco de gafas que temblaba un poco, evitando la mirada de cualquiera observando únicamente el suelo, desvió su mirada al abogado que no sabía como responder.

- ¿La fiscalía tiene algo que agregar?... – pregunto sin separar la vista de ese hombre.

- Su señoría, no hay pruebas de ello… - espetó un tanto molesto el abogado de Kabuto a lo cual Jiraiya sonrió de manera burlona, regresó a su escritorio, abriendo su portafolio y sacando de él, dos cintas, una de audio y otra más de video.

- Aquí están las pruebas su señoría, estás fueron sacadas de la mansión en donde Orochimaru dejó al pequeño cautivo por algunos meses… ¿puedo mostrarlas?... advierto que son imágenes fuertes, por favor… podrían retirar a los pequeños… - pidió, todos los menores de edad salieron de la sala por unos minutos mientras que las cintas eran puestas en los respectivos aparatos.

La primera muestra era el video, en el cual se podía apreciar al pequeño rubio atado en una cama, llorando, una mordaza en su boca le impedía hablar palabra alguna, la puerta se abría, de ella, un hombre de cabellos largos entraba, tocaba al niño con descaró, mientras éste intentaba en vano huir a sus caricias, un golpe en su mejilla, unas manos tocando sitios que le provocaban incomodidad al pequeño, frases hirientes dichas por el mayor, una cremallera descendiendo y un miembro erecto siendo mostrado con orgullo, las piernas alzados y una fuerte estocada, seguida de otra más, de la garganta del pequeño gemidos, jadeos y dolor se apreciaba, lágrimas en sus ojos y el sonido de sollozos, la escena terminaba cuando salía del frágil cuerpo dejando manchado, tanto la cama como al pequeño con el producto de sus excitación.

La cinta se cortaba en ese pedazo y comenzaba de nuevo después de unos momentos, el pequeño no respondía, parecía estar haber perdido todo sentido de esperanza, el hombre de largos cabellos de oscuro color, volvía abrir la puerta, esta vez, no había gritos, esta vez no había huidas, solo una violación sin tapujos, donde el cuerpo del infante era maltratado de una forma brutal, buscando hacer de sus labios una gemido o un grito salir, la cinta se cortaba en ese momento, la expectación general no se hizo esperar, los murmullos y el entrecejo fruncido en forma desaprobatoria de algunas mujeres y hombre tampoco.

- Esa cinta no demuestra nada, su señoría, pudo haber sido trucada… - espeto perdiendo los estribos ante tal declaración, el abogado denunciante.

- Señor… solo observe la fecha, es el tiempo en el que el Naruto desapareció… además… tenemos la grabación en la otra cinta… - detuvo la cinta donde el pequeño era mordido en el cuello con fuerza mientras era penetrado con rudeza, con el único fin de escucharle gemir. Colocó la otra cinta en el aparato correspondiente donde una conversación claramente de Orochimaru.

_- Orochimaru-sama… ¿para que necesita a este niño?... – _se escuchaba una voz extraña por el aparato.

- _Es el heredero de una gran compañía donde soy vicepresidente…hace 10 años los dueños de la compañía murieron "en un trágico accidente de carro"… mi único impedimento para apoderarme completamente del liderazgo es el niño… que sobrevivió… pero me encargue de él desde hace mucho tiempo… mientras que permanezca aquí… las empresas Uzumaki son mías y ahora, con la noticia de su muerte, no hay reclamo alguno por tomarlas… - _reía la voz siniestra de Orochimaru quien se había descubierto no solo de su crimen pasado, sino se estaba proclamando como el asesino de los señores Uzumaki y el secuestrador del niño en unas solas palabras, no había duda alguna, realmente le habían descubierto.

- ¿Puedes estar seguro de que esas pruebas son verídicas?... – nuevamente alzaron la voz, intentando dar como fallo o trucadas aquellas pruebas tan significativas.

- Las recibí de una persona que trabajaba a orden del señor Paalen… Kisame Shark… que al momento de sacar las evidencias correspondientes inculpando al señor, dejó su labor con él, ya que solo estaba descubriendo información… - Jiraiya tenía todas las cartas puestas sobre la mesa y el demandante no podía dar como falsas ninguna de las pruebas ya que todas y cada una tenían fundamentos y ninguna de ellas era dada sin su previa investigación.

- Falló a favor del joven acusado Uchiha Itachi, se le encuentra inocente por el cargo de negar la libertad a un menor de edad… - anunció golpeando con su mazo el estrado donde se encontraba sentado.

- Su señoría, mi cliente ha decidido demandar por difamación al señor Yakushi Kabuto y también espetar una denuncia formal contra el señor Orochimaru por la captura y atraco del joven Naruto… - pidió Jiraiya, tanto Kabuto como el pelilargo se mordieron el labio inferior con impotencia, ahora estaban en problemas.

Después de unas cuantas horas arreglando el papeleo correspondiente para la contra demanda y la nueva impuesta para el pelinegro de mirada de serpiente, la corte se disolvió, logrando llegar al acuerdo de que el nuevo juicio se llevaría a cabo en un lapso de dos meses a partir de esa fecha, para poder recopilar información y testigos para declarar.

Todos salían felices por el triunfo del moreno, pero al mismo tiempo, todos los adultos sentían como las entrañas se les revolvían al recordar las imágenes de aquel video y la escalofriante declaración grabada de la cara de serpiente.

Intentaban descansar su mente por algunos momentos, realmente eso era algo muy frustrante, saber que la casa de Orochimaru había sido registrada y no encontrar pista alguna en aquella morada que designara el paradero del rubio les estaba dando demasiados problemas.

Kakashi, que acompañaba al grupo como todos los días libres, desde la desaparición del rubio, no podía sacar de su cabeza aquel joven rubio de ojos azules que había visto hacía poco, tan parecido físicamente a Naruto y a la vez tan diferente, comparando al Naruto apagado con el chico de cabellos rubios que comía animadamente helado de chocolate en el parque la vez pasada, tan imposible, tan improbable pero aun así, su única alegría momentánea.

Nuevamente a aquel parque, pero esta vez, todos juntos intentando relajarse, las cosas del magistrado siempre cansaban, tanto la mente como el cuerpo, no solo a los adultos, sino también a los pequeños, ahora que el juicio en contra de los Uchiha había terminado y que faltaban dos meses para la siguiente vez que tendrían que presentarse en ese juzgado, sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer, encontrar a Naruto.

- Ven acá Akai… - llamo una voz muy familiar para los presentes, Akamaru, que se encontraba presente al lado de Shikamaru para cuidarle ahora que había despertado, meneo la cola con entusiasmo, aún podía reconocer la voz suave del pequeño rubio desaparecido.

Gritaron el rostro, un perro de color blanco con algunas manchas en el cuerpo corría a donde le llamaban, pudieron verlo, en una de las bancas sentado con esa gran sonrisa, un rubio de cabellos rubios, vistiendo una camisa de color azul marina con un pantalón negro, unas zapatillas deportivas color blanco con algunos adornos en color grises y negros, los presentes pasaron el dorso de su mano intentando poder aclarar su visión, sus piernas caminaron por inercia a donde el joven se encontraban, podían verle de espaldas. Ese cabello alborotado, esa postura, ese cuerpo tan frágil y pequeño, el joven volteo el rostro, su cabello caía con gracia por su rostro.

No era Naruto, el parecido era increíble, pero Naruto no tenía el cabello tan largo, además de que las mejillas del joven no presentaban cicatriz alguna, con la mirada gacha y el animo por los suelos regresaron sobre sus pasos al instituto, donde seguramente recibirían un escarmiento por parte del director del instituto, por haber testificado en su contra, pero a los cuidadores eso era lo de menos, sólo querían hacer que las cosas malas terminaran de una vez, ahora no importaba sus empleos o donde pudieran vivir después de ser echados por el joven de cabellos blancos, ya que las vidas de los pequeños estaba en juego. Cuando se encontraban a una distancia considerable de aquella persona a la que confundieron, la suave brisa movió el cabello del joven, tres profundas cicatrices se hicieron visibles, tres de cada mejilla, sus manos comenzaron a vagar por el aire buscando a su mascota perdida.

- Akai… no te escondas… - comentaba el rubio, sonriendo por las travesuras del can.

- Naruto… perdona el retraso, debía de asegurarme que el juicio de mi amigo saliera bien… - explicó el ahora cuidador del ojiazul, mientras el pequeño giraba su rostro para encararlo.

- ¿Y como le fue a tu amigo?... – pregunto sin entender muy bien de que estaba hablando, pero parecía animado por el tono de su voz.

- Era inocente desde el principio… esta anocheciendo… vamos a casa… - extendió su manos al pequeño que quedo unos minutos en silenció con el rostro fijo a su dirección.

Sin decir palabra alguna se acercó hasta el hombre delante de él, alzando sus pequeñas manos por el aire que aterrizaron con gentileza en el rostro del mayor, quien se dejaba hacer por la suavidad del aquel roce, las inspeccionaba con los ojos abiertos intentando figurar en su mente lo que sentía con sus manos en ese momento.

Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, se estaba mareando un poco de la misma manera que sentía dolor en su cabeza, sin poderlo evitar sus piernas tambalearon, no soportando el peso del pequeño cayó al suelo siendo detenida su caía por los fuertes brazos del mayor que le acompañaba, le cargo en brazos, había perdido la conciencia.

No hacía mas de una semana que Naruto había dicho sus primeras palabras en mucho tiempo, ahora cada que tenía la oportunidad no dudaba en platicar con alguna persona que se le pusiera enfrente. Pein cargando al rubio en brazos, se dirigió a su automóvil seguidos por Akai, el perro. No tardaron en llegar a casa de Pein, quien recostó al pequeño para que descansara en la mullida cama, le revisaron para ver si no era nada, efectivamente no había sido nada par que preocuparse, se recostó a su lado y con Akai en los pies de la cama, descansaron después de mucho tiempo.

La mañana llegó anunciada entre trinos y cantos de aves que migraban por la época de invierno a un lugar más calido, entre las sabanas se revolvía un rubio de ojos azules intentando buscar el calor de su acompañante para dormir unas cuantas horas más, sin lograrlo, abrió los ojos como solía hacerlo, cuando los abrió por completo un grito de dolor salió de sus labios y sus pequeñas manos cubrieron sus ojos para evitarle el dolor.

Aquel grito se escuchó por toda la instancia, Pein, que en ese momento estaba tomando un café en la sala acompañado de Tobi, Deidara, Kisame y Sasori, se alertó, dejando a un lado la taza para correr hacía donde el pequeño dormía.

Abrió con estrépito la puerta asustado por el bienestar del rubio, le encontró sentado sobre la cama con sus manos en el resto cubriendo sus ojos, se acercó pausadamente, hasta sentarse a su lado y tocarle la cabeza de manera reconfortante.

- ¿Estás bien?... – preguntó para descubrir el motivo de tal grito, Naruto apartó con cuidado sus manos de sus ojos, los abrió nuevamente para ver a su cuidador y al hacerlo el escozor regresó a ellos, lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, alarmando más al mayor, mientras que el ojiazul cubría nuevamente sus ojos.

- Está muy brillante, no pudo abrir los ojos… - musito limpiando su llanto, el mayor observó las ventanas, estaban abiertas como siempre lo habían estado, podrían ser suposiciones suyas, pero ¿había dicho brillante?... ¿podría ser que él?... corrió a las ventanas y con fuerza y rapidez opacó la iluminación de los cristales con las suaves telas gruesas que eran las cortinas que adornaban el ventanal.

- Listo… espero que así ya no te duela… - se acercó nuevamente al pequeño para ver su estado, Naruto se restregó sus ojos de nueva cuenta con el dorso de la mano y parpadeando poco a poco se acostumbro a la iluminación del lugar.

- Gracias… está mucho mejor… - giró sus ojos a donde la voz del mayor se presentaba, volvió a limpiar sus ojos con el dorso de la mano, no podía creer que realmente estuviera pasando aquello, fijo nuevamente sus orbes azules en el mayor, sin poder creerlo, se paró de la cama y camino a donde el Pein se encontraba, alzó sus manos y comenzó a tocar su rostro, cerrando los ojos para poder recordar.

- ¿Qué sucede?... – pregunto un tanto desconcertado el mayor aun dejando que el pequeño le tocará.

- Ah, ¿con que era esto lo que sentía?... – decía pasando los dedos por las perforaciones, observando con detalle a la persona que tenía delante.

- Naruto… ¿no me digas que?... – preguntó sin saber estar alegre o eufórico por el descubrimiento tan placentero que acaba de recibir ese día, el rubio asintió con la cabeza feliz, observando la habitación en todo su esplendor.

- Vaya… nunca imagine que así era como se veían estas cosas… no les había tomado forma… - toco una de las figurillas que se encontraba en la repisa, observó una de las fotos que se encontraba en uno de los muros colgada.

En ella se apreciaba a Pein hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún no tenía tantas cosas adornando su rostro, a su lado un hombre de mirada dura y cabellos negros, tomados de la mano en un signo de unión laboral, a sus espaldas el gran edificio con el nombre Uchiha, tomado entre brazos del moreno, un pequeño niño de no más de 5 años que observaba serio en dirección a la cámara, esos ojos negros, ese cabello, aquel rostro fino, una punzada de dolor le vino de nueva cuenta a la cabeza, a su mente recuerdos de un moreno parecido al niño pero más grande, un besó y lágrimas al despertar y no poder verlo de nuevo.

Parpadeo varias veces, no comprendía esas imágenes pero le hicieron sentir una punzada en el corazón, el mayor se acercó a donde se encontraba el ojiazul, posando su mano en el hombro.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?... – pregunto, pues había observado el tambaleo que anteriormente presentó su cuerpo, fijo su mirada al frente y observó la fotografía que se encontraba en la pared.

- Ese era uno de mis socios, Uchiha Fugaku, esté de aquí es su hijo cuando tenía 5 años, Sasuke, y este otro que esta detrás de su padre, es Itachi… solo que allí no tenía el cabello largo, por eso no se parece… perdón no los conoces… lo siento… son amigos míos… - los ojos azules de Naruto no podían apartar la vista de ese moreno, lo había visto antes, ¿pero donde? Y ¿Por qué le dolía su corazón al verle?


	17. Un doloroso reencuentro

Capitulo 17 Un doloroso reencuentro…

- Itachi-sama… ¿puede responder a una pregunta para las noticias de las 6?… - preguntaba un reportero mientras el moreno salía de su oficina, la escolta tuvo que intervenir para que el pelilargo no saliera perjudicado por tanto ajetreo que se llevaba a cabo alrededor del moreno.

- Itachi-sama… ¿cómo se siente ahora que el juicio en su contra a terminado?... – una reportera con una libreta en mano preguntaba, el mayor de los hermanos solo intentaba llegar a su vehículo para poder llegar al lado de su amado cuidador, aun no tenía el valor de formalizar, ya que cada vez que el mayor intentaba traer a colisión el tema, Sai siempre tenía algo que hacer o simplemente le eludía, estaba comenzando a creer que realmente el moreno no le quería, pero un Uchiha no se rinde, de la misma manera que el dueño de las empresas Uchiha no se rendía, el estudiante Sasuke tampoco lo hacía, día tras día, después del juicio de su hermano, que fue transmitido por televisión al ser dos partes sumamente poderosas en la ciudad, el ojinegro buscaba por los alrededores al rubio de sus sueños, sin encontrarlo, aún así, seguía buscando cada vez, con más empeño.

- Itachi-sama… ¿Es cierto que usted permite no solo el homosexualismo en su casa, sino que lo permite a demás de la pedofilia?... – pregunto una sección amarillista al moreno, logrando una mirada intimidante de su parte, era claro que ese reportero no tenía escrúpulos y sólo buscaba las palabras del moreno para exagerar y sobre todo, para hacerle ver mal ante la sociedad.

- Si me disculpan… tengo un lugar importante al cual ir… con su permiso… - se disculpó amablemente de la prensa, quienes entendiendo por primera vez la frustración mezclada con la calma en el rostro del pelinegro, le dejaron marcharse.

- Va de nuevo con el cuidador… ¿habrá algún romance entre ellos?... – pregunto al aire la reportera esperando que su respuesta fuese contestada, más el silencio era lo que le llegó únicamente como respuesta.

Cuanto tiempo tenían desde que el juicio había terminado y aun seguían siendo primera noticia en noticieros, radios y periódicos, quería descansar, solo eso, algunos minutos de paz, ¿era demasiado pedir?... no solamente él era el acosado por los informantes públicos, sino también su hermano, su madre e incluso el instituto, tomando como razón suficiente para seguir con esa noticia la demanda hacía Orochimaru, que no pudo defenderse por tener todas las pruebas en su contra y ahora se encontraba con cerca de 30 años en prisión por varios cargos, entre ellos el de secuestro, violación y homicidio premeditado en contra de los niños, sentencia que podría variar dependiendo de cuando encontraran al pequeño, por su parte Kabuto seguía pendiente por no encontrar la pieza faltante para ligarle con la información dada a Orochimaru antes de eso, por eso mismo, se encontraba bajo arresto domiciliario en el instituto, hasta esclarecer que era exactamente lo que había pasado en ese lugar, especialmente en el caso del pequeño rubio Uzumaki Naruto que seguía sin aparecer.

Lamentablemente por tener a su preso al jefe del departamento, Iruka y muchos otros se encontraba desempleados, para Iruka las cosas eran un poco más difíciles de lo normal, ya que por ser el pariente del extraviado lo culpaban por lo sucedido, en algunos lugares inclusive, le tachaban de ser uno de los cómplices de Orochimaru o también, los que creían en sus palabras, temían por sus vidas, por tanto no había lugar donde el trabajo se lo ofrecieran, apunto de perder las esperanzas, una vieja y conocida mano le fue extendida, Kakashi, ahora prestigioso maestro de escuelas con niños invidentes, le propuso trabajar con él como su compañero, ya que desde que fue desempleado Orochimaru, pudo ver el trato que le tenía a los niños, cada vez que iba a visitar el instituto como siempre lo hacia, Iruka muy complacido por la generosidad del peliplateado acepto gustoso el trabajo, esperando, poder aprender el trato gentil a la hora de enseñar que el Hatake siempre mostraba, entre ambos comenzó a crecer una hermosa amistad que se esperaba se hiciera mas fuerte con el tiempo.

Gaara ahora podía relacionarse con los demás, en su mente permanecía ese deseo por ver al rubio una vez más, cada día, preguntaba por todas partes el paradero de su amigo, sin encontrar una respuesta concreta, cosa que le hacía desanimarse, pero el aliento que tenía de los mayores le hacía buscar con más énfasis, Shukaku se encontraba siempre con él, acompañándole en todas sus aventuras por encontrar al rubio, cada día paseaba por el parque para ver a las personas pasar y buscar entre caras sonrientes la sonrisa que desde hacía más de un año no veía y sin embargo recordaba tan fresca como el día de ayer, por las noches, Sai y Gaara junto con Shukaku cantaban al atardecer aquella canción de los dulces sueños para el rubio, esperando que no importando en que lugar se encontrara, sus palabras llegaran a sus oídos.

Shino tenía una teoría interesante para encontrarlo, debido a un libro que hacía tiempo le había leído Lee, en él, decía que había cierta clase de insectos que podían seguir un olor al que fueran expuestos al eclosionar, por tanto días enteros paso buscando en la época de apareamiento de dicho insecto para recolectar los jebecillos, dejándolos expuestos a las ropas sucias que aun guardaba Sai en el closet por alguna extraña razón, sin embargo, al dejar los frasco cerrados, los insectos morían al nacer por el calor que ejercía las paredes cristalinas del vidrio o simplemente no eclosionaban y eso era un poco desesperante para el pequeño, no se daba por vencido, eso le había enseñado el pelicorto de Lee, siempre tener el buen animo para seguir adelante sin importar la situación, siempre que una puerta se cierra buscar otra, por tanto, buscó y pidió a su cuidador cuanta información acerca de los insectos, para ver como era la crianza y el ambiente apropiado para cada uno, logrando tener un vivero lleno de insecto de diversas especies, exitosamente criadas, tal era el agrado que los insectos nacidos en cautiverio le parecían obedecer.

Neji leía muchos libros de detectives para poder encontrar de alguna forma rastro alguno del paradero de su compañero de juegos perdido, pero no encontraba relación directa de lo escrito con lo que realmente pasaba, era como si el rubio jamás hubiera existido en este planeta, paso de leer libros de misterio a leer aquellos de fantasías, llenando su cabeza de cuentos de ángeles que llegaban a la tierra disfrazados como humanos y cuando cumplían una misión importante regresaban al cielo sin siquiera despedirse para no tener remordimientos al ver la tristeza de sus amigos en la tierra al momento de decir adiós, Hinata pasaba las tardes explicándole lo que era real y lo que era simplemente imaginación del autor de aquellas historias, no quería que pensará realmente que el rubio había desaparecido para siempre de sus vidas.

Chouji era el que llevaba mejor las cosas al parecer de los cuidadores, ya que después de un tiempo cuando le explicaron que había pasado, y después de la recuperación que tuvieron en cuidados intensivos él y Shikamaru, pasaba días enteros en la cocina junto con Marín la cocinera preparando platillos exquisitos diciendo que eran para cuando Naruto regresará hacerle una enorme fiesta, de vez en cuando, Chouji se tomaba la libertad de hacer la comida del instituto o un almuerzo especial para Ino quien agradecida comía junto con él compartiendo el mismo almuerzo en el parque.

Shikamaru ya se encontraba más calmado, los ataques habían disminuido pero aun se encontraba en reposo, Kiba y Akamaru se la pasaban días enteros jugando al ajedrez japonés para que no se aburriera estando en cama, de vez en cuando hacían pequeños recorridos a pie sobre el parque o dentro del mismo instituto, una y otra vez, la mente del Nara comenzaba a maquinar cuanta idea se le viniera de los lugares donde podía estar Naruto y el aspecto que podía tener en esos momentos, sabía que había pasado cerca de un año desde su partida y lo más probable si seguía con vida es que su aspecto exterior también cambiase, comenzó a interesarse en hacer bocetos que después mostraba a Kiba y éste se encargaba de mostrárselos a Sai para que los rehiciera, comparando a cada persona con los trazos que hacía el castaño, aun sin dar con uno que le llegara exactamente al boceto.

Sasuke saliendo de la escuela corría por todas partes para buscar al rubio por todas partes, las ganas de tenerle cerca se hacían cada vez más desesperantes y a la vez le daban la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir adelante, sin duda alguna tenía que encontrarle, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente por las palabras crueles que en ocasiones Karin, Suigetsu o Jûgo, simplemente tenía que encontrarlo para poder seguir viviendo, sus sueños cada vez se hacían más palpables, el momento de encontrarle se acercaba, solo faltaba poder dar con su paradero, pedía día a día que su rubio estuviera en el parque, por tanto, paseaba por los alrededores intentando dar con su paradero, sin poder encontrar pista alguna de Naruto, estaba seguro de encontrarlo, cansado por ese momento se sentó en el parque donde le conoció, aspirando todo el ambiente intentando recordar viejos tiempo, tan dulces que los podía sentir aun presentes en sus dedos, sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos relajando el cuerpo para descansar un poco, el fin de semana comenzaba y ahora podía estar un poco más tranquilo de los estudios.

Naruto por su parte, pasaba los momentos más felices de su vida, por lo menos de los que podía recordar, que no eran muchos, aun así, en momentos entristecía la mirada y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus orbes azules sin que pudiera evitarlo, sentía un vacío dentro de su pecho que le arrancaba el aire de sus pulmones, de sus problemas no hablaba con Pein, que tenía bastantes problemas con su trabajo y ayudando a sus amigos como para ponerle más, su fiesta de cumpleaños había sido espectacular, con todo lo que un niño o un adolescente hubiera deseado, pero se sentía triste, algo le faltaba para completar una imagen de felicidad completa.

- Naruto… - llamo Pein a las puertas de la casa, el rubio llegó a donde se encontraba con Akai en los brazos.

- Ya voy… ya voy… Akai no quiere bajar… - comentaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, el perro le lamió el rostro feliz de que su dueño le consintiera tanto.

- Ya… quieto… estate quieto Akamaru… - se detuvo de repente al salir ese nombre de sus labios, porqué le había cambiado el nombre a su mascota, ese nombre jamás lo había escuchado y aún así sus labios lo pronunciaron.

- Naruto… date prisa o te perderás el atardecer… - llamó el mayor cortando de tajo sus pensamientos revueltos, le colocó al can la correa y con una sonrisa en sus labios, partieron a donde siempre frecuentaban, esa pequeña costumbre de ver el atardecer aun permanecía en la mente del rubio, sin saber la razón por la que le fascinaba tanto aquella experiencia tan común y a la vez tan celestial.

Llegaron al parque donde caminaron por la orilla, soltaron la cadena de Akai para que pudiera recorrer el lugar a libertad, era divertido verle revolcándose en las flores del suelo, se sentaron en los columpios mientras platicaban de lo bien que les había ido en el viaje que hacía poco, recorrieron varios puntos turísticos de todo Japón, Yokohama, Hokaido, Tokio, entre otros lugares, visitando cada lugar para tener montones de recuerdos nuevos, ver nuevos paisajes y sentir el aire, que según Pein, era distinto en cada zona, ver la naturaleza y hacer planes para visitar dicho lugar más adelante.

Pein estaba muy contento con la evolución que presentaba el pequeño, pero aun tenía en su mente lo que pasaría cuando algo de su pasado regresará, según había preguntado a uno de sus conocidos, la mente de Naruto se había bloqueado, pero por las reacciones que tenía de vez en cuando que no había pasado desapercibidas por el mayor, eran un signo indudable que podían llegar de algún modo, cuando algo se lo recordará, esto ocasionaría una fuerte impresión, en el mejor de los casos recobraría los recuerdos y podría seguir con su vida rutinaria como hasta ese momento, por su parte contraria, podría causarle un impacto tan grande, todos los recuerdos tanto buenos como malos pueden hacer que en la conmoción, el problema que habían solucionado, su falta de visión, regresa nuevamente, eso era algo que le tenía sumamente preocupado y la razón por la cual no había llevado a Naruto al instituto una vez que se arreglaran los problemas en que Orochimaru lo sumergió.

Sasuke sumergido en sus sueños, deseando estar con el rubio, soñando que estaba a su lado, percibiendo su aroma y recordando el sonido de su voz, sin ser conciente de que a pocos pasos el rubio sentado junto con el joven de las perforaciones que con tanta calma sus heridas sano, aquel que en sus sueños le dio un consejo y que noche tras noche en cada sueño, sus palabras repetía.

- ¿Quieres un helado?... – preguntó el mayor sentado en el columpió levantándose de su asiento para indicar con su dedo el carro de los helados que paseaba por esas horas por el parque.

- Hai… arigato… de vainilla y uno de chocolate para Akai… - mencionó alzando al cachorro que ladro en brazos del rubio moviendo con efusividad el rabo dando a entender que estaba feliz.

- No tardo… - anuncio con una sonrisa ligera teniendo un mal presentimiento, sin querer preocupar al pequeño se marcho a donde el heladero.

Akai se revolvió en sus brazos al ver una mariposa volando, la quiso cazar con el hocico, por tanto saltó de los brazos de su dueño y corrió tras su presa de alas delicadas, el rubio un tanto preocupado porque su mascota no respondía a sus llamados corrió para darle alcance, sin poder conseguir cogerlo, aun así por mera inercia la risa salió sola de sus labios mientras intentaba atrapar a su mascota, el cachorro corrió cerca del moreno dormido a quien el rubio no observó estar en primera instancia, sin embargo el moreno percibió la fragancia tan singular que durante un año estuvo recordando, su sueño se vio interrumpido por un momento, abrió los ojos para ver si no era un sueño, que realmente había percibido la fragancia de Naruto, pero nada, frente a sí no había nadie, movió hacia los lados la cabeza intentando divisarle, con el mismo resultado.

- Era un sueño… - murmuro para sí volviendo a cerrar los ojos, quizás de esa manera podía volver a soñar que estaba junto al rubio, que sentía su calor, que le abraza, palabras dulces salían de sus labios y el con gusto les daban cabida en su cerebro, un espacio único solo con el nombre de Naruto.

El can continúo su camino, escapando de las manos de su dueño, corriendo una y otra vez alrededor del moreno, corriendo debajo del columpio, cerca del cajón de arena, cuando estaba bastante alejado, se daba la vuelta y esperaba agazapado con el rabo alzado mientras lo meneaba divertido, al ver al ojiazul acercarse marchaba a correr de nueva cuenta, a pesar de ser una travesura animal, Naruto disfrutaba sin percatarse de que el ajetreo que causa perturbaba los sueños de un moreno que tenía ganas de verlo.

Sin poder evitarlo la fragancia de Naruto recorriendo el lugar, hizo que el moreno por fin despertará de su ensoñación aún estando un poco somnoliento, sin poder descifrar que era real y que era una fantasía, podía ver a un rubio corriendo por el parque detrás de un perro, ese olor lo reconocía y esa figura también, aunque estuviera un poco diferente no había duda de que le conocía, sonó la risa resonando en sus oídos, despejando por completo su sueño de la tarde, abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y talló con frenesí sus ojos para despertar completamente, si era una alucinación que se borrara de una vez, pero allí estaba, Naruto, su Naruto al que tanto tiempo había esperado, sonrió con melancolía, tenía ganas de llorar de la alegría de poder tocarle de nuevo, temeroso de mover un dedo y desvaneciera la figura en el aire.

- Naruto… - se atrevió a pronunciar, el rubio detuvo su marcha, por alguna extraña razón esa voz le era tan familiar, sin embargo no podía distinguir con claridad quien era ese joven que tan animadamente le llamaba.

- Disculpa… ¿me conoces?... – pregunto confuso mirando desconfiado al moreno que se ponía en pie y se acerca con cuidado a él.

- Naruto… soy yo… Sasuke… me recuerdas… nos conocimos aquí… - las cejas del Uchiha menor se fruncían en un gesto compungido, realmente el rubio sabía hacer bromas pesadas y al moreno la voz se le quebraba, esta siendo lastimado duramente por la persona que más amaba en este mundo, aquellas palabras, aunque no eran ofensivas le desgarraban el alma por dentro del solo escucharlas del mismo modo que el ver la actitud del ojiazul le desconcertaba.

- N… no te conozco… por favor deja de molestarme… - intento marcharse, sus piernas comenzaba a temblar, esa voz, ese perfil, ese rostro, todo tan conocido y a la vez tan distante, tan extraño tan ajeno, tenía miedo, miedo de recordar algo que le hiciera cambiar todo lo que hasta el momento había hecho, miedo de que todo lo que recordaba solo fueran invenciones suyas, sin embargo, el moreno le tomo de la mano, impidiendo su escape, le haló con delicadeza para estrecharle en sus brazos, el rubio rehusó el gesto, pero su fuerza no se comparaba con la del contrario, se escuchó un sollozo salir del moreno.

- Por favor Naruto… Soy yo… Sasuke… recuerdas el atardecer… venía todos los días a contarte como muere el día… nos sentábamos bajo la sombra del árbol y juntos nos hacíamos compañía… recuerdas a Itachi, mi hermano, Sai tu cuidador en el instituto, Gaara tu compañero… no puedes decir que no nos recuerda… tienes que hacerlo… por favor… te extraño… - las lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a caer silenciosas por sus mejillas, los ojos azules del rubio se abrieron en sorpresa, ya había visto antes expresión, el moreno tomó con delicadeza el rostro del contrario y con una mezcla de ternura, dolor, frustración y miedo unió sus labios con el pequeño, esa calidez, ese tacto tan suave, el calor de esos labios ya los había sentido antes, Sasuke no paró allí, se abrazo con más fuerza a su cuerpo, Naruto pudo sentir el calor emanar del cuerpo contrario, fue en ese momento que todo en la cabeza rubia se detuvo.

En un golpe por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento las imágenes del pasado agolparon su cabeza, demasiados recuerdos de una vez, recuerdos de su niñez que creyó perdidos, recuerdos de haber perdido a sus padres en un accidente y no que estaban de viaje como le dijo Pein, de la misma forma que el juego que había estado jugando desde que una vez en el parque perdió la visión por primera vez, el calor de las palabras de Sasuke al contarle como era que la tarde se perdía en esos colores tan calidos hasta volverse fríos, aquellas palabras dulces flotando en sus oídos llenaban sus sentidos de sentimientos calidos y felices a pesar de que su mundo estaba lleno de oscuridad, era querido por muchas personas y eso era lo que le importaba, además de que tenía amigos con los cuales se divertía a pesar de que no podía jugar como las demás personas.

De la misma manera que los recuerdos felices le llegaron a la mente los recuerdos de unas manos frías una voz profunda y desagradable inundando con palabras sucias el aire le llegaron, pudo recordar las manos tocando su cuerpo con delirio y el dolor al ser poseído por un hombre por el cual sentía repugnancia, una y otra vez, aquellas manos frías y palabras sucias le llegaban a los oídos, el olor del semen, el sudor y la sangre mezclados en un solo ahora inundando el ambiente y deprimiéndole más.

El dolor le llegó de pleno en la cabeza, sus manos la sujetaron para intentar detener ese mar de imágenes y sensaciones tan diversas, alegres, tristes, dolorosas, sin poder evitarlo, sus piernas flaquearon, termino arrodillado en el suelo, mientras en sus ojos abiertos los colores se mezclaban volviéndose borrosos, el moreno preocupado, se arrodillo y acariciando sus cabellos intentaba transmitirle seguridad aunque sus labios al igual que su cuerpo temblaban de pensar que le había hecho daño.

- Sa… su… ke… - murmuro fuera de sí el rubio, en el momento en que todo alrededor se volvió negro de nueva cuenta, volvía a su mundo de juegos donde no importaba nada solo estar con el rubio, lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla aferrándose a la camisa blanca de la escuela, tenía miedo y realmente no sabía a que.

- Sasuke… ¿dónde estás?... Sasuke… no veo nada… Sasuke… tengo miedo… - susurraba una y otra vez sin saber que hacer para sentirse seguro, hacía mucho tiempo que ese sentimiento de desesperación se apoderaba de su cuerpo, Sasuke le abrazo, intentando calmarle, le llamaba, le tranquilizaba con pequeños besos en su cabello, calmando de esa manera el miedo irracional que le estaba llevando al deliro.

- Aquí estoy, nadie te hará daño… aquí estoy… - aseguraba mientras sus mejillas se empapaban por las gotas saladas de su alegría, mezclada con dolor, tanto tiempo había esperado encontrarlo de nuevo, un sueño hecho realidad, sin embargo, las palabras del rubio habían vuelto a ser vacías y llenas de temor como aquella vez, que perdido en la oscuridad buscaba su protección.

- Sasuke… ese hombre… ese hombre me quiere hacer daño… Sasuke tengo miedo… - abrazaba al moreno con sus manos temblando, recordando con detalle las manos, el aliento sobre su piel desnuda, el forcé por entrar en su cuerpo, el olor de la sangre y su propio grito por ayuda que no era atendido por nadie.

Pein mientras tanto, había terminado de comprar los helados, se dirigía a donde el rubio le estaría esperando, pero al llegar al lugar no había nadie, ni siquiera Akai, asustado de que le hubiera pasado algo, corrió por el lugar buscando su paradero, temiendo lo peor, rezando a una presencia inexistente que el rubio se encontrara a salvo y sin rasguño alguno, de lo contrario no se lo perdonaría, llegó al único lugar que le faltaba, fue en ese momento en que pudo verlo, el rubio aferrado a las ropas del moreno mientras lloraba sin control sobre su pecho, su corazón dio un vuelco, se había encariñado con ese niño a tal grado de quererlo tanto o más que a un hijo y ahora, no regresaría a su lado de eso estaba seguro, la voz del rubio se hizo presente de nueva cuenta.

- Sasuke… no puedo ver… ¿Por qué no puedo ver?... – el llanto se incremento, no sabía que hacer, Sasuke por otro lado, se aferraba a ese cuerpo sollozante, le tomó por la barbilla y al igual que hace mucho tiempo atrás, le besó calidamente, el corazón de Pein se detuvo por unos momentos al verle, bajo los helados en sus manos, los cuales cayeron al suelo, Akai fue a comerlos en silencio, el mayor sin creerlo y negándose a perderlo de esa manera se acercó a ellos.

- Naruto… - llamó cuando se separaron, el rubio de orbes azules, ahora opacadas por su nueva cuenta falta de visión debido a los recuerdos, detuvo todos movimientos.

- Pein… - se levantó del regazo del moreno, siendo seguido por él, camino con cuidado tanteando el aire, intentando no chocar con nada, Sasuke detrás de Naruto estaba listo por si llegaba a caer, a ese hombre le recordaba, pero por el momento no tenía intensiones de averiguar porqué conocía a Naruto.

- ¿No me ves?... – pregunto temblorosa la voz de Pein, el rubio con lágrimas más intensas en sus ojos negó con la cabeza, el moreno bajó la mirada, al parecer él había sido el culpable de ese momento tan abrumador para el rubio y el contrario, pero tenía tantas ganas de verlo que no midió las consecuencias de sus actos.

- No… pero puedo recordar… - su voz quebrada no se hizo esperar, al llegar con el joven de las perforaciones, le abrazo con fuerza, Sasuke se sintió incomodo en la escena más no dijo nada.

- Naruto… - murmuro el moreno estirando la mano pero sin cazarlo, tenía que ser decisión del rubio con quien irse.

- Naruto… tú decides… - sonrió besando su frente para darle aliento, no importaba que eligiera, seguir a su lado o regresar con los demás, él siempre estaría allí para cuidarte.

- Pein… yo… soy muy feliz contigo, Akai y los demás… pero… - no sabía como completar la frase, no sabía que era realmente lo que decía, sin importar lo que decidiera saldría perjudicado, por una parte, si se quedaba con Pein, no vería a Sasuke o los demás, no podría divertirse con sus amigos, pero, sui marchaba con Sasuke, perdería el calor de unos brazos que le sostuvieron con el cariño de un padre, titubeo.

- Solo quiero que seas feliz… quieres estar con Sasuke… ve… que no importa que ya no estés en casa… yo siempre puedo venir contigo… los extrañas… lo sé… - Naruto sonrió por primera vez en ese rato desde que recordó todo, observó a donde estaba Sasuke, sin poder siquiera distinguirlo al no ver nada, pero podía sentir su posición por los sonidos que producía la tela de sus vestimentas al moverse.

- Gracias… - besó su mejilla a signo de despedida, el mayor le abrazo por última vez, antes de dejarle ir a brazos de la única persona que, a pesar de no recordar, pronunciaba una y otra vez en sueños, se soltó del mayor y giró su cuerpo para quedar con el moreno, quien le abrazó con ternura, juntando sus labios una vez estuvieron juntos, realmente extrañaban esas sensaciones.

- Muchas gracias por cuidar de Naruto… - soltó de repente el moreno dejando algo perplejo al mayor.

- La clarividente Shizune nos lo contó… que no podríamos ver a Naruto hasta que estuviera bien… que no teníamos de que preocuparnos… que estaba con alguien conocido y de fiar… gracias… - aclaro la pregunta que no era dicha, el sol comenzaba a ocultar en el horizonte y todos expectantes quedaron en silencio unos momentos, el pelinegro comenzó su relato de cómo las estrellas aparecían en el oscurecido firmamento en el cielo.

- Sasuke… ¿Dónde has estado?... te he estado buscando… eres un… - Itachi llegaba corriendo junto con los demás cuidadores que ocasionalmente se juntaban para platicar, esta vez, estaban buscando al moreno, ya que no llegaba al instituto, cosa en la que nunca faltaba.

- Na… ¿Naruto?... – murmuro Sai sintiendo sus ojos escocer por las lágrimas, corrió a donde su niño estaba, tomándolo en brazos y estrechándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos, la risa generalizada no se hizo esperar, tanto tiempo esperando verle de nuevo y ahora, allí estaba en brazos de su cuidador, alejado de todo mal, sano, salvo y feliz.

- Es vergonzoso Sai-niisan… - murmuro Naruto con las mejillas encendidas, aunque Sai no le hacía caso, Shikamaru por su parte, intentaba que sus emociones no se desbordaran, quería estar conciente cuando regresaran a "casa".

- Naruto… bien… venido… - murmuro Gaara aferrándose al cuerpo del rubio, se abrazaron con fuerza, uno a uno los amigos del rubio le fueron dando la visita, entre ellos el tío Iruka que agradeció a Pein su ayuda en el juicio y los cuidados a Naruto, Kakashi reprendió al rubio a manera de broma al haberse saltado por un año sus clases.

Esa noche, nadie pudo dormir, demasiado alegres por el regreso del rubio, sin perder detalle alguno de lo que hacían Pein, prometió al rubio ir a visitarlo todos los días junto con los demás y Akai, ahora solo quedaba, cambiar la directiva, cosa en la que Itachi ya tenía planeado que hacer, después de que los pequeños, rendidos por el sueño, se acostaron, Pein dio los detalles de lo que había pasado, pidió disculpas marchó a casa, todo estaba resultando muy bien, pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?... esa era la pregunta que en sus mentes habitaba, sin más que pensar o decir, se fueron a dormir.


	18. Toda una vida por vivir

Capitulo 18 Toda una vida por compartir…

Esa noche hubo una fiesta en honor a que el pequeño regresara con sus amigos, Akamaru estaba sumamente contento por ver al pequeño, ese día Shikamaru tuvo muchos problemas para controlar sus emociones y no caer de nueva cuenta en cama, pero era casi imposible contener las lágrimas de alegría por ver a un amigo perdido por cerca de medio año.

Shukaku había pasado a segundo plano, en los brazos del pelirrojo solo se encontraba la mano o el cuerpo del rubio que a su vez, era abrazado por la espalda por un moreno que no dejaba de darle besos en la frente por lo contento que se encontraba.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, anécdotas graciosas de todo lo que había pasado cuando no estaba, las veces que le confundieron con otras personas y las bofetadas por partes de las madres al ver que sus hijos eran tomados por extraños, el rastreo fallido por parte del can de Kiba, las cosas que hicieron, los carteles que llamaron, los farsantes que desenmascararon, todas y cada una de las cosas que había pasado en su ausencia, del mismo modo que la desesperación al no encontrarlo y la perdida de las esperanzas que en ocasiones les provocaba.

Naruto por su parte solo escuchaba, ya que no podía decir cuanto tiempo estuvo encerrado o cuantas veces le habían violado, esas cosas eran algo que simplemente quería olvidar, sin embargo, el encuentro con Pein, las cosas que le decía, los mimos que le hacía, aquellas palabras alentadoras y esperanzas siempre sorprendían, a muchos se les hizo extraño que el de las perforaciones hiciera todo como los cuidadores, desde comprarle un perro del mismo color que el del Inuzuka hasta cantarle las melodías que ellos en tiempos pasados le habían entonado, inclusive los compañeros que le había presentado tenían una similitud a su familia en el instituto.

Pein había marchado a casa, Naruto le había pedido que se quedara con él un rato más, el joven después de ver unos segundos la expresión del rubio accedió, aun así se despidió por unos minutos mientras iba a casa por el resto de la "familia" que el mismo había formado, minutos después, Pein regresaba cargado de regalos y respuestas a aquellas cuestiones que los demás no comprendían del todo, Akai no se separó del lado del rubio y aquel cachorro revoltoso marchó a jugar por el parque junto con Akamaru.

- Tobi es un buen niño… - se presento el más pequeño, dejando de lado a Naruto, de la familia de Pein, estirando la mano hacía Gaara, que le miró con desconcierto, después de unos momentos le saludo estrechando sus manos.

- Gaara… amigo… Naruto… también… tuyo… - mantenía esa expresión seria, sin soltar con una mano al rubio quien sonreía por ver que estaba haciendo nuevos amigos.

- Parece que ya hizo otro amigo… - murmuro Sai con una sonrisa al ver a los pequeños socializando con otras personas.

- Eso parece… - susurraron a su oído el mayor de los Uchiha, logrando que el pelinegro la piel se le crispara, aún no se acostumbraba a esa clase de atenciones e Itachi le encantaba ver las reacciones ante sus estímulos.

- Itachi-san… no haga eso… ahora sé que sentía Naruto cuando yo lo hacía… - susurro lo último sobando su cuello intentando que la sensación extraña desapareciera, el mayor no le tomo importancia y con un abrazo a la cintura lo halo hacía si y con un beso en la mejilla, dejó la discusión con una sonrisa, gesto devuelto por el contrario, definitivamente no podía enojarse con esa persona.

- Pein-san… no se como preguntarle esto… pero… ¿cómo encontró a Naruto?... – cuestionaba con vergüenza Iruka, a su lado Kakashi comía un poco de los bocadillos que Ino, Hinata, Sakura y la cocinera habían preparado especialmente para esta ocasión con muchos ánimos además de mucho cariño.

- Ah, eso… pues Pein conocía a Orochimaru y desde hace mucho que esta observando, esperando a que cometa un error, cosa que ya vimos, sucedió… - contesto Jiraiya comiendo algo que se presentaba a la mesa.

- Viejo lobo… eso no se dice… - regaño el contrario golpeando con suavidad el costado del peliblanco.

- ¿Se conocen?... – pregunto algo confundido el peliplateado teniendo en su boca un palillo con el cual se había llevado a la boca un embutido asado.

- ¿No se los dije?... es mi socio… - contesto como si nada el abogado tomando un poco de saque.

- Pein… ¿Por qué mantuviste a Naruto en un entorno tan similar al suyo?... siempre me lo pregunte cuando te visitaba, pero no pregunte hasta ahora… - preguntaba Tsunade, quien era parte del grupo de investigaciones con abogacía que prestaba las empresas del Fuego.

- Eso es simple… desde el principio pensaba traerlo de vuelta, pero… en las condiciones en las que lo encontré no era posible hacerlo, sería desastroso no sólo para él, sino para todos… además… cuando por fin tuvimos progresos y pensamos en traerlo de regreso… había perdido todos sus recuerdos… simplemente estábamos estimulando su cerebro con antiguos recuerdos, para que el impacto cuando los recordara a ustedes no fuera tan grande, pero no contábamos con que recordaría de una manera tan… poco ortodoxa… - observó al menor de los Uchiha que en ese momento estornudo, sin saber que se encontraban hablando de él en ese momento.

La risa entre los adultos se hizo general, los niños habían ido como siempre al parque cercano para poder, como acostumbraban, pasar un rato dejando que los adultos descansaran, además de que tenían muchas cosas que preguntarle al pequeño, mientras éste permanecía en los brazos del moreno que aun no podía creer que realmente tenía a Naruto en brazos otra vez, sentía que si lo soltaba se desvanecería en el aire, pero allí estaba, sonriendo y recordando o tratando de recordar algunas cosas del pasado mezcladas con el presente.

- ¿Tuviste miedo?... – preguntaba Chouji mientras pasaba las patatas que tenía en las manos.

- No recuerdo mucho, pero me asuste cuando no los encontré aquella vez… - respondió con sinceridad y algo apenado el rubio.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar hasta nosotros?... – pregunto nuevamente, al parecer era el único que tenía ganas de preguntar o tenía el suficiente valor para hacerlo sin incomodar al ojiazul.

- Esto da un poco de pena, pero no recordaba nada sobre ustedes… perdón… - bajo el rostro pensando que creerían que era una persona horrible.

- Niños… ¿Qué sucede?... porque esas caras de abatidos… - pregunto Ino llegando a donde los pequeños se encontraban sentados.

- Ino-san… Naruto se olvido de nosotros… - contesto en un puchero Chouji terminando la bolsa de patatas.

- No creo que haya sido su intensión Chouji… Naruto pasó por algo muy feo antes, así que es normal que esas cosas pasen… - comentó con cariño acariciando el rostro del menor, quien se sonrojo por el tacto de la persona a la que mas quería, después de ese roce, hizo lo mismo pero en la cabeza de Naruto revolviendo un poco sus cabellos.

- ¿Ne?... Naruto… - sonrió a pesar de que ya era conciente de que de nueva cuenta el pequeño no podía ver, su llegada con los pequeños se debía a que traía un nuevo platillo para los pequeños, ahora era tiempo de unas galletas con algo de leche o café para Sasuke.

- A Tobi le gustan las galletas… - musito felizmente Tobi, siendo seguido por su parte por Chouji, que al momento comenzaron a comer.

- Todo fue muy problemático desde que te fuiste, ¿Sabes?... – se rasco la cabeza un poco más tranquilo, hace unas horas cuando llegaron los morenos con el rubio junto a ellos, la emoción que invadió su cuerpo casi le hace caer nuevamente en cama, pero gracias al entrenamiento de Akamaru que le llevo a un lugar a que se relajara un poco, pudo seguir con la celebración siempre y cuando se controlara un poco en sus impulsos, cosa que por el momento le estaba costando un poco.

- Ya me lo han contado… gomen ne… - se sonrojo sintiendo más vergüenza por haber causado tantos problemas mientras que él mismo lo pasaba muy bien al lado de Pein y compañía.

- Promete que no te volverás a ir otra vez… - pedía el castaño comiendo junto con el pelinegro de Tobi.

- Pensar que solucionamos el problema por algunos insectos muertos y un frasco extraño… - comentó Shikamaru, tendido en el suelo para no cansase demasiado.

- ¿Eh?... – pregunto Naruto sin comprender, era cierto, no sabía como había terminado todo y a que se referían, los que comprendieron las palabras del Nara, comenzaron a reír, tanto recordando la pista del secuestro del rubio como por la pregunta silenciosa del moreno.

- Pein hizo muy buen trabajo dando todo lo que faltaba a ese sujeto llamado Jiraiya… - comentó Sasori, un poco más alejado de los demás, a su lado Deidara observaba el panorama con una sonrisa, esperando que los malos recuerdos que atormentaban en ocasiones a su jefe, desaparecieran con la sonrisa que presentaba el ojiazul en esos momentos, no sabía que hacer por ver una vez más la sonrisa llena de felicidad que un tiempo atrás Orochimaru le arrebato.

- Todo saldrá bien, poco a poco las pesadillas desaparecerán… - murmuro a su lado Kisame sonriendo al ver como Pein, reía con los cuidadores y los investigadores que fueron sus colegas en tiempos pasados.

- Naruto… ven… - pidió Sasuke en un susurro mientras se levantaban dejando a los demás comiendo o platicando de las cosas pasadas, Sasuke quería decirle algo de suma importancia a Naruto antes de que algo malo volviera a parecer a arrebatarlo de su lado.

- Volvemos en un segundo… - anunció el moreno a los demás mientras tomaba la mano del rubio para guiarlo al lugar donde quería llevarle, lejos de la mirada de todos, donde pudieran estar, un tiempo, solos.

- Yo también quiero ir… - comentó enseguida Chouji.

- Tobi también quiere ir… - se quejo enseguida Tobi.

- Gaara… también va… - pero fueron detenidos en el momento en que quisieron ponerse de pie, los responsables de hacerles sentar nuevamente fueron los más maduros psicológicamente, en otras palabras, Shikamaru, Neji y Shino.

- Es un momento en que quieren estar a solas… hay que esperar a que regresen… - fueron las palabras del castaño, los otros dos del mismo modo asintieron a sus palabras, Sasuke sonrió por su apoyo y marcharon para alejarse de la vista de los demás por unos minutos.

- Parece que Sasuke ya se decidió… ¿debería hacerlo yo también?... – musito en el oído de Sai el mayor de los hermanos con una sonrisa conforme en su rostro.

- ¿Decidirse?... ¿a que?... – pregunto sin saber de que va la cosa Sai, observando como el moreno marchaba junto con el rubio a un lugar apartado del bullicio de la fiesta.

- Pronto lo sabrás… ¿vendrías a mi casa mañana?... – pregunto besando el cuello del moreno, la piel del contrario se erizo por completo, sabía el punto débil del cuidador y sabía que haciendo eso no le negaría nada.

Sasuke llevo a aquel columpio que tiempo atrás compartieron, pasaron por él, y marcharon a aquel frondoso cerezo que siempre les protegía con su sombra, nadie a los alrededores, la tarde había terminado hacía tiempo y las estrellas se encontraban en el alto firmamento, los grillos cantaban en esa tarde, entonando la melodía de finales de temporada, la refrescante brisa rozaba sus mejillas tiñéndolas de un hermoso carmesí, del mismo modo que les enfriaba la nariz, Sasuke se sacó la chaqueta y con ella acobijo al rubio, le envolvió en sus brazos para que no pasará fríos, él no necesitaba de nada, ahora que Naruto estaba a su lado, todo en su mundo estaba completo.

El rubio se acurruco en el pecho del mayor, sintiendo la tibieza que le entregaba el cuerpo contrario, teniendo en mente todo lo que había pasado, aun estando en un lugar tranquilo y feliz con Pein, siempre le hizo falta algo y ese algo lo tenía solamente el moreno que apoyaba su barbilla en la comisura que hacía su cuello y su hombro, completamente extasiado por las manos del moreno que le acariciaban con dulzura sin igual su cabello, escuchando el latir de su pecho, sintiendo la respiración compasada, sintiéndose completamente lleno por aquella calida presencia, suspiro contento acomodándose entre esos brazos que tanto tiempo le hicieron falta.

- Naruto no sabes como me hiciste falta este tiempo… no había día en que no te quisiera a mi lado… me sentía vacío, sólo… pero ahora… - suspiro complacido aferrándose más si es que era posible al cuerpo atrapado entre sus manos, el rubio sonrió, estaba pensando en algo parecido en esos momentos.

- Realmente la pasaste mal Sasuke… gomen… - se disculpo tocando con las manos calidas las mejillas frías del moreno quien cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las manos tibias del rubio.

- No tienes idea… pero un día… estaba buscándote… y me quede dormido en este mismo lugar… fue cuando me diste fuerzas para seguir esperándote… - murmuro aspirando el perfume natural que despedía la persona más querida para él, como pudo vivir todo ese tiempo sin tener al rubio presente en cada segundo de su vida, no lo sabía, pero ahora estaba completo y esperaba que siempre siguiera de esa manera.

- ¿Te di fuerzas?... – pregunto sin entender el comentario del moreno.

- Así es… en ese sueño me pediste esperarte porque no querías que te viera como estabas… Pein también apareció en ese sueño… de no haberlo tenido yo… - sus manos temblaron, era cierto, cuando las esperanzas de encontrar al rubio comenzaban a desaparecer y la posibilidad de que se encontraba sin vida se hacía cada vez más latente, aquella voz en su cabeza que le decía que la única manera de volver a ver al rubio era desapareciendo del plano terrestre se escuchaba más fuerte, de no haber sido por ese sueño, en estos momentos el moreno estaría muerto.

- Sasuke… mírame… estoy aquí… - acarició las mejillas contrarias, alzando el cuello para poder besar el rostro contrario, su calido roce quedo en la comisura de los labios del pelinegro, quien se entregó al calor de ese gesto, cerró los ojos para poder disfrutarlo, pero necesitaba más contacto, tomo la barbilla de Naruto para acomodarlo con gentileza y con esa misma suavidad unió sus labios en un beso, ese contacto que tanto necesitaban ambos.

Naruto giro su cuerpo para poder quedar de frente al moreno, cruzó sus manos por el cuello hasta la espalda de Sasuke, entregándose en el beso que aun seguía siendo proporcionado, sin volverse salvaje o lujurioso, simplemente una muestra de cariño que significaba todo lo que representaba el contrario para cada cual.

Al despegarse de aquel contacto tan calido, el ojiazul se acurrucó nuevamente en el pecho del moreno mientras era abrazado por los brazos contrarios de nueva cuenta, simplemente aquel toque sublime les llevaba a lo más lejos del universo y los traía de regreso, en ese lugar que por el momento era únicamente para ellos dos.

- Naruto… ¿te gustaría conocer a mi mamá?... – pregunto después de un rato de silencio en el que solo disfrutaron de la presencia contraria.

- ¿Conocer a tu mamá?... – repitió sin comprender, la suerte que tenía Sasuke, que Naruto no pudiera ver en esos momentos su rostro que comenzaba a presentar un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas y no precisamente por el frío de la noche reinante.

- Si… quiero… que conozca a la persona de la que me he enamorado… - murmuro un tanto avergonzado, pero aliviado completamente al ser sincero con el rubio, las mejillas de Naruto del mismo modo que las de Sasuke se encendieron con un adorable sonrojo.

- Me verá mal tu mamá porque soy… - entristeció la mirada, pero le fue vuelta arriba por la gentil mano calida del moreno.

- ¿Por qué eres la persona que me hace feliz?... no lo creo… - beso nuevamente su mejilla, la razón que fuera, él azabache sabía que lo que más quería su madre en esos momentos y durante toda su vida, es que encontrará la felicidad y no solo él, sino también Itachi, su madre siempre anteponía el hecho de que ellos se encontraran en las mejores condiciones que los prejuicios mundanos de la gente, ella les amaba tal y como eran, del mismo modo que hace mucho tiempo amo con desesperación a su esposo, ahora muerto.

- Sasuke… - unió de nueva cuenta sus labios en un corto besó.

- Gracias… siempre dices lo que quiero escuchar… - susurro acomodándose en el regazo del moreno.

- ¿Por qué agradeces?... sólo soy honesto… - deposito un beso en la frente, cualquiera que les viera en esos momentos, necesitaba tener a una persona especial a su lado, realmente era una escena que cualquiera quería vivir y que algunos como los Uchiha estaban viviendo en esos momentos, Sasuke con Naruto e Itachi con Sai.

- Muy buena celebración, sin invitar al dueño del lugar… - llegó a ese momento Kabuto, logrando que el silencio se propagara rápidamente.

- Veo que aun no entienden que si quiero en este instante… a todos ustedes los puedo meter a la cárcel… - dijo con autoridad y con una sonrisa autosuficiente en su rostro el hombre de los lentes, algunos intimidados detuvieron el sonido de la música que en un nivel en el que sólo ellos pudieran escucharlo era el único que desde hace momentos interrumpía una velada tranquila llena de recuerdos.

- Ah, pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí… - se escucho recia la voz del Pein, todos permanecieron sin mover siquiera un dedo, sin saber que las consecuencias de sus actos tendrían un aspecto amenazante al de cabellos grises.

Tanto Deidara, como Kisame y Sasori, se pusieron cerca de su jefe, con las manos dentro de sus respectivas gabardinas, por su aquel de lentes, intentaba hacer cosas extrañas, sabían que los subordinados de Orochimaru, como lo era el joven que tenían enfrente, no eran de fiar y ahora que Pein le dio frente, nada bueno podría pasar.

Tobi se ocultaba detrás de Hinata que hacia de escudo para no ver a aquel hombre, no era que le conociera, simplemente que esa sonrisa que enmarcaba su rostro y el brillo que la luz de las lámparas de fuera producían en sus lentes le causaba escalofríos.

- Ese hombre a Tobi no agrada… - se quejo tomado de la sudadera azul marino que la peliazul traía en esos momentos.

- ¿Quién es usted y por qué me habla de esa manera tan imprudente?... – pregunto molesto y algo temeroso el director de aquel instituto.

- Que mal que se haya olvidado de mi… yo que soy el dueño legal de esta propiedad… - comentaba con fingido lamento, no era en realidad que se sintiera mal por no ser reconocido por esa persona, sino que era una forma para infundir su propio temor.

- ¿De que esta hablando?... todo lo que ve aquí es mío… yo mismo lo erguí con mis propias manos… - espetaba un tanto molesto y sin saber a que se refería el hombre que estaba enfrente de él.

- ¿Acaso se olvida del convenio con la asociación de niños especiales?... – pregunto alzando una ceja a modo de amenaza, sus manos fueron llevadas a los bolsillos de su chaqueta y en ella se quedaron, la sonrisa en su rostro se ampliaba a cada paso que daba, ese hombre frente suyo, no era nada con el poderío que él gobernaba.

- ¿U… usted… es… el presidente de la asociación?... – pregunto temiendo lo peor, sus pasos titubeantes marcharon de regreso al interior del lugar donde seguramente podría protegerse.

- Vaya… al parecer ya me recuerda… antes no tenía tantas marcas en el rostro, lo sé… cada una de estos adornos que se encuentran en mi rostro, son cada una de las vidas que no pude salvar… incluyendo a Elisa, ¿la recuerda?... la hermana menor de Deidara… - sacó una de sus manos para mostrar a su compañero, el rubio desde el fondo le miraba con desprecio.

- Lo de Elisa fue un error… no fue mi culpa… le dije que no saliera pero me ignoro… no fue culpa mía… - espetaba intentando entrar de nueva cuenta al edificio, más sus pasos fueron interrumpidos por los mismos que el había contratado.

- Elisa fue vendida a un hombre por tu propio consentimiento… ¿Cuántos niños van ya?... dudo que lo recuerdes… porque no cuentas los adornos… yo no los olvido… uno más fue añadido a la lista de los que has vendido… solo que ahora no murió… ¿es eso lo que te preocupa?... – sus ojos estaban mas que molestos al ver que de nueva cuenta ese estúpido había jurado en vano proteger a los niños y salvarlos, muchas veces, señores retorcidos llegaban para pedir un niño y ese engreído los proporcionaba como si fuese un prostíbulo.

- El consejo dijo… cuida a los niños de todo mal, dales la posibilitad de poder tener una vida normal, si se ve que solo uno esta sufriendo, además de ir a prisión, todos los derechos se te quitarán… en el pasado no se pudo probar… ya que Orochimaru siempre tendía a matar… Naruto no a muerto y las escrituras, además… ya no están en tu poder… - una sonrisa triunfante surco su rostro, tantos años esperando a que ese momento llegara y ahora gracias al pequeño lo había conseguido.

¿Quién iba a pensar que lo que empezó por el antiguo deseo de ver a Elisa nuevamente le llevaría a ese punto donde el malo no gana por esta vez?... cierto fue que desde hace mucho tiempo, un año apenas, de la muerte de la rubia, Naruto había entrado en el instituto, Pein pasaba como todos los días, esperando encontrar aquello que mandara al maldito a pudrirse, nada, en ese día pudo ver como el rubio jugaba animado, aquella sonrisa, los ojos azules, su cuerpo pequeño le trajo a la mente imágenes antiguas de Elisa, día a día el hombre de cabellos naranjas, pasaba cerca a la misma hora, para poder mirar, a Elisa a través de Naruto, hasta que encontró que nuevamente el pelilargo su jugada hacía, su sangre hervía, más no podía hacer nada, solo esperar y buscar información, cosa que esta vez consiguió, los informes de Kisame de mucha ayuda sirvieron, mientras que las investigaciones de su viejo camarada se llevaban a cabo.

- Le pido que se marche en este momento de mi propiedad o me veré obligado a llamar a la policía… - concluyó el de las perforaciones, Kabuto con el miedo recorriendo en su cuerpo, apartó con violencia a quienes le obstruían el paso, no iba a dejar que todo lo que le costó crear ese centro, se lo quitaran en tan solo unos minutos, se internó en el edificio y se encerró en la oficina, cerrando la puerta con llave.

- Hiciste que se meara en los pantalones… - comentó con gracia para suavizar el ambiente que se había formado Jiraiya.

- Suban la música y traigan el sake… que hasta que amanezca no sacaremos a ese cobarde… - pidió en grito la rubia mientras su morena compañera de investigación se movía preocupada de un lado a otro, Tsunade borracha era muy peligrosa, pero más lo era cuando se encontraba sobria.

La fiesta continúo dejando de lado lo que dentro del edificio se estaba preparando, las cosas que Kabuto no quería perder se encontraban en ese mismo lugar, su prestigió, sus investigaciones sobre el cuerpo humano y las maneras de cómo contrarrestar enfermedades eran las cosas en las que tenía puestas todas sus miradas futuras y ahora, por una promesa pasada por la cual nunca le habían detenido, estaba a punto de perderlo todo, no lo permitiría, eso nunca lo permitiría, si lo metían a la cárcel, todo su trabajo, todo su dinero, todo lo que había hecho, se echaría a perder, antes de que eso ocurriera, él mismo pondría fin a las cosas.

- Sasuke… ¿siempre estaremos juntos?... – pregunto de la nada el rubio siendo protegido por los brazos del moreno.

- Siempre lo estaremos… no importa que sea lo que pase, siempre estaré aquí para ti… siempre… - murmuro cuando las ultimas horas de la noche pasaban lentas, todos se divertían con los suyos y ellos dos, permanecían en su mundo, felices sintiendo el calor contrario, pidiendo a las estrellas titilantes en esos momentos, palabras susurradas al viento, pidiendo que en ese instante el tiempo se congelara, sólo para ambos.


	19. Sombras del pasado

Capitulo 19 Sombras del pasado…

Encerrado en esa oficina, sin saber que hacer, intenta mantener la calma, pero le es casi imposible, todo por lo que lucho, todo por lo que estaba había pasado para poder hacer que ese instituto fuera uno de los más prestigiosos de la nación y cuando lo lograba el mundo se mofaba de él en su cara, arrebatándole lo que le costó años de estudios en enfermedades relacionadas con el cerebro, las posibles curas y tratamientos, todo para qué, para nada, sólo por ese consejo que creía que la mejor política para recolectar dinero para los aparatos y la propia comida de los niños que habitaban en él. ¿Acaso no comprendían que era más fácil usar los cuerpos de niños que no pueden entender la diferencia entre un golpe y una caricia para sacar dinero?... Él no esta mal, los que estaban mal eran ellos, por no entenderle, por no comprender que era por el bien de los niños que los niños eran vendidos a hombres de deseos retorcidos como lo era Orochimaru.

- _"Kabuto-niisan…" – _susurraron a sus espaldas, las luces estaban apagadas, por lo tanto no podía ver de quien se trababa, giro su cuerpo para darle frente a la molesta vocecita que retumbaba por las paredes de la habitación en penumbras, el lugar de donde provenía la voz estaba desierto.

- _"¿Por qué Kabuto-san?..." – _de nueva cuenta se escucho otra voz, esta vez era de un niño, giró el rostro al lado contrario, pero de nueva cuenta solo el vacío le correspondió su mirada, estaba comenzando a sentir escalofríos.

- ¿Quién está allí?... – pregunto con la voz rota por el miedo que le comenzaba a sentir por cada poro de su cuerpo, esas voces ya las había escuchado antes, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, tanto que las creyó perdidas en su memoria.

- _"Te tenía gran respeto…Kabuto-san…" – _las voces se hacían tan cercanas y tan lejanas a la vez tan cerca que podía sentir el aliento en su oreja.

- No se de que estas hablando déjame en paz… - se tapaba con las manos los oídos para dejar de escuchar esos lamentos que se repetían una y otra vez.

Escuchaba con toda claridad aquellos llantos que retumbaban en su cabeza, las risas de unos niños jugando, los gritos de dolor y angustia, las preguntas repetitivas una y otra vez, ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... como contestar a algo a lo que no tenía respuesta, permaneció con los ojos fuertemente cerrados intentando que las voces que estaban hablando cesaran de una buena vez, más no fue así, escuchó unas cadenas llegar hasta donde él se encontraba agazapado en el suelo, temblando levemente por los sonidos que se presentaban en todo su entorno, al detenerse cerca de él el sonido de las cadenas, todos los llantos, gritos infames, lamentos y preguntas secaron, pudo escuchar una risita divertida y alguien se que agazapaba para poder quedar a la altura de su cara, con algo de temor, alzó la mirada.

Aquella figura resplandecía por la luz de la luna colándose por la ventana de su despacho, estaba allí, frente a él, con esa sonrisa en su rostro con la que la conoció la primera vez, aquella sonrisa tan parecida a la de Naruto, ese semblante tan gentil que le caracterizaba, las manos delicadas le acariciaron sus grises cabellos, una nueva risita escapo de sus labios, las cadenas aun podían escucharse, atadas a sus manos, a sus piernas, a su cuello, lastimando levemente cada parte de su cuerpo, se podían escuchar en el silencio las gotas de sangre caer al suelo y la risa de la pequeña seguía sonando por todo el lugar.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía que le era imposible creer que realmente fuera ella, porque ella estaba muerta, observó a los alrededores, los mismos rostros que tiempo atrás había visto, las mismas caras sonrientes con las que les despidió, marcas de golpes, moretes, cortadas en muñecas y cuellos, había uno de los presentes con un brazo lacerado, uno más tenía un extraño aparato en su boca que le hacía abrirla hasta desgarrarle los labios, sus ojos se veían vacíos, ni siquiera un requisito de que en algún tiempo tuvieran orbes, todos con aquellas auras frías y oscuras, excepto por la pequeña frente a él, esos ojos azules, esa piel blanca como la nieve, las hebras rubias de sus cabellos estaban amarradas en una coleta, dejando solo algunos mechones jugar con su frente.

_- "Kabuto-san…" _– susurro la pequeña para llamar su atención.

- _"Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía… ¿será acaso que él si sobrevivió?"… - _murmuro poniéndose de pie, camino unos pasos hasta llegar a la ventana, donde observó a los alrededor buscando con la mirada a alguien, cuando por fin le vio, una sonrisa postro en sus labios, estaba a salvo, en los brazos de la persona que le amaba.

- _"Me alegra ver su sonrisa… por lo menos él no la perdió…" _– observó a una morena que le veía desde afuera con sumo detenimiento, giró su cuerpo y regreso cerca de Kabuto.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?... ya están muertos… déjenme en paz… - gritaba Kabuto siendo solo escuchado por los fantasmas de su pasado.

- _"Mientras haya personas que nos recuerden seguiremos existiendo… eso no lo puedes negar…" – _volvió a sonreía con esa luz tenue blanca que le enmarcaba, los contrarios esperaba n escuchar sus palabras.

- _"¿Por qué dejaste que nos lastimaran?"… - _pregunto con la voz entristecida, su mirada se volvió acuosa, aun sin tener un cuerpo, podían sentir el dolor de las heridas inflingidas cuando aun permanecían con vida.

El miedo que sentía recorrerle en las venas, hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera, incapaz de moverse a voluntad, parecía que su cuerpo era movido por alguna fuerza oculta de la cual no podía escapar, el terror al verse levantándose sin que él mismo lo pidiera le precedió, esto sería el fin y ahora no habría salvación.

- _"Lo recuerdas Kabuto-niisan..." – _musito caminando hacía uno de los niños que se encontraba parado en su lugar, acaricio su rostro, el contrario cerró los ojos disfrutando del toque que la joven le proporcionaba, la rubia se colocó atrás del niño y posó su cabeza en la comisura del cuello para comenzar a hablar.

_- "Hace 13 años, cuando el instituto estaba siendo reconocido por los excelentes tratos y el buen comportamiento y avance de los internos fue visto con buenos ojos, las medicinas de tus investigaciones no daban abasto, fue cuando esa persona apareció, con tratos amables comenzó la seducción y te perdiste en el mundo que te ofrecía de joyas y lujos, con una sola condición… un niño para su diversión…aceptaste sin saber que era lo que tenía planeado y uno a uno fuimos vendidos por ser abandonados por nuestros padres… ¿sabes?... algunos teníamos familias amorosas que esperaban nuestra recuperación..." – _relataba la pequeña mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, los niños a sus costados seguían con sus gritos, estaban siendo aturdidos por las sombras del pasado.

- _"Kabuto-niisan… vas a probar el dolor que hemos estado guardando por tanto, tanto tiempo…" – _los niños movieron la silla de su escritorio que se encontraba postrada en el suelo debido a la impresión que recibió al empezar a escuchar las voces de los niños desaparecidos tiempo atrás, Kabuto fue llevado hasta la silla para tomar asiento sobre ella.

El cuarto en que se encontraban ya no era su oficina, se encontraban en una habitación para dormir, observó a todas partes, estaba en la cama, la luna brillaba a través de la ventana, estaba sudando, todo había sido un sueño, como pudo pensar que las pesadillas del pasado le seguirían aun en el presente, cierto era que él mismo había autorizado que Orochimaru estuviera con los niños encerrados por horas en su habitación, nunca supo exactamente que era lo que les hacía o porque los avances de esos niños se veían limitados de sobremanera, pero gracias a esos niños las aportaciones para seguir con las investigaciones para curarles estaban dando buenos resultados, de la misma forma que los tratamientos.

Intento llevar sus manos a su rostro para limpiar el sudor producido por la impresión, más no pudo, sus manos se encontraban atadas de la misma manera que sus piernas, expandidas en un ángulo tan doloroso, abiertas de par en par, dejando expuestas sus partes intimas, observó su cuerpo, se encontraba desnudo, la habitación se veía más sombría de lo habitual, del otro lado de la puerta se pudieron escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose, tembló levemente, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo pero seguramente no sería nada bueno.

El seguro de la puerta su abierto con cautela, ante sus ojos se encontraba el mismo Orochimaru, con esa sonrisa triunfante y burlona en su rostro, caminando portando en sus manos un objeto metálico, mismo que en sus sueños observó, aquel niño con los labios destrozados le cruzó por la mente, no era cierto, no podía ser, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando el mayor habló por primera vez.

- Nos vamos a divertir juntos… ¿no es así?... Brian… - aquella malévola sonrisa se ensancho conforme se acercaba a la cama, ahora lo recordaba Brian el primer niño al que él mismo había permitido que Orochimaru lo adoptase.

Se revolvió sobre la cama, imposible escapar, estaba atado, fuertemente ahora que lo notaba, inútil para un niño poder escapar de ese aprieto en el que él se encontraba en esos momentos.

El mayor llegó a su lado, acariciando su rostro como una muestra de su aprecio, deteniéndose en su quijada, ensanchando su sonrisa al momento en que su dedo pulgar y anular apretaron la parte exacta de sus mejillas donde ambas quijadas, superior e inferior, se juntaban, provocando que por el dolor abriera la boca a la fuerza, seguido introdujo en sus labios aquel aparato extraño, que sujetaba sus dientes frontales, dejando que su boca permaneciera abierta, era sumamente doloroso, no podía cerrar la boca por más fuerza que ejerciera y mantenerla así de separadas era sumamente aturdidor, mantenía los ojos cerrados hasta que escucho un sonido que no le agrado en absoluto el sonido tan característico de una hebilla siendo soltada, seguido de una bragueta descendiendo y unos pantalones cayendo al suelo.

Orochimaru había descubierto su hombría, se encontraba erecta, tembló, no estaba pensando en hacerle algo malo al niño, ¿o si?... el mayor subió a la cama y se colocó frente a Kabuto, tomo sus mejillas, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, el pelilargo metió de golpe su erección en la boca del menor, gimió al sentir la calida lengua del pequeño, las arremetidas a su boca se hicieron cada vez más dolorosas por no decir profundas, Kabuto no podía respirar, se sentía realmente mal, ¿eso había pasado Brian?... no podía creerlo, pero allí estaba, en el pasado del niño de negros cabellos, recibiendo todo "el amor" que el mayor le regalaba, no podía respirar, en el momento en que quiso tomar aire antes de caer desmayado, el pelilargo eyaculo en su garganta, logrando que aquella sustancia pegajosa, amarga y espesa se fuera por un lugar incorrecto, llenando sus pulmones con líquido, comenzó a toser, queriendo expulsar aquello que le incomodaba, inútil, el mayor no detenía sus arremetidas, sin poder respirar, al niño se le nublo la vista, cerro los ojos cuando el oxígeno no llego a su cerebro y en ese momento, termino su sufrimiento…

Afuera, Shizune miraba con atención la ventana que daba al despacho, las estrellas esa noche alumbraban junto con el destello de la luna en cuarto menguante, un escenario para el romance, los grillos cantaban y el silencio reinante le daba la paz que en ese momento todos necesitaba, conversaciones, risas, algunos de los niños comenzando a dormirse afuera, mientras que los demás se encontraban ya dormidos en sus camas, sin saber que era lo que acontecía en esa oficina, Tsunade al ver el silencio de su compañera, espero un momento a que le dijera que estaba ocurriendo.

- Shizune… - musito la rubia, mirando a la morena de manera intrigante, ese semblante no significaban buenas noticias.

- Tsunade-sama… - giró el rostro, su expresión no era tranquila, realmente estaba algo mal, se acercó a ella y juntas partieron para saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Shizune?... – pregunto una vez apartadas.

- Tsunade-sama… hay que llevarnos a los niños a otro lugar en estos momentos… algo horrible esta a punto de suceder… podría dejarlos en graves problemas si lo llegan a ver… - comentó tomando la mano de la rubia, enfatizando esas palabras que sonaban a suplicas, desesperadas, en sus ojos podía denotarse el temor de algo que no puede ser controlado.

- Habla claro Shizune… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?...- grito desesperada sin ser escuchada por los demás presentes quienes seguían disfrutando de la fiesta por tener de vuelta a un rubio desaparecido cerca de un año.

- Había… había una niña en una de las habitaciones altas… - murmuro recordando lo que la pequeña de aura blanca le había dicho al mirar a Naruto desde la ventana momentos antes.

- Ella… no… ellos quieren tomar represarías contra quien les traicionó… - las palabras de la pequeña de ojos azules aun resonaban en sus oídos "al traidor hay que castigarlo…" aun resonaban en su cabeza, su cuerpo temblaba, no solo por saber que era lo que iba a ocurrir dentro de algunos minutos, sino de que todos los pequeños aun despiertos serían testigos de ese horrible final.

- ¿Estás segura?... – pregunto un tanto incrédula, sólo para confirmar sus sospechas con el asentimiento de cabeza de la morena, sus ojos se mostraron decididos, los niños no tenían que ver tal escena.

- Jiraiya… Pein… Kakashi… vengan acá… - ordeno con voz firme, no había momento para dudar, los nombrados marcharon con sonrisas en sus labios hacía donde estaban las mujeres, sin saber que lo que tenía que decir la rubia, no eran exactamente buenas noticias.

- ¿Qué sucede Tsunade?... – pregunto el viejo Jiraiya con esa sonrisa en sus labios tan burlona como siempre, se estaba divirtiendo y la rubia le había interrumpido.

- No hay tiempo para explicarles… hay que llevar a los niños lo más lejos de aquí… Kakashi… llama a la policía… que vengan a investigar… un hombre esta a punto de morir… - alzo la voz impaciente, Jiraiya y el resto colocaron sus rostro serios, Tsunade no mentiría de una manera tan ruin y mucho menos era la clase de persona que jugaba con la vida de otra, Kakashi comprendió que no se trataba de un juego con solo ver el terror en los ojos de la morena que en esos momentos luchaba consigo misma para no caer al suelo y romper en llanto, en ocasiones como esa, odiaba poder ver y escuchar cosas que otros no.

Los mayores no tardaron en moverse, pidieron a los cuidadores levantar a los pequeños que aun faltaban y llevarlos a los carros correspondientes, no había tiempo que perder, ese lugar sería una escena horrible cuando despertarán, no podían permitirlo, como si se tratase de una simulación de incendió, subieron a los pequeños en los grandes carros que les esperaban afuera, de la misma manera que el camión del mismo instituto, donde los más delicados de salud se encontraban, los más allegados al rubio y al azabache un poco más apartados fueron subidos al mismo vehículo, aquella van donde marcharon al mar hacia mucho tiempo.

- Itachi-san… ¿A dónde vamos?... – pregunto Sai desconcertado por la movilización de todos en el lugar, más el moreno no respondió nada, simplemente seguía los demás coches, sin preguntar nada, le habían dicho que cuando se encontraran bastante lejos explicarían los detalles, a la mañana siguiente tendrían que hacer muchas movilizaciones, por tanto pidieron al Uchiha mayor prestaba por un tiempo la casa en la playa, cosa que no tenía inconveniente para el moreno ya que contaba con suficientes habitaciones para albergarlos a todos.

- Vamos de vacaciones de nuevo… ahora que esta encerrado Orochimaru no tenemos nada de que preocuparnos… - respondió mintiendo en cierta forma, pero no quería preocuparles, Pein se estaba haciendo cargo del resto.

- Tienes razón… - adjunto con una sonrisa, Sai, sabía de antemano que algo estaba mal, pero no era su intensión asustar a los pequeños que para esos momentos se encontraban bostezando todos en manos de sus dueños, Akamaru se sentía inquieto de la misma manera que Akai, pero como perros entrenados, solo ladraban o mordían si era necesario y en esos momentos no lo era.

Pein junto con Deidara y Kisame esperaban afuera del instituto, a sabiendas de que algo malo iba a pasar, Shizune les había advertido que era lo que ocurriría pasadas las dos de la mañana, el hombre de las perforaciones no creía ni una palabra de lo que la morena decía, el no era la clase de personas que creía en fantasmas pero al pronunciar las características de la niña y el nombre que le susurro, la curiosidad por saber que ocurría era verdad no se hizo esperar.

La policía llegaría un poco más tarde, ya habían sido informados, pero al parecer no creyeron mucho la historia que les contaron por teléfono, incapaces de hacer algo más, solo les quedaba esperar a ver que era lo que ocurriría, una sombra blanca se vio pasar cerca de la ventana, una niña, hacía tanto tiempo que no le veía, ella les sonrió y con un ademán de la mano les despidió, muchos niños detrás de ella, comenzaron a verse de nueva cuenta deslumbrantes en blanco, la tranquilidad se notaba en sus rostros y una sonrisa les atravesaba los labios, momentos después de que se despidieran, el silenció reinó por unos instantes.

Deidara comenzó a derramar lágrimas en silencio, correspondió el gesto que le había hecho la pequeña rubia, esa era, su hermana, tan blanca y pura como siempre la recordaba, con esa sonrisa tranquila en el rostro, esa aura de paz que siempre le rondaba le habían hecho caer en las peores cosas que jamás imagino en su joven vida vivir, ya podía descansar, ahora su larga travesía daba final, sin poder contenerse más, Deidara cayó al piso en un llanto silencioso, Kisame se hincó para sostenerle por los hombros, lo que menos quería era verle llorar, ver aquellos ojos azules empapados en lágrimas le hacía mucho daño, Pein también derramó unas cuantas lágrimas, por fin su amada podía descansar después de años y años de vivir en el infierno de los recuerdos, ahora, por fin encontraba la paz con todos los niños que antes de ella sufrieron un destino similar en manos del mismo hombre, hombre que según tenía informes había sido condenado a muerte por inyección letal y que ahora se retorcía en las llamas del infierno, lugar a donde el peligris momentos después le acompañaría…

No podía soportar tanto dolor, era increíble la cantidad de sufrimiento que albergaban en sus cuerpos ahora volátiles los pequeños espectros infantiles, ya había soportado suficientes violaciones para una noche y por el resto de su vida, no quería revivir en carne propia el sufrimiento y dolor por el que pasaron los infantes en el pasado, era suficiente, si volvía a ver una vez más aquellas visiones del pasado se volvería loco.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, no quería continuar de esa manera, acababa de salir de los recuerdos de Emy, una pequeña niña de 10 años, la más pequeña que Orochimaru había acogido entre sus manos, aquella pequeña que presentaba marcas moradas en su cuello, ahora sabía a que se debía, debido a que la niña lloraba demasiado al ser poseía, en un intento de acallar sus llantos, apretó su cuello con mucha fuerza mientras invadía con furia aquel pequeño cuerpo, la sensación que sentía en esos momentos era indescriptible, de la misma manera para Kabuto que nunca había imaginado ser asesinado por la persona a la que tanto admirada una y otra vez en una sola noche, de tantas maneras.

Observó como la rubia hermana de Deidara se acercaba a la ventana nuevamente, sonreía mientras él intentaba levantar su cuerpo de aquel estado en el que se encontraba, sudaba, quizás por las intensas visiones a las que era sometido por culpa de los espectros que sonrientes jugaban a su alrededor, aunque de las cuencas vacías de sus ojos lágrimas de color carmesí se precipitaban cual ríos hasta caer manchando el piso.

- _"Kabuto-niisan... creo que ahora entiendes a el porqué de nuestras desapariciones… aunque siempre lo supiste desde un principio… y aun así…lo permitiste… ¿Por qué?... ¿tanto vale para ti el dinero?"... _– pregunto después de despedirse del que una vez fue su hermano mayor y la persona a la que amo por primera vez en su corta vida, aquel hombre ahora podía descansar sus pensamientos y dejar ese sufrimiento acompañado de recuerdos dolorosos que adornaban su rostro.

- Detén esto… ya… basta… por favor… detén esto… - suplicaba en el suelo, llevando sus manos a su rostro para impedir ver a quienes tenía enfrente, era suficiente, no quería saber nada más, ya no soportaba más ver aquellos terribles pasados, quería dejar de sentir el dolor punzante en su cuerpo, era suficiente.

- _"No importaba cuanto tiempo rogáramos o de que manera suplicáramos piedad, éramos ignorados por aquella persona que aun hoy admiras con tanta devoción… si tanto deseas estar en los brazos del demonio adelante"… _- alzó su brazo un poco, sus dedos apuntaban al de lentes, su cuerpo inmediatamente se elevo por los aires, se colocó de pie, y ahí se quedo unos momentos.

Fue en ese momento en el que todos los niños se comenzaban a marchar, desapareciendo uno a uno de ese lugar con las auras limpias y las sonrisas en sus labios y las almas ligeras, por fin todo había terminado, el remordimiento en la mente del director del lugar era todo lo que necesitaban para poder marcharse por fin a donde muchas personas les esperaban, ya no habría mas sufrimiento.

_- "Kabuto-niisan… sayonara"… _- musitaron al unísono despidiéndose del mayor con aquellas sonrisas alegres en sus labios, eras increíble la libertad que se sentía ahora, todo el se veía menos sombrío.

- ¿Pero qué?... ¿he hecho todo este tiempo?... esos niños… esos niños han… fue mi culpa… mi culpa… - las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas incapaces de detenerse, su corazón se estrujaba cada vez que recordaba las veces que los niños le habían dicho los tratos que recibían por parte del mayor, replicas a las cuales él dio oídos sordos, era suficiente, ya no quería saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, tenía que quitarse ese horrible sentimiento que le albergaba en el interior, ¿pero cómo?... como desaparecer algo que ha descubierto de golpe y que le llena la cabeza de ideas locas y confusas, como desaparecer el hecho de que él mismo permitiera que unos inocentes niños perdieran toda ingenuidad a manos de una persona en la que deposito toda sui confianza.

Cayó de nueva cuenta al suelo, ese amargo sabor de la culpa le estaba invadiendo por completo, intento cerrar los ojos y desaparecer esas visiones que aun se albergaban frescas cual rocío matutino sobre las flores, llevó sus manos a su cabeza intentando deshacerse de aquellos sentimientos que le estaban ahogando, la respiración se le hacía bastante dificultosa, pero no daba crédito a que se debía, a su culpa, a lo vivido a la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar para terminar con todo su sufrimiento, no sabía que era y simplemente en esos momentos no le interesaba, observó a la ventana por algunos segundos, su respuesta se encontraba afuera, solo tenía que salir, eso era, salir por la venta y todo terminaría, pero no era capaz de hacerlo, simplemente era demasiado cobarde para terminar con todo de esa manera, ¿Cómo terminar con todo cuando no tienes las agallas para hacerlo?

Una risa de ultratumba inundo el lugar, la reconocía, esa era la risa estruendosa de Orochimaru, el escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, no era cierto, eso no estaba pasando, ese hombre no estaba en ese lugar, no debía estar allí, lentamente giró su cuerpo para comprobar que solo eran alucinaciones provocadas por una pesadilla producto de las palabras de Pein momentos antes, solo eso, si, solo debía ser eso, al girar completamente, allí estaba, parado con ese semblante sombrío que veía en las alucinaciones provocadas por los niños que momentos antes habían desaparecido.

- _"Kabuto"… _- la risa invadió nuevamente el lugar, el pelilargo se acercaba al de lentes, quien retrocedía intentando evadir el toque que el mayor le proporcionaría, sin percatarse que la ventana se encontraba abierta, si caía por ella, sería el final, en ese momento no podía pensar en nada, solo retrocedía, paso a paso, centímetro a centímetro hasta chocar con el marco de la ventana, desvió su mirada hacía atrás, pude ver el suelo, no sería agradable si resbalaba, giro nuevamente su cabeza hasta dar con el sujeto delante suyo, demasiado tarde, aquel semblante sombrío estaba demasiado cerca, se asusto, intento retroceder nuevamente como acto reflejo, cosa que provoco que resbalara por el marco, su caída fue inminente…

La policía apenas llegaba al lugar, justo cuando llegaron con el grupo que observaba hacia arriba, lugar donde el prestigioso director y doctor Kabuto estaba recargado en el marco de la ventana, giro su rostro hacía abajo, mirando el lugar en donde caería, o eso pensó la policía, del mismo modo, regreso su rostro hacía el frente, algo le sorprendió, provocando que por el sobresalto, perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo con estrépito al suelo, su cabeza impacto en el verde césped, la vida de ese hombre, había llegado a su fin.

- ¿Sabe que fue lo que paso?... – pregunto los hombres presentes, quienes contestaron con suma tranquilidad lo que habían visto y lo que había pasado, el comportamiento extraño del peligris y sobretodo, la relación que tenía con los asesinatos de los pequeños que en ese lugar habían, no solo desaparecido, sino muerto…

- Naruto… no te alejes de mi lado… - susurro entre sueños el azabache abrazando con ternura a un rubio dormido entre sus brazos, al escuchar aquellas palabras, el ojiazul se acomodo en su regazo, ocasionando que el mayor le abrazara con más fuerza.

- Sasuke dice cosas interesantes… eso también va para ti… - murmuro Itachi deteniendo el vehículo con cuidado en su lugar, al frenar, tomo la nuca de Sai, que revisaba el estado de los pequeños, todos dormidos, de la misma forma que los cuidadores, el moreno mayor unió sus labios en un beso que deseaba desde hace mucho, ahora todo sería mejor.

- Itachi-san… - murmuro al separarse sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo, el mayor de los Uchiha siempre causaba ese efecto en él.

Despertaron a los cuidadores para poder bajar a los pequeños en sus cuartos, cada quien con su niño y Sasuke con Naruto como Itachi, Sai y Gaara compartiendo habitación, los adultos se durmieron momentos después de ponerse de acuerdo con lo que iba a pasar ahora que el peligris había muerto.


	20. Un pequeño secreto

Capitulo 20 Un pequeño secreto…

- Bien… tendremos que decidir quien ocupará su lugar… - comentaba la rubia cruzada de brazos en la casa cerca del mar de los Uchiha.

- Tiene que ser alguien mayor para que el consejo lo apruebe de inmediato… - inquirió Jiraiya.

- ¿No será mejor que sea un de los cuidadores?... después de todo ellos tienen más experiencia con los niños… además… son mayores de edad… - comentaba Iruka un tanto preocupado por la situación actual.

- Dudo que los dejen en paz ya que la mayoría de ellos no tienen la educación básica… - comentaba con las cejas fruncidas Kakashi, por el poco compromiso del peligris fallecido para con sus ayudantes.

- Todos los informes indican que solo había niños cuando se inicio el instituto… los cuidadores llegaron a la edad de 13 años a trabajar… - respondió Pein leyendo el papel donde se presentaba el registro del personal.

- Eso no está bien… ¿Qué pretendía ese maldito hacer con puros niños?... – preguntaba Deidara un poco molesto.

- Tal vez era una precaución por si esto sucedía… nunca pensó que llegarían adultos a proteger a los niños… por tanto si el desaparecía… la institución moriría con él… - acotó Kisame sentado al lado de Deidara quien solo miraba a Pein.

- Puede ser… - respondió sería la rubia con ese semblante serio que siempre ponía cuando pensaba en algo.

- En todo caso, debemos poner a alguien al frente del instituto… no podemos permitir que los niños mueran por falta del tratamiento… - decía Pein seriamente para cortar el silencio que se había concentrado en esa habitación.

- ¿Qué tal Sai?... es el que tiene mayores estudios de todos los cuidadores… - indicó Shizune leyendo parte de los informes.

- Imposible… no tiene la experiencia médica requerida… ni la edad para manejar el instituto sin un guía… Kakashi… porque no tomas tu las responsivas… digo tienes años de enseñar a niños con problemas además de que conoces a todos los niños del instituto… - propuso Tsunade viendo como única oportunidad el que el peliplateado se hiciera cargo del lugar.

La conversación duró varios minutos llegando incluso a contarse como horas, después de unas cuantas palabras más se decidió que el peliplateado sería el nuevo director de aquel instituto y Sai, como era uno de los que mejor conocía el estado de cada niño sería su ayudante principal siempre y cuando él mismo lo eligiera de esa manera, sin más por hacer, partieron a sus habitaciones, los morenos Uchiha tenían planes para el día siguiente, planes que no serían demorados por más tiempo…

La mañana llegó llena de sorpresas para todos, los niños y los cuidadores estaban disfrutando, para muchos, de sus primeras vacaciones desde que entraron como parte del cuerpo docente, los niños con más intelecto, comenzaron a sospechar que algo andaba mal, más no se atrevieron a preguntar, cualquier cosa que sucediera ahora, no podría ser peor a lo que ya a pasado.

- Bien… Sasuke… vamos… - cerró la puerta de la van en la que habían venido, el moreno de Sai se encontraba arriba del coche, sin saber siquiera la razón por la cual, él y el rubio eran los únicos que saldrían de esa casa.

- Ya voy niisan… con cuidado Naruto… - le tomo de las manos para hacerle subir en el vehículo, mientras el mayor cerraba la cajuela, había metido algunas maletas que contenían la ropa de ellos y de sus parejas, con una sonrisa en los labios se despidieron de los otros.

- Cuiden la cabaña… cualquier cosa estaremos en mi casa… Iruka-san tiene mi número… - comentó Itachi bajando la ventanilla y mirando a Iruka y Kakashi como los más confiables, asintió con la cabeza a Pein y marcharon a su destino, la casa Uchiha, donde habían notificado que llegarían esa noche para presentar a sus respectivas parejas.

El camino fue silencioso y un poco de tensión se podía percibir en el ambiente, cierto era que la madre de los morenos les comprendía en cualquier situación, pero nunca se había visto en la precaria situación de que la familia no tendría descendencia directa y sabían que eso le causaría impacto a su progenitora en primera instancia, pero no pensaban cambiar a las personas que amaban por un capricho de su madre.

- Sasuke… ¿A dónde vamos?... – pregunto siendo el único que no sentía la presión que inundaba el ambiente en esos momentos, Sasuke salió de sus confusos pensamientos, lo había decidido, no importaba lo que su madre dijera sobre sus gustos o su pareja, él seguiría con Naruto, a pesar de que eso significara dejar de pertenecer al apellido Uchiha, abrazo al rubio para tranquilizarlo, o mejor dicho, para tranquilizarse a si mismo, beso sus hebras doradas y con esa voz suave susurro.

- Nada… debes de estar cansado… duerme un poco… aun falta mucho para que lleguemos… - acaricio sus cabellos para que dejase de preocuparse, pocos minutos después el rubio cayó rendido en el regazo del azabache quien se quedo absorto en sus pensamientos, esperando que su mamá no se opusiera a sus sentimientos.

Cuando llegaron a casa, el recibimiento no fue tan bueno como esperaban, la madre se sentía sumamente incomoda, al ser la única mujer presente en aquella cena que con tanto esmero había hecho para poder a quienes serían sus futuras nueras, en cambio a eso recibió a dos varones, uno menor de edad que había sido el causante de mucho dolor y angustias para sus hijos por casi un año y el otro era el cuidador que tan buen trabajo había hecho que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en el que su niño a cuidar estaba en peligro y mucho menos el riesgo en que puso el nombre de la familia y el futuro de su hijo.

Les miraba con reproche, entonces pudo percibir como el rubio torpemente tanteaba las cosas, eran ciertos los rumores, ese niño estaba ciego, le miro con rencor, tantos problemas por un niño ciego, ¿Qué podría darle a su hijo?... ese niño, todos lo sabían, estaba manchado, había sido violado, estaba sucio, ¿Qué podía entregarle a su hijo que no le había dado a otro antes?...

- Naruto… ¿antes del accidente ya eras gay?... – pregunto con esa mirada seria, el rubio se encogió de hombros, esa pregunta era incomoda a mas no poder, del mismo modo que imposible de responder ya que él mismo no conocía la respuesta a la misma, amaba a Sasuke, eso no era de dudarse, pero aun así, era imposible saber cuando inicio con estas tendencias puesto que nunca ha visto a otra mujer, excepto a su madre.

- Mamá… - reprendió el moreno frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, la mujer se encogió de hombros fingiendo que no lo había h echo a propósito.

- Sólo pregunto porque tengo curiosidad… mmm… dime Sai… ¿en su instituto todos el personal trata de hacerse de un hombre de dinero o tu lo haces por tu cuenta?... – sus palabras habían hecho daño a ambos invitados que permanecían inmóviles al lado de sus parejas, sintiendo esa opresión en el pecho al ser rechazados por alguien importante, los morenos se sentían igual, pero no se iban a dar por vencidos.

- Madre… ¿Por qué te estas comportando así?... – pregunto un poco alterado Itachi mientras miraba a su madre.

- Itachi-san… basta… creo que… es mejor que Naruto y yo regresemos… - susurro tristemente el pelinegro, lo que hizo que la sangre del mayor de los hermanos comenzara a destellar esa ira que en ocasiones no controlaba, se levanto de su asiento el cuidador y llegó a donde su pequeño, levantándole bajo la mirada atenta de Sasuke.

- Sai-niisan… - el pequeño se aferró a su camisa, sintiéndose una basura, aquella señora tenía la capacidad para escupir veneno en sus palabras, Naruto se sentía sucio desde que recordó haber sido utilizado como juguete para las perversiones del pelilargo, pero no creyó que eso fuera importante para que su relación con Sasuke fracasará, al parecer se había equivocado, sin poderse contener, ambos, Sai y Naruto dando la espalda a la mujer después de hacer una reverencia como muestra de su cortesía, soltaron una lágrima, lagrima que fue vista por los morenos quienes no soportaron más los tratos de su progenitora.

- Naruto… - se paró Sasuke aferrando al pequeño en sus brazos, le abrazo con cariño, intentando que con su calor, las crueles palabras de su madre fueran borradas, le besó su frente y secó con sus labios a continuación las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos.

- Sai… ven aquí… no pongas esa cara… - el azabache mayor del mismo modo que su hermano aprisionó entre sus brazos al cuidador quien contaba con más fuerza de voluntad que el pequeño, por tanto no hubo más llanto.

- ¿Mamá que rayos te pasa?... tú no eres así… - la voz de Itachi resonaba en los oídos de su madre quien cambio de aquel semblante burlesco que hace un momento tenía al ver a los invitados incómodos ante sus palabras, fue cuando reaccionó, para sus hijos, aquellas personas eran algo más que algo pasajero, podía ver la ternura que hacía mucho tiempo el pequeño Sasuke tenía hacía con otra persona, mientras las lágrimas por un mal comentario bailaban en la mente de un rubio quien era acurrucado por las manos de su pequeño, también observó el enojo en los ojos del mayor, estaba insultando a una persona muy querida, fue solo en ese momento en la que se sintió la peor madre de la historia.

- Lo siento… es sólo que recordé algo desagradable y descargue con ustedes… voy a preparar algo de té… - se levantó de su asiento y camino pasos a la cocina en aquel estado de asombro y hastío que sentía en esos momentos, sus niños, sus niños le habían puesto más atención a unos desconocidos que a las sabías palabras de su madre.

- ¿En que me equivoque?... pensé que solo uno de ellos tenía esas extrañas manías, debí sospechar que esto pasaría… ahora uno de ellos esta con alguien que solo le quiere por su dinero, mientras que otro esta con un inútil… Fugaku… no sabes tú acaso ¿en que me equivoque?... – estas palabras las susurraba ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, no con las intensiones de que los invitados en brazos de sus niños le escucharán, cosa que en efecto sucedió, ¿así los catalogaba la madre de su pareja?... cómo un inútil por ser invidente y un aprovechado, sólo porque el mayor Sai no tenía muchos estudios creía que solo estaba tras su dinero, eso si que les dolió y bastante.

- Itachi-san… creo que lo mejor es dejarlo hasta aquí… si madre puede enojarse con usted… - decía Sai con ese dolor en su voz y en su garganta, el moreno le abrazó con más fuerza, dando a entender que eso jamás sucedería.

- Esta molesta… pero descuida… dale un poco de tiempo… por ahora… es mejor que la dejemos sola… vamos a dormir… - le dio un beso en la frente para calmar sus quejas, Sasuke asintió a las palabras de su hermano, esa misma actitud había tenido cuando se enteró de que el menor de sus hijos era homosexual o cuando Itachi se negó a cortarse el cabello, cosa que después de unos cuantos meses acepto como lo más normal del mundo.

Fue de esta manera que marcharon a las habitaciones de los morenos Uchiha, llevando consigo a los invitados, el hecho no era hacer una noche de pasión para poder hacer enfadar más a su madre, sino compartir el calor del uno con el otro, simplemente eso, además, con las palabras que acababa de decir la progenitora de los morenos era sin duda alguna un indicio que esta noche, no habría una candente forma de afecto entre ellos, pero ambos Uchiha, sabían ser comprensivos, aunque la paciencia no siempre era su fuerte, esperarían con empeño a que sus respectivas parejas quisieran dar ese gran paso a una relación más duradera.

Itachi en su habitación se desvestía para colocarse el pijama, le había prestado uno a Sai que seguramente le quedaría, curiosamente el pelinegro era más tímido de lo que parecía, puesto que marcho al cuarto de baño a cambiarse, quizás para no faltar al respeto a la dueña de la casa, o quizás porque simplemente no quería caer en tentación, sea cual sea la respuesta, esta conducta, lejos de molestar al moreno le agrado, se notaba en la sonrisa que pintaba en su rostro, pequeña y disimulada sonrisa, pero una completamente sincera.

- Perdón por la tardanza, Itachi-san… - se disculpaba Sai saliendo del cuarto de baño con un pijama en color azul muy tenue, algo grande para el moreno, pero no demasiado para hacerle ver mas bajo a comparación del Uchiha mayor.

- No tienes porque disculparte… mmm… te queda muy bien ese color… - le comentó acercándose para acomodarle el cuello del camisa aquella de botones que traía el cuello desarreglado, cosa que puso un ligero y casi imperceptible sonrojo, Itachi besó sus negros cabellos.

- ¿Qué lado de la cama prefieres?... ¿o prefieres un colchón para dormir?... – pregunto para no incomodar al contrario.

- Lo que guste esta bien… - murmuro cohibido, era la primera vez que dormía sin la calidez de un pequeño, esta vez, al parecer, no sería él quien abrazará con cariño a un pequeño rubio de ojos azules o a un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, ahora sería a el a quien abrazaran tiernamente durante la noche.

- Deja los formalismo… llámame Itachi sin el san… esta bien… dormirás en mi cama junto conmigo… - se acercó a él tomándole por la cintura, besó su frente para quitarle el miedo que aunque no expresara abiertamente, podía ver en sus ojos, tomó una de sus manos al separarse del calido contacto y le condujo rumbo al lecho, alzó por la esquina las blancas sabanas permitiendo el paso al contrario, quien tímidamente se recostó seguido por el moreno.

- Buenas noches Sai… - musito cuando les arropó con las mantas.

- Buenas noches Itachi-san… Itachi… - corrigió sintiendo el calor del cuerpo contrario…

En la habitación del menor de los hermanos se encontraban ya tendidos bajo las mantas ambos pequeños, el moreno de un lado y el rubio del otro, en silencio, sin poder cerrar los ojos, las palabras de su madre aun seguían presentes en las mentes de ambos, estaban sopesando lo que aquellos comentarios significarían en el futuro, Naruto fue el primero en romper el silencio.

- Sasuke… - musito con el rostro hacía el techo.

- Mmm… - ronroneó incitando a que siguiera con sus palabras.

- ¿Es muy malo ser violado?... ¿estoy sucio?... – esas preguntas lograron que el moreno mirara en dirección al rubio, del mismo modo que el rubio giro su rostro hacia donde se encontraba el menor de los Uchiha.

La luna iluminaba el cuarto del moreno con esos rayos color plata, el rostro del Uzumaki se veía tan hermoso, bañado por ese brillo inmaculado, imposible que algo tan hermoso este sucio, esos eran prejuicios mal intencionados de personas a las que les importaba más las palabras ajenas que los sentimientos que él albergaba en su pecho, acaricio el rostro del rubio, sonriendo dulcemente.

- Nunca has estado sucio… y el único malo es quien te forzó… no le hagas caso a mi madre… ella esta un poco confundida en estos momentos… ya verás como cuando te conozca serás su favorito… - besó su frente, recorrió sus ojos dando dulces y calidos besos sobre sus parpados, rozo su nariz con la del ojiazul y fundió sus labios en un calido roce, para terminar abrazando ese cuerpo que tanto bienestar le traía a su vida.

- ¿Soy un inútil porque no puedo ver?… - esa cuestión, más que sonar como tal, era una afirmación, renombrando las palabras o el significado que minutos atrás su madre había empleado para referirse al rubio.

- Deja de decir esas cosas… eres lo más importante que tengo en esta vida… incluso más que mi madre… no vuelvas a decir esas cosas… - hizo presión sobre sus brazos para poder pegar más ese cuerpo contra el suyo, le estaba doliendo que el rubio pensará de ese modo sobre el mismo.

- Me duele… - titubeo al decir eso Sasuke, estaba mostrando una de sus mayores debilidades y eso eran los pensamientos que la gente había metido en la mente del rubio, Naruto sonrió, era cierto, Sasuke estuvo a su lado en los momentos más difíciles, si tenía a Iruka, Sai y Sasuke de su lado, no importaba ya nada.

- Olvidare esas palabras… - ese tono de voz, no había convencido al moreno completamente sabía, que el rubio podía estar sufriendo en silencio por tomar esa decisión, no quería ver los ojos de tristeza al recordar cosas que no tenían sentido, él estaba para el rubio, ahora y siempre.

- No quiero que te lastimes al decirme eso… quiero que lo creas… estoy aquí, por ti, para ti, lo que la gente diga no me interesa… - su voz suave nadaba en el aire hasta llegar a los oídos del ojiazul quien en esos momentos se sentía la persona más rica, en muchos sentidos, del mundo.

- Sasuke… ¿puedes verme con claridad?... – pregunto al momento que la luna era tapada por las nubes, seguramente momentos después llovería, el cuarto se inundó en penumbras, aun así, el moreno fijo la vista para poder mirar en dirección del rubio, inútil, demasiado oscuro siquiera para poder ver su propia nariz, suspiro.

- La luna ha sido tapada por las nubes… ahora mismo no puedo verte… - susurro mirando hacía el techo nuevamente, siendo abrazado por la oscuridad, su mano estaba entrelazada con la de Naruto.

- ¿Qué ves Sasuke?... ¿Qué ves en estos momentos?... – indago primero, tal parecía que el sueño no acudía a su llamado y sus orbes azules estarían abiertas por un buen tiempo, el moreno le hacía compañía, trato de percibir un color, una sombra, algo, nada.

- Solo veo el color negro… la luna sigue siendo oculta por las nubes, así siempre son las noches… - musito cerrando los ojos como una buena explicación, el rubio ronroneó analizando las palabras del moreno.

- Para mi… - dudoso de seguir con sus palabras detuvo los sonidos de su garganta, giro su cuerpo en dirección a la de Sasuke, sabía que estaba en ese lugar por el calor de su cuerpo, por el ladeo de la cama por el contrapeso, escuchó como el moreno ladeaba la cabeza en su dirección esperando a que continuara.

- Para mi… siempre… siempre es de noche… - el moreno sonrió por el comentario, era cierto, para Naruto no importaba la hora del día, siempre se veía oscuro, como en esos momentos la habitación, tomó ambas manos del rubio para poder hacerse valer.

- No importa que horas sean… me tienes al lado para ver el atardecer… tal como la primera vez, tal como hace tanto tiempo viste por primera vez e hiciste trampa en aquel juego al que llevabas tantos años siendo fiel… - apretó un poco el amarre de sus manos.

Ninguno de ellos, ni Sasuke, ni Itachi siquiera, sabían que su madre estaba detrás de la puerta, escuchando, solo eso, escuchando en silencio las palabras de ambos hijos suyos, sonrió complacida al escuchar las palabras que ambos le pronunciaban a su respectiva pareja, era de parecer, que a pesar de que aquellas personas les había causado daño y malestares, no había sido culpa suya, aunque las relaciones que tenían sus hijos resultarían con el fallecimiento del apellido Uchiha , si ellos eran felices, ella, también lo sería.

- Aunque no puedas verme con tus ojos, puedes tocarme, puedes sentirme y a partir de ello puedes ver mi rostro, no es necesario tener ojos para mirar al mundo… el mundo a través de tus ojos es mucho mejor que como yo lo veo… ladrones, gente que miente, gente que se aprovecha de otra para su propio beneficio… prefiero que sigas como eres, puro… sin las malas maneras que tienen aquellos que tanto daño te hicieron en el pasado… ¿Qué importa si puedes ver o no?... te quiero por ser como eres… - llevó las manos del pequeño a su propio rostro, el rubio acercó s u cara para quedar frente al moreno, sus alientos chocaban, compartían la calidez del contrario a través de sus exhalaciones, acortaron la distancia en otro casto beso.

- Trata de descansar… - musito el mayor sintiendo sus ojos pesados.

Las manos de Uzumaki vagaban por el espacio hasta tocar la blanca piel del moreno, aquella suave y tersa piel que tantas veces en sueños podía percibir, sus ojos, rasgados, sus cejas acomodadas, su nariz, la tersa piel que cubría su frente, los cabellos sedosos, sus mejillas tersas, sus labios delgados , su barbilla, su cuello, las acariciaba con delicadeza, con suavidad, como si se tratara de una pieza de fino cristal, sonreía, con sus caricias había grabado con fuego en su mente las sensaciones de su rostro y la forma que recordaba aquella vez.

El cuarto se comenzó a iluminar nuevamente con la luz de la luna, Sasuke mantenía sus ojos cerrados saboreando las caricias que el pequeño le regalaba, esas pequeñas manos le estaban arrullando poco a poco con sus suaves roces, le encantaba saberse amado, de la misma forma que el amaba al contrario, ese ambiente que envolvía su habitación en esos instantes… ¿siempre había sido así de cómodo dormir en su cama?... no, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentía calidez en ese cuarto y todo gracias a su pequeño quien le acariciaba en esos momentos el cabello.

Naruto a pesar de no poder percibir figura alguna, mantenía sus ojos abiertos mientras sus manos paseaban en el contrario, le gustaba imaginar que veía, esas hebras largas que oscilaban en su frente, siempre sedosas, enmarcando con deleite aquel rostro perfecto a su imaginación, la luna golpeaba con sus rayos la estancia del moreno, la sabanas blancas brillaban en tonos azulados por las luces que emanaba el astro menor.

El ojiazul detuvo sus movimientos, el moreno se quejo por el cese de aquellas relajantes y reconfortantes caricias, más su niño no hizo movimiento alguno, se quedo ahí, con la manos sosteniendo un mechón de cabello y sus ojos puestos en él.

- ¿Naruto?... – nombró el mayor sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio, quien le regalo una sonrisa antes de seguir ofreciendo caricias, caricias que el moreno regresaba, pero no en su rostro, sino en la espalda del ojiazul para ayudarle a conciliar el sueño.

- ¿Qué pasa?... – pregunto al escuchar una risita muy baja.

- No es nada… - respondió al momento en que los ojos del moreno se abrieron, el rubio los delineo con los dedos, Sasuke tomó la mano que le acariciaba nuevamente el rostro y besó la punta de sus dedos, antes de cerrar nuevamente los ojos.

- Tal como los recuerdo… - susurro de manera inaudible para si mismo, mientras continuaba repartiendo caricias por todo el cuerpo del Uchiha.

- ¿Mmm?... – musito a manera de pregunta el moreno quien comenzaba a dormirse por los tratos.

- Mmm… no es nada… Sasuke… te quiero mucho… - susurro a su oído para regalarle un beso en la mejilla, se acurrucó entre sus brazos, recargando su rostro en el pecho del mayor, quien afirmó más su agarre en la cintura y su espalda.

Una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios, aquel calor que desprendía Sasuke, le hacía creer que siempre había algo por lo que estar agradecido, recordaba todas las cosas que había pasado con Sasuke, como se conocieron, lo que el moreno hizo por un desconocido, las puertas a las posibilidades que le abrió en incontables ocasiones, las cosas que le habían contado de cómo el moreno le busco día tras día cuando se encontraba en manos de Orochimaru, la voz de su imaginación que sonaba como la del moreno, aquella misma que le susurraba palabras dulces en los momentos difíciles, las mismas palabras que se repitieron una vez que fue rescatado, aquellas que le permitieron seguir con vida esperando a que aquella persona que con tanta insistencia le nombraba, finalmente le encontrara.

Por alguna razón sabía, que no importaba ya nada, mientras estuviera en aquellos fuertes brazos que con delicadeza le protegían, no importaba que de nueva cuenta al despertar a la mañana siguiente, los ojos negros como el ónice que observó hace unos momentos se perdieran de nueva cuenta como tiempo atrás había ocurrido, aunque una voz conocida le aseguraba que esa vez, no sería de ese modo, a la mañana siguiente podría disfrutar de esos hermosos ojos una vez más, solo que por el momento y hasta no estar seguro, esa visión sería su pequeño secreto.


End file.
